


[Chinese Translation] 花仅开两生，如幸为脸书，则恒久远

by knicco



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 156,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: 签订保密协议之后，Eduardo Saverin就从地球上消失了。因为他加入了CIA。他投入了圆滑的超级秘密间谍Eduardo Saverin的生活之中。那样的生活在Facebook遭到恐怖主义分子阴谋威胁时画上了句号，只有Eduardo才能解救世界。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawofgravity (smiles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Only Live Twice (Unless You're Facebook. Then You Live Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731845) by [lawofgravity (smiles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles/pseuds/lawofgravity). 



> 特别偶然地发现这篇曾经连载在kinkmeme上的CIA!Wardo原来在几年后整理到AO3上了，于是在征得同意后把当初的翻译也整理放上来。六七年前最疯狂ship Jewnicorn的时期，之后再也没做过这么长的翻译。。。。。这下译文基本都在AO3上备份完整了。
> 
> 标题翻译解释，以防现在圈里已经不这么叫了（淡出已久），Edwardo昵称的Wardo当时国内饭圈都谐音叫为“花朵”，标题里的You Only Live Twice估摸着来自于007，所以就把You当做是指Wardo，从而有了这一略抽象且文绉绉的译名。
> 
> 感谢原作者的精彩作品和授权。  
> All applause should go to the author. Thank you for creating this wonderful spy world and give Mark and Wardo a happy ending. The original characters are really loveable.

 

CIA首次接触Eduardo的时候，他一开始还没有意识到他们的真实身份。（至少那时候他认为是头一次，现在的他不那么确定了。）那是一位稍有年纪的先生，他在最爱的咖啡店里撞见的。他之前也瞧见过这个人——头发灰白，笑容闪亮，身材魁梧，给人一种年轻时也许玩过足球或篮球或橄榄球之类的运动——但从没特别留意过他。他总是会点上一杯香草口味的卡普奇诺和双份奶泡，日复一日，直到他点单时平静的声线与Eduardo早晨生活的背景声音融为一体。他给人一种熟悉的感觉，不会让人不安，但又足够陌生，没人能够描述出他的外貌（这是专业的标志，Eduardo在很久之后才学到。）

 

但在那个早晨，当他和那个CIA（后来Eduardo管他叫Ned。因为，不，他没有读过Nancy Drew，不过如果他读过——老实说，实际上他真没读过——那人就是Ned Nickerson的现实化身。他不知道，因为他不看Nancy Drew） 在排队的时候撞在了一起。他们先是礼貌地谦让对方排在前面，之后逐渐攀谈起来，Eduardo甚至不确定自己有过拒绝的机会。

 

开始他们谈论些无伤大雅的话题——经济、Eduardo讨厌的波士顿天气、和一些有关Ned女儿在舞会上的灾难的谎话。到最后，Eduardo感觉心里暖暖的，仿佛遇见了一位喜爱的叔叔或教父之类的长辈。他那时候就应该明白，好好先生老Ned想从他这儿要点什么（因为他的信任之门大开，每个人都想从他这儿得到些什么直到不再需要了就一脚踢开，因为很显然他远远比他们更重视彼此之间的关系。）所以，当Ned开始询问他的人生计划并滔滔不绝地推销周游世界、改头换面、他能有所作为、改变世界的时候，Eduardo收敛了表情，听得心不在焉。

 

“我们已经观察你很长时间了”，Ned停下，喝了一口已经冷掉的香草卡普奇诺，“你有才能。我们想要你。”他绽开一个微笑，手伸过桌面，“上头已经批准你加入了。”

 

Eduardo在确认Ned说完之后回答，“谢谢你的提议”，他开口，因为从没人教过他拒绝来自该死的CIA的邀请该走怎样的流程才合适，但他母亲一直教导他把“请”和“谢谢”挂在嘴边，“但是我真的没有兴趣。”

 

“呃呵，那你对什么感兴趣？在纽约浩洋里的某个默默无名的公司从头做起，听着身边人对你的经历窃窃私语，浪费你身上的无穷潜力？不，你想要的多得多。你已经尝过站在巅峰是怎样的滋味。”

 

Ned说的没错，但他不愿意承认。“为什么CIA会想要我？”

“你联合创立了Facebook。你不认为那很特别吗？”

 

他感到愤怒袭上心头，因为他比Facebook要有价值得多，Facebook是一系列伤害和麻烦的源头，你把别人当做朋友，人家却为了一个谄媚的穿阿玛尼的混蛋把你踢开。“为什么你们不去征用Mark？”他说口，带着一丝他不会承认的不合理智的嫉妒。

“我们不想要Mark。”

 这个回答很奇怪，因为Mark是个天才，聪明透顶，而且足够冷酷无情能够成为一名完美的间谍。“为什么？”

 “Mark被固定了，他已经有了牢固的社会基础。Mark的整个生活都已经系成了一个漂亮的结。而你”，Ned向前倾，Eduardo看见他初次展开了真诚的笑容，“你不是。你有一定的人脉，但是自由之身，你没有公司需要经营或什么人需要照料。你别无他失。”

 

而这一席话，尽管他稍稍有些被冒犯到（他希望是“尽管”而不是“因为”；他已经有够多的事要心烦了，非常感谢），促使他伸出手，说“什么时候开始？”

 

 

 

 

译注：

Nancy Drew，少女侦探，有书也有剧。Ned Nickerson是主角Nancy的男友。别扭的花朵不肯承认自己看这样的青春片/书XD

 

 

&&&

 

 

他受到了一系列基础训练、特别行动训练、意识控制训练以及一些属于高度机密他永远不能提及名字的训练（但他们的确对他实施了极限训练，把他逼到死路，也许还在他的脑子里搞过什么手脚，但至少他挺过来了）。他的身材从来就不算魁梧或超级强壮，但是（在经历了无数个夜晚 _只是躺着不动_ 也必须靠控制呼吸才能保证他的肌肉疼得没那么难以忍受）他的确留意到自己的腹部线条变得更为明显，手臂和大腿也结实了不少。感觉似乎他在一夜之间变成为超级英雄，他忍不住每天早晨在镜子前多花上几分钟（他是有一点虚荣，但他从来不觉得这有什么问题，好吗？）

他学会了怎样开枪（手枪和来复枪，甚至还有机关枪——那一点也没有跟你在电影里看到的一样有趣），他学会了怎样把一支圆珠笔改装成武器（这可比电影里演的要好玩 _多_ 了）。他几乎不认识自己了，而他认为这是好事。他再也不少那个年轻的Eduardo Saverin。他变得更为强大、机敏，最为重要的是，他不再天真。他几乎能够把那些年的时光抛之脑后（那些充满欢笑畅饮的夜晚，那些庆祝狂欢，还有已经镂刻进他记忆里某个黑暗角落里的Mark的微笑，珍稀无比却无比惊艳。）

他们终于决定他已经准备好开始实地工作，把他派去了新加坡建立一个掩护身份。他告诉父母和朋友那是个极棒的机会，尽管期间有人流泪（来自他的母亲）但没有一人试图挽留他。上了飞机后，他考虑着脱离他作为Eduardo Saverin的生活是如此的轻而易举。这实际上感觉有些受伤。事实上，在所有人中他收到的最感人肺腑的告别是来自Dustin，在他出行的前一晚发来了一个语音留言，听上去喝醉了。

   
 _“Wardo, Wardo, Waaaaardo._ _为什么？为什么你要走，伙计？ WARDOOOOOOO. 是因为你喜欢亚裔女孩吗？我们这儿有一大把，住到这里来。WARDOOOO.”_

 

_“Dustin，你是怎么找到电话的？”背景里远远传来Chris的声音。  
  
“嘘！不准你跟我说话，你藏掉了我的电话。我恨你。只有WARDO是我的爱。”他咯咯咯地笑起来，“WARDO，这名字真有意思。WAAAARDOOOOO.”  
  
_

_随后是一阵拍打声，Chris的声音响了起来，“呃，嗨，Eduardo，抱歉，Dustin有点醉了。呃，祝你明天的行程愉快。抱歉。”他停顿了一下后快速地说，“我们会想你的。”_

  
Eduardo把这条信息永久地保存了下来。

 

 

&&&

 

 

他最初接到的任务都是些看起来微不足道的事情，他几乎感觉自己像个打杂的。他所需要做的不过是监视并报告某些人的（非常无聊的）行踪日程。这样几个月下来他逐渐变得有些烦躁，尽管这些旅行（巴基斯坦、德国、伯利兹、西藏）还是对他保持头脑灵活帮了不少忙。但他还是有种被蒙骗了的感觉（他怎么就从来都学不会不能只听别人的话里的表面意思？），因为，虽然他现在不是在某个不知名的小公司从底层做起慢慢向上爬，他现在是在某个他不能告诉任何人名字的公司里的底层干活，而他根本看不到自己有任何晋升的空间。（这糟透了，因为没有任何东西来挑战他的脑筋，他有太多的时间用于思考，思考他是怎么会沦落至此，思考如果Mark知道他是一名间谍会如何作想，随后他就会开始生气，因为，好吧，也许他还是没有完全放下过去。）  
  
不过他还是想办法自娱自乐（比如哼着碟中谍的主题曲，或者在他实际未被授权的情况下，偶尔闯入目标任务的宅邸“借”些资料）。他发现自己从某种程度上来说颇为享受这些，尽管他知道自己还能做到更多。  
  
这样的境况一直持续到他被派到秘鲁担任后勤情报探员（他的任务是监视某个为大毒枭工作的分支帮会的首领的助理的情妇）。此项行动被中止了，他从耳机里听到了慌乱的撤退命令（首席探员已被击毙，副手被擒）。他做了个鬼脸，因为他讨厌失败，而现在这次行动是一团糟。他开始收拾自己的器材，这时他看见一辆黑色的汽车停在了他的目标的屋前，那辆车的玻璃贴上了反光的锡纸，轮毂罩上装备了太多不必要的铬合金防护。他的目标，披着一头长发穿着丝质长袍，跑出来迎接车里的人。他们交谈了一会之后，车门打开了。Eduardo惊诧地看见，下车的正是毒枭本人。情妇一边催促毒枭快进屋子，一边回头查看是否有间谍或其他什么傻盯着的人（完全徒劳无功，因为他就站在那儿，用他昂贵的相机记录下了整个过程）。  
  
  
就在这一刻，Eduardo做出了令他自己和身边每个人都大出所料的行动（也许有些人不那么吃惊。Mark就会觉得这不过是合乎逻辑的进展，因为Mark总能从Eduardo身上发现连他自己都不曾认识到的特质）。这么做很愚蠢而且疯狂极了，但他一把扯下了耳麦，用脚踩碎，猫下身等待机会。因为就像他非常喜欢经过深思熟虑精心策划的冒险行动一样，他对失败也同样的憎恨，而且他已经习惯了独自面对战斗。  
  
当那名情妇下午出来慢跑的时候，Eduardo正好从她的对面走来，一副失魂落魄的迷茫样子（他的脸蛋在这里帮了大忙。他从未为自己拥有一双大眼睛而如此高兴过）。他向她问路并聊了几句，配合上害羞的红晕和闪瞎眼的笑容。他认为自己给对方留下了颇有魅力但毫无威胁的印象，因为她抓过他的手臂并在上面留下了自己的名字、电话号码和电邮地址，用一支圆珠笔（他能在20秒内用同样的笔杀死她）。  
  
他的任务主管急疯了，不断向他发送电子邮件（因为他不接电话），用上了诸如“惩戒”、“终止”的词语，最后上升到了“高度叛变”，但是Eduardo这边进展正旺，而且他的头脑终于，终于得以全速运转。他编造了一个全新的身份——年轻的常春藤高校毕业生，有些腼腆但聪慧过人，急切地想要尽可能快地赚大钱，至于合法性则无关紧要。那名情妇在两周内向毒枭引荐了他。他在四周内就掌握了足够的情报，一举摧毁了整个组织。  
  
他的任务主管奖励了他一辆宝马，Eduardo拥有了自己的行动小组，担任副手职位。  
  
他没有去想Facebook或Dustin或Chris或Mark。他甚至很少想起Eduardo Saverin.  
  
他不仅仅是在勉强糊口，现在他正在飞速成长。  
  
  
  


&&&

  
  
现在他属于一个五人小组。领头探员名叫Luke Walker，Eduardo不得不克制住自己不要说些星球大战的玩笑（但有些时候当他们身处困境，他忍不住让Luke运用他的原力来替他们脱困。让人恼火的是Luke完全不为所动）。作为首席探员，Luke直接与目标任务接触交手，是身处环境最为危险的一个（就像是绝地武士）。同时他也是小组的领袖，应该负责团结每一个人，但在这方面他的表现不那么尽如人意。小组成员完全依靠自己，通过深夜边喝酒边一同观看糟糕的电视节目培养起了同志间的友谊。  
  
小组有两名计算机分析师——Dave和Sabrina。Dave是个小神童，只不过正好站在了合法的一边，戴着一副厚厚的眼镜，声音细小。他是那种典型的窝在母亲地下室里的宅男（除去他住在海外而且是CIA探员）。Eduardo挺喜欢他，只要有机会总是想办法把他拉出自己的小天地出去走走。Sabrina则恰恰相反，她很强势，自信满满，非常毒舌，嘴巴上毫不留情。她会让人知道自己心情不好，要是还有人来烦她的话她就会而且绝对会骂个狗血淋头（偶尔对方还会挨上几拳）。Eduardo发现她对自己隐约有些吸引力。他告诉自己和任何想到要问他的人，那不过是因为她正好合乎自己的口味（身材娇小、曲线傲人的亚裔女孩）。这跟她富有智慧的言谈以及好似她的默认设置一般的毒舌毫无关系。（真的，完全没有关系。）  
  
Yolanda是小组的工程师。她负责依靠任何现场所有的材料来制造他们需要的东西。她足智多谋，乐观积极，而且从来都不吝微笑。她对周遭的人和事物还略有一点视若无睹，这让Eduardo有时候会好奇她是怎么加入CIA的（不过就他现在的了解来说，也许她就跌跌撞撞一路穿过一排排的门然后矗着不动，直到他们把她派去行动。）  
  
作为副手，Eduardo负责在Luke身后提供帮助。他跟踪他们的主要目标身边的高级干事，他会潜入偷取文件或安放窃听器（现在完全是在授权之下）。他发现自己已经陷入这全新的身份里不能自拔，已经忘却了从前的生活——就这一点来说他自信已经放下了过去。他能稍怀唏嘘地回顾从前，也许他甚至已经不再想干掉Sean Parker了（好吧，他知道这是谎话，但剩下的部分都是真的。）生活实在奇妙，他不确定如果不是因为他之前所遭受的那些，他现在是否还会拥有这样的生活。  
  
当他在葡萄牙的一次任务中被枪击中的时候，他试图回忆他为何热爱自己的生活。烧灼的剧痛扫过全身，他倒在了地上。之前他的眼睛所见之处全是鲜血，但现在他的视野模糊，他不确定是否整个世界确实都染上了各种深浅的红色调。他在地上努力开火，成功地拿下了一名敌人（他不知道自己是否杀死了对方。他希望在他死之前至少能干掉一个人。如果这都办不到的话他还算什么间谍？）。  
  
“我中弹了”，他对着耳麦喘着粗气，“我要死了，我要死了，shit！”剧痛毫无好转，他已经无法正常思考，他开始诅咒Ned，那个混蛋，这一切都是他引起的。  
  
Dave和Sabrina慌张地试图让他冷静下来，确认他的方位。他听见Sabrina在耳麦里怒吼，“他妈的Luke去哪了？Luke，你这个狗娘养的！Eduardo，我发誓如果你死了我一定饶不了你！”  
  
Yolanda询问了各路合作人员直到她那头完全安静了下来。没人知道Luke去哪儿了。  
  
他试图扯起一个微笑但失败了。他闷哼了一声，将注意力集中在保持双眼睁开（因为他想这是他们在训练时教过他的。或者也有可能是在电影里看到的。）他就要死了，他百分之一百地肯定这一点。这些骇人的疼痛除了死亡之外不可能还有其他的意思。他回想所有懊悔的事，当然他只能想起一件事。他不知道自己是应该完全原谅还是应该将所有的痛楚都付诸在Mark身上让他一辈子都记得。  
  
一辈子听起来不赖。  
  
这之后他感觉到了一双有力的手，以及手掌按在他的伤口上时剧增的疼痛。他听见一个似乎是Yolanda的女声告诉他一切都会没事的（不，他就要死了，她怎么就不明白呢？）。他试图告诉她这一点，但只能发出模糊的咕哝声。  
  
然后他放弃了，脑子里想的只是谁会来参加他的葬礼，还有他们该如何向他母亲解释这一切。  
  
  
译注：  
星球大战的主人公天行者路克就叫Luke Skywalker，学习了某种精神力量the force，称为原力，完成修行后就是Jedi Knight绝地武士了。这个文字游戏后面还会有joke。

 

 

&&&

 

 

Eduardo对Luke叛变一事并没有真的很生气，对此他有三个理由。首先，他们把他提拔为首席探员，因此他几乎已经欢喜得难以自制（他现在负责制订方案、下达指令，这让他感觉自己的手指下流淌出来的是闪耀着金色光芒的全新改革。这太让人着迷了。不过，现在主管会追在他的屁股后头挑剔每一个出错的环节，甚至行动成功了还要刁难他们为何不能在更短的时间内、更少的花费之内完成任务。还有，不，他们不能拿到装载了自备武器、也许还有镭射枪功能的奥迪车）。  
  
第二，Luke真的很混蛋，而且他们彼此之间的信任和士气节节攀升，尽管现在他们缺少一名分析员（因为Sabrina晋升为副手了，而想要找到能与她干得一样棒的人来顶替位置几乎是不可能的任务。所以她拒绝了每一个人，Eduardo也由的她去，因为他一点也不想她在现场的时候对自己发火，尽管Dave看上去快崩溃了）。  
  
最后一点（而且是最重要的一点），Luke投奔了黑暗势力，这永远也笑不够。  
  
他的小组很快就掌握了新的节奏。他与Sabrina在现场上合作无间。他清楚她会保护好他，而她也明白他在下命令的时候会考虑她的安危。Dave设法保持了理智，并令人尊敬地将两人份的工作应付得相当妥当。Eduardo甚至对他的情绪变化更为关心了，经常会为他们的小天才安排短期休假。Yolanda似乎没留意到这些变化，但她确实得到了一些新器材来摆弄，因为Eduardo向上级提出这对他们的下一项行动至关重要（实际上不是这样，但是当CIA高层正密切关注主管手上案子的时候，Eduardo很快发现他能为他的团队搞到几乎任何东西。除了一辆顶灯上配备了镭射枪的崭新奥迪，无论它能为保护美利坚广大善良之众起到多大的作用）。  
  
之后的几个月里Eduardo多次中枪受伤（因为显而易见，作为首席探员确实要比其他人更多地深入龙潭虎穴）。他尽力不要反应地太过夸张，除非他正在丧失知觉（只是在口头上，他的脑子里还是会乱哄哄的，因为他又要快死了，怎么就没人明白这一点？）。比起枪战，他更喜欢用刀或者徒手搏击。他能忍受淤青和割伤，那就像是一场亲身战斗的后续。肾上腺素为他的身体加满了能量，他感觉充满活力，每每结束后总有一股满足感贯彻全身（而且他非常确定自己在打斗时的样子酷毙了）。枪战则转瞬即逝，而且往往在他反应过来之前就已经开始了（不过Sabrina意识到了这一点，并且把保护他不受此伤害作为己任。这感觉挺奇怪，还有些让人不安，但他有点喜欢自己有Sabrina罩着的感觉，尽管方式古怪。）  
  
现在他的身材更具吸引力，行动更为敏捷，身上遍布了各种伤痕，这些既见证了他的新生活，也证明了他正在逐渐远离过往。每天的早晨和晚上，他都会额外用上些时间来提醒自己这一点，直到他忘却自己原本的面貌、原本的行为举止、原本是怎样的人。他是全新的Eduardo Saverin，而他对此甘之如饴。  
  
  
目前他们被暂时撤离了实地行动，所以大家都挥手告别去享受这小小的假期。Eduardo对此不太习惯，因为多年来他一直和自己的小组在一起，而现在他们却四散在不同国家。Dave飞回了内布拉斯卡州，估计就此躲进他母亲的地下室内直到他们把他召回。Sabrina计划了一系列长途旅行去拜访各方亲朋好友（也许还包括几名她一直想要去算账的老情人，不过她假装那并不是她的真正目的，而其他组员们也都装作如果她出现在地方新闻上时不会感到惊讶）。Yolanda会前往某个热带地区（而且她不打算告诉任何人确切的地点，因为他们都是间谍，间谍就喜欢打探消息，而她想要不受打扰地享受日光浴）。  
  
Eduardo回到了他鲜少使用的新加坡住所，屋内一尘不染，看上去也似乎一直有人居住，这都是CIA的功劳（因为万一他母亲不打招呼地过来发现到处都是厚厚的灰尘怎么办？）。他把行李扔在沙发上，叹气。他不觉得自己有精力外出旅行（然后他觉得这样很好笑，因为他应该像个正常人一样希望假期能够永无止尽才对）。  
  
假期开头的几天他都用来补足睡眠和熟悉这本应是他家的屋子（他并没有一个真正的家，因为他无法向他人介绍自己的好友和工作）。他自己做饭洗衣，日复一日，终于无聊到再也忍受不了了。于是，他出门探索这个城市，常常迷失在大街小巷中，但至少等他与小组团聚的时候能侃上几件见闻轶事（他衷心祈祷这一天能快点到来，拜托，拜托，他再也无法忍受了）。  
  
他最后在好奇心的驱使下拨打了在未接来电清单上最频繁出现的那个号码。铃声响过三巡后传来了一个喜洋洋的声音，“Dustin Moskovitz”，他还来不及出声Dustin就继续道，“天才在此，若欲通话，需答三问。你的名字是….？”  
  
Eduardo听了开怀大笑，寻思着自己为什么不早点跟Dustin联络。他绝绝对对是娱乐天才。“Eduardo Saverin”，他回答，声音里也透着笑意。  
  
“不可能！绝不可能！Wardo？”  
  
“我以为会有三个问题？”  
  
“闭！嘴！不，等等，Wardo别挂，我去叫Chris过来，别挂。”Eduardo能听见撞翻什么的声音，还有几声低声咒骂。“别挂！”  
  
开始有些尴尬（well，只有Eduardo和Chris觉得有些尴尬；Dustin可正在他的达斯汀乐园里乐翻天呢），不过后来就找回了彼此的互动节奏。Eduardo编造了有关他工作上的事，和他的一些真实的冒险经历稍加改头换面串联在一起。Dustin抱怨他已经好多年没见过他了，威胁说如果Wardo不快点来加州的话他就会不提前通知就跳上飞机绑他回去。Eduardo对此付之一笑，希望这不过是随口说说。Chris劝说Dustin也许Wardo真的忙于某些非常重要的事情，但他的语气有些特别（仿佛他知道了一些不该知道的东西。Eduardo不是在多疑，他受过察言观色的训练，能辨出这细微的差别。但他把这想法挥到一边，因为他不想让Chris知道他的双面生活，否则就篓子捅大了，而且必须向主管汇报此事，或者告诉Sabrina。Sabrina会杀了他的。）  
  
他们友好的、互无威胁地结束了通话（Dustin只有五次不小心提及了Mark，而且在最后半小时的时间里完全没有再提到）。然后在这周晚些日子的时候，他们一起连上了Skype聊天，Eduardo已经完全把本来的担忧抛之脑后，Chris看起来轻松愉快，而且Eduardo说什么他都愿意相信。他对此略微有些罪恶感，但想到如果Chris或Dustin知道了他的秘密后绝不会有好的结果就安心许多。  
  
正当他真正开始享受此次的假期时光，他收到了CIA的诏令，需要集结他的小组立即前往华盛顿参加会议。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


&&&

 

  
  
Eduardo首先联络了Dave，因为他最容易找到。他让他把Yolanda找出来，并到华盛顿国际机场与他和Sabrina汇合（Dave充满感激地大声呼了口气，连连称赞Eduardo棒极了，真的，谢谢你。他不能肯定Dave如此感激是因为他终于得以重归工作之中，还是因为没被分派到去追踪正在复仇之路上的Sabrina的任务。）  
  
他在休斯顿找到了Sabrina，而她对他出现可不怎么高兴。“你就不能再等一星期？只要再一星期我就能全部搞定了。”她举起她的复仇笔记本（粉白相间，还点缀了笑脸和闪片，他由衷希望这只是一种讽刺）。“你怎么找到我的？”她在前往酒店打包了路上问道。  
  
“你写了一片文章。”  
  
“我写了好几篇文章。”  
  
“好几篇？”他缩了下身子。  
  
她鄙夷地哼了一声，“瞧你这个情报人员当的。我写了四篇文章，制作了两个电台节目，和一则电视新闻。”  
  
“你要知道一名好的探员不该将自己或自己的行动暴露在大庭广众之下。”  
  
“你这是在质疑我的能力？”  
  
“一向如此，Rina。一向如此。”  
  
她在他的胃上来了一拳，但他知道她已经手下留情，因为他只是为此弯下了身（倘若她使出全力，这会儿他就得趴在地上，吐得苦不堪言了。）  
  
直到他们抵达机场等待飞往华盛顿的航班的时候，Eduardo才意识到，这是他多年来第一次踏上美国领土。这感觉很怪，等又异常轻松，仿佛他从未离开过。Sabrina似乎看出了他的想法，说这是因为这里永远是他们的家，无论他们在海外漂泊了多少年。  
  
但这不是家。家意味着满口葡萄牙语和父亲不甚满意的眼神，家代表了在雪天的夜里瑟瑟发抖，因为他没穿外套就被拉出了某个派对，还有倒在床上念叨禽类汉尼拔。家并不是一个地方，家代表了身边的人（他不再与之交谈并且力图不去想念的人。这是否意味着他已经无家可归？）  
  
航程中，他听着Sabrina对自己的战果如数家珍，脸上洋溢着颇为自豪的微笑。他暗自给自己打了个提醒，绝对、不要跟她约会。她可比点燃床铺要疯狂多了。  
  
  
当他们抵达华盛顿的时候，Dave和Yolanda正在等候他们。Dave冲上前紧紧抱住了Eduardo，他稍稍有些惊讶但也给予了回抱（因为他忘记了自己仍然需要肢体接触）。  
  
Dave松开身后（尴尬地笑了一下，躲开眼神盯在地上），拿出两个特百惠盒子*丢给Sabrina和Eduardo，“我母亲给你们做了柠檬方派。”  
  
Eduardo微笑地向他致谢，Sabrina却凶狠地剐了他一眼，“你是想让我变肥？”  
  
“如果你不想要，我领了”，Yolanda插嘴，向食物伸出手。  
  
Sabrina把罐头紧紧护在胸前，“没门，这些是我的！”  
  
Dave笑起来拍了拍他的背，同Eduardo一样眼神满溢着开心看着自己的队友。不过他这股团聚的唏嘘之情没持续多久，因为Yolanda开始分发她旅途中带来的纪念品，并且充满期待地看向他们。  
  
他打开了自己的那份，里面是一条贝壳吊坠的项链，“谢谢，真不错。“Sabrina也收到了一条相似的项链，他看见Dave正戴着一条同款的手链。这几乎就是他们小组的官方配饰了。所以，他立即戴上了这条项链，尽管这跟他修身的西装革履一点也不相衬（因为这体现了他们小组的团结友爱，绝对与他把他们视作家人、渴望向全世界宣布他有了归属之地毫无关系）。  
  
“那么你给我带了什么？“  
  
他心头所有的暖意顿时消失殆尽，脸像卡通人物一样拉得老长。他充满愧疚地望着Sabrina，然后看向Yolanda和Dave，“我，呃，没想到，呃。”  
  
Yolanda非常愤慨，“你一样纪念品也没带来？”  
  
“我一直都待在家里！我又不是去旅行！”他环顾四周寻求帮助，“你只是回家不应该被期望带回礼物。”他觉得自己毫无说服力（尽管这解释完全符合逻辑。他什么地方都没去）。他绝望地指向Sabrina，“她也没给你们带任何东西，而她可走遍了世界。”说到“世界”的时候他挥起手强调自己的论点。  
  
“我带来了德州的烤肉酱。”她狡猾地勾起嘴角，为此Eduardo决定要恨她一点。  
  
他张开嘴，开开合合说不出话来，最后只好挫败地垂下头，无力地朝免税店挥了挥手，“看中什么你们去挑吧。”  
  
Yolanda兴奋地尖叫一声，拉起Sabrina和Dave一块儿过去。突然之间，Eduardo觉得自己非常、非常像个饱受折磨的单身家长。

 

  
  


&&&

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
前往兰利的路程相当短，Dave那个有关照料他那几个侄子的史诗巨灾的故事才说了一半，他们的SUV就已经停在了CIA总部门前。他们被迅速高效地领进了一间会议室，室内雪白的墙面上挂满了闪烁的计算机屏幕，中间是一个玻璃的会议桌。他们坐在一起，一边等候一边压低声音讨论。  
  
“他们大老远的把我们叫来挺奇怪的不是？”Sabrina低声问。  
  
“这样很奇怪？”Yolanda转过椅子问。  
  
“你曾经来过CIA总部吗？”  
  
她张大了眼睛，“没有”，她滑动座椅靠近自己的队友，“你们觉得他们是要杀了我们吗？”  
  
“什么？”Dave紧紧握住椅子的扶手。  
  
“他们不会要杀我们的”，Eduardo安慰他们，不过他自己也不是很清楚他们为何会被召来。但他明白，肯定事关重大。  
  
他们没有时间多做考虑，因为会议室门打开了，他们的主管、一位Eduardo从未见过的女士和Ned（竟然是他）走近了房间。主管和Ned坐在了小组正对面的椅子上，那位女士则在距离会议桌几米远的墙角里做了下来。她立即戴上了阅读眼睛，开始翻阅她膝盖上的那叠文件。  
  
“感谢你们在如此短的时间内赶来”，主管开口说道，就好像他们能有选择余地似的。“首先，我想要告诉你们，干得不错，当属我们的顶尖小组。”  
  
“真为我们的孩子而感到自豪”，Ned闪着他那张令人放松警惕的笑脸。主管刮了个眼神给他，其含义只能解读为“请你保持专业性，蠢驴”。  
  
“怎么了？他们大部分都是我招募的，我有资格自诩为骄傲的爸爸。”  
  
“Walker也是你招募的。”  
  
Ned向后缩了一下，“那不是我的错。”  
  
“是那家伙的原力太强了”，Eduardo没能管住他的嘴。  
  
Ned哈哈大笑，主管摸了下鼻梁，“让我们继续原题，好吗？”  
  
“请继续”，在角落的那位女士头也不抬地开口道。  
  
主管看上去有些紧张了，他继续道，“好的，那么，说到哪儿了？”  
  
“我们干得棒极了”，Yolanda好心地提供帮助。  
  
“对，谢谢。鉴于你们已经充分证明了你们的能力，现在我们有一项新任务指派给你们。这一次的行动非常重大，但不幸的是我们还未如预期的集全所需的信息，但是时间是重中之重。这次我们没有多余的时间进行分析。”  
  
“有多重大？”Eduardo问。  
  
“橙色级别。” （译注：美国国家安全警戒的第二级）  
  
“更像是Vermillion”，Ned补充。（译注：一部暗黑科幻漫画，讲述了前一个宇宙的灭亡将Vermillion之城陷入了永无止境的灾难之中）  
  
主管没去理会Ned，“你们将与一支反恐部队合作，在Palo Alto与他们会合——”  
  
Eduardo停住了呼吸，“等等，你说什么？”  
  
“今晚我们会就行动战略和背景情况跟你们开个短会，你们明天一早就出发——”  
  
“等一下…”Eduardo难以相信所听到的话。不可能跟他想的一样，Palo Alto有一堆大型机构对吧？  
  
“现在的Facebook很难安插人员进去，所以你们大部分将采取远程行动。”  
  
Shit, shit, shit, 是来真的。他最最可怕的噩梦成真了，他办不到，这不可能发生。“你以为你刚才他妈的说了什么？”他吼道。  
  
屋内沉入了静默。主管大为震惊，显然没有预料他的首席探员之一会在他的办公室内情绪失控（好吧，是会议室）。Ned一脸迷惑又充满好奇，Eduardo恨透了他这样（因为Facebook怎么样跟他没有关系、跟这里的任何一个人都没有关系！还有，为毛他的心跳不能正常点！）  
  
他的组员们奇怪地看着他，因为他从来没有吼过（除了他要死的时候）。而且，是的，他们知道他与Facebook的关系（Sabrina可不是白痴，她清楚自己跟什么样的人打交道；而Dave则基本生活吃喝都依赖计算机，他当然知道Eduardo Saverin是什么人），但他们不明白其中的苦痛、背叛，还有他发誓再也不会跟Mark说话了。只有Yolanda，她正担心底看着他（而这比起好奇困惑的注视更为糟糕，因为她知道他现在心里正在翻滚的是何情绪）。  
  
坐在后方的那位女士摘下了眼镜，以尖锐的眼神看着Eduardo。他们彼此对视了一会儿（Eduardo甚至不知道对方是何方神圣，但他猜想她有本事杀掉全屋子的人而不会受到任何质疑）。她总算开了口，“我的下属力图想要传达的意思是，你，Eduardo Saverin，将去渗入Facebook公司。Facebook现在正在改变整个世界，各个国家都在其影响之下发生着翻天覆地的变化。这对我国政府而言是好事，因为我们不像那些僵化的古老政权，我们乐于见到这样的趋势。然而，个别政权，则不然。他们没有采取关闭互联网的做法，因为那将势必失败，还会引发叛乱；取而代之的是决定切断这一切的源头。我们有理由相信，敌人已打入Facebook和Twitter的公司内部，那里有一名或多名内奸。坦率地说，我们不知道。那是你的工作。”  
  
“你要咽下自己的骄傲，回到Palo Alto，表现得像他们的股东、Eduardo Saverin。你要去揪出那个内奸，搞清楚他或她为谁工作并把他们找出来。记住你现在是美利坚合众国的一名探员。你不再有任何私人情感。”她重新戴上了眼镜，注意力转回手中的文件上。  
  
Eduardo张口结舌了一秒，回答，“我不会干的，我办不到。我起诉了他们，见鬼地你以为马——”他甚至都无法将Mark的名字说出口，现在不行，“他们会怎么想？我在那里并不受欢迎。为什么你们不能安插一名程序员进去？他们一直在征聘程序员。”  
  
“我们正在着手准备将Sabrina作为分析员安插进去，但是，就像我之前说过的，时间现在最为重要。”主管清了清嗓子，“而你比任何人都有机会接触到我们所需要的信息。如果你不能胜任，那Facebook就将被摧毁。”  
  
这听上去有些戏剧化，但Eduardo明白他是对的。Facebook的优势就在于其用户信任度。如果政府能够利用来自Facebook的内部信息来实行跟踪的话，那人们终将摒弃不用Facebook，如此一来就将毁了它（而Mark除此之外一无所有，那正是他必须提醒自己的，失去一位挚友所意味着的含义，失去了Facebook，Mark也将不复存在。他感到恐惧在自己的血液中搏动。）  
  
他瞪着Ned，好像这一切都是他的过错（确实如此，如果不是Ned招募了他，自己就不会被置于如此境地。他要一直诅咒他到死）。不过，他知道自己在这件事上并没有真正的选择余地。所以，他将回到Facebook，变回以前那个Eduardo。他无法确定能否挺得过来。  
  
“我想要一辆奥迪车”，他最后憋出一句话。  
  
主管恼怒地叹气，“你不能得到一辆奥迪——”  
  
“给他一辆奥迪车，Harold”，那我女士发话。  
  
“还要镭射枪”，Yolanda补充道。  
  
“没有镭射枪。”   
  
“就一个镭射枪”，Sabrina讨价还价。  
  
主管瞪向Eduardo、他的团队，然后是Ned（因为他也知道这全是Ned的错），最后默默地点了头，“一个镭射枪。”  
  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

  
  
每个人都表现非常轻松，仿佛前往Palo Alto不过是又一项任务（是没错，但对他而言则不然。对他而言，这正是他当初加入CIA的原因）。于是这就意味着，他是此趟航程中唯一一个焦虑不安的人，阴郁极了，对每个人每件事都态度恶劣。这样也就算了，如果Dave没有一副恐慌的样子，好像与Sabrina单独相处的几个小时就把Eduardo（亲爱的Eduardo）变成了她的克隆体一般；如果Sabrina能够语气没那么糟糕的话（但她没有办法做到，而且她甚至已经准备来场一对一的搏斗了，而他们连东海岸都还没有离开）。  
  
于是，Yolanda从她的小世界里抽身出来，将小说放回包内，在Eduardo身旁坐了下来。她轻轻拍了下他的手，脸靠向他的肩膀，“想要谈谈吗？”  
  
他拧起眉头，脸转向窗外。他为自己告诉了她那些事懊悔极了（他一定是止疼药嗑高了）。“不想。”  
  
“你是在生闷气？”  
  
“没有。”（是的，他完全有理由这么做，非常感谢。）  
  
“嗯哼”，她怀疑地哼了声，“你看，Wardo。我们要去那里，对此你无能为力。但是，你已经和以前不一样了。你比以前要更强大、更坚强，我还胆敢能说更性感吗？”  
  
一抹微笑显现在他的唇上，但他现在不想笑，他很满意闷闷不乐的状态，“我一直很性感。”  
  
“对，对，但现在你更有了，那些，伤疤什么的。而且，你又不是恨那里所有的人。你跟Kip男和Doug男还是朋友对吧？”  
  
他扬起眉毛，“你指Chris和Dustin？”  
  
她抿起嘴唇，“不，我很确定是Kip和Doug。”  
  
他把头靠在窗子上，发出砰的声音。皮肤感到的凉意很舒坦，他觉得内心有些颤动，只有一点点，“你疯了。”  
  
“我这是古灵精怪。而你是个胆小鬼。”  
  
“我不是”，（他不是。他只是倾向于避免某些事情。比如恰好是叛徒的最佳诠释的前挚友。）但是Yolanda有一点说对了：他已经与这些年之前的那个自己大不一样。现在他能够把自己装扮成另外一个人，他对此非常擅长。作为一名间谍，他曾经扮演过各种各样的角色，各种不同的性格。他可以演好这一个。他会速战速决，直到他们能够把Sabrina或其他某个天才程序员安插进去之后，或直到他抓出那个内奸，顺序先后他一点也无所谓。  
  
然后在这一切统统了结之后，他定要去喝个酩酊大醉，醉上好几天，打电话给他父亲然后诚实地告诉他自己的想法，告诉这个给予他生命的男人（除此之外他什么都没干过），然后彻底忘记这件事。  
  
如果他心底还有那么一丁点的地方在期待飞机坠机的话，well，就让它去吧。  
  
  
译注：Kip，这个没查到很合适的解释能代表Chris……；Doug是著名卡通肥皂剧，当然指代我们欢乐的打死婷啦  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

  
  
他们与反恐武装小队在Palo Alto的一家简陋的汽车旅馆里会合。他们有五名成员（显然这些政府机构都爱这个神奇数字），全部是退役军人，各个看起来很不好惹。Eduardo发觉他们彼此属于两个截然不同的圈子。他习惯于采取计划周密平稳顺利的行动，而他们更惯于简单暴力、无需经验的冒险。他同时觉得自己既资格过高又不够资格。  
  
他介绍了他的小组之后和武装小队的队长到另一个房间交谈。这名武装小队的队长（他的名字叫Hugo）人高马大、身材魁梧，Eduardo敢肯定如果有必要他能举得起一辆汽车。他抽烟，身上总有地方挂着一副墨镜。他挺喜欢Eduardo，管他叫“小伙计”（这称呼非常可笑，因为，好吧，也许他没有巨石般的肌肉，但仍然拥有一副高挑的好身材，这必定有点意义）。  
  
显然CIA相信Eduardo要比他自己期望的将在这里待上更长的时间，因为他们为他租了一栋房子，距离Facebook办公室只有十分钟的路程。屋子相当大，有着巨大的落地窗以及上百个可供藏匿武器工具的秘密角落。从技术上来说，他应该独自居住——以掩护其独自前来的说法——但他有些逆反情绪，还有那么一点点寂寞，所以他邀请（命令）了他的小组一起住进去。他非常怀疑Faceook会有人跟踪他回家从而发现他和三名陌生人住在一起。  
  
女生们占据了主卧室（“对此你可没有选择权”，Sabrina已经告诉他了），然后Eduardo把客卧让给了Dave，他自己把行李堆在起居室，躺进了沙发过夜。沙发很窄，他得稍稍弯曲膝盖才能勉强将自己容纳进去，但感觉却很舒服。反正他也不准备在这里久留，况且他曾经以极不舒服的姿势蜷曲着度过过很多个夜晚（在期中考之后，当他有些微醺，而Mark正在编程，他会把头枕在Mark的膝盖上，闭着双眼，能够感觉到有一只温暖的手梳着他的发丝）。  
  
过了几个小时他仍然醒着，盯着天花板，思忖各种会导致失败的可能性。他希望时间能够慢下来，因为当早晨来临，他就不得不去冲澡、穿衣、吃早餐（无论什么他有胃口吃的东西），然后前往参加股东大会。在那里，他也许会遇见Chris和Dustin，还有….其他人。  
  
他用手搓了搓脸，叹气。他把脑内的主题乐改为了James Bond，因为他怀疑即使是Tom Cruise也不一定能够对付得了明天将面临的情况。  
  
  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

  
  
  
Eduardo被一声高分贝的尖叫惊醒，两秒之内他就从沙发上一跃而起，手紧握住枪，快速扫视房间。Yolanda正站在床边，嘴里挂着一支牙刷，穿着拖鞋蹦蹦跳跳的。  
  
他丢给她一个包含了介于“怎么回事”和“闭嘴，我恨你”两者之间含义的眼神，但她毫不介意，指向窗外。“它到了！”她含着牙刷呼喊。  
  
他朝窗外望去，脸上也亮起了笑容。他的奥迪车，他美丽绝伦的、装备了镭射枪的奥迪车到了。深红的漆色，真皮座椅，他不自觉地冲向门外，一边跳过门槛一边大叫，“Sabrina，Dave，快到这儿来！”  
  
他们都对着车端详了好久，透过窗户、上上下下地查看，最后Dave说，“你们觉得他们把镭射枪装哪儿了？”  
  
“应该在顶灯里，不是吗？”Yolanda思考。  
  
Sabrina深吸一口气，交叉起双臂，“如果只有一个的话就不会。肯定装在一个你意想不到的地方。”  
  
Eduardo双手抚过车顶——小心翼翼，充满爱护，宛如重获旧爱，“我爱你”，他小声说。但Sabrina还是听见了，她转了圈眼珠。  
  
“噢，说出来吧，这不就是一辆他妈的车。”  
  
“不准你开她”，他回嘴，完全没有抬头。  
  
“我能开吗？”Yolanda问。  
  
“除非我要死了。”  
  
“Sabrina，我能借你的枪使一会儿么？”  
  
他捧腹大笑。但还没笑够，他就看到Hugo开着他的悍马驶入了车道，向窗外叫，“准备好了吗？”  
  
Eduardo做了个鬼脸，然后举起双手，“等我一小会儿。”  
  
他快速地冲了个澡，又稍稍多花了点时间在的发型上（他从来没为这些发卷儿这么泄气过。就好像他的整个身体都在跟他作对。）他选了灰色的三件套西装和白色的礼服衬衣，戴上了白金的袖口，皮鞋也擦得光亮。他把Yolanda的项链戴在了领子底下，差点忘记喷上古龙水（因为作为一名探员，他学会了不留下任何暴露他存在的痕迹，包括他的气味。但是他们会期望他还是从前那个Eduardo。即使是这样的小细节也不容放过。他发现自己对携带上香气感觉自如，就好像戴上了他知道不是自己的名叫Eduardo的面具一样）。  
  
他略过了早餐，但在其他人吃的时候喝了杯咖啡。他们就计划作了简报，Eduardo将去参加会议，然后会（想办法）找个理由留下来，最好还能搞到使用他们计算机的权限，这样他们就不用必须从外面骇进去（这很可能会因为未授权的系统登录而引起那里工作人员的警惕）。Sabrina和Facebook负责雇佣的人事约在了周末面谈，因此在那之前，她将会负责查看所有的监控录像，将所有进出办公室的人都归档分类。Dave会在等待Eduardo进入计算机系统的时间内协助她进行背景调查。Yolanda将会加入武装小队，为可能出现的任何袭击行动或不变做好准备。  
  
就这样，Eduardo被送进了他的车内，开往不远处的公司（上一次他在那里，最终以毁坏私人财物而告终。他真心希望Mark没有报复的打算，因为这辆奥迪他刚刚到手，甚至还没有时间找出镭射枪装在了哪里。）  
  
  
  
  


  
  


&&&

  
  
  
  
他几乎有些期待保安会把他拦在门外，就好像他们会在门边贴着他的照片，底下写着大大的“禁止入内”的字样。但是他们放行了，他不自觉地松了一口气。他准备去填写方可表格，但奇怪的是，在他亮出身份证件后他们直接请他进去了。他对此迷惑不解，纳闷为何他没有从永久访客名单上被剔除（好像他跟Chris或Dustin或Sean Parker一样，好像Mark并不恨他），但他知道自己没有这个时间多想。  
  
他很容易地找到了股东大会的会议室（他已经多年没来了，而且他把那些记忆都隐藏了起来，但他最近几天一直在研究这里的建筑蓝图，即使灯全关上了他也能在整栋大楼里畅行无阻）。会议室外有一个接待台需要他签到。他走到哪里，负责接待的女孩向他微笑表示欢迎。他想知道，当他说出自己的名字后那微笑还能在她脸上停留多久。  
  
“早上好，先生”，她专业地点头致意，“请问姓名？”  
  
“Eduardo Saverin。”他假装自信地报上了姓名，他已经开始要恐慌了。他不知道他那些本领都跑到哪儿去了，但他认为自己不再能胜任一名间谍了，没门，他必须另找一份活儿，比如冰钓什么的。他可以干这个（可他讨厌寒冷）。  
  
然而，接待员只是将此输入了她的计算机，“好的，您是Eduardo Saverin的代理，那您的姓名是？”  
  
他记起来他从来都是派代理替他参加股东大会的。“Eduardo Saverin”，他澄清道。  
  
“对，但我还需要您自己的姓名。”  
  
他想要发笑，因为这确实有些可笑，仿佛他们在表演有关他们自己的扭曲版本的“Who’s On First”。他把身份证件再度从皮夹里拿出来，放在桌上，嘴角勾起弧度，“我就是Eduardo Saverin.”  
  
（译注：Who’s On First是一喜剧段子，Who在里面还可以是某个人名的意思，所以Who’s on first的意思就可能是“谁是第一个”也可能是“第一个人的名字是Who”。就是绕来绕去的文字游戏啦XD）  
  
  
  
她迟疑地拿起身份证件，然后惊讶地张大了眼睛，猛地抬头看向他，结结巴巴地开口，“Sa, Saverin先生。呃，我，呃，向您道歉。您过去从没有来过……”她收了声，仿佛突然意识到说这么多不是个好主意。她快速地站起身，绕到接待台前，“请允许我为您领路。”  
  
她在一路上为他介绍了周边的环境，哪里是洗手间、那个角落是什么地方，仿佛他不知道似的（他确实不应该知道。他必须记住他是在扮演一个角色，即使这个角色顶着他自己的名字）。最后，她为他打开了会议室的门，请他入内。  
  
里面的空间相当大，大部分的墙面都是落地玻璃。这不过是一个房间，他在发现自己的呼吸有些不稳的时候不得不如此提醒自己。屋内已经有些人在了（一些他从案卷上认得的脸孔），他们正在互相交谈。他在房间的尾端找了位置坐下，婉拒了了接待员的饮料（因为他现在唯一想要喝的就是gin and tonic，不加tonic）。  
  
他拿出手机，开始给Sabrina传简讯（这都是因为他觉得不太自然，而不是真有什么重要的情报需要传达）。  
  
他从Yolanda那儿收到了一条回复。替我向Doug男问好。  
  
他轻笑，回复，那Kip男呢？  
  
谁是Kip男？  
  
  
当他的手指在手机上飞速打字的时候，他听见了一个奇怪的声音，类似某种招呼或压低的惊呼。他没有抬头，视线上移，发现了Chris，满脸惊诧。他将自己切换到了他的角色，轻轻地把手机放在桌上，笑道，“嗨，Chris。”  
  
“Wardo。你在这儿，在Facebook。”  
  
他一边点头，一边站起身，向他的老友伸出手，“你的推理功力无懈可击。”  
  
Chris哈哈地笑了出来，走上前，抓住Eduardo的手臂拉入拥抱，“见到你太好了。”  
  
Eduardo努力不要紧张，试图记住他曾经对这些肢体接触和情谊坦然自若（他已经太久没有主动发起身体接触了）。他回抱，并在Chris背上友好地拍了几拍。“Yeah，见到你我也很高兴。”  
  
  
Chris抽回身，抓了把椅子坐在Eduardo身边。“什么……我是说，我不想显得粗鲁，但……”  
  
“我来这里做什么？”Eduardo替他说完，一边饶有兴致地扬起眉毛。  
  
“Yeah，基本就是这个问题。”  
  
“我在这里有些必须要办的事情。”这算不上撒谎。他不想骗Chris，至少不在他必须的范围之外。“嗨，会后我们能一起午餐吗？我有些事情想和你谈谈。”（他需要一件办公室，完全的计算机使用权限，其他不要多问。但他非常肯定他无法这样说出来。）  
  
“Yeah，当然。”Chris点头的频率惊人的快。  
  
  
他们开始聊一些除Facebook以外的东西，还有Eduardo这样完全没有事先知会地突然出现有多奇怪。Eduardo发现他已经越来越难搞清真实和编造之间的界限。他和这个角色太过相像了，他找不到分界点。他害怕会陷得过深再也爬不出来。  
  
但很快，他瞥到玻璃门外有两个人一边激烈地交谈一边向会议室走来。比较高个的那人正说得手舞足蹈（Dustin一点没变），另一个稍矮的家伙顶着一头乱蓬蓬的卷发，双手藏在灰色帽衫的口袋里（还有那双碧蓝的眼睛，Eduardo清楚那视线会切过他的肋骨直至左侧他的心脏所在）。  
  
他们如同平常一样推开了门，仿佛这不是两个世界相撞的时刻，仿佛这不是世界上最艰难的事情（因为他们不知道，他们还没有看见他。Mark从不会看见他，从未看过他，从未）。  
  
Dustin向Chris挥手，当他的眼神停留到Eduardo身上的时候，他就那样手悬在半空定格了，张大了嘴，“Shit。”  
  
Eduardo不想去看Mark，但是他能感觉得到他的强烈注视。他能感到他的皮肤在西装之下燃烧（也许Mark真的是个机器人，有着一对镭射眼。那就说得通了）。可是，他正在执行任务，他必须挽救Facebook，挽救全美公众，挽救世界（他必须拯救Mark，他必须拯救他自己。这一次，这一切全都彼此连在了一起）。所以，他转过头，与Mark的视线焊接在了一起（那双曾经在诉讼期间，从桌子另一边投来刀子般犀利眼神的眼睛，好像这一切都是他自找的，好像他根本不值一提。）  
  
他不用再担心会在这一角色内陷得过深，因为他已经不复存在。这些年来所有的成长、所有的成就都灰飞烟灭，现在，他如同站在在深夜里的门廊上，浑身透湿，水从他的脖子上流下来，钻入领口淌过背脊。他站在那儿，饱受耻辱与摒弃，绝望地想要Mark看见他，了解他。  
  
  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

  
  
  
Eduardo和Mark谁也没有移开彼此的视线，这开始让屋里的其他人不安起来。Eduardo能够清楚听到：  
  
“发生了什么事？”  
  
“那就是起诉了Zuckerberg的家伙 。”  
  
“而他以为他就能这么出现在这里？”   
  
不，他不认为自己可以出现在这里，他不想出现在这里，他不想记住这些。他见鬼地一丁点儿的不想让这深入骨髓的巨大痛楚在他的体内轰鸣，他的胃在痉挛，他的头嗡嗡直响，而且他非常肯定，他的眼睛睁得巨大、闪烁着泪光，而他将不惜付出任何代价逼回这些泪水（即使这会要了他的命）。  
  
  
如果Mark看起来与以前不同了的话也许会容易些（但他和以前一模一样，他看起来跟告诉他Facebook的点子的时候一模一样，目光炯炯有神，嘴角微微勾起。他看起来跟他初见Sean Parker的时候一模一样，神魂颠倒又充满敬畏地微笑，而Eduardo从未能从他那儿得到过这样的笑容。他看起来就跟他稀释了他的股份时一模一样，眼睛也不眨一下）。  
  
这是当然，只要有关Mark，没有什么是容易的，至少对Eduardo来说是如此。  
  
他不知道他们彼此对视了多久。他看见Dustin在一边想要把Mark摇回神来，他猜Chris也在对他做同样的事，因为他的手在震动。  
  
为什么他的手在震动？  
  
他皱起眉头，他能看见Mark向后畏缩（好像他的面部表情对那个男人有意义似的，这说不通，因为Eduardo对Mark而言不值一提）。最终，他打破了他们的对视，想要找出为何他的手还在震动。是他的手机，他有一个电话。  
  
好吧，这就能解释了。他抬眼看向Mark（他还没有挪开视线，为什么他不移开视线），然后按下了接听键。  
  
“Saverin。”  
  
“他是他妈的中央情报局的一名他妈的探员。他妈得给我好好振作起来。”  
  
他诧异地出声，“你怎么——”  
  
“在你的领带夹上有一个他妈的摄像头，记得吗？你是怎么能够做到首席探员的？”  
  
他呼出一口气，胸中的紧窒突然变得可以忍受了。他依旧希望地上能出现一条裂缝把他吸走，但现在他感觉自己能够应付了。他心里踏实了，仿佛他的思考力重又回来了。“谢谢你Rina。”  
  
“别搞砸了。”  
  
“也爱你。”  
  
他挂断了通话，将电话滑入了西装口袋。他的眼睛寻找Mark的身影（他不知道为何，他应该为他们没有被永锢在无休止的意念与瞪视之战中而感到高兴），Mark已经坐在了靠近门的位置上，手指飞速地在笔记本的键盘上敲打，仿佛这是他的生命线一般（对Mark而言，确实如此）。他的脸色如Eduardo一开始所预期的那样阴沉。Eduardo发现自己不会因为已经预见到了而感到好受。  
  
“Wardo！”Dustin双手拍在Eduardo身边的桌子上。  
  
他抬头笑道，“Hello, Dustin。”  
  
Dustin弯下身，笨拙地想要拥抱他，却差点跌坐到他膝盖上。“你坏透了。你应该告诉我你要过来的。为什么没有告诉我？”他仍旧抱着Eduardo不放，Eduardo一边拍着他的背，一边朝着Chris作口型“帮帮我”。  
  
出于对他们两人的怜悯，Chris把Dustin从Eduardo的脖子上拉下来，低声念着这可是股东大会你就不能表现得专业点？他把Dustin拉到房间的另一头和Mark坐在一起。Dustin向Eduardo作口型“我们一起午餐。”  
  
Eduardo点头，快速地看了眼Mark。他们的视线再度相交，但这一次Mark只瞧了一分钟（微微眯着眼，仿佛想看清楚什么，但因为周遭乱哄哄的环境而不得不缩小视线范围）。Eduardo不知道他回过头继续编程或更新或做其他什么跟Mark那台见鬼的计算机有关的事情的时候是否已经弄清楚了（他讨厌那台计算机。他讨厌这么一个由金属和塑料制成的四方形的玩意儿比自己对他而言更为重要。不要摔坏计算机，不要闹事，那会坏事的，他如此提醒自己。）  
  
他装作在认真听会的样子（因为那应该是他出现在这里的原因），一副若有探究的神情，一边做着笔记。实际上他并没有专心在听，他的视线一一扫过周围的人，分析着他们中的任何一个人是否就是威胁所在（可能性很小，但他总得找个着手点）。终于，他听见了一个可能帮助他留下来的理由的议题。一名发言人（某位他从未见过的女士）正在谈论他们的统计预测界面，有关他们如何将其扩展到各个地域来求得改进。这一点，可能用得上。  
  
会议结束后（它总得有个头吧），Dustin抓住了Eduardo的手腕不肯放开，仿佛认为只要放开了Eduardo就会逃走（他不会逃的。他有6成的把握自己不会逃走）。他们很快离开了会议室（在他有机会遵从诱惑去跟Mark说话之前。 是的，因为他是个受虐狂，他能承认这点）。  
  
这整件事从头到尾都无惊无险，他几乎能够听见Yolanda失望的叹气声了。  
  
  


  
  


&&&

  
  
  
Dustin和Eduardo走去了距离公司几个街区外的一家餐馆（被Dustin封为拥有全城最赞的辣椒芝士热狗）。他们坐下后点了两杯啤酒等Chris过来。Eduardo听着Dustin描述他那些最有趣的故事，时而微笑、时而捧腹，笑得胃都有些疼了，因为他不习惯笑得如此猛烈。他感觉就像是回到了大学时代，好像回到了那个他们一起翘课、企图买到酒精而不被检查身份证件的日子。他是如此地怀念那些时光，想念地几乎心疼了。  
  
Chris终于来了。他重重地倒进了Dustin和Eduardo之间的椅子里，随即将头靠在了桌子上。  
  
“Chris？”Eduardo开口问道，Dustin戳了戳他的工作伙伴。  
  
Chris举起一只手，但没有抬头。“我恨你，我恨死你了。”他总算挪了下头，从桌子上看向Eudardo。“你不知道我刚才在Mark那里都遭遇到了什么。”  
  
  
“Chr-----is,” Dustin叫道，眼神快速地从Chris移到Eduardo。“不要提起卡马。” （译注：原句是 “Ix-nay on the Ark-may.” ix-nay是拉丁语过来的cancel plan的意思，后半句不是很get，暂且理解为打死婷为避免说出“Mark”而颠倒了元音来念><）  
  
Chris不可思议地眯起眼睛看了Dustin足足有三十秒钟。“他跑来了Facebook。我认为他肯定知道会见到Mark。”  
  
“Chriiiiiiis.”  
  
“Dustin, 没关系。”，Eduardo还是插了进来，“我知道他会在这儿。他，呃，他……”Eduardo并不是很清楚他接下来要说什么，只好尴尬地停了下来。他暗自祈祷他的小组没有发现（但他们会的，等他回去了他将不得不回避一大堆问题。）  
  
  
Chris抬起了头，抓起Dustin的啤酒猛地灌下一半，Dustin连反对的机会都没有。“Mark想要知道你有什么计划。你来这里做什么，Wardo？”  
  
Eduardo希望自己的解释能应付得过去，“我发起了一项贸易。我手上有些数据，很多数据，而我打算利用Facebook的预测界面来进行运算。我需要技术，作为反馈，你们可以留下数据。那些是我在亚洲生意上的市场信息。”  
  
“成交！”，Dustin迅速地伸出手与他握手确认。  
  
“Dustin，我们必须先跟Mark讨论”，Chris提醒他。  
  
“这就办！”他站起来，掏出手机，按了一通后走开准备通话，“帮我再叫一杯啤酒，Chris！”  
  
“那么”，Chris的注意力重又回到Eduardo身上，“新加坡怎么样？”  
  
“不错，挺好的。这里怎么样？”  
  
“挺好。”  
  
他们彼此对视了几秒，看起来Chris是不会先开口了。Eduardo清了清嗓子，身子向前倾，“如果你不高兴见到我的话没有必要装作很开心。这没关系，要是你还在恨我的话。”  
  
他的眼睛瞪得老大，“什么？我-我们不恨你。我们从没恨过你。我从来没有恨过你。”  
  
Eduardo怀疑地扬起眉毛，“我恨过你”，他坦白。  
  
Chris张大了嘴，目瞪口呆，“你说什么？”  
  
“那时候我恨过你们一会儿。你跟Dustin都签署了合同，但是你们没有一个人签的和我那份一样。Mark一定告诉了你们什么，你们不会没有留意到。但是你们却没有一个人哪怕给过我一点点提醒将要发生的事，即使我以为我也是你们的朋友。”  
  
Chris急切地靠近他。“我们不知道他会做出那样的事。而且你总是不在，而且……”  
  
Eduardo将手盖在Chris颤抖的手腕上安慰他，“没关系，我明白。我不知道如果我处在相同的环境下会怎么做。你们做了你们认为最好的决定。”他微笑，“我不介意了。”  
  
Chris摆弄着Dustin的啤酒，歪了下头，“我们也许有那么一咪咪时间恨过你，但只有差不多一天的时间。”他迅速地安慰Eduardo。他们一起笑了出来，就这样突然之间，他们俩都没事了。  
  
Eduardo微笑，“我很抱歉，如果这会让你跟Mark很难相处的话”，他补充道。  
  
“Yeah，我是说不，我的意思是”，Chris叹气，手掌摊平在桌面上，“我很高兴你能来这儿，而且Dustin他”，他望了眼正边通话边上上下下跳个不停的Dustin，“Dustin也有那么一点开心。”  
  
“只有一点”，Eduardo同意。  
  
“我需要知道你不是为了来引起任何……”他清了清嗓子，显然对将要说出口的话很不舒服，“Mark现在的情况很微妙。”  
  
Eduardo紧张起来，眼神也变得尖锐，“他还好吗？”他还没弄明白为什么他想要知道Mark是否安好。他没必要去关心。Mark就不关心他过得怎么样。（但是他总是会去关心。也许他会受到伤害、被侮辱、被背叛，但他永远会关心，仿佛被困于某种魔咒之下永远无法脱离。）  
  
“Yeah, yeah。他只是现在有些压力。最近网站出现了一些……用户隐私的问题，确实带来了不少压力。我敢说，他在这五天里只睡了不到十小时。“  
  
“什么？Chris！他会把自己累垮的。”Eduardo既生气又很是担心，他感觉这就像是曾经还爱着Mark的时候，这让他的脑子一团乱。（他从未爱上Mark。他爱过Mark，作为兄长。对，就是那样。）  
  
“我知道”，Chris的手插入发间，“他不听我的话，这你知道。”Eduardo没说什么，只是了解地点了点头。“就，向我保证你不会做任何事把情况变得更糟。“  
  
Eduardo扬起眉毛，虽然已经猜到了但还是略有些被冒犯到的感觉。他倾身，坦率地注视Chris的双眼，真心诚意地说，“我永远也不会做任何会威胁到Facebook的事情。我来这里是为了帮助Facebook和Mark。我向你保证。”  
  
Chris点头，“Okay, 谢谢。”  
  
Dustin坐回了他的位子，闪着巨大的笑脸。“那么，Wardo，觉得角落办公室怎么样？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

 

  
  
他们帮他在一间空办公室内安顿下来。这是一间全玻璃的办公室，窗外能看到美丽的城市街景。家具光滑摩登，正如这整栋办公楼的风格。Eduardo站在窗边，向外眺望了一会儿，明亮的加州阳光灌入室内。  
  
他的办公室正在Mark的楼下，这让他无法不去想Mark是在传达一个讯息（他比不上他，一直如此。他永远不够优秀。但是Mark不知道Eduardo清楚整幢大楼的蓝图，所以也许他这一次又胡思乱想了）。他非常确定，如果他在这里再多待上两个星期，他的脑子就要崩盘了。他已经想离开这儿想得牙痒痒了。  
  
在内奸有动作之前其实没有什么工作可做（或者那个内奸可以直接找上门来说，“嘿，我是内奸，你可以把我抓起来了。”那真是好极了）。于是，Eduardo发现自己实际上确实在处理他假装要做的工作。他原本希望能够尽可能地避开Mark，但是显然我们的天才男孩是位凡事都亲历其为的老板。他已经数不清有多少次Mark下楼来和会计部或公共关系部谈话了（从他的办公室都能看到这两个部门）。Mark尤其与某个叫Erin的会计的话题特别多。Erin就坐在他办公室的正对面（那名会计总是一脸困惑、紧张不安的样子，在Mark找她聊天的时候格外迷惑，而这在一天之内要发生好几回。他很同情她——Mark的解释方式有时候是会让人摸不着头脑）。而且，每当Mark路过他的办公室，他们的视线就会胶着在一起，Eduardo会感到呼吸困难，他弯起手指，试图移开视线却办不到。  
  
  
这对他的情绪造成了巨大的影响。在Facebook办公室的第三天，Eduardo变得脾气暴躁，对每件事每个人都要挑剔一番。当他晚上回到住处的时候，他已经准备要杀死一条小狗了。（不是可爱的那种，是那种喘着粗气的丑家伙。他不是坏人。）  
  
“Wardo，我需要你为主管写一份进展报告”，Sabrina从厨房里传出话来，她正在桌面翻着笔记。  
  
“为什么你不写？”  
  
“我可不是组长。”  
  
“以前也没见你不自当老大”，他毫不客气地回到，打开冰箱拿啤酒，“我们的啤酒喝完了。”  
  
她无所谓地朝橱柜指了一下，“那里有一些。”  
  
他沉着脸搬出一箱啤酒，“是温的。”  
  
“是，放在橱柜里的啊。”  
  
“你为毛没放进冰箱？”  
  
她总算正眼瞧了他一眼，“因为我不喝啤酒。怎么，你是大姨妈来了还是怎么了？”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
她摔下笔，猛地站起身，“你说什么？”  
  
他一把拧下啤酒瓶盖，灌下一大口。他做了个鬼脸，嫌恶地伸了下舌头，然后慢慢地吐出，“Fuck. You。”  
  
“我要揍扁你个无能的小混蛋，Saverin。”  
  
“乐见尝试。”  
  
她一拳击向他的脸。他险险避开，向右看发现她的拳头牢牢地嵌在了墙面里，那正是他的头原本在的位置。“Shit, Rina.”  
  
“怎么了，怎么了，发生什么了？”Yolanda跑进来，Dave也紧随其后。Yolanda看了一眼，立即挡在了Sabrina和Eduardo之间。“嘿、嘿，我们都是朋友，不是吗？”她小心翼翼地把手放在Sabrina的肩膀上，“为什么我们不叫份披萨、一边看全美超模大赛一边喝个痛快？我听说Tyra Banks最近闹得挺疯狂的。比赛肯定精彩，好吗？”  
  
Eduardo满脸怒容地转身离开厨房。“我要去床上睡觉了。”  
  
“但是你的东西还在起居室里——”Dave打断他。  
  
“我要用那间他妈的客卧。”  
  
“那Dave睡哪儿？”Sabrina强势地问他。  
  
Eduardo已经走到了客厅，“他可以睡到他妈的屋顶上，跟我没关系！”他吼完就重重地关上了客卧的房门。他剥下身上的西装，几乎要把它撕碎了，然后扔到房间的另一头。他满是怒气，他想也许扔够东西的话就能不再生气了。他沉重地躺倒在床，（生气地）盯着天花板。  
  
他能听见他们在外面，Yolanda正在安慰Dave，Sabrina则在诅咒他，诅咒他的家人和每一个他曾养过的宠物都在地狱里永世不得翻身。他感到愧疚，但是他现在还是真的、真的很生气，所以他有权利独自待一会儿。  
  
但是到了午夜时分，他仍然无法入睡，感觉自己的肌肉仿佛要跳脱出皮肤之外似的。他投降地叹气，从床上起来，套上一件衬衫和一条运动短裤，抓起iPhone、将一把小刀绑在大腿上。他轻手轻脚地打开门，看见Dave在沙发上睡着，大小正合适。现在，他感觉非常的内疚了（他是个大坏蛋）。  
  
他摇了摇Dave的肩膀，轻声说，“嘿，Dave。嘿，醒醒。”  
  
Dave眨巴着眼睛醒来，看上去有些迷迷糊糊的，因为没戴眼镜而无法集中视线。“Wardo？”他问。  
  
“嘿，Dave，回房间去。”  
  
Dave深吸了口气，但把毯子向身子拉拢了一些，“不，没关系，床是你应得的。”  
  
Eduardo咕哝了一声，摇头道，“不，不，去睡床吧。我今晚心情不好发泄到了你头上。对不起。”他微笑致以歉意。  
  
Dave慢慢地也笑了笑，坐起身，“Yeah，没关系。”  
  
“我们没事了？”  
  
Dave点头，“没事了。”  
  
Eduardo捋了捋他的头发，然后抓上钥匙走向大门。  
  
“你要去哪儿？”  
  
“我出门慢跑。我感觉堆积了太多精力。”  
  
Dave笑了一会儿，“Yeah，你不习惯那样整天坐着对吧？”  
  
“一点也不。”他举起手机，“我带上了手机，要是有情况发短信给我。我会在一小时内回来。”  
  
“你——你回来的时候想要回床吗？”  
  
“去睡那张该死的床，Dave。这是命令。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Eduardo向他挥手告别，转身跑进了凉爽的加州之夜。  
  
  
  
  
  


&&&

 

  
  
他的双腿已经得到了充分地运动，他终于感觉到那些过剩的精力和积郁的不快全都宣泄殆尽。他和着音乐的拍子调节好呼吸，感觉好极了。  
  
所以，为什么（当他感觉如此痛快如此正常的时候）他会最后跑到了Facebook办公楼的原因，他不想知道。这就好像他的身体抢过了掌握权，正在想法子报复他的心。  
  
他减慢了速度，抬头端详大楼。仅仅靠着一个点子、一串代码和Mark Zuckerberg就能创就如此伟业的确值得赞叹。撇去那些过往，他感到一股自豪感油然而生。因为他曾经在那里，他见证了其发展，他曾是其中的一部分。在Facebook的历史上，他的名字将永远和Mark的名字并列在一起，就如同它所代表的涵义。  
  
办公楼里黑漆漆的，只有个别几间房间还亮着灯，保安的手电筒时不时地闪过大厅。他想既然自己都到这里了要不就快速地逛一圈（你知道，是为了间谍任务。不是为了在这美好的自豪感陶醉一会儿或什么的）。  
  
  
一名保安给他放了行。“晚上好，Saverin先生”，他招呼道，仿佛这很寻常。Eduardo点头致谢。  
  
他在里面浏览了一番，惊叹这里摩登的设计和活泼的色彩。这整体体现了Mark的喜好，他猜想Mark花了多少精力和设计部一起合作装饰（或者他索性把他们都赶走，交给Dustn和Chris来操办）。  
  
他用衣摆擦了擦额头，环视了一圈。Mark的办公室还亮着。他皱起眉头，现在已经快凌晨一点了，而且他非常肯定Mark已经好几天没回过家了（因为他的帽衫们都已经皱得勒出他的轮廓了，尽管他每隔两天都会换一件）。他在门口停了一会儿，告诉自己这真的是个坏主意（走开，Savern。你不是跑来照料他的）。但是，他能够承认自己最近心情烦躁（好吧，他是个讨厌的坏家伙。他把Dave踢出了房间。Dave）而且他对自己说这跟隔壁房间里的那个男人只有一点点关系。  
  
  
他又多花了片刻提醒自己他曾经单枪匹马地端掉过一整个贩毒团伙，然后轻叩房门。他没有听到回声，他几乎准备走开了。他实际上已经迈动步子要离开了，但是他的手（叛徒之手）却已经握上了门把，在他能够控制住这只手之前他已经走进了办公室。  
  
  
Mark正在编程中，耳机里轰鸣着一些Eduardo知道是Mark喜爱的音乐（但Eduardo恨它们）。他在过去的三天里一直看到Mark，但是看到他在这里，看见他还是在编程的样子依旧让他感到惊异。他颤抖地呼出一口气，张开口（但他再次停顿了下来，因为他不确定现在应该如何称呼他。Zuckerberg先生太过正式，混蛋又有点敌对的味道）。他开口准备听从他的直觉。  
  
“Mark。”声音微弱得连他自己都极难辨明。“Mark。”他又试了一次，这次的声音响了些，也更有力，但是Mark仍然没有抬头。他走到Mark的桌边，手放在平坦的桌面上，低下身提高了声音，“Mark。”  
  
Mark猝然一动，抬头看了一眼，手指如短路般骤停。他就这么一动不动地盯着他。  
  
Eduardo指了指耳机，“耳机，Mark。”  
  
Mark反复眨了眨眼，才把器材从耳上摘下来放到桌上，仍然盯着Eduardo不放。  
  
Eduardo害怕这又会变成另一场他们的“不说话互相瞪”的时刻，所以他开口，“嘿，呃——”  
  
“我有朋友”，Mark打断了他。  
  
Eduardo眯起眼睛，扬起右边眉毛，“什么？”  
  
“你说我只有一位朋友，而那个人就是你。这不是事实。我有不止一位朋友，我有很多朋友。”  
  
“那……Mark，这是你在这么多年后要对我说的第一件事？”  
  
Mark歪头，“其他还有什么适合我跟你讨论的话吗？比如为什么你起诉了我现在还回到这里？”  
  
Eduardo叹息，手插入发中，“这是个坏主意。”  
  
  
“为什么你穿成这样子？”Mark继续说，无视了Eduardo，“你一直都穿西装的。”  
  
“我刚才在慢跑。”  
  
“你不慢跑。”  
  
“我现在会了。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为我想这么做。”  
  
“那不是个回答。”  
  
“噢，上帝禁止无法让Mark Zuckerberg满意的答案。”  
  
“我不相信上帝。”  
  
Eduardo愤怒地哼了一声，挫败地挥了下手。他朝着四周张望了一圈，因为这对话太可笑了。他发现一罐红牛和一只香草棒的空袋子。“你上一次吃正餐是什么时候？”  
  
Mark嗤笑，回过头开始编程，“不要告诉我你又要来扮我老妈了。”  
  
  
他应该别去管他。他应该道声晚安，然后转过身离开，也许在回去的路上到拐角小店里买只冰欺凌。他应该——“你什么意思，扮老妈？”  
  
Mark抬头凝视了他片刻，视线又回到计算机屏幕上。“你真的该找一名治疗师来好好解决一下你想要照顾每个人的无穷需求。就像你帮我洗衣服的时候，那是为了满足你想要感受自己被需要的自私欲望。”  
  
“我那么做是因为我关心你。”  
  
“拜托，你这么做不过是好让自己忘记你父亲不爱你。”Mark张开口，双手静止，好像他没有想到会说出来。  
  
Eduardo瞪着他。泪光已经开始在他眼中闪现。他感觉到自己濒临崩溃。他难以置信Mark居然把那说出来（他必须学会Mark会对他做出这种事。Mark打破了他为保护自己所建筑起的每一堵墙、每一丝坚强、每一个安全停靠的港湾。Mark有一把直通他心房的万能钥匙）。他知道自己再一次看上去深受伤害和背叛的样子，他希望他能够揭下Mark一直所擅长的那岩石般的表情。“滚去地狱吧，Mark。”  
  
他重步冲向门，手摸上冰冷的门把的时候听见Mark说，“我也不信地狱。”  
  
他扬起中指，然后将门摔在身后。他急促地呼吸，眼睛眨得更快。Mark从没有变过。Mark永远都一个样。他一如往常的是个麻木迟钝的混蛋。他仍旧不会照顾自己。他还是靠喝红牛和垃圾食品来替代晚餐。他的眼睛下面仍然有着黑眼圈，而且，如果不再睡一会儿的话他就会垮掉的。  
  
“该死。该死，该死，该死。”他又踏回Mark的办公室，刷地拉开门，走到桌前。“上一次你保存是什么时候？”  
  
Mark稍稍张大了眼睛，Eduardo为自己终于能在他脸上引出点表情来而暗自欢呼。  
“什么？”  
  
“你的进展，上一次你保存是什么时候？”  
  
“一分钟前？”  
  
“很好。”他砰地关上了笔记本电脑。   
  
“你在搞什么鬼，Wardo？”Mark向后推开椅子，满脸疑惑。  
  
Eduardo无视了Mark叫自己名字的那股熟悉感，绕过桌子站在Mark跟前，“站起来，你要回家。”  
  
Mark翻了个白眼，“不要。”  
  
“站起来。”  
  
“不要”，Mark这次回答得更用力。  
  
  
Eduardo嗤了一声，一把抓住他的手臂把他拉起身。“你的车钥匙在哪里？我要把你带回家，你要去睡觉。至少睡六个小时。”  
  
“在我的外套口袋”，Mark帮了忙。Eduardo伸手去抓Mark的外套，一边仍旧抓着他的手臂。他们两人的距离极近，他都能听见Mark的呼吸声。他的手指颤抖了一下，钥匙落了下去，幸好Mark在它们掉下地之前接住了。他们就像那样保持姿势了一会儿时间。Eduardo能够嗅到Mark帽衫上洗衣粉的味道，还有香草棒那甜滋滋的香气。他非常肯定Mark能看见他颈上跳动的脉搏，他咽了下口水。  
  
  
“我自己能开车”，Mark轻声说，感觉有些过于亲密（仿佛他的话是仅属于情人之间的甜蜜告白）。  
  
Eduardo放开Mark，抓住钥匙。“我在扮你的老妈。听我的。”  
  
Mark微微歪过头，翘起左边嘴角，绽开一朵若隐若现的微笑。Eduardo试图不为此而感到内里一阵悸动。他试图不要去看那柔和的表情，试图不让自己感到温暖、高兴、安全（因为“Mark”和“安全”永远都不应该出现在一个句子里，除非中间的连接词是“不”。）  
  
他必须习惯失败。

 

  
  


&&&

 

 

Mark没多做评论就跟着他走了，这让Eduardo多少有些意外。但是当他向后看时就发现Mark的步子有多缓慢和疲惫。他明白Mark是太累了，已经无力多做抵抗。他默默地减缓步子和Mark走在一起。Mark看了他一眼，也许想要瞪他，但却显得更像是迷糊地一瞥。这真是各种可爱，Eduardo不得不提醒自己现在的情况有多尴尬，不，要是笑出声的话会非常的糟糕，他不愿意为此解释（而且Mark并不可爱。Mark是个可怕无情的自私鬼。如果Eduardo还是个五岁小毛孩的话，他得说Mark是个猪头）。  
  
Mark差一点撞上一面玻璃门，但及时刹住了车，向后跳了两小步（好吧，也许Mark是挺可爱的。但他仍然是个混蛋）。  
  
他们默不作声地坐进车内。Mark在乘客座上陷下身子，头向后靠着，好像他终于意识到自己有多疲倦。  
  
Eduardo发动车子，Mark发出了一记迷惑的咕哝声。他向后望着他。  
  
“你的安全带。”Mark指着他，眉头紧皱。  
  
Eduardo默默咒骂了一声，迅速扣上了安全带。他习惯于在和Mark在一起的时候不扣安全带，抓紧每分每秒地全速追赶，Eduardo已经习惯了放弃任何防护设施（他的速度太快了，扣不扣安全带都没什么区别）。他尴尬地笑了一声，“恐怕我也有些倦了”，他解释道，希望Mark忘却他的这次失误（但是Mark的大脑就像是一台计算机，这样的可能性微乎极微）。  
  
不过，他确实有记得问Mark回家的路线（其实他早就知道了，为了以防万一针对Facebook的威胁会变成针对Mark个人的威胁。这很搞笑，因为针对Facebook的威胁就是针对Mark的威胁。那些总部的白痴们一点都不了解）。他努力不竖起拳头为自己记得如何做好工作而叫好。他的的确确是一名出色的探员，他在这一趟沉寂的车程中这么称赞自己。  
  
车程很短，他们很快就抵达了Mark的房子。看起来这是个颇为舒适的家，很宽敞但绝不浮夸。Eduardo喜欢这里（这让他想起嗜睡的星期日早晨和留下过夜的星期二）。他很好奇Mark是如何做出决定的，因为他设想不出Mark会关心这里是否会让人想起那些睡眼迷蒙的星期日，或任何一直以来被Eduardo深藏心底里的美好幻想。  
  
“这里很近，而且不花哨”，Mark回答，仿佛读出了Eduardo的想法。  
  
Eduardo为止一惊，发现他已经对着房子盯了好一会儿了，半边身子还没走出车子。他清了下嗓子，走了出来。“这里不错。”  
  
Mark看着他，时间在某个空间里滴答流走。“谢谢”，他最终这样回答，踏上阶梯向门走去。他停下脚步，转过身再度看向Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo皱眉，“怎么了？”  
  
“你拿着我的钥匙？”  
  
“噢。”该死，好吧。他窘迫地哼了一身，一步两阶地踏向门口。他没有递回Mark的钥匙，反而自行打开了门锁，让Mark进去关上安全警报。他轻轻地地将门关在身后，以其在多次任务中学到的方式速度高效扫视了一圈，将里面的布置摆设印入脑海。  
  
“你在做什么？”  
  
Eduardo设法保持他的表情不变，掩盖住狂跳的心脏（Mark不知道，对吗？不，他不可能知道。该死，他能办到。有时候Mark就像是有魔法一样）。“嗯哼？”  
  
“为什么你要跟着我？”  
  
他给了一个你应该感激我的责备眼神，心跳慢慢恢复了正常。“因为如果我不亲眼看着你上床，你到头来还是会埋头编程整个晚上，那这些都没意义了。  
  
Mark样子古怪地吸了口气，仿佛被人打断了吸气似的。“你……”他把手插入帽衫，迎上Eduardo的视线（他们又这么干了）。“你不正常。也许你以为我不怎么知道人类行为，但是我他妈地观察了很多。我他妈地创建了Facebook。这不是正常的举动。”  
  
Eduardo点头，但他已经不再管他说什么了，轻轻地把Mark推上楼到他的房间。他没有停下来去想那自Mark的帽衫上流淌至他手指的暖意（滚滚发烫，他的手指在一种他永远无法免疫的毒药中颤抖），或者那居家熟悉的感觉（在沉迷编程的疯狂一夜之后把Mark领到床前，躺倒在旁边的床上过夜，然后双腿交缠地醒来，假装还没醒再窝上一小时）。  
  
  
当他们走进房间时，Mark已经停下了不怎么算得上是抱怨的嘟囔。（房间很宽敞，有一张大床和一些必备家具，但没有任何彰显主人性格的装饰）。他脱掉帽衫，随意地丢在地上，爬上了床，没去费心换上睡衣。不过Eduardo也任他去了，因为他本来就穿着类似睡衣的衣服（谁会穿汗衫去工作？真是耸人听闻）。  
  
Eduardo捡起被弃在地上的帽衫，折叠好放在椅子上，然后走到床头柜前留下了Mark的钥匙。“我把你的钥匙放在这儿了。你得保证至少睡到7点才起来，起来后拜托记得冲个澡。”他拿出手机，准备离开房间。“晚安”，他习惯性地道别。  
  
“有一间客卧。”  
  
他停了下来，但没有转身。他肯定是听错了，“你说什么？”  
  
“在楼下大厅，右手边。床应该有整理过，但是如果没有的话那里……某个角落里有壁橱，里面有床单。”  
  
他转过身，难以置信地瞧着Mark，“我不会留下来过夜。”  
  
Mark用手肘把自己撑起来，眉头纠在一起，“你不会？”  
  
“不。我们不是——”朋友，他差点这么说出口但及时刹住了车，“我必须回去。”  
  
Mark眉间的沟痕更深了，脸色阴沉，“你要怎么回去？”  
  
Eduardo挥了挥手机，“出租车。”真的只是因为多年来（真的，他妈的好多年）的搏击训练和基于直觉的快速反应，他才会接住Mark随手向他丢来的钥匙（直直瞄准他的脸）。  
  
“开我的车。”  
  
他张开嘴说不出话来，随即闭上，反复了好几回，盯着手上的钥匙，再看向Mark。“为……那你明天怎么去上班？”  
  
Mark挪了下头下的枕头，在被子下动了动，“你可以开车送我去。”  
  
“什——什么？我不会，见什么鬼了，Mark。我不会开车送你去工作。”  
  
“为什么不？你已经送我回来过了。”他重重地躺回床上，把被子拉过肩膀塞在颔下。“晚安，Wardo。”  
  
他恨自己没有反驳。他恨Mark如此对他。他恨自己这种不断的需求，再一次地反复地把自己置入如此境地，很显然，这都是因为他恨他自己。Mark说的没错，他需要找个心理治疗师（他讨厌Mark是对的。他曾经很喜欢这一点，因为这意味着他站在赢家的一边，他能够看到周遭的人都为之惊叹，而他是这个聪明绝顶、货真价实的天才的最好的朋友。但是现在，这却意味着Eduardo是错的，再一次地、一如往常的、总是错的）。他挫败地呻吟了一声，用手搓了把脸。“为什么凡事到你身上总是没法轻松，Mark？”  
  
“要是轻松简单的话也就没有意义了。”  
  
他不想碰触这个话题，不想去分析去多想去剖析（然后和一个根本不关心社交礼仪的睡得迷迷糊糊地家伙辩驳。说真的，他怎么能说出那样的话，当他们……不管他们俩现在是什么关系）。他最后一次地对着Mark在床上一动不动的样子不高兴地皱了皱眉头。“我会8点到这里。记得冲澡。”  
  
“这真是一团乱”，他在开回住处的路上一直反复地自言自语，刻意地忽略那股温暖的香草棒气味和新塑料的味道，以及从根本上来说就是属于Mark的气息，任它们萦绕在心底挥之不去。  
  
  
  
16.  
  
  
他终于回到了基地，Sabrina正在后院里。他听见她正在对着某棵可怜的树木施虐或击打沙袋什么的。他迟疑地向她靠近，因为现在正是漆黑深夜，而她就在附近（而且即使她确实认出是他，她也可能仍然给他一拳。他吐了下舌头，但不得不承认那也是他活该）。  
  
“Rina”，他在自认为的安全距离之外叫她。  
  
她向身后望了一眼，但没有停下瞄准悬挂沙袋的攻击。“干嘛？”  
  
他搓了下后颈，“还在生气？”  
  
“你道过歉吗？”  
  
他撅了下嘴，因为他讨厌做先道歉的那个人，那就好像是在认错（他确实错了）。“抱歉”，他小声说。  
  
她似乎是接受了（好像那很微不足道）。“跟我打一场。”  
  
他扬起眉毛。  
  
“Luke在这儿不怎么做抵抗”，她说，指的是那个沙袋，他们将其命名为Luke（Eduardo和Yoland管它叫黑暗西斯大帝Luke，但Dave坚持如果Luke成为西斯大帝的话必须有个新名字。“没人管Darth Vader叫西斯大帝Anakin。”） “我需要发泄掉些能量。”她示意他靠近，“快点，打一场。”  
  
（译注：Anakin Skywalker，Luke的父亲，原是绝地武士，后来屈服于原力的黑暗面，成为了Sith Lord Darth Vader）  
  
  
  
他把手机和钥匙放在窗边，迅速地舒展肢体。“别碰脸。这个，”他勾着手指碰了碰自己的脸，绽开一抹颇具诱惑力的笑容，“可帮我们搞定了不少麻烦。”  
  
她翻了个白眼，“这些，”她挺了挺胸，“解决的麻烦更多。”  
  
“Yolanda的更大。我是说，你的很不错，但是她的就好像，”他吸了口气，双手做罩杯状放在胸前，“惊人的波涛汹涌。”  
  
“你死定了。”  
  
他放声大笑，“总会有这么一天的。”  
  
  
他们开始了对打，出手迅猛，绝不拖泥带水。Eduardo记不起上一次在单打独斗的时候受到如此威胁是什么时候。Sabrina的力量不如他，但她的招式更具策略性，身手也更为灵活，就好像她身心合一，在一个念头闪现的刹那间她的身体就能同时做出行动。Eduardo则更多地依靠直觉。他封闭自己的头脑，全靠感觉而动。这就是Sabrina如何能够比他快上一招，最后是他平躺在地上，咳个不停。  
  
她笑得洋洋得意，瘫倒在他身边的草地上，呼吸急促，“你逊毙了。”  
  
他只能呻吟，因为现在还是没法出声。  
  
他们安静地遥望星空了片刻，直到彼此的心跳都平稳下来。她转过头看着他，“嗨，那么晚你去哪里了？”  
  
“我去慢跑了，最后跑到了Facebook。”  
  
他哼了一声，“有发现什么线索？”  
  
“没有，只是开车送了Mark回家。”他不知道自己为何要告诉她这些，他并不想将他今晚的奇怪行为都公之于众，但是一直以来他都对Sabrina非常坦白（之前他就发现了，如果不这样的话在实地行动的时候会把他们两个人都害死。所以，在她面前，他早已和他的对话过滤器惆怅地永别了）。  
  
她撑起手肘坐起来，神色诧异。“你没找后援就跟目标接触了？甚至都没有通知我？”  
  
他嫌恶地翘起上唇，“Mark不是目标。”  
  
“Zuckerberg是目标的一部分。”  
  
“他不是。他只是……”他叹气，沉默地抬起目光，眼神迷茫，“这很复杂。”  
  
Sabrina沉默地打量了他。“嗨，你没事吧？”  
  
他肯定露出了马脚，如果Sabrina都在问他好不好的话。  
  
“你最近的表现很奇怪，总是神经紧张。Dave非常担心你，你知道吗？”  
  
“你肯定不是你在担心我？”  
  
她瞪了他一眼，“我为什么要关心你？我只是，你知道，关心我们的团队活力。”她清了清嗓子，“不过你没事，对吧？你能搞定这个。”  
  
他闭上眼睛，点头，“Yeah，我能搞定。”他能够对付每天见到Mark，能够应付开车送他，督促他睡觉、关注他的健康（但是他无法招架Mark的眼神和声音还有气味，那让他同时既感到舒适又令他窒息）。  
  
他感觉到有一只微凉的手拍了拍他，“你不再是19岁了。你该让他们看到这一点。”  
  
他张开眼睛。   
  
“你的性格已经和以前不一样了，是你现在的样子。”她摇了摇头，“拜托，Saverin。这次任务是小菜一碟。”她站起身，手臂抬高过头，“我得去睡一会儿了。我早上有场面试。”  
  
“保证你能漂亮通过，Rina。我需要你在办公室里。”  
  
她露出得意的微笑，“谁能拒绝这张脸？”  
  
“我以为那该是你的胸？”  
  
她轻轻地朝他的胃踢了脚，他也假装痛苦地曲下身。“你已经说明了Yolanda才有那份资产。”  
  
“不，不，你的屁股很棒。”他咧开嘴角，“尽管我认为Dave的还是比你的要更赞一点。”  
  
这次的出脚是来真的了，他不得不在地上躺了好几分钟才能跟上她进屋。  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

  
  
  
早晨，他给自己装备了咖啡、面包圈和两只苹果（因为他非常肯定Mark已经好几个月没吃过一片水果了）。Yolanda在厨房的另一头瞧着他笑，仿佛知道一些他不知道的事情（好像她以为发生了某些没有发生的事情）。  
  
“怎么了？”他忍不住问了，即使他知道这是错误，大错误。  
  
“嗯哼？”她还是在对他笑，“没事。”  
  
他眯起眼睛。  
  
“为什么你开了Mark的车？”她的语调愉快地像唱歌一样。  
  
他伸出手指指着她，“不。不，我不要跟你讨论这个。”  
  
她撅起嘴，“为什么不？”  
  
“不。尊重你的上级，Yolanda。”他干脆地走向门口。  
  
“那为什么你脖子上有个吻痕？”  
  
他紧急刹住脚，上半身由于惯性弯了一下。他把头扭向肩膀，睁大了眼，“什么？”  
  
Yolanda的笑脸更大了，向他跳了过去。她拍了下他的脖子，在她压到的地方他感到一丝疼痛。“你这里有块淤青。”她凑近瞧了瞧，笑容稍微减退了一点，“但靠近了看，形状很奇特。”  
  
他后退到冰箱边（冰箱的表面非常光滑，就跟镜子一样）。他看见自己的颈部一边有块黑色的淤青，就在颈部和肩膀交接的地方。他咒骂，“Sabrina昨晚肯定打到这儿了。”  
  
Yolanda张大了嘴看着他，“你睡了Sabrina？”她看起来非常吃惊，还略有些伤心，“那Mark怎么办？”  
  
“不，我没有睡了Sabrina”，他咬牙切齿地快速回答。他整了整衬衫领子试图盖住印子。然后他停了下来，狠狠地盯着她，“这跟Mark又有什么关系？”  
  
“他想要钻进你的裤裆里。”  
  
“什么？”他的声音比正常的时候拔高了好几度。  
  
她翻了圈眼珠，拍上他的肩膀，“我查看了监视录像。”  
  
他再次向她伸出手指，“不，这次谈话就此为止。”  
  
  
Sabrina慢吞吞地踱进厨房，一边打着哈欠一边伸懒腰，正好是Eduardo怒火的最佳目标。“你！我说了让你不要伤害商品的卖点。”  
  
她斜着脑袋对着他眨了眨眼睛，“他在见鬼地说些什么？”她直接问Yolanda。  
  
Yolanda指了指Eduardo的脖子，啧了声，“你给这可怜的孩子留了个这几年来最近似吻痕的印记。”  
  
Sabrina凑近看了一秒，随即爆笑，“这真是棒极了！”  
  
Eduardo对着她们俩怒视，感到自己作为领袖的地位岌岌可危（其实从一开始那就没存在过，不过他偶尔喜欢对自己这么撒谎）。“我恨你们两个。”  
  
  
  
他在8点整抵达了Mark家。Mark已经洗漱完毕，穿戴整齐，看起来容光焕发，几乎有些愉快（嘴角挂着一抹若有似无的微笑，眼中闪着一丝晶亮。Eduardo现在记得，Mark的眼睛总是能在转瞬之间比他的整个身体更能传达情绪）。他感觉肩头轻松许多（因为，好吧，也许他确实有些担心Mark，但都是为了这次行动。Mark就是Facebook，而Facebook现在正式属于中央情报局的保护之下。对，就是这样。）  
  
Mark伸手要接咖啡，不过Eduardo递给他的是苹果。“维生素优先，咖啡因第二”，Eduardo假装板着脸告诉他，一边咬了一口自己的苹果。  
  
Mark盯着他看了好一会儿（但没有看向他的眼睛，所以他不知该如何是好），瞳孔略微有些放大。Eduardo挪了下脚，用手背擦掉嘴角的苹果汁水。这似乎把Mark的魂招了回来，他看了一眼苹果，稍稍转了下眼珠，咬了上去。  
  
“味道好吗？”看见Mark今天早上这么听话Eduardo的眼睛亮了一亮。  
  
“这不过是个苹果。它们吃起来都一个样。”  
  
Eduardo扮了个鬼脸，“才怪。”  
  
  
他们聊了几分钟，谈论一些安全无害的话题（但不是那些通常意义上的无害话题。比方说天气，就是被极力避开的，因为任何提及加州雨天的话都会给人带来不愉快的记忆）。他们聊了计算机和数学，Mark在开始解释他为这次升级而想到的最新点子时说得神采奕奕。Eduardo听着，完全被吸引住了，为之着迷（而这究竟是因为他真的是在为Facebook本身而兴奋，还是他在看到Mark处于如此状态时就无法不被吸引，他从来就搞不清楚。也许两者皆有之吧）。  
  
  
Eduardo手机上的闹钟响了起来，提醒他们出发的时间到了。他们颇不情愿地处理掉早餐的残渣，带着咖啡上路。他们轻松地坐进了车内（这次由Mark开车）。Eduardo和Mark同时伸手要将咖啡放入杯托中，两个人的手轻轻擦过。Eduardo急促地吸了口气，感觉有红晕攀上了脖子（这举动感觉过于亲密了。只不过是擦过，他的身体反应就背叛了头脑。好吧，也许他的头脑也有点在闹反革命，想起了他曾经在沙发上拽起Mark的手把他拉向自己）。他感觉自己就他妈地像是维多利亚时代的人（但是维多利亚时代的人可不会幻想几近实现的亲吻或在自慰的时候把头埋进枕头呻吟出自己最好朋友的名字）。  
  
他克制地抽回自己的手而没有洒出一滴咖啡，然后伸手去拉安全带，一边向Mark抱歉地笑了笑，尽管后者看上去这整件事对其毫无影响。他的手指有些颤抖，所以他有足够借口转过身，扭过脖子去把该死的东西找出来。他总算确认了位置，扣上了安全带。当他总算再次看向左边的时候，Mark已经眯起了眼睛，黑沉着个脸。  
  
Mark始终虎着个脸，直到Eduardo最后开口问他，“怎么了？”  
  
他没有搭理Eduardo，把车开出了车道（稍稍有些过快，而且比Eduardo预见地要粗鲁很多）。  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

  
  
  
就算有人看到Mark和Eduardo一起走进公司，而且是乘坐同一辆车，也没人提及（他们的确看见了。Dustin实际上把整张脸都贴在玻璃上看着他们把车开入停车场）。不过，Mark在冲进办公室的时候给他使了个眼色，意思很明显——“如果你要提起，那你就被炒了而且永远找不到下一份工，所以帮帮忙，让我能有这个报复的机会”。（因为Mark就是这么个五岁小毛孩。Eduardo突然对自己时不时会摇摇欲坠的成熟度感觉很是不错）。  
  
Mark似乎满足于一整天都待在办公室里，Eduardo不知自己该对此该感到宽慰还是失望（他的脑瓜现在真的是秀逗了，这不可能发生。他没有想念Mark。一点都没有，对吗？）感谢上帝，Chris拎着一袋中餐外卖来拉他一块儿吃午餐。  
  
“嘿，我猜你可能饿了”，Chris站在门框外问， 递过食物。  
  
Eduardo展开笑脸，“是的，谢谢，你太好了。”他从椅子上站起身，抢过袋子，对着开口贪婪地吸了口香味，兴高采烈地清理桌子，非常有技巧地摆放好餐盒，以便能够最好地享受用餐时光。他挥手招呼Chris坐到他身边的椅子上。  
  
Chris笑着坐在他身边，手伸向姜炒牛肉。Eduardo用他刚拿起的筷子打掉他的手，指着那份菜严肃地盯着Chris，“姜炒牛肉是我的。”  
  
Chris翻了个白眼，“你比Dustin还差劲。”  
  
Eduardo扮了个生气的表情，然后往嘴里塞了满满一大口牛肉和饭，感觉好极了。Chris询问了他最近的工作进展，Eduardo不得不编故事说那些数据是如何的不相匹配，他不得不换一个运算程式重新处理，他一边说一边期望Chris不会发现他的谎话（不过Chris到底是文科的，所以他觉得应该没问题）。  
  
  
现在餐盒已经都拿出来了，并且凉透了，他们的谈话走向也越来越自然随意（他们已经聊到了最爱的电影台词），这时候Chris的手机响了。Chris一边继续说（“不，严肃地说，没有什么能比得过Inigo Montoya。这居然还要我来证明，真让人不敢相信！”） 一边拿出手机看了一眼收到的短信。他停下了话头，清了下嗓子，突然显得非常局促，声音也有一些嘶哑。  
  
（译注：Inigo Montoya，来自电影公主新娘的角色）  
  
“那么，呃，你的台词……”Chris叹息，搓了把脸，瘫在椅背上。  
  
“Chris？”Eduardo问，关切地向前倾身，“你还好吗？”  
  
“不，实际上不好”，他说，“老实说，我并不是完全出自好心带着中餐来见你的。我是被人派来套取情报的。”  
  
Eduardo心头一紧，但仍然保持脸上只显露出一种自然的好奇表情。这全靠多年来的训练，很多年。“那所谓的情报是指？”  
  
Chris迟疑地瞄向Eduardo，“你有女朋友吗？”  
  
Eduardo张开嘴想要回答不，他没有。他是见鬼的间谍，这份工作让他不可能完全投入一段长久的感情。但随后他记起他不是CIA探员的Eduardo Saverin，他是Facebook联合创始人/企业家/女朋友全是疯子的Eduardo Saverin（这不是他第一次忘记自己在演戏。他甚至不确认他应该在演戏。这比他费心去琢磨的还要让人迷惑）。所以在他思索答案的时候他就这么一直张着嘴哑口无言。  
  
Chris将此解读为Eduardo被惊呆了，于是急忙说，“我很抱歉。我试图能避免这整件事，但是你明白他会有多难搞定。他就是不愿放过我，除非我能搞清楚——”  
  
Eduardo设法闭上了嘴，生气地扬起左半边眉毛。“‘他’是谁？”  
  
“什么也没有，没有人，我没说他，我说他了？ 我该走了。”Chris站了起来，但是Eduardo伸长了腿，正好把他困在Eduardo和桌子之间。  
  
“快说。”  
  
“是Dustin？”  
  
“看着操他妈的份上，是Mark把你搅进来的？”他握紧了双手然后松开，怒火在其眼底升起，“那个社交无能的小——”这时他的手机叫了两声，他条件反射地摸了出来，开始读来自Dave的短信的时候仍然激动难抑。  
  
第14区发现安全漏洞。可能是内鬼。  
  
他低声咒骂，一把抓起挂在椅子上的外套。他抬起头，这才发现Chris还在那儿，忧虑地看着他。糟糕。  
  
“噢，没事。我——”他需要一个借口。他必须离开这儿去第14区（而那远在这栋楼的另一头，他得不得不用跑的才有希望把内奸抓个现行）。他一个借口也想不出来，脑海里一片空白。该死，他一直很擅长编造借口。他现在到底见鬼的怎么回事？“我，呃，必须。我想我把手机落在休息室里了。”  
  
Chris皱起眉头，“在你手上的这支手机？”  
  
糟糕。“呃，不是，我的旧手机？”他的话尾语调仿佛是个问句，于是他在心里默默用葡萄牙语咒骂了一通。“我有两支手机，一个商用一个私用。对，就是这样。”  
  
Chris盯着他，仿佛他长着两个脑袋（也许他是的。那他就能登上医学期刊成为明星了。那也许会很赞）。他在心里抖了一抖，急匆匆地跟Chris道别，在长出第三个脑袋之前全速赶到第14区。  
  
他拨通了Dave的电话，一边绕开办公室，飞奔着跳过台阶，“告诉我，Dave。”  
  
“有一股信息流已经连续向外传输了三分钟。好消息是传输的速度很慢，坏消息是我无法追踪到目的地。”  
  
“位置在哪里？”  
  
“呃，根据我的计算，应该是在市场部会议室里的一台计算机，三号端口。”  
  
  
他在靠近市场部的时候减缓了脚步。“待命”，他对Dave说，将手机滑进前口袋，没有切断通话。他小心翼翼地走向会议室，轻手轻脚地没有发出丁点儿声响。他扫视了一圈大厅和周围的房间，将在场的人员全部刻入记忆，以防万一内奸刚刚走出了会议室。他快速地回忆了一遍离他最近的武器。他有一把迷你左轮手枪绑在他西裤下的右腿肚上，两把入鞘的小刀在后背，他还有一只圆珠笔（蓝色的）就在他的西装口袋里。  
  
他很满意自己都记得所有的位置，开始仔细查看会议室。他迅速地扫视了整个房间，失望地发现空无一人。他做了个鬼脸，还是走向标了“三号端口”的计算机，然后再次拿出手机。  
  
“Dave，这里没人，但是计算机还在运作数据。”  
  
Dave一步一步地教他如何将追踪器置入出口端。他只听懂了一半，但Dave教导的技巧相当好，于是Eduardo没费多大功夫就完成了。  
  
“好了，已经就位”，Dave说，Eduardo能听出他的声音有一丝成功的笑意。“主要得看他们设计了多少错误引导，应该不出两分钟我们就能搞到他们的目的地。”  
  
  
Eduardo点头，即使他知道Dave看不见他。等他们一拿到目的地方位，找出内奸就是轻而易举的事了，他就能马上离开这个国家。再也没有Facebook，没有Mark。他感到也许失落，只有一点点。  
  
当传来脚步声正急促地冲向会议室的时候，Eduardo跳了起来，随即将他的手机扔到桌下。他开始东张西望，仿佛在找东西的样子。这时候Dustin跑进了房间，因为其鲜少的奔跑而气喘吁吁。  
  
Dustin看见Eduardo诧异地大叫，“哈？！”  
  
Eduardo睁大了眼睛，也着实大为惊讶。“Dustin，嗨，呃……”  
  
“你在这里做什么？这里是市场部。”  
  
“我掉了手机。”他假装四处张望了一圈，然后弯下身捡了起来。“就在这里。”他尴尬地笑了两声，暗自祈祷这能让人信服。  
  
Dustin皱起了眉毛，“为什么你的手机最开始会跑到这里来？”  
  
“我……对。它刚才，呃。”Eduardo清了下嗓子，“Dustin，怎么了，你到这里来做什么？”这真是误导话题的最佳演练。  
  
Dustin稍稍有些紧张，“我，呃，这里有台计算机出了点问题。”他快速走到三号端口的计算机前，开始在键盘上疯狂敲打，“该死。”  
  
Eduardo不知道自己为何会吃惊。Facebook内部当然能够察觉他们的安全漏洞。Eduardo快速切断了和Dave的通话，改发了条短信过去。  
  
终止追踪。  
  
Dave飞速回复。已经着手中。需要你拖延时间。  
  
Eduardo做了个鬼脸，但还是深吸了口气，提醒自己这是他的工作。“他们，呃，派你来处理一个小小的IT问题？”  
  
Dustin抬头看向Eduardo。他看起来有些惭愧，挠了挠脖子，“Well，你知道，我不喜欢差遣别人干活。”  
  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
  
“从现在开始！”Dustin听见自己突然提高的声音畏缩了一下，“抱歉，只是，我们最近出了些漏洞问题，这些都——”他叹气，Eduardo为自己在这件事上的角色感到非常愧疚。“抱歉，我们对这个都有些紧张。”  
  
“Mark知道吗？”  
  
Dustin几乎是在哀叫，“很不幸地。”他转回计算机前，双手继续在键盘上飞舞。“现在正有一个漏洞出现，我在设法赶在Mark听说之前关掉它。”  
  
Eduardo肯定地哼了一声，给Dave又发了一条短信。搞定了没有？？？  
  
我们没问题了，他回复。过了几秒，为毛你突然干得这么逊？？？  
  
Eduardo大吃一惊，瞪着他的手机（因为a，他干得不逊；b，Dave从什么时候开始这么对他说话了？还有c，他从没见过Dave用网聊语体。Dave有那么点语言纯正癖）。谢天谢地，Dustin还忙着阻止外泄威胁（以免Mark在知道后一怒之下封锁整幢大楼然后挨个亲自拷问每个在场的人），没有发现Eduardo惊讶且略有点受伤的表情。  
  
他飞速回复，我干得不逊。还有你是怎么回事？  
  
那你为毛扯的借口都烂到渣了？& 我一向如此  
  
几秒钟后，他接到一条来自Sabrina手机的短信。对不起对不起对不起，我是Dave。Sabrina偷了我的手机。对不起！！！  
  
  
Eduardo无声地啧了一下，以闪电速度又发了条短信到Dave的手机。停止欺负Dave。你不是应该在为面试做准备吗？  
  
他们该准备好迎接我。  
  
  
Eduardo微笑，开始敲打新的回复。这时候他发现Dustin已经停下了手上的活，正盯着他看（真的是死盯着他看，脸上的表情介于欣喜和八卦之间）。“怎么了？”  
  
Dustin咳了一声，耸了下肩膀。“没什么。”他凑近，忍不住扯起嘴唇，“那是你女朋友？”  
  
Eduardo扬起眉毛（也许脸还有点热，因为在这天之前，他从没被人如此关心过自己的恋爱生活）。  
  
“她是当地人？你来这儿是为了她？这是不是说你会一直留在这儿了？”Dustin看起来相当高兴。  
  
Eduardo知道断然否决是最不足信的。他非常清楚这一点，他在现实生活中已经见识过了。该死的莎士比亚也写过。所以当他挫败地挥了挥手，叹气，然后结结巴巴地说出一个不，他骗自己说（他非常委婉地否认了女朋友的事。没错，委婉）。“不，不，我没有——为什么每个人都以为我有女朋友？”  
  
Dustin翘起嘴巴（真的是在翘），“但是Ma——”  
  
Eduardo打断了他，“告诉Mark他不用担心我的疯婆子女友会把Facebook办公室烧个一干二净，好吗？”他怒气冲冲地走出房间，朝肩后吼道，“还有，Mark应该只管好自己，别多管闲事。”  
  
“我以为你们又互相说话了！”Dustin吼回去。  
  
Eduardo想他听见了“真是一对见鬼的小毛孩！”但他无视了，走回自己的办公室，衷心希望现在那里已经没人了，没有Chris了。  
  
  
  
  
&&&  
  
  
  
Eduardo在这天接下来的时间里都尽量避开与人接触，设法压下了因为追踪失败而袭来的挫败感（而且在……Mark什么的方面也搞砸了）。他们差一点就得手了，不过行动一般很少能进行得那么简单干净。他现在要做的就是在那个内鬼没有动作的时候重新把他的精力和注意力放到怎样把他或她给揪出来。  
  
他在记事本上制定策略（全部以密码写就，这是自然。他不是蠢蛋）。等他抬起头时，看见了Sabrina和两位经理（一位他认出来是程序部主管，另一位他猜应该来自人力资源部）。经理们在向她介绍各个部门，并将她引荐给一些公司重要人物。她有力地点头致意，嘴角装点着怡人而颇具职业风范的微笑（他都能听见她的颊骨在压力之下咔嚓作响。她只有在执行任务的时候才会微笑。她的惯常表情是狡黠之笑）。  
  
他翘首对其打量了一番。她打扮地相当时尚明快，一双红色细高跟搭配得完美无缺。她在这个满是身穿连帽衫脚蹬夹拖的家伙们的办公室里显得格外引人瞩目，而那正是她想要的效果。她希望能将注意力都从他转移到她的身上，这样他才能够做好他们被派到这儿来要做的工作。他感到胸中涌出一股对她的喜爱之情（能够有人将自己至于危险之地，能够有人可以依靠，他现在不再期盼这样的人出现，他现在为之深深感激，非常珍惜），在她的眼神穿过他的办公室玻璃落到他身上的时候，他慢悠悠地向她咧开了笑脸。  
  
她保持着自己的职业表情，但他能看出来她的微笑还是灿烂了几分，极其微小的几分。人力资源部的经理似乎也发现了，因为她跟Sabrina小声说了几句，他们俩都笑了起来。  
  
  
  
这天接下来的时间过得相当顺利，他甚至最终定稿了他的下一步策略（对全体员工的银行账户的初步查看发现没有任何可疑的迹象。他决定再检查员工伴侣及其重要家庭成员的银行账户，然后同员工的计算机登入记录作交叉比对。这比只是干坐着等内鬼自己出现的原计划要好得多。那个计划进展地不怎么样）。此时已经到了6点，他该回家就此和他的组员做个简报（也许还要好好惩罚一下Sabrina，就为她欺负了可怜的Dave）。  
  
他舒展了下身体，抓起外套，把笔记本电脑放入包内，推开门走出办公室，将门锁好。他大概走了不到三尺，就看到他们暂借给他的接待员向他跑来。  
  
“Saverin先生！”他跑得气喘吁吁，表情有些疲惫。  
  
“Yes, Scott?”  
  
“你现在要回家了？”  
  
Eduardo翘起眉毛，慢慢地点头。“是的，我想是的。今天一天已经结束了。”  
  
Scott心不在焉地笑了笑，点头，“对，对。当然。但是有个，呃，我有些文件需要你签字。”  
  
“不能等到明天？”  
  
“对，不行，我今天就需要。”  
  
Eduardo皱了下眉，不过还是伸出了手，“好吧，给我。”  
  
“噢，呃，文件在我桌上。”  
  
他眯起了双眼，“你没有带过来？”现在他有些怀疑了，因为就他对Scott的了解，这位接待员的工作能力非常出色。有些事情不对劲。  
  
“Yeah，抱歉。”Scott用手摸了摸额头，“呃，好吗？”，再次尴尬地笑了几声，“那么，为什么你不回去办公室，我这就去拿那些文件，很快你就能走了。”  
  
Eduardo撮起嘴唇，“不如我现在就回家，你把文件放到我桌上，我明天一来就签掉它们。现在已经过了六点——东海岸时间过九点了。你不可能现在就需要签字。”  
  
Scott的脸垮了下来，开始陷入恐慌（他不断地前后张望，Eduardo能看出来他在试图找出个合乎逻辑的说法来与他争论）。他凑过身子，抬头看着Eduardo，满脸祈求，“你能不能帮我一个大忙，就在你办公室里等上大概五分钟？”  
  
Eduardo弯下身子，与Scott平视，“为什么你那么想要我等着？”  
  
Scott还没有来得及回答，Eduardo就听到身后楼梯上传来一阵噼里啪啦的急促的夹拖声，同时他发现Scott一下子轻松了，Eduardo不用转过身就知道身后来者何人，但他需要亲眼确认。他转身，正好看到Mark冲下来差点绊倒，向前磕了几步，笨拙地稳住身体，侵入了Eduardo的个人空间几英寸（因为不管其他人怎么想，他确实知道什么是个人空间。只不过通常他都会为了便于保持友谊交往而不去介意。Mark在很早很早之前就已经失去了这项特权）。  
  
不过Eduardo不用为此多做担心，因为如此一来Mark就会不得不仰起头才能注视Eduardo，他匆忙向后退了几步（Mark从来不喜欢被提醒自己与他之间的身高差。他总是在寻找把他们俩互相比较的法子，找出他们两人之间的差别，试图胜过Eduardo一筹，仿佛如果他不是更为出色的那一个，Eduardo就不会再出现在身边）。  
  
Eduardo抱定了想瞧一瞧Mark这么做究竟想要怎么样的主意，所以很不合作地保持了沉默，双臂松松垮垮地抱在胸前。Mark用脚蹭了蹭地，清了清嗓子，以Eduardo所见过的装得最差劲的轻松口吻说道，“你现在要回家了？”  
  
Eduardo点头，仍然没有做声。  
  
Mark也点了点头，“Yeah，我也在考虑该回去了。”  
  
这句话，Eduardo知道是彻头彻底的谎话。Mark得靠人在一旁大声吼叫拳打脚踢地才可能从他的计算机前拉开。他装作惊讶地扬起眉毛，继续令人头痛地保持沉默。他开始有点享受这么做了。  
  
“为什么不让我，呃，开车送你回家？你知道，考虑到你在这里没有自己的车。”Mark看上去颇为自豪，好像他才五岁，头一次全靠自己做成了一个三明治。这实在是可爱极了，Eduardo不得不绷紧两颊才不至于微笑起来。  
  
他控制住了自己的脸部肌肉（非常难办到），以波澜不惊的表情回答道，“不用了，我准备步行回去。”他给了Mark一个有节制的微笑，“但还是谢谢你”，他想了想还是加了一句。  
  
他绕过Mark，但有一只手抓住了他的胳膊，“真的不麻烦。”  
  
Eduardo的嘴唇抿成一条细线，他克制住自己没有挣开Mark的手（感觉火热，抓得非常紧，有太多的情感透过他的西装传达过来）。“我可以走回去，不是很远。”  
  
他们的视线凝结在一起，两人的所在之处笼罩上了一层异常沉重的寂静。他们都意识到了这一点，但是Eduardo至死也不能（不愿）移开视线。“让我送你”，Mark以听似毫无波动的声调重复了一遍。  
  
Eduardo的视线掠过Mark的脸，飞速地上下打量，试图捕捉、分析每一条微小的细节和每一丝微妙的差异。Mark神情坚定，但面色柔和，甚至有些脆弱（如果他是任何除了Mark Zuckerberg之外的人的话）。但是他的眼中充满自信（不是他见识过无数次的那种狂妄或傲慢，那种表情已经在他的脑海里反复描绘夸张成了某种滑稽的漫画形象，成为了他所认识的这个男人的标志）。  
  
  
他一定是在那随后的沉思中给出了某种肯定的表示，因为Mark欣喜地呼了口气，拽着Eduardo的手臂走向出口。  
  
而Eduardo也任他这样（因为他想要看到那双眼睛再一次地停留在他的身上，充满自信、肯定和认同，即使只是停留片刻）。

 

 

&&&

 

 

直到他们抵达了停车场，Eduardo才意识到Mark的手还拽着他的袖子（现在只是轻轻地牵着，领着路，一点迟疑，一点温柔，跟Mark向来的风格截然不同）。他挣脱开来（要在两人之间保持一定距离比他想象的要难做到）。多年以来，他一直认为，他跟Mark在一起靠的全是他的努力。现在他发觉也许在这方面Mark也是积极的。这感觉有些羞愧，令人胆怯，Eduardo无法确定对此该如何理解）。  
  
他们坐进了Mark的车内，在24小时内的第三回。Eduardo叹息，不知他的生活是如何变成了这样。难道他不应该忙活着扳倒什么恐怖分子组织（或者最起码，在勾引某个美女套取情报）吗？他瞄了一眼身边的Mark。也许他将不得不去勾引Mark。他为冒出这样的念头而睁大了眼睛，随即晃了晃头。不，别去想那个。停下。  
  
Mark以期待的目光看向他。  
  
Eduardo想Mark是不是能够看穿他现在脑子想的事情，不过他还是尽最大努力地压下了脖子上泛起的红晕，清了清嗓子，“什么？”  
  
“我需要你的地址。”  
  
“哦，对。”Eduardo将地址输入车载GPS系统（某种最先进的型号，Eduardo肯定还没有上市）。就在他按下确认键的那一刻，他昏掉的大脑终于想起提醒他Mark正要开车送他回家。去基地。那里有两位女性和一位非常可爱的年轻人和他住在一起（甚至Hugo也可能在那儿）。  
  
Shit.  
  
“你知道，再三想了想，我真的觉得还是自己走回去比较好。”他伸手想要解开安全带，但是Mark锁上了车门，以他极具穿透力的蓝色双眸注视着他（他希望那不过是种老掉牙的描述，可是Mark的双目的确具有透视的能力，就通过眼睛，直达他的心脏，插入其中，再包扎起来，准备好下一次的刺入）。  
  
Mark微微歪了下头，“我说了会送你回去。”显然他决定以此来结束谈话，因为他随即便将车驶出停车位。Eduardo飞快地摸向他的手机。  
  
绿色警报，至多十分钟，他悄无声息地按动键盘，保持视线向前，把手机藏在右腿边。他在心里祈祷今天不是洗衣日，因为Yolanda喜欢把她的胸衣晾在院子里（她说过些什么新鲜空气对她的胸部有好处之类的话，不过当时他把那些话都屏蔽掉了）。他瞧向左边，确认Mark的注意力都在道路上没有发现他在发送短信。他又发送了一条，带走所有的东西。  
  
他只花了二十秒钟（他的反应力有进步，这是好现象），在他按下发送键并把手机安全地放入口袋之后，他才意识到他的小组可能会完全误解他的短信。绿色警报代表完全撤退。“带走所有的东西”可能会导致他们拆掉整幢房子。他的脑海里不断跳出两种最坏情况下的景象：Mark发现他跟一大家子人住在一起，或者Mark发现Eduardo的房子（那幢他应该已经至少住了一个星期的房子）里空无一物。  
  
可是他现在实在无法想出任何借口来，因为Mark正在同他说话（Mark在跟他说什么？）。  
  
“抱歉，你说什么？”  
  
Mark做了个鬼脸，但还是保持视线向前看着路。“我刚才问你家人最近怎么样。这是个能让回答的一方感觉放松的常用问题。人们喜欢谈论他们的家人。你的家人最近过的如何？”  
  
Eduardo用手搓了把前额，“我已经好几个月没和父亲说话了。”他确实没有，他有些太过忙于拯救世界而没工夫去奢求父亲的评价（公平而言，从技术上来说他本身就源自父亲的“施舍”，不过他现在完全没有察觉到这其中的讽刺）。  
  
译注：这里的原文为patronizing comments, patronizing有施恩傲慢的意思，后面一句则是 his father technically is his patron，patron通常来说就是施恩者，但源自拉丁文的patronus, 词根pater，即“父亲”，所以对花朵来说，想要从父亲那儿获取任何东西就跟屈尊俯就去求对方发发善心给予施舍一样……是的，这里的花朵父子关系仍然苦逼  
  
  
“噢，”Mark说，手指敲打着方向盘。  
  
“我母亲希望我能多打电话回去。你知道是怎么回事。”  
  
Mark点头，目光转向身边的Eduardo快速地瞧了一眼，“我母亲有时会问起你。”  
  
“哦。”Eduardo不是很清楚这意味着什么，他还是点了点头，“转告她我过得不错，很好。”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
他们一路保持安静，唯一的声响来自于空调的嗡嗡声和GPS偶尔响起的指令（响亮、机械，人工合成的声音）。  
  
“我不是真心的。”  
  
Mark的目光转回面前的路上，尽管就路况来说这有些多余。Eduardo看得出来他收紧了抓在方向盘的双手，从手臂到肩膀整个都绷紧了。“昨晚，关于你父亲的那些话。我不是真心的。”  
  
Eduardo在震惊中张大了嘴，并保持那样了许久直到他的嘴开始发干。“你是在——”他小小地呼出一口气，像是一声低笑，“你是真的在道歉？”  
  
Mark不置可否地发出了一记声响，微不可见地点了下头，幅度小得只有Eduardo会把那当做是真的动作。他的手仍然牢牢抓在方向盘上，Eduardo开始担心他的血液循环问题了。  
  
Eduardo笑了起来，带着些许的怀疑，些许的惊叹，更多的是觉得有趣。 “Mark Zuckerberg在道歉，哈。”他推了下Mark的肩膀，“谢谢。”  
  
Mark在触摸之下惊跳起来，一晃手车子也随之突然倾斜了方向（不过路上什么车也没有，而且气氛很不错，所以Eduardo没去介意）。他看得出Mark的嘴唇轻轻上扬了几分（算不上是笑容，因为那非常的稀有，必须全力去赢取），这在Mark学里就是高兴的意思。  
  
  
他们很快就到达了Eduardo的房子，先前所分享的轻松和喜悦逐渐消退为这一周以来一直围绕在他们周围的一种僵硬的不确定感。  
  
Mark停下车，解开了车门锁。Eduardo向他点头表示谢意，走出了车子。他在看到房子只是被消除了其他人的存在之后感觉松了口气。他转身准备挥手告别，却看到Mark已经下了车走向房门。  
  
“Mark?”  
  
Mark没有理他，停在了前门口。他转动门把，发现门是锁着的，于是转向Eduardo，双手插在帽衫里，脸上的表情有些不耐烦。“Well? 你是打算开门还是我得在附近找个家伙打破你的窗户？我觉得那对你的保险费可影响不好。”  
  
“你……”Eduardo眨巴了下眼睛，指着Mark，“你想要进去。”  
  
“我以为这点已经非常明确了。”  
  
Eduardo挠了下后颈，半做了个鬼脸，“那什么，准确来说，你要做什么？在你进去之后？”  
  
Mark耸了耸肩膀，“我们可以叫个中餐外卖。看部电影，聊聊怎样才能打倒金/正/恩。”  
  
“你想要一起闲玩。”  
  
Mark只是看着他，仿佛在说你才知道。  
  
“我们不再是朋友了。”他不得不把这话说出来，他没法止住这话从他的口中蹦出来。因为他们已经不再是朋友了。  
  
“我们不是敌人。”Mark的声音里含有一丝犹疑，仿佛他并不是百分之一百地确信他所说的是事实，但他还是冒险说了出来。  
  
  
他们正站在危险的边缘。如果Eduardo否认了这点，那以后就没有任何发展可能的余地。他们的余生都将是彼此的敌人。然而，他已经厌倦了仇恨，厌倦了遭受伤害，厌倦了避免回想那些记忆（在他心情不好的时候，他应该回忆那些欢乐疯狂又宝贵的时光）。他翘起嘴角，点了头。“我今天已经吃过中餐了，那可是你的杰作”，他在Mark开口准备辩解的时候举起手，“不，我们不谈论那个话题，永远不。”他走向大门，停顿了一会儿，“还有，停止利用你的职员充当间谍。尤其是Chris。”  
  
Mark耸肩。“我付给他们工钱，我说什么他们就得干什么。”  
  
“不要那么做”，Eduardo毫不含糊地重复了一遍，好像他必须如此反复强调（“不要骇进教授的邮箱，说真的Mark，你会为此被踢出哈佛的。”）他轻轻把Mark推到一边，让出空间打开门。“我来做意面。”  
  
Mark咬着嘴唇，“随便。”  
  
Eduardo打开门，打了个手势让Mark进去。  
  
“我付给他们很多的钱”，Mark擦过他身边的时候补充了一句。  
  
“是啊，是啊。你是个了不起的老板，我肯定。”  
  
  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

  
  
  
Eduardo烹制了意面和蒜蓉面包，还煮了一些冷冻蔬菜（他坚持Mark必须吃掉这些）。Mark从车里拿出了他的笔电，放在早餐桌上开始编程，而Eduardo则在一边切切弄弄准备食材（也许还飞抛了几下菜刀，因为他有这个技术而且不想荒废掉，这跟耍帅一点关系也没有，好嘛？）他们两人就在这份宁静中各自忙碌，Mark敲打键盘的响声搭配着锅子里的油滋滋响起的声音，这比Eduardo记忆中的任何音乐都要美妙（他一向偏爱生活之乐，不，这不俗气……）  
  
好吧，是有点俗气。不过也许那也没什么，也许他能享受这样的时刻，也许就一会儿）。  
  
他的手机哔哔响起，连续收到了好几条来自Sabrina的短信（我要去购物。我要去健身。我去晚餐了。在那之前你都有时间），还有来自Yolanda的（！！！做个乖孩子！还是调皮鬼？你是不是喜欢当个小淘气？之后告诉我所有的细节，好嘛？？？），还有不少是Dustin的（各种类似Mark绑架了你？他真的干了，是不是？WARDO？），甚至Hugo都发来了短信（他一定跟Yolanda谈过了，那个大嘴巴）。  
  
Mark开始没去注意，但最后还是从计算机前抬起头，朝着Eduardo扬起眉毛。  
  
Eduardo抱歉地向他笑了笑，耸了下肩膀，就在他收到来自主管的第二条短信（主管也知道了）之后终于把手机关机了。“我有时候是挺忙的。”  
  
Mark撇了下嘴，但似乎对现在手机已经关机了非常满意，重新埋首于他的屏幕前。  
  
食物准备完成后，他们把晚餐带进了起居室，Eduardo打开了电视机。Mark夺取了遥控器，一个个摆弄起控制键。Eduardo甚至都不知道那些设置键的存在，而且在Mark终于将其调整到了满意的状态时也看不出来跟原本有什么区别。Mark发现Eduardo订了Netflix（哇哦，CIA可真慷慨，为他准备了这一切。也许他应该给住宿设施协调官寄张感谢卡或什么的），他们选择观看终结者（Eduardo否决了星球大战的提议。“很不好的联……联想！”他咯咯笑得喘不过气来，Mark对此一头雾水）。  
  
  
他们没有说话，只是看着，在一些合适（和不合适的）时刻笑出声来。也许从一开始这就是他们之间的问题，他们太过于依赖这种无声的交流，以至于当他们最终需要清楚地要表达些什么的时候，没有一个人能绕开那些灼人的注视和难以隐藏的挫败情绪，解读出对方的意思。但是现在，Eduardo觉得这感觉非常舒畅（甚至颇为有趣，以一种他从没想过Mark也能如此的方式）。  
  
这几乎就跟他们在哈佛的时光一模一样，只是现在还附带了一种责任，一种潜藏的自我意识，知道这远比简简单单的一盘意面和几根水煮蔬菜或者阿诺德• 施瓦辛格从原则上来说所能代表的意义要多得多。所以当Mark的身体深深陷在在位子里——随意而慵懒——Eduardo的手臂甩在了沙发靠背上——手指向下垂着，轻轻地搭在Mark的肩膀上——他们达成了某种共识。他们不是朋友。但是他们的关系比起这几年来的空白要丰富得多得多。闪动的双眸和消失的烦躁，他们借此来相互交流，远比语言所能传达得更多。他们不可能回到过去，但是他们能够继续向前。  
  
这就足够让Eduardo脸上挂起略微有些傻气的笑脸了（well，这个还有Mark闭上眼睛的样子，因为他才五岁，电影看到一半就睡着了）。  
  
在终结者2：审判日放到一半的时候，Mark在Eduardo身旁动了几下，眨巴着眼睛，朝四周望了几秒，一边用手揉着眼睛一边打着哈欠。  
  
Eduardo瞟了一眼时钟，突然感到心跳加速。Sabrina和大伙儿就快回来了。他关掉了电影，打开灯，“很晚了”，他开口道。  
  
Mark还在揉眼睛，“嗯哼？”  
  
Eduardo开始收拾盘子，“我们今天差不多该结束了。”  
  
Mark以一种令人不安的强度盯着他，不过最后似乎点了点头，舒展了下胳膊，下了沙发，“Yeah，当然，我得先用下洗手间。”  
  
Eduardo点头，走向厨房，“Yeah，就在大厅的那头。”  
  
Mark走向大厅，“哪扇门？”  
  
Eduardo将盘子放在料理台上，从门框边探出脑袋看向大厅。在他看到Mark把手伸向主卧室的门的时候，他顿时睁大了眼睛，感到一股肾上腺素窜过全身。那里面可全是女人玩意儿，比如乳液、化妆品、公仔，还有Sabrina的内裤。他毫不犹豫地冲了过去。他溜到（真的是用溜的）大厅，赶在Mark打开门之前挤在了Mark和那扇门之间。  
  
“不是，呃，不是这扇门。”Eduardo的手拍在木板上，努力想要稳下呼吸，他的脸和Mark的只差几英寸。  
  
Mark毫无畏缩地看着他，“门后面是什么，Wardo？”  
  
“不是洗手间。”  
  
Mark的双眼眯成了两条深蓝色的细线，但Eduardo还是保持着对视。  
  
“洗手间在隔壁”，他呼出一口气，向后边点了点头。  
  
Mark的眼睛向着他的脸扑闪了几下，在它们不该停留的地方流连忘返（Eduardo的脸热得不行，呼吸更糟糕，为毛他就该死地没法平静下来？）。Mark变换了脚的姿势，他靠得更近了，任何类似私人空间的东西都已烟消云散。  
  
突然之间，Eduardo的嘴唇变得很干，非常干，它们怎么会变得这么干？他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，在他还没来得及把舌头完全收回口中的时候，Mark的手摸上了他的下巴，他的拇指——  
  
他的拇指摩挲着Eduardo的下唇，缓慢地，然后略微扯了一下，使得Eduardo的舌头滑出来那么一毫米，他能够尝到盐分和一丁点儿意面酱的滋味，还有Mark的味道，就在他的舌尖上舞动，侵入他的血液。  
  
Mark的瞳孔放大，他所有的注意力都集中在他身上，Eduardo的身上，这让人如痴如醉。Eduardo早就忘却了如何呼吸，忘却了他还需要呼吸。Mark的拇指向下，带着Eduardo的下唇也随之向下。Eduardo跟随Mark的动作也低下头，弯下身子追寻他的拇指。然后，Mark露出了微笑，巨大的耀眼笑容。这笑容是如此的柔和而真诚，令人敬慕（这种绝无仅有的、几乎不存于世的微笑，一直深深烙印在Eduardo的脑海里，但是现在眼前的更加美妙，比起他的记忆所能回想起的样子要该死地美上好多倍）。  
  
而且这一次的笑容完全属于Eduardo，完全为了Eduardo而绽放。他的喉中发出了某种低吟，他低下头，与Mark的面对面地平视——  
  
Mark的手机突然爆出超级玛丽兄弟的音乐，尖锐地划破了紧张的气氛。Mark向后退，咒骂着掏出手机，对着屏幕怒目而瞪，“是Dustin”，他嗤笑道，声音是Eduardo从未听过的嘶哑（这让他的身体一阵战栗），阴沉地嘀咕着一定要炒了Dustin。不过他还是接起了通话，因为有可能是很重要的事情。他走向了隔壁的门（那个真正的洗手间），将门关在身后。  
  
Eduardo听得见他正对着Dustin大吼大叫，不过他只是靠着墙，慢慢陷下身体，忽然为身后是坚实的木头而感天谢地（如此的牢固，太好了，从前他的双腿是怎么运作的来着？他敢发誓他以前能够靠这双腿站得好好的）。他用手搓了搓脸，跌跌撞撞地跑进厨房，走到水池边，用冰凉的水冲刷自己过热的脸庞，终于记起该如何呼吸。  
  
“我要死了”，他对着水池呻吟，头靠到那金属笼头上。听见身后传来Mark簌簌的脚步声，他立即站直了身子，直觉反射地掩盖住了脸上的表情。  
  
Mark站在厨房的门口，随意抓了抓左手背，“那么，呃……”  
  
“Yeah，晚安。周一见”，Eduardo说得非常快。他必须坐下来，不再看到Mark，然后好好地想一想他最开始来到这里加州是为了什么（跟勾引Mark没有任何关系，这点他非常确定。但是也许跟Mark引诱他有点关系）。  
  
Mark绷直了背，皱起了眉毛（那个微笑，那个转瞬即逝的珍稀表情早已消失不见，Eduardo不禁怀疑他是否真的开始有瞧见过）。“当然。”他的声音透着焦虑，收拾笔电的动作也有些急促。  
  
Eduardo将他送到门口，始终在两人之间保持着大约三英尺的安全距离。他为Mark打开门，点头道了声晚安。待Mark走到车前抓上车门把的时候，Eduardo冲动地喊道（因为他一向在行动之前都会精心策划、反复考量，直至确定他已经为所有的可能性都做好了准备，只除了一种情况，那种会改变整个人生轨迹的时刻），“周一我们一起用午餐。”  
  
Mark转过头，再次打量起Eduardo，眼神锐利而炽烈，一直以来都是Eduardo的全部渴望。  
  
“你一般几点午餐？”  
  
“呃……我不知道，一点？”  
  
Eduardo做了个鬼脸，“你不吃午餐，对不对？”  
  
Mark耸肩，“我从没留心过。”  
  
“我带着吃的来的时候，你就知道是时候该吃了。Okay？”  
  
Mark点头，肯定地翘起了嘴角（这算不上是一个微笑，但已经非常接近了，Eduardo将此铭刻于眼中）。Mark离开后，Eduardo再度地坐到了地上，这一次是靠着大门入口的墙壁。  
  
他就一直坐在那儿，把手插在发丝中，直到他的组员们出现。  
  
“小情人走了？”Yolanda文，弯下腰与Eduardo平视，“嗨，你在这里做什么？”  
  
“我快死了。”  
  
“什么？！Wardo你没事吧？”Dave惊慌失措（再一次的。他们真的得给他找个心理咨询师或什么的。这样可对他的精神健康不好）。Dave弯下身子，温暖的手掌搭在他的肩膀上，“Wardo？”  
  
Eduardo摇摇头，发出了一长串哀嚎，“我要死啦啊啊啊啊啊啊。”他拖了大概十个音节，然后在这个晚上不下第十次地用手盖在了脸上。  
  
“看着操他妈的份上”，Sabrina踢在他腿上，“他又歇斯底里了。”  
  
“快死了。”  
  
Sabrina抓着Dave的手臂把他拎起身。她把他推到客卧里，“别鼓励他了。”  
  
“但是Sabrina——”Dave想要辩解，但在她的瞪视下收了声，“遵命长官。”  
  
“嗨”，Yolanda摇了摇Eduardo的手臂，“嗨，发生什么事了？”她看起来兴高采烈得有点过。  
  
Eduardo盯着她，眯起眼睛，张开嘴，考虑再三后还是闭了起来，“不要。不作讨论。”  
  
“为什么不？”Yolanda抱怨，甚至踢了一脚以示反抗。  
  
Eduardo站起身，蹒跚了几秒，很快找回了平衡。他清了下嗓子，手背贴在嘴唇上停留了一会儿（仿佛想要温故Mark拇指上的热度）。他放下手，充满依恋地露出微笑，“因为由我说了算。”  
  
他走开了，无视身后Yolanda的嚎叫（“这太不公平了”）和Sabrina的嘲笑（“你他妈地还想糊弄我！”）

 

  
  


&&&

 

Eduardo努力没死在这个周末，却没能逃脱一场有关他最近一直无视行事合理性的小组讨论。周日，他们聚集在起居室里，没一个人理睬桌上摊着的那份主管下发的最新阶段报告，Hugo在厨房里嚼着某种饼干或薯片什么，咔嚓咔嚓地声音非常恼人。  
  
Eduardo坐在躺椅上，板着脸看着房间另一头，“这感觉就像是一次援助干预。”  
  
“这就是。”Yolanda露出一个微笑，手拍打着她交叠的膝盖。  
  
Sabrina坐在最靠近Eduardo的沙发扶手上，向他凑近。“从明早开始我就将在Facebook工作。我们将一起工作，你必须保持公开交流，停止邀请任务目标约会。”  
  
“首先，那不是一次约会。”  
  
“那为什么你快要死了？”Yolanda很想知道。  
  
他不以为然地哼了一声，“那无关紧要，不过是撞到脚趾了。”  
  
“拜托，这话连Dave都不会信。”  
  
三张脸同时转向了Dave，后者唰地抬起头，睁大了眼睛，“为什么你们都看着我？都不要看我！”Yolanda把Dave搂进怀里，“你有时候真是太可爱了。”  
  
Dave红透着脸，僵住了，整个身体都紧张得不得了，“请不要把我当抱枕用。”  
  
“拒绝又怎么样？”  
  
Eduardo站了起来（因为现在似乎是个脱身的良机，在他们都被转移了注意力的这个当口）。Sabrina一脚搭上了Eduardo的肩膀，用力往下把他压回了座位上。他生气地瞪向她。  
  
“就像我刚才说的”，Sabrina看向Yolanda，把她从Dave身上拉下来，“请务必记得你的专业精神”，她转回Eduardo面前，“Yolanda告诉我了有关你和Mark，在那时候的事。”  
  
Eduardo吃惊地看向Yolanda，“你！”  
  
Yolanda毫不惧怕地耸了耸肩，“团队利益比个人隐私更重要。”她摇了摇头，“你最近的表现极不寻常。我们很担心这次任务对你来说太私人了。”  
  
“这跟我以前和Mark怎么样一点关系都没有，好嘛？”Mark从来没有用拇指摸过他的嘴唇。一回想起那幕Eduardo就有些脸红，“我清楚任务角色和工作之间的界限。我在处理。”  
  
Sabrina看上去还想说点什么，但是Hugo（老天保佑Hugo太魁梧了几乎没法穿过普通的门框）探进脑袋，“嘿，你们差不多说完了？”  
  
Sabrina抓起一卷杂志丢过去，正中他的两眼之间，“我说了我们结束了吗？”  
  
Hugo摸了摸鼻子，“那么容易炸毛。”  
  
“我想要杀掉点什么。滚出去！”   
  
Hugo回到厨房（走之前他还是狐疑地对着格外不自在的Dave扬了扬眉毛）。  
  
Sabrina回到了刚才的话题，“不知道怎么回事，主管那个官僚主义的白痴小脑瓜认为你应该进一步亲近Mark。他对你的这种危险、毫无职业水准、完全不按照计划来的行径异常满意。  
  
Eduardo向后缩了一下，还是保持沉默。  
  
“所以，你就按照主管的要求来办，但是必须和我保持沟通。”她靠得更近了。“要是你假戏真做了，一定得让我知道。”  
  
“我认为你应该跟他上床”，Yolanda出声。  
  
Dave突然站起身，“我一定要听这些吗？”  
  
Yolanda拉住他的手腕让他坐下，“甜心，要是你把头发弄成卷毛的话，我敢说Wardo肯定不介意也跟你约会的。”  
  
Eduardo压抑得呻吟了一声，搓了搓脸，“我恨我的生活。我恨这样。”  
  
  
  
Sabrina轻而易举地融入了Facebook。她很快适应了工作，并设法能够同时搞定他们丢给她的山一样高的工作量（对于菜鸟来说确实非常多）和她到这里来真正的工作。Eduardo不禁为她感到骄傲。  
  
他们非常顺利地塑造了各自的角色。周一早晨，Sabrina假装在办公楼里迷了路，而Eduardo则装作一边走路一边全身贯注地在手机上跟什么人在进行商务洽谈，没留意前面的路。他们当着整个会计部的面撞到了一起，文件散得到处都是，Sabrina倒在了地上。  
  
Eduardo匆忙挂断了电话（话筒里Yolanda急速地尖叫了一句“这会很成功！”），紧张地把一只手插入头发中，“噢，非常抱歉！”他弯下身在Sabrina身边，“你还好吗？”  
  
Sabrina摸了下背，皱起眉头，“Yeah，我——噢，糟糕，我的文件！”  
  
Eduardo抓住她的手，朝她微笑，“让我帮你起来。”  
  
Sabrina似乎愣了下，猛吸了口气才注意到撞上的这个人。她佯装羞怯地笑了笑（她这次演得可真不赖。“这次我要演个海妖那样的魅惑美女。要是我想给自己钓个亿万富翁的话，肯定会这么干。”），然后握上了他的手。“谢谢”，她呼出气来。  
  
Eduardo朝她灿烂一笑，“我的荣幸。”  
  
她将头发捋到肩后，然后以极其细微的程度地挺了挺胸（不过Eduardo清楚接下来的这一步骤，所以他让自己的眼神在那个部位多停留了几秒钟）。“我叫Robin，Robin Choi. 我在程序部工作”，她指了指他们头顶上的那一层。  
  
“Eduardo Saverin.”  
  
她的眼睛张得出奇的大，嘴上也漾出了一个巨大的笑容（他几乎都能看到她的眼睛里蹦出美元符号了，不得不克制住自己不要大笑起来。他们真应该为此摆摊卖戏票，Sabrina的演技棒极了）。  
  
他们捡起了文件，然后他送她走回座位（会计们已经看够本了，该是时候上演路上的戏码了）。他们一路逗笑调情，Sabrina的手游走于Eduardo的手臂、肩膀和胸膛之上，在嬉笑间勾引他。Eduardo喜欢这样，喜欢这样没什么含义和义务地与人肢体接触。他喜欢碰触别人，喜欢跟人调情。他并不常这么做，但只要有机会，他可是个一等一的高手（而这基本上是Sabrina唯一会夸奖他的时候。于是他使出了浑身解数）。  
  
“这就是我的位子”，Robin/Sabrina说，放下她手中的文件，略微有些得意地朝她桌子对面的人笑了笑。  
  
Eduardo失望地嗯了一声，还是为她拉出了椅子。她低笑了一声接受了他的好意，坐了下来，歪起头瞧着他，强调出她细长的脖子和突出的锁骨。“我为撞到你而道歉”，他说，略微弯下腰凑近一些。  
  
“如果每次都能有你帮我起来的话，我一点也不介意下半辈子都躺在那儿”，Sabrina回答她，扑闪着眼睛。  
  
演太过了，Eduardo用眼神警示她，Sabrina却朝着他笑，因为她才开始享受这其中的乐趣。“那么就这样了，Choi小姐。”  
  
“请叫我Robin，或者美人（Gorgeous），哪个都OK。”  
  
Eduardo笑着仰起头，“真巧。我的名字也是帅哥（Gorgeous）。”  
  
“我们一定是命中注定有缘分。”  
  
“嗯哼，差不多就是那样。”他向后退了几步，挥手告别。  
  
她朝他抛了个媚眼，然后转过椅子启动了计算机。  
  
这样一来，建立起他们俩之间的公开交流的印象就算大功告成。接下来就算他们两人在房间两头无声地对视交流、在大厅里传递纸条、或者在小角落里窃声私语也不会有人怀疑。大众实在是太好骗了。  
  
所以当他转过身发现Mark就在十尺之外，叉着双臂、危险地眯着眼睛的时候，他开始怀疑他们是不是表现得还不够可信而被Mark发现了有不对劲的地方。Eduardo带着浅浅的微笑走向Mark（装作不记得上一次见到这个天才的时候发生了什么）。  
  
Mark沉着脸，先是对着Eduardo，然后更多地直接刺向Sabrina的方向，几乎都能看见有一种猛烈而愤怒的黑色气场笼罩在Mark周围。有那么一会儿Eduardo害怕他发现了他们正在欺骗他（虽然是为了他好，但是Mark从来都讨厌撒谎，无论初衷的好坏）。他脸色凶狠得几乎要杀人了。  
  
“Mark”，他说，试图把Mark的注意力从Sabrina转到自己身上（他能看出来Sabrina已经察觉了Mark的杀人视线，扭着手指死命克制住自己不去摸出武器。Sabrina真的、真的非常憎恨杀人视线，虚伪的家伙）。  
  
Mark终于把视线转回了Eduardo身上，这一次注视的强度绝不亚于前一晚、拇指摸上自己的时候，也许这不是什么好主意。他皱着眉瞪了好一会儿才开口道，“我饿了。”  
  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，不解地皱起眉毛。  
  
“我从周六起就没吃过东西”，Mark解释，双臂仍然紧紧得交叉在胸口，微微有点撅嘴。  
  
  
“你，什么？Fuck，Mark！”他抓起Mark的手臂，把他拖向食堂。“你不能那样。你是想把自己搞垮吗？”Eduardo在下楼前往食堂的一路上用葡萄牙语咒骂着。Mark在他的手指下异常的顺从（实际上，Mark——主动地——告诉他已经连续几日没有吃过东西这一点事实本身就很可疑。不过Eduardo准备稍后再去想这个问题）。  
  
食堂里空荡荡的，Eduardo让Mark坐在角落里的一张大桌子边，然后去点餐。他拿回来三个三明治（一个给他自己，两个给Mark，因为Mark已经好几天没吃过东西了），一大盘薯条，两份水果和两杯可乐。他把食物推到Mark面前。  
  
“吃”，他指了下，然后抓起一根薯条塞进嘴里。  
  
Mark愤愤地瞪着Eduardo，压根不管那些吃的。他又把双臂交叉起来，“我们在Facebook有非常严格的禁止与下属交往的规定。”  
  
Eduardo被薯条呛住了，灌了半杯可乐在缓过劲儿来。Mark仍然这么盯着他，眼睛眯得极细，以至于完全看不出原本的碧蓝双瞳，现在只是两条充满怒气的漆黑细线（不，是某种比愤怒更小气的东西）。  
  
“如果你能够在这里的时候保持自己的专业水准并遵从我们的规矩，我会很感激。否则的话，我就不得不将此通报给Chris。”Mark扬起眉毛，仿佛这真的是个非常恐怖的威胁（对Mark而言确实如此，因为这就意味着会有人在他耳边唠叨、分散他的注意力，没法专心编程，而且没法完全按照他的意愿得到想要的东西。但是对Eduardo来说，这意味着能跟某个没有失去理智的人交谈）。  
  
Eduardo靠在椅背上，微微张开口反应过来了这到底是怎么回事。Mark，不知怎的，出于某种原因，在嫉妒。他露出微笑，任凭那股含着喜悦的兴奋感涌入胸中（因为Mark的脑子里想的是他，而且Mark不想他的注意力转移到其他的地方，也许现在Mark明白那时候Sean•该死的•Park总在周围晃荡的时候他是什么感觉了，也许Eduardo会小小地折磨一下Mark，就一点点。他需要有机会来操练下他受过的心理战术训练）。  
  
Eduardo耸肩，“我不是Facebook的雇员，如果你记得的话。”  
  
Mark看上去更不高兴了，“你是股东，这就足够相近了。”  
  
Eduardo得意地笑了，双臂张开甩到椅背后面。“说的不错。现在吃你的东西。”Mark继续固执地一声不吭。Eduardo向他凑近身子，“需要我亲自喂你吗？”Mark撅起嘴，挑衅地朝这边扬了下头。“吃掉那些该死的东西，Mark。”  
  
“遵守我们的规定，Wardo。”  
  
“调情又不是犯罪。”  
  
“这是性骚扰”，Mark冷笑，好像他会关心公共关系和诉讼似的，好像Sean Park一直以来都手脚规矩很有专业水准似的。  
  
“你以前可对这样的行为崇拜得不得了”，Eduardo忍不住说了出口，好吧，也许这次谈话变得有点糟糕了，但这是Mark挑起来的（从来都是Mark挑起的）。  
  
Mark眼神闪烁，“Sean已经不再是这家公司的重要成员了。”  
  
Eduardo嗤笑了一声，“他依旧是股东。就跟我一样。”  
  
“我说了他不是重要成员。”  
  
“那么我就是了？”  
  
“是的。”Mark说，隐含了一种本来就是你不知道么的意思，“对此你有什么不明白的？”  
  
“我对你的思考回路一点都不明白。”Eduardo泄气地挥了挥手。他瞪着Mark，试图传达出他的不快和恼火，还有，是的，还有他的懊恼（他有许多许多的懊恼，装得钵满盆满。他之前从未感到如此悔恨过。好吧，那的确是个可笑的单词，他必须停止再去想这个词，以免笑出来，因为那样的话就肯定会削弱他的眼神力量）。“就……吃你的东西。”  
  
Mark拿起三明治，但没有断开他与Eduardo的对视。“我会派Chris简要向你介绍一下我们的公司政策。不准约会。任何时候都必须保持穿着衣物。”  
  
Eduardo朝Mark扔了一根薯条。  
  
  
&&&  
  
每天Eduardo出现在Mark的办公室内已经成为了一种惯例。在早晨给他带去早餐，确定他至少有休息过，然后是午餐时间。他们就像从前那样一起交谈吃饭。Chris很快也加入了午餐，最终Dustin也插了进来，这时候Mark宣布他的流放期宣告终结（“我还是不知道我到底做错了什么！”Dustin哀号。Eduardo咳嗽，下意识地用手背搓了搓嘴唇）。  
  
与此同时，Eduardo也习惯了在抵达程序部这一楼层的时候跟Sabrina挥手致意，并且非常乐衷于此，尤其是Mark在场的时候。Mark能从他办公室的玻璃墙壁看见他们（Eduardo从来没搞明白过，为什么Facebook有那么多玻璃墙，而几乎没多少真正的墙）。有些时候他甚至会停下脚步跟她聊上几句，也许还会靠得非常近地一起谈笑风生。  
  
“你知道自己在做什么吗，Wardo？”Sabrina在笑容的掩饰下，严厉的声音压得极低。  
  
Eduardo的眼睛里亮晶晶的，“我正在享受工作带来的边缘福利。”他刮了下Sabrina的鼻子，高兴地听见Dustin咒骂着试图制止Mark。  
  
“你正害得我活在地狱里。”Sabrina朝旁边望了一眼，然后凑近Eduardo的耳边。“你知道，Zuckerberg站在我桌边想要用眼神把我瞪死。我没法去做任何真正要做的工作。他监控了我的计算机运作。”  
  
Eduardo微笑，前后晃着脑袋，“不是我的问题。”  
  
“就会是了，因为我要杀了Facebook的CEO，然后你必须解释这到底是怎么会在你眼皮子底下发生的，组长先生。”  
  
“嘿，嘿。暴力从来就不能解决问题。”他拍了拍她的膝盖，然后挥挥手离开了她的桌子。“待会儿见，Robin。”  
  
“随时恭候，Wardo~”  
  
  
这样的日子一直持续到某一天，他去Mark的办公室的时候，里面传来非常激烈的争论，他在门口停下了脚步。  
  
“你不能毫无理由地解雇她。”  
  
“我的理由非常充分。她不适合Facebook。我不喜欢她。他们戴着同一条项链，Dustin。”  
  
“就算他们的发型都见鬼的一个样我也无所谓。她是个非常出色的程序员。”  
  
Eduardo瞄了眼Sabrina，发现她的确戴着他们的小组（家族）项链。他为这个失误在心里诅咒了，不情愿地取下了链子放入口袋里。他对上Sabrina的视线，指了指他的脖子。  
  
她低头看向自己的鼻子，似乎意识到了他的意思。有那么一会儿她看起来真的很难过，然后解开了搭扣，将项链放进了手袋。  
  
这是个非常烂的失误。他们早该知道的（他们确实知道）。但是有时候，划清界线、把他们真实的自己和任务角色分划得一清二楚让人很难受。这样子既自私又愚蠢，但是他们希望别人知道他们是一家人，能够正大光明地向大家展示他们这么多年来一直所保持的这种羁绊。他们都遭受过背叛和利用，但是现在他们拥有了彼此，他们不再是孤身一人。  
  
  
Eduardo祈祷他们的任务身份没有暴露，希望Mark会放过这件事。因为他想要留在这里，他想要继续这次任务。这不仅仅是拯救世界（微不足道），或是拯救Facebook（稍微重要了一点点）。Eduardo不希望失去现在，不想失去一起讨论如果Chewie（星球大战里的猿人）和绿巨人对上的话谁会赢、还有Mark能否成为蝙蝠侠的那些下午时光。他不愿失去听见大厅里Dustin轻松的笑声和跟他击掌的日子。他不想失去这个机会，能够假装这就是他们现在的生活，装作他从未被踢出Facebook，装作Mark一直都是他最好的朋友，佯装这就是他们应该的样子。  
  
  
终有一日他会不得不离开，去意大利或巴西或尼日利亚继续他的生活。但是他可以在这里多停留一些时间。当他向Mark作最后的道别的时候，他会准备好接受的。但不是现在。  
  
不要是现在。求你。  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

 

  
  
他们重新聚在一起享用午餐了。绝大多数时间里Mark都自顾自地在编程，不过Eduardo已经满足了，因为每一次他用脚踢踢他的时候，Mark都会停下来咬一口食物（Dustin早就对此见怪不怪了，尤其在他发现这种“暂停-吃-重启”的模式只有在Eduardo的脚下才会发生。“见鬼他怎么能分得出来？”Chris问的时候他们都挤在Mark的椅子后面，Eduardo和Dustin轮流从不同角度踢Mark）。Dustin和Chris正在和他激烈地讨论究竟是Eye of the Tiger（“虎视眈眈”，《洛基2》主题曲）还是The Imperial March（“帝国军进行曲”，《星球大战》原声）更为令人振奋。  
  
“不，不，你不明白”，Dustin哀叫，挥起他的筷子指向他们，把他的寿司晾在一边，“The Imperial March就像个要命的火箭炮一样灌满了一整桶的鼓舞力。Darth Vader就要来了。是DARTH VADER好嘛！就这样你还需要别的东西？”  
  
“呃，也许某些有实际的激励作用而不是把我吓得性命不保？”Eduardo回答，“Eye of the Tiger能让你充满成功的信心，你知道吗？你就像是拳击片里的明星一样是你自己的生活的主宰。”  
  
“DARTH VADER, Wardo.” Dustin表情厌恶。  
  
“你傻啊，Dustin”，Chris插进来，站在Eduardo一边，“星球大战跟真实生活有毛关系？”  
  
“比你知道要多得多”，Eduardo回答，似乎意有所指，然后扭头转向Dustin，“但这不意味着你是对的。”  
  
“我一点都搞不懂你。”  
  
  
Mark轻轻地笑了，不过其他人似乎没有发觉。他正戴着耳机，但是Eduardo早就注意到他在这场漫长的午餐中已经关掉了音乐（这是只属于他自己的小秘密，就像是只属于他们两个人的宝物。这感觉令人怀念，还有点奇怪得激动）。Eduardo咧开嘴，推了推他的膝盖，“吃。”  
  
Mark的视线仍然在屏幕上，不过哼了一声表示同意，暂停-吃-重启。  
  
Eduardo在口袋里的手机振动了，他伸手去拿，微笑依旧荡漾在嘴角，却没能停留更久，因为手机上的短信是Sabrina发来的。  
  
  
公共关系部里有可疑行为。我去查一下，坐好了。  
  
Eduardo皱起了眉头，在位子上坐立难安。他不喜欢Sabrina孤单一人行动，但是他明白自己必须留在这里。如果他现在就离开的话肯定会影响很坏。为什么Facebook的CEO现在这样死命地盯着他看，喔啊，Mark是什么时候从计算机前抬起头的？  
  
“一切都好？”Mark小声问，有点局促，好像自己吐出的是什么外星语似的。  
  
Eduardo扮了个笑脸，挥了挥手，“Yeah, yeah, 没事。”他把手机放到身边的扶手上，“你吃完葡萄了？”  
  
Mark吐了下舌头，重又埋头到编程中，“抱歉，没听见你说什么，我在连线中。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
Eduardo又坐了几分钟，依旧心情烦躁，对Chris和Dustin的下一轮辩论没怎么上心（而且，说真的，他不知道哪个是最棒的精灵小马驹（My Little Pony），所以他选了那匹鬃毛是彩虹色的，shit伙计，她的鬃毛可是彩虹色的）。他的手机再度振动，他在第一轮振动停下之前就抓起了手机。  
  
  
你得来看这个。  
  
半秒之内他就唰地站了起来，走向门口。  
  
“Wardo？”Mark一脸紧张，手指尴尬地悬空在键盘上方。Dustin和Chris都收了声，表情困惑。  
  
  
“没事，我一会儿就回来。”他挥了挥手，“继续。”  
  
“出什么事了？”  
  
Eduardo做了个鬼脸，“洗手间，好嘛？”  
  
Mark看上去不怎么相信，不过Dustin已经皱起了小脸，“恶，伙计，我在吃饭。”  
  
Eduardo赶在被问更多问题前走开了，小跑步地下楼到公共关系部。他看见Sabrina正在一台计算机前发疯似地敲打键盘，大声咒骂，眼睛飞速地看向屏幕。有人对着她大吼，她却完全置之不理。他跟其他人一样带着一脸“见鬼的怎么回事，疯女人！”的表情向她走近。  
  
他轻轻地将手搭上她的后背，提醒自己的到来。“怎么了？”他低声说。  
  
  
“他们正在行动。就在当下。他们从内部搞到了权限，但是我现在是和某个外部的人交战。Fuck。”她闪电般地同时击打了好几个键，并重复了两到三次。“Dave也在帮忙，但是他们在每一个环节都给他设置了拦截。”她快速抬头看向他，手指仍旧在疯狂地敲打，“他们知道我们在这里。他们已经觉察到我们了。”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“我恐怕他们——”她骤然住口，注意力转回屏幕上。“Shit, shit, shit, 我们要追丢了！”  
  
Eduardo摸摸她的后背，给予鼓励。  
  
计算机屏幕突然变得一片空白。Sabrina咒骂，抓起键盘就要摔，但Eduardo及时制止了她，“嘿，嘿，嘿，我们可不想你被开除。”  
  
  
她从座位上跳起来跑开了，“Shit。”  
  
  
Eduardo拉起她的手臂把她带到露台上（环境相当怡人，树荫围绕鲜花簇锦，还有长椅可供休憩。没人再会说Facebook的办公环境寒酸）。“嘿，冷静一下。”  
  
“我他妈地冷静不下来，Wardo。”她的一只手梳进发中，狂躁不已。  
  
  
Eduardo的心跳有些加速。这样的Sabrina他只见过三次，而每一次都是当她的性命正岌岌可危的时刻。“怎么回事？告诉我，我必须要知道。”  
  
  
她静止了下来，直视他的眼睛，双眼由于恐惧而张大，“他们知道我是谁。Wardo。他们知道。”  
  
他的心脏停跳了一拍，然后又剧烈地狂跳，“什么，什么叫做他们——”  
  
  
“每一名骇客，每一名程序员，都有自己的风格，自己的编程喜好。很多人之间都会有相同之处，但是我不一样。我的方法完全是自创的，非常复杂繁琐。我已经被说过很多次必须改掉这种风格。没有哪个脑子正常的人会用这样的方法。但是我喜欢这样，而且很管用，从没人能拦得下我，这种方法能出人意料。”  
  
她开始有些过呼吸，于是Eduardo让她坐到长凳上，给她去拿瓶水。他很快返回，看见Sabrina弯着身子头靠在膝盖上，前后摇晃。他清了清嗓子，她随之抬起了头，接过水瓶，一口气喝掉一半。  
  
“Wardo”，她的声音比平时要轻，但听上去现在镇定了不少，“Wardo，他们所编程的方式——那种方式只能拦截一到两种特殊的风格，Wardo，就是我的和Dave的。”她的双眼中几乎要泛出水光（几乎），“他们知道是我们。”  
  
Eduardo的大脑开始急速运转，以闪电速度开始拟画各种战略并预估可能发生的事情。他根本没有多想就抄起了手机，“Yolanda，你在基地吗？是的，不，我需要你检查那里，检查周围，检查每一个该死的角落。我需要保证彻底安全，现在就需要。如果你无法保证，那我们就立即撤退。”他稍顿了一下，“注意安全。”  
  
他挂断后拨打了主管的紧急热线。他尽可能快地以密码解释了现在的情况，“我需要撤出我的小组，长官。”  
  
“在没有确凿证据的情况下我无法授权撤退。”  
  
“他们他妈地完全是针对我们策划的行动，尤其是针对Sabrina和Dave。这是个陷阱。”  
  
“你没有被允许撤退。留心观察现场情况，照常向我汇报。”  
  
“长官——”  
  
“这是来自最高层的命令，Saverin。”  
  
Eduardo咒骂，把手机装回口袋。他转头看向Sabrina，她看上去已经冷静多了。她只是表面上冷静了下来，不过他知道那不过是她的掩饰，而这令他更为担忧。  
  
她始终扭过头不去看他，却站了起来，将头发捋到肩后，“我要回去工作了。”  
  
她迈开步子要绕过他，不过他抓住了她的手臂，“今天剩下的时间我们就请假了。去收拾你的东西。”  
  
她不解地盯着他，“那我们的掩护身份就会——”  
  
“我们可以说你感到头晕不舒服，而我作为一名绝对的绅士主动要求开车送你回家。这没什么。”  
  
“我没事。”  
  
“我有事。送我回家好不好？”Eduardo已经将她领到楼梯边了，她又瞪了他几秒钟。  
  
她终于点了头，“Okay，好吧。”  
  
他们踏入程序部的时候，Mark正站在他的办公室门口踱来踱去。他一看见他们就向他们直冲过来，Chris和Dustin紧随其后。Eduardo皱起了眉头，还是将Sabrina推到她自己的座位上，然后向Mark和另两位好友走去。  
  
Mark脸上又乌云密布了，双眼眯成细线，似乎在观察评判些什么，怒意强烈到无人可及。Eduardo此时已是疲惫不堪，而且正忧心忡忡，他不觉得这会儿他有足够的精力对付正处于Mark模式中的Mark。  
  
“你在做什么？跟她在一起？”Mark抬起下巴朝Sabrina点了点。  
  
“没什么。我在回来的路上遇见了她。她有些不太舒服，我猜可能是感冒了。我正准备送她回家，好吗？”  
  
“不，这不好。你能这样对待一名女性下属，Wardo。对吧，Chris？我可不想你给我公司招来又一场法律诉讼。”  
  
这句话里有太多不对的地方了（又一场法律诉讼，我的公司，Mark在对他的生活指手画脚，就他一直以来的一样），但是Eduardo现在没法处理这些，所以他只是低沉地苦笑了一声——空洞而难过——摇了摇头，“不是现在，Mark。”他走进Mark的办公室抓起他的外套，快速地穿上了身。  
  
“Mark说的没错。职员和股东之间的交往会是一场公关灾难，Wardo”，Chris试图跟他讲道理，刻意将声音放柔，显得不那么严厉（他对他的工作相当拿手）。  
  
“我们没有在交往，我不过是送她回家。”  
  
“鬼才是呢”，Mark厉声说，绕过他冲向Sabrina，后者正拿着手袋毫无生气地站在一边，眼神空洞地看向前方。  
  
“Mark！”Eduardo清楚那样的表情。他知道Mark现在满脑子都是各种尖刻严厉的辱骂，并且正准备剖开Sabrina把它们全部塞进去。而Sabrina也许会非常乐意地拿出所有的看家本领如数奉还，但是不是现在。不是在这个她已经被内鬼发现、列入目标、并被狠狠地嘲弄了一番的时候；不是在他们还不清楚Dave现在是否安好的时候；不是在他们还不知道Yolanda有没有被发现、或者还不清楚狙击手是否已经潜入了基地而她正冰冷地倒在地上的时候。现在有太多他不知道的事情，有太多的人正急需他的保护，所以他没法任宝贵的时间溜走，就因为Mark心情不爽地嫉妒发作想要大吼大叫。  
  
他跑向Mark，很快就追上了，牢牢地抓住他的手臂。他一把将他扭过身，直面他的脸，急促地大声喘气，“不是现在，Mark。”他把Mark的手臂抓得更紧了，而且他知道他现在一定双眼睁得巨大、满眼绝望，但他现在完全没去关心他的掩饰表情什么的。他现在关心的是保护他的亲人，还有保证Mark远离这趟浑水（因为如果Mark成为了下一个目标，他不敢保证自己还能够应付现在已经要烧穿他的胃的那股剧烈灼痛的恐惧了）。“求你了”，他补充。  
  
Mark惊呆了一小会儿，然后木木地点了点头，表情空白。  
  
Eduardo立马放开了他，冲向楼梯，Sabrina疾步随之离开。  
  
  


&&&

 

  
  
当他们抵达的时候，Yolanda正在门口咬着指甲踱来踱去。她立即扑上前紧紧抱住Sabrina。Sabrina挣扎了几下，不过Yolanda完全不给她挣脱的机会。  
  
“Dave都告诉我了。”她抚摸Sabrina的头发，将她领入起居室。  
  
武装小队的到来使得这个房间显得拥挤不堪。Dave正在喝茶，看上去不太自在但安好无事。Eduardo快步走向他，在他面前蹲下身。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
Dave和Eduardo相互凝视，露出一个抚慰性质的微笑，“不太好，在那儿有那么一会儿我感觉不好。但现在我没事了。Sabrina怎、怎么样？”  
  
Eduardo如释重负地呼出一口气，揉了揉Dave的头发，“她会好起来的。”  
  
Dave笑了笑，点头，“Okay。那就好。”  
  
  
简报会议开始。根据情况判断，那个内贼已经发现了Sabrina，但对于Dave的身份还不确定。Dave的惯用手法更为常见而且直接（他是个纯净主义者，编程语言简洁高效。这在时间紧迫的情况下非常有利，但如果程序员多花些功夫来加固编码的话却很容易被拦下）。就目前情况而言，他们决定Dave应该继续他的工作，但必须调整他的风格，而Sabrina则将工作重心从计算机分析转移到实地任务上。一开始她竭力反对（因为现在她已经头脑冷静，并且盛怒狂暴，这次她真的可能要毙掉什么人），直到Eduardo提醒她作为副手探员，她的目标应该是监控，而不是侵入计算机。  
  
Eduardo结束了短会，小声地把Hugo叫到厨房里。  
  
“什么事，小伙计？”  
  
Eduardo打开冰箱拿了罐啤酒，没去管“小伙计”的称呼。“我想要为你们所付出的支持与合作表示感谢。”他抿了口啤酒。  
  
Hugo在他肩上捶了一拳，Eduardo差点撞到炉子上。“能跟你们大伙儿一块儿工作我很高兴。”  
  
“我只是想让你知道……”Eduardo叹了口气，吞了一大口啤酒，“现在我们是按兵不动。但是如果再发生一次纰漏，如果我有一丝感觉到我们处境危险，我就会违抗指令。”他直视Hugo的双眼，“到时候也许会很棘手，而我想要提前警告你。你也许会收到命令制服我们。如果那样的情况确实发生了，Hugo，我们绝不会手下留情，即使对手是你们。”  
  
Hugo朝着他眨巴了几下眼睛，随后仰起头大笑，“我喜欢你，Eddie。你人不错。”  
  
Eduardo讨厌这个昵称，但还是露了个笑脸，“Yeah，你也是。”  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

 

  
  
  
第二天早晨，Eduardo还没来得及带着早餐出现在Mark的办公室里，就遇见了Chris，满脸焦躁和疲惫，正等着他。  
  
“早上好，Chris”，Eduardo开口，打开他的办公室，让Chris进去。  
  
Chris点头致意，跟着他进去了，踌躇不定地坐在他桌前的椅子上。“我，呃”，他叹气，抬头看向Eduardo，咽了下口水，然后换上了一副公事公办的脸孔，“瞧，我知道你不会在这儿久留，而且你也并没有直接为Facebook工作，但是依旧有一些行为仍然真的很不合适。”  
  
Eduardo摸了把脸，倒在椅子上，“昨天是个例外，好吗？我只是开车送她回家，就那样。”  
  
“送到你的家。”  
  
Eduardo僵住了，手从脸上放了下来，“你是怎么——”  
  
Chris叹气，将一只信封扔到了桌上。“都在里面了。Wardo，说真的，我对你有很多期待。你知道要是这泄露出去了对Facebook的影响会有多坏？”  
  
  
Eduardo伸出颤抖的手拿起那只信封。他飞快地打开，将里面的东西全都倒在桌上，是一系列他和Sabrina在一起的照片，在他的车里、办公室里、在他的家里。他感到一股寒流侵入他的血管，流遍他的手臂和双腿，令他浑身麻木，只有他的大脑除外。他的大脑正在高速运转，不肯停下来哪怕一小会儿能让他理清思绪。他没法听清Chris在说些什么（某些有关公司政策、谨慎行事，和签署协议或什么的）。  
  
“哪里”，他的嗓音干涸刺耳，他的嘴唇无法正常说出单词。他咽了下口水，又试了一次，“你从哪里得来这些的？”  
  
Chris调整了下坐姿，移开视线，“这真的无关紧要，但是我们必须小心——”  
  
“是谁雇的私家侦探？”Eduardo抓着照片的手收紧了拳头，纸片在他手中皱成一团。“是Mark干的？他妈的当然是Mark。”他从椅子上骤然跃起，奔上楼梯径直冲向Mark的办公室。“Mark！”他呼喊，这太熟悉了，那种在胃里翻腾的恶心感觉，那种在他脑海里不断盘旋的咆哮不、不、不、Mark、不、为什么、为什么、请不要这样。“Mark！”他喊得更响了，因为上一次他就是这么做的，这感觉非常合适，甚至非常必要。  
  
他推开Mark的办公室门。Mark向上瞄了一眼，这次总算是除下了耳机（也许他这些年来终于学会了你必须正面对峙，你不能视而不见而去埋头编程，假装它不存在）。他的脸上面无表情、毫无歉意，略微带有一丝挑衅（这真的、真的就跟多年前的那时候感觉一个样）。  
  
Eduardo将照片甩到Mark脸上，毫不介意这样做是否太过夸张。他现在急怒攻心，还有那么一点儿被吓坏了，如果被错误的人发现了这些照片，如果有任何人向错误的人提及这些照片，那他们就将对他和他的小组造成无可挽救的伤害（最好的结果是他与他的小组成员将被拆散，而他们恰恰是他唯一的家人。最坏的结果就是他们可能全都难逃一死）。就他目前的了解而言，这些照片就是内鬼如何能查出Sabrina的原因所在。他的双手在身体两侧不住地颤抖，声音却如稳如死寂。“这他妈的是什么，Mark？”  
  
Mark对着他慢慢地眨了下眼，然后看向照片（仿佛他不知道这些是什么似的）。他将照片随意地摆放在桌上，然后将视线锁定到Eduardo，冰蓝深邃的双眸直泛冷光。“我想也许你才是应该回答那个问题的人。”  
  
“你派人跟踪我，Mark。”  
  
“很显然，理由充分。”  
  
Eduardo想要大吼，想要尖叫，他想要伤害Mark，就像他现在正在伤害自己一样。Mark不明白，他没有意识到他正、再一次地、从Eduardo的手中夺走他的整个生活，抢走每一个他全凭自己所创造的美好东西，就好像从一开始就不该为他所拥有。但是，他已经不再是当年的Eduardo Saverin，而他心底有那么一部分知道Mark也不是当年的Mark Zuckerberg。他们已经与从前不一样了，也许他们的变化足够能让这一次的结局有所改变。  
  
所以Eduardo直直迎上Mark的目光，确认他拥有他的全部注意力（全神贯注，令人着迷，仿佛一道电流穿过他的血脉）。他摊开手掌撑在Mark的桌上，向他凑近，一词一句说得非常清晰而且缓慢，以眼神向他祈求，“Mark，我需要你信任我。这不是你想的那样。什么事也没有。别再管了，Mark。这一辈子就相信我一次。我想我有这个资格。就这一次，求你。”  
  
Mark仿佛惊呆了，但眼神变了，表情也柔和了下来。他眨了数下眼睛，看向一边然后又转回到Eduardo。他快速地清了清嗓子，极其轻微地点了下头，“Yeah, okay。”  
  
Eduardo难以置信地呼出一大口气，“Okay？Mark，真的？”  
  
Mark在他的注视下重又回到他的键盘上开始击打，“Yeah，我会去叫停的。”他局促地瞄了一眼Eduardo，随后迅速地重新埋头于计算机屏幕前。  
  
Eduardo扬起了微笑，如释重负，还有某种像极了开心的东西咕咚咕咚地从胃里冒出来灌入他的胸膛。他绕过Mark的桌子，转过他的椅子让他与自己面对面。Mark被惊到，双手就那么悬在半空中仿佛面前有一个无形的键盘一样。Eduardo觉得他这样子可爱极了，于是他笑着用双手捧起了Mark的脸，“谢谢你”，他开口道，然后在他根本就没能动脑子自己究竟在做什么之前，他低下身，将他的唇印在了Mark的唇上。这非常短暂，在他抽回身、为自己的行为而震惊之前他的脑子几乎没有机会能够处理整个感觉（比他想象的要冷一些，更柔软，但感觉非常真实、安全、受到欢迎）。  
  
他用手捂住嘴唇，双眼睁得巨大，充满歉意，“我——抱歉，我——”  
  
Mark只是盯着他，张着嘴巴，对着Eduardo惊得目瞪口呆（好像Eduardo是外太空来的。他到底干了什么，想要表示感谢却犯了这样愚蠢的错误，然后毁了他们几乎算得上是友情的完美关系。他必须得离开这里。现在就走）。  
  
他猛地转过身，一只手仍旧牢牢地盖在嘴唇上。但他停下了脚步，因为他感觉到Mark的手紧紧地抓住了他的另一只手腕，但是他们没有一个人看向彼此。就在他们中任何一方有机会鼓起足够的勇气之前，Chris冲进了房间，气急败坏地瞪着他们。  
  
“整个他妈的程序部还有一半的会计部都在看你们俩上演的小短剧”，他悲叹，“Dustin正像个疯子一样在发twitter。”  
  
Mark的手指放开了Eduardo的手腕，沉默地转回了他的计算机前。Eduardo清了下嗓子，低声咕哝了一声道歉，飞速地逃离了办公室。  
  
他刻意回避了Sabrina的视线，在Yolanda开始给他发短信的时候关掉了手机。他能够击垮整个国家，但他不认为自己有足够成熟的心智来处理刚才发生的事情。  
  
不，Eduardo是个笨拙的12岁小男生，而且他就愿意保持这样的状态，非常感谢。  
  
  
  


  
  


&&&

 

 

  
  
  
虽然这样做太老掉牙了，但Mark和Eduardo仍然开始互相回避对方。这还相当的滑稽，对Dustin和Yolanda而言，于是Eduardo衷心祈祷他们俩永远、永远都不会碰面（就是永远。否则那必定会导致文明的终结，肯定会那样，他就是知道）。谢天谢地他并没有多少时间可以花在回想……发生的事情（他的唇贴在Mark的唇上，想要知道Mark的皮肤在他的手下是什么感觉，要是Mark张开了他的嘴……）。他们正在逐渐逼近内鬼，并且卓有成效地大幅度减小了嫌疑对象的范围。Sabrina和Eduardo在公司里把大量时间都花在监视那些可疑指数最高的人员。Yolanda负责在下班之后跟踪那些人，白天的时候她则在Facebook办公楼里筑造新的窝点藏匿武器（而且似乎没人察觉到她的潜入，因为她真的总是一副迷路的样子）。Dave的追踪进展缓慢，但是他已经剔除了数个僵尸IP地址。  
  
生活正在朝着美好的方向前进，他也终于发现自己有了足够勇气面对Mark。他买了非常丰盛的午餐，走向Mark的办公室。可是当他到了那里，办公室却空无一人。而且他在这一楼层了甚至连Dustin或Chris都找不到。这让他感到困惑不安，他将食物放在Mark的桌上，靠着椅子，皱起了眉头。  
  
有些事情不对劲，是大大地不对劲，所以当他的手机铃声响起的时候他毫不见怪。这是他的常用电话铃声，不是短信提示音，在他看到屏幕显示出Dave的名字的时候，一股恐惧感自胃底深处涌了上来。他飞快地朝Mark办公室外寻找Sabrina的身影，但她就在那儿，一如往常地在计算机前工作。  
  
他接起了电话，“什么事？”  
  
“我希望你现在就在你的计算机旁”，Dave听上去非常焦虑，而且绝望得令人心碎，仿佛一个否定的回答就会将他击垮。  
  
“怎么了，出什么事了？”Eduardo已经走出来了，前往自己的办公室。Sabrina站起身想要跟上他，他朝她摇了摇头。  
  
“拜托告诉我你现在就在自己的计算机旁。”  
  
“我没有。Dave，到底见鬼地发生了什么事？”  
  
“/Shit/,” Dave咒骂。Eduardo骤然停在了楼梯上，因为Dave从来不爆粗口。“他们在你的系统里。那个内鬼登陆了你的计算机，正在向外泄露信息，shit。Wardo，有人正在从内部试图关闭它——”  
  
剩下的阶梯Eduardo三个一步地跃过，抱着一丝希望事实不像他所怀疑的那样。但是，当他抵达会计部的时候，他看到了Dustin和Chris，还有Mark。Mark正在Eduardo的计算机前发了疯似的击打键盘，Dustin和Chris在他的肩后，Dustin时不时地指向屏幕，吼着什么。  
  
Eduardo瞬即闭上了双眼，将所发生的事情全部驱之脑外，所有即将发生的事情，不去想在他还远未准备好之际就不得不离开。他振作起来，张开了眼睛，现在是眼神冷淡、如钢铁般坚强的铜色双目。“发生什么了？”他甚至都认不出自己的声音了。  
  
Chris和Dustin抬起头看向他，脸上写满了震惊（他不知道自己是如何做到的，但他保持眼神坚定不闪烁）和背叛。  
  
“你怎么”，Dustin张开嘴又随即闭上，他的双颊热得通红，泪盈眼眶，“你怎么能？是你？一直以来都是/你/？”  
  
“你说什——”  
  
“漏洞，Wardo！那些该死的泄露！你是要毁了Facebook。”Dustin的声音变得支离破碎，呛了一声，几乎可说是一声呜咽，“所有那些古怪的行为，为什么你会突然之间出现在这里！你只是他妈地想要来报复！”  
  
Eduardo缓慢地咽下口水，他最可怕的担心成为了现实。内鬼给他下了套，弄的就好像他是漏洞的源头。没有任何方法能够解释他的行为。这一招干得很妙，他得承认。  
  
Dustin朝他冲过去，一把抓起他的领子，“他妈的怎么回事，SAVERIN？我们对你而言就这么不值一提？”他剧烈摇晃Eduardo，“SAVERIN！”  
  
Eduardo对上Dustin愤怒的瞪视（他知道自己会为之后悔的，他知道今后只要当他闭上眼睛试图进入睡眠的时候，他都会看见这双眼睛，睁得巨大，满含惨遭背叛的泪水，这双眼睛将会烙印在他的记忆里，将来不管什么时候，在他以为已经忘却的时候就会跳出来）。他小声地、温和地对Dustin说，“不是我做的。”但是除此以外他已无能为力，没有人能够帮忙。他不得不接受他们的责难，不得不做出牺牲（总是他在牺牲，他一向都那么无私，总是他在付出，却没有人为他所付出的代价而感激）。  
  
Chris出现在他的身边，从Eduardo现在已经皱得不成样子的西装上掰开Dustin的手指。“我想你现在应该离开了，Eduardo。”Chris的声音极为自制，而且非常地冷淡，这与Eduardo所认识多年的Chris完全不一样。  
  
Eduardo向后退，缓缓地点了头。他最后一次望向Mark，后者仍然在键盘上疯狂击打，就好像这是又一个在截稿日前必须完成的功课，好像这是一次酒后打赌看他到底能用多快的速度侵入哈佛服务器，就好像现在不是他正命悬一线，就好像Eduardo现在不是即将走出他的生活，永远地离开（或许这就是为什么他能保持如此冷静，覆盖在自我控制的冰霜之下的原因）。  
  
“Mark”，他轻声地叫道，几乎轻不可闻。有那么一秒Mark停了下来（在所有人之中只有Eduardo发现了，因为只有Eduardo如此了解Mark），他的视线转到Eduardo的方向，但没有抬起头真正看向他（Eduardo感到深深的悔恨，但也许这才是最好的结局。也许Mark是在为他省却漫长的忏悔，也许这样日后他就永远不会回响起Mark的样子，他被彻头彻尾地摧毁、抛弃的样子）。  
  
随后Mark又集中精神在他面前的屏幕上，而Eduardo被送出了大楼（这一次是Chris，没让他再受被保安押出去的耻辱。这是他们结束友情的最后的善举）。Sabrina已经下了楼并知道了所发生的事情。她向他们走近，但是他朝她摇了摇头。他们需要她在那里。他现在是他们唯一幸存的能够挽救Facebook的联系（挽救Chris和Dustin和Mark，还有所有一切他们一去不复返的往日情谊）。  
  
  
  
  
  
然后他坐进了车，飞速驶上了高速公路，远离Facebook，远离原本可能成真的生活（应该成真）。他压低嗓音在嘀咕，连他自己也弄不清到底说了些什么，仿佛他的大脑现在是一堆废墟，而他的各个身体部件正在独自运作。他的手冷静牢固地握在换挡器上，他的脚引导着加速器。他想要不顾一切地直往前冲，也许只要他的速度足够快，他就能逆转地球的旋转方向，将这一切全都抹掉。  
  
他现在冲下了高速公路，在一群不肯挪动的车辆之间迂回穿梭，他妈的他们到底有什么毛病？他知道他的面前有一条大道、有一片蓝天，还有整个文明社会，但他的眼里只能看见Dustin的双眼（遭受了背叛、痛苦，心碎一地）和Chris僵硬的表情（隐藏起了所有情绪，疏远、轻蔑无视），还有Mark（窝在计算机前，焦狂、专注、惊呆、撇过头，他再也不会朝Eduardo看一眼）。  
  
“Fuck。”Eduardo将车开到路旁，猛地转向停下了车，尘土在奥迪车的周围扬起。他摸向手机（自从他离开办公楼之后就一直响个不停）。他拨打了主管的号码，走到车外（因为在里面突然感觉狭窄压抑地喘不过气来）。  
  
不过显然，主管不仅仅知道了这次诬陷，主管早在几个小时之前甚至这一切还未发生之前就已经知道了。  
  
Eduardo感到难以置信，“你知道？你他妈地早就知道了却撒手任它这么发生？”  
  
“这里有比起你所知道的更为棘手的事情。这次冒险是经过深思熟虑的。”  
  
“那成功了吗？没有，是不是？你知道为什么吗？因为这他妈的是一个局就为了把我从那里赶出来！”  
  
“这是一项正式决定。你是CIA的特工，你必须牢记这一点。如果你需要了解情况，我们有心理学家可以就你的——”  
  
“滚尼玛的，Horold。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
他的手盖到脸上，气急败坏地朝车轮踢了一脚，“你根本不知道你做了什么。我已经不再在那里了，长官。Facebook已经暴露了。Sabrina现在一个人留在现场，而你他妈地根本不关心，是不是？”  
  
“我们正在研究派遣一名特工来协助工作，但是在那之前——”  
  
“在那之前她可能就会没命。不。我再也不会听从你的命令了。”  
  
“这可是严重的叛国行为，Saverin。”  
  
“Yeah, well，反正也不是第一次。”他随即将手机丢入车流之中（因为这比在触摸屏上按挂断键可要爽多了，而且他一直有在盛怒地时候毁坏电子产品的习惯）。他重重地靠在车上，屁股歇在发动机罩上，重又找回了呼吸。  
  
他试图不要去想，仅仅几周之前，他还会对这种境况张开双臂表示欢迎。

 

  
  


&&&

 

Eduardo回到基地的第一件事就是告知他的组员，他，事实上，正在谋犯叛国之罪，然后，尽管他很愿意得到他们的支持，但是他不希望他们卷入此中。  
  
“去你的”，Yolanda喊出口，同时紧紧地搂住了Eduardo，紧得有些让人喘不过气来，“我永远、永远也不会抛弃你的，我的小柔柔（my squishy）*。你永远都是我的小柔柔。”  
  
Eduardo微笑着拍了拍她的背，望向坐在沙发上的Dave，“你让Yolanda又看了遍海底总动员？”  
  
  
（译注：my squishy出自Finding Nemo的台词- I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy.）  
  
  
她的脑袋靠着他的胸膛摇了一摇，一边伸手向上摸，笨拙地盖上了他的嘴，“嘘嘘嘘，小柔柔不准讲话。”  
  
Dave生气地瞪着他（但这与他的娃娃脸上太不相称了，于是看上去更像是便秘的样子。不过Eduardo非常机灵地没有说出口）。他交叉着双臂，“不，我们是一个团队，对吗？我们是一家人。去他的情报局，这里才是我的忠诚所向。”  
  
Sabrina还在公司里，但她正黏在电话边，压低的声音通过他们的座机免提功能在房间内响起，“你要是现在敢把我踢开我就宰了你，你该死的混蛋。”  
  
Eduardo的嗓子被什么堵住了，他不知该如何用言辞表达（某种与信任和家人有关的东西，终于在此寻获，付出并接受无私的爱）。相反，他说的是，“工作时间注意你的语言，Rina。”  
  
“你已经违抗命令自己单干了，再也不是什么组长了。”  
  
“我永远都是组长。而且违抗命令让我更酷了，也就是说我还是你的头儿，你得听我的。”  
  
“他是对的，你知道”，Yolanda在Eduardo身上嘀咕，双臂依旧紧紧地环抱着他的身体。  
  
“Yolanda，停止拥抱他。他不配，而且你的胸大概快憋死他了”，Sabrina一副下命令的姿态，但不太成功，听上去很暴躁。  
  
“Well，如果他怎么样都难逃一死，我想这是他所希望的死法。”她抬头朝Eduardo露出一个微笑，“对吗？”  
  
Eduardo刮了下她的鼻子，大大的笑容从嘴角一路点亮眼眸，“没错。”  
  
  
他们迅速地展开了工作。Dave负责追踪信息的传输，并且试图找出局里还有那些秘密瞒着他们。Yolanda把基地和Audi车整个搜查了一遍找出所有的监听装置，愉快地朝老大哥*道别后一脚将它们都踩得粉碎（她还跑进屋子里，用她的最高分贝宣布她找到奥迪车内的镭射枪在哪里了。“不不！不要告诉我！”Dave呻吟，遮住了耳朵大吼“我听不见你。”他想要自己去找出来）。  
  
  
（译注：Big Brother，老大哥，即CIA）  
  
  
Sabrina留在办公室内，监控现场情况。外泄的信息流很快就停止了（因为这根本就不是真的一个数据源头，目的只是为了把Eduardo踢出公司），不过Mark和Dustin仍旧驻扎在Eduardo的原办公室内，在计算机前忙碌，大声咒骂。显然，Chris也会时不时地出现，每一次眉头都紧紧地纠结在一起（“你有必要描述得那么详细吗，Rina？”Eduardo问，声音紧张）。一旦办公室内绝大多数人回家之后，她会放Eduardo偷偷溜入公司。他们必须收回他藏匿在他办公室内的探头，并且在他们撤离之前在计算机里安置更多跟踪器。  
  
他们收到了一条来自Hugo的短信，通知他们在他不得不终止他们的行动之前还有十二个小时的时间。他说的非常明确，在接下来的十二个小时里，Hugo和他的小队将在很远的地方，在非非非非非常远的城市另一头。从实际上来说，基本上是在另一个城市，并且在整整十二个小时之内不会挪动一步。  
  
  
  
清晨两点，Eduardo在Facebook办公楼的后门处等待Sabrina。他身着深海军蓝色的西装（因为不管大众怎么相信，纯黑色其实相当引人注意。海军蓝，反而，能够完美地融入夜色），摸了摸固定在后背下方的手枪。Sabrina极缓慢地打开了门，没有发出一点声响，催他快速进去。  
  
“我只能搞定最底下两层的监视摄像。你的好朋友Moskovitz打断了我的工作。最后一次我查看的时候他正在查阅今天早上的镜头。”  
  
Eduardo对着他皱起眉，“为什么他要查看监控镜头？”  
  
“他妈的我怎么会知道？”Sabrina检查了一角落，然后挥手让Eduardo跟上她，“也许他们要为你剪个告别蒙太奇。”  
  
Eduardo叹气，“我们能不能别拿这个开玩笑？”  
  
Sabrina停下来，迎上了他的眼睛。她清了清喉咙，“抱歉”，她笨拙地开口，因为她向来不道歉，所以她不是很确定该如何说出口。  
  
Eduardo点头，他们继续朝前走。  
  
“Zuckerberg还在你的计算机前忙活。我猜他在搜索前几次的泄露，但是现在他应该已经完工了。”她再度停顿，“我想他也许——”  
  
“Yeah，不，我们这会儿不要去推测他在做什么。拜托。”  
  
Sabrina点头，然后他们爬上了通往最高层的楼梯，“我不知道我们该如何潜入你的办公室，但我想可以见机行事。唯一摸不准的人是Hughes，我已经有好几个钟头没瞧见他了。从逻辑上来说他回家了。”  
  
Eduardo抬起了眉毛，“你不这么看？”  
  
“有时候逻辑就是个贱人。依逻辑看，你是内鬼。”  
  
他皱眉，“我明白你的意思。”  
  
  
他们潜入一条通向工作区的走廊，他们可以去那儿安装追踪装置（由于工作区是全体程序员公用的，所以被发现的机会较小）。他们听见有人在拐角正走向走廊，这让Eduardo和Sabrina顿时停下了脚步，身体迅速贴向墙壁。Sabrina摇了摇头，因为这时候不应该有人在那儿。Eduardo摸出他的手枪，高高举起，枪头向下（他祈祷来人就是那个内鬼，这样他就能冲他屁股踹上一脚然后给他一颗子弹，再踹上几脚。前提是内鬼是个男人。如果不是，那就对她来一遍同样的流程）。  
  
他们走到转角，Eduardo举起枪，直接瞄准那名不知身份的歹徒，“停在那里。”  
  
那名歹徒僵住了手脚，Sabrina随即打开了他的手电筒，照向那名不知身份的来人。  
  
“怎么回——fuck， Wardo，为毛你会有枪，噢，shit——”  
  
Eduardo张大眼睛，因为来人是Chris，他正用枪指着Chris（那是不是意味着Chris是内鬼？但那说不通，Chris永远不会做任何那样的事情）。Chris正在说着些有关办公场所暴力、Eduardo真的没有必要这么做、他们能找出别的解决方法什么的话。Eduardo这才反应过来他还举着枪（而那可不好，是好的绝对反面，实际上非常非常的糟糕）。他终于理清大脑集中起了精神，把枪放下了，不过依旧一脸茫然地看着Chris，而Chris则还在就暴力不是解决方法在喋喋不休，声音正变得越来越响。  
  
所以当Sabrina一边低声咒骂一边将他们俩推进最近的房间并将门锁上的时候，他们都为此深深感激。她拽起Chris的肩膀，命他闭嘴，把他丢到椅子上。她转向Eduardo，从他手中抢走了手枪，“你他妈的有什么毛病？你为毛见鬼地把枪拿出来？”  
  
Eduardo吃惊地张开嘴，气急败坏地说，“我以为会是内鬼。”  
  
“你根本不知道内鬼长什么样，那可能是任何从大厅走过来的人。噢，耶，事实正是如此。”  
  
“人总有一错”，Eduardo开口。  
  
“你还他妈自称是探员？”  
  
  
“我，呃，很抱歉打搅你们，但是有人能告诉我到底他妈的怎么回事？”椅子上的Chris终于开了口。他现在正睁大了眼睛、不知所措地瞪着他们两人。“为什么Wardo会有枪？Wardo刚才在那儿是在做什么？还有，呃，Robin对吗？怎么，就……怎么回事？”  
  
Sabrina对着Eduardo冷笑，做了个夸张的手势，“去吧。你自己解释。”她一屁股坐上会议桌，双臂交叉在胸前。  
  
“好吧，显然你现在不喜欢我，但是来真的？我没有见鬼的什么解释！”Eduardo的双手插入发中，攥紧了拳头。  
  
“说实话怎么样？我比较那个版本的，please”Chris插嘴道。  
  
Eduardo撅起嘴，眼神从Sabrina看向Chris，再回到Sabrina身上。最终他明白了，不，这一次Sabrina是真的不愿意帮他了（也许对此她有那么一点乐见其成，这个虐待狂），他呻吟了一声，然后叹了口气，在Chris对面的椅子上坐了下来，开始从头解释起整个故事。他是如何在签订保密协定之后不久就被招募，他是如何接受了训练，然后被安置在新加坡。他跳过了大多数的行动任务（这是另一个故事了，下回再说）。他告诉了Chris针对Facebook的威胁，解释道这不仅仅是一名黑客或者某个闲得没事干的人，事关重大，严重到足够引起CIA的重视。Chris眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，不过似乎Eduardo对他所说的话大多数都听懂了。  
  
“那么……”，Chris举起手做了个暂停的姿势，打断了Eduardo的叙述，“你是……你是来自CIA的特工。就好像，那个中央情报局。你是一名间谍。”  
  
Eduardo急切地点头，“对。”  
  
“然后……”，Chris指向Eduardo身后的Sabrina，“她是你的组员。”  
  
“对，那是Sabrina。说‘嗨’Sabrina。”  
  
“不”，Sabrina回答，双唇抿成了一条细线。  
  
“她绝对是个讨人欢喜的家伙。”  
  
“闭嘴，Saverin。”  
  
Eduardo微微一笑，随后又收敛起笑容重新看向Chris，“我知道这听起来有多不真实，我也不期望你会相信我，但是请好好考虑一下。”  
  
Chris对着他凝视了好一会儿，“不，呃，我相信你。”  
  
“你相信？”Eduardo的脸庞顿时被希望点亮了。  
  
  
Chris的脸上浮现出一丝笑容，“对。老实说，我一直在怀疑你是不是陷入了某种类似的事情里了。不是说CIA，但是，well，我曾经去过新加坡，为了看望你。但是，Wardo，来真的？你应该对你的掩护身份好好花点功夫。你的办公室压根不存在。还有不管是谁在打理你的公寓，干得真的很烂。”  
  
他们一起轻声地笑了起来。Eduardo这才发现如有重钧卸下肩头，事情看上去也都没那么糟糕了。他认真地看着Chris，“谢谢。”  
  
Chris微笑，用手推了推Eduardo的肩膀，“不客气。”他凑近身，“我还是不敢相信你现在是名间谍。那真他妈的太酷了。”  
  
Eduardo得意地笑着向后靠上椅背，心不在焉地看着他的指甲，“嗯，耶，我猜是吧。”  
  
Sabrina在他椅后踢了一脚，于是他不得不挥起双手才能保持住平衡。她耸肩，“酷呆了，间谍先生。”  
  
Chris哈哈大笑，用手蹭了下脸颊，“Dustin一定会乐疯的。”  
  
“你不能告诉Dustin”，Eduardo立马开口。  
  
“如果我不能告诉Dustin或Mark的话，那见鬼地怎么能让你恢复原职？”Chris眯起眼睛。  
  
Eduardo用手搓了把脸，“他们不能知道，好吗？我已经把你拖入到非常危险的境地里了。”  
  
Chris交叉起双臂，“我不喜欢这样。Mark必须得知道。他至少必须知道这个威胁有多严重。”  
  
Eduardo呻吟，但这时候Sabrina接过了话题，“我们正在处理中。我们做不到的事情Zuckerberg也不可能做到，而且事实上还会威胁到我们的调查。”她跳下了桌面，悄悄凑到Chris身边，微微弯下身，“我们还需要你帮个忙。”  
  
Chris抬起了眉毛。  
  
“我们需要你取回Wardo安装在他原办公室内的监视探头。”  
  
“呃呵。”  
  
“Zuckerberg似乎想要在那儿待上一整晚，而我们在撤退之前只有几个小时的时间。”  
  
Chris转向Eduardo，“你们要撤退？”  
  
Eduardo点头，头靠在手上。  
  
“就像是听上去的那个意思？”  
  
Eduardo再度点头，“看起来现在是告别的时候了。”  
  
Chris咽了下口水，“你肯定你不能留在这里，就像你之前那样？也许我们能想个说法来解释今天发生的事情……”  
  
Sabrina叹气，双手搭上了Chris的肩膀，“你会想念Wardo的，我知道，我明白。但是现在你能帮到他的最好的方法就是帮我们取回那些探头。就现在。”  
  
Chris点头，“好吧，在哪里？”  
  
“我桌上的那个盆景里就有一个。那个是我最急需的”，Eduardo向他解释。  
  
Chris抬高双眉，“你想要我走进那间办公室，然后取出你的盆景。”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
“在Mark处于那样的心情的情况下？”  
  
“欢迎来到美妙绝伦的秘密特工的世界。”  
  
Chris叹了口气站起身，“好吧。至少我能拿上你的枪吗？”  
  
“当然”，Eduardo随口答应，而同时Sabrina严厉地回道，“没门。”  
  
她严肃地瞪向Eduardo，“没门。”  
  
Eduardo撅起嘴，朝Chris抱歉地歪了歪头，“不行”，他撅着嘴做了个“对不起”的口型。  
  
Chris抿了下嘴唇表示理解，然后打开了门。  
  
  
  
他没能走出多远，因为Dustin正飞一般地穿过门，两眼放光。“Chris! CHRIS你到哪里去了？”他猛地抱住了Chris。  
  
Eduardo和Sabrina立即藏起了身影，看见Chris慌张地扫视了一圈房间寻找他们，随后转向Dustin，试图抽出他的手臂，“我以为我们已经就个人空间的问题谈过了。”  
  
“Chris你总是这么扫兴，但是我一点也不介意。现在所有事又变得绝赞无比了。”他使劲抱了一抱才终于放开Chris。他一蹦一跳地，闪着巨大的笑脸，“猜猜怎么着，猜猜怎么着，猜猜怎么着？？”  
  
Chris揉了揉太阳穴，“是什么？Dustin，我真的没有——”  
  
“Wardo是无辜的！”  
  
  
Chris惊得张大了嘴，而Eduardo不得不用力地将惊讶咽下喉咙。Dustin刚才在偷听他们？那可就非常非常的糟糕了。  
  
“什么——”  
  
Dustin靠近了Chris，愉快地拍起双手，“你看，就在信息泄露刚刚开始的时候，你知道，就在Wardo必须就在计算机旁来启动它的时候，他根本就不在大楼里！他正在街上买午餐。我们有安保镜头可以证明！”  
  
Chris绽开了一个巨大的笑容，“那么……你是说Wardo是清白的？那我们就不用编造什么可笑的解释，就像是他实际在为CIA工作或什么的了？”  
  
Dustin大笑，“就好像Wardo能为CIA卖命似的。你太累了，Christopher，我亲爱的朋友。”他勾上Chris的肩膀，“不过，伙计，这真是太棒了。Mark就是不肯放弃。他不得不花费了数个小时，但他最终成功地排除了所有的错误路径和误导。他太棒了，真他妈天才。”  
  
他开始和Chris一起走出会议室，但又停顿了下来，“噢，对了。不过，Mark不想Wardo知道是他发现的。”Dustin皱起眉毛，“老实说，他最近就像个傻瓜一样。我只跟你说哦”，他凑近到Chris耳边，非常大声地说起悄悄话，“我看他是爱上Wardo了。”  
  
Chris把Dustin的脸从耳边推开，“伙计，私人空间。我们谈过这个了。”  
  
Dustin听从了Chris的责怪，欢乐地跑向大厅，“我要去给Wardo打电话，告诉他明早他就能回来公司。我们又是绝赞的四人组了！”他向空中举起拳头，笑着掏出了手机。  
  
  
Sabrina立即看向Eduardo，“你的手机关了吗？”她急忙低声问他。  
  
“不完全是”，他回答。  
  
“我恨你说话绕圈子”，她警告他。  
  
“它在我扔进车流里的时候还是开着的”，Eduardo说，表情窘迫 。  
  
她瞪着他，然后摇了摇头，“你真是他妈的小屁孩。”  
  
“Wardo？”Chris迟疑地轻声叫道，打断了他们的对话。  
  
他们重新出现在Chris面前，吓得他稍稍跳了起来，“Shit，那可真酷。还有点诡异。你们是怎么能消失得那么神速的？”  
  
Eduardo笑得好不得意，“这就是间谍的功夫。”  
  
Chris笑了起来，“那么，你听见Dustin了。你能回来了。”他看起来满怀希望，还有那么一点年轻过了头，“那你……你能留下来，帮我们搞定这整件事吗？”  
  
Eduardo转头看向Sabrina，不过她只是耸了耸肩膀，“你说了算。”  
  
Eduardo咧开了嘴，“耶，我想我们还要再多逗留一阵子了。”  
  
Chris差一点就要向空中挥舞拳头了。就差一点。  
  
  
  
  


&&&

 

  
  
  
在确认Mark已经回到自己的办公室、估计接下来的早晨时间里都会埋头编程之后（他们还劝说Eduardo打消了绑架他回去睡足至少8个小时的念头。“他干得太久了，你们这些家伙！说真的，我实在看不下去了！”），Eduardo、Sabrina和Chris取回了Eduardo办公室内的监视录像。  
  
Chris弯下腰，眯着眼睛对着盆景瞧了又瞧，“摄像头在哪里？说真的，我哪儿都没看见。”Eduardo冲他洋洋得意地一笑，将一片叶子翻转过来，露出伪装成一段枝条的摄像头。Chris大为惊叹，小心翼翼地用手碰了碰，“这真是太神了。”  
  
Eduardo耸了下肩膀，“这就是成为超级间谍的好处。”  
  
他们开始就高科技和配件发明展开热烈的讨论，还有Eduardo居然是名间谍这见鬼的太酷了，直到一边的Sabrina的冷笑逐渐从静音到扬声模式。她抓起盆景，一边一手揪起Eduardo的耳朵，“我们走了，就现在。”  
  
她走到门口，Eduardo顺从地跟随其后，然后止住了脚步，望向肩后，“你来吗？”她不耐烦地大声问Chris。  
  
Chris跳了起来，双眼微微张大。他指着自己，“我？”  
  
Sabrina瞪大了眼睛，“在我他妈的视线里还有别人吗？”她转向Eduardo，“你的朋友真让人愉快。我从未见过这么聪明的家伙”，她嘲讽地絮叨着走了出去。  
  
Eduardo转向Chris，觉得有点儿好笑。他耸起肩膀，撅起嘴唇，“我想你刚受到了邀请到我那儿过夜。”  
  
Chris捧腹大笑，几乎有些歇斯底里，“我在那里有安全保障吗？”他问道，随着Eduardo下楼到停车场，他们俩都在Sabrina身后保持数英尺的距离。  
  
Eduardo咧开嘴，“我们大多数人都不咬人。只有Sabrina”，他靠近身小声地说，“她其实没那么坏。她跟Mark非常相像，只是更暴力些。暴力得多。”  
  
“那让我感觉好多了，Wardo，谢谢你”，Chris面无表情地回道。  
  
Eduardo只是继续闪着笑容，因为Chris要过来到他的地方，他就要与他的小组会面了。这就好像他的两个世界碰撞在一起，合二为一成为一个超棒的世界（他们应该为此开个派对来庆祝，摆上满满的啤酒和匹萨，还要装点上气球）。他可以好好地大侃特侃他们那次迷失在一片沙漠中央的经历（就在他们试图搞清楚他们到底在什么鬼地方的时候，Yolanda就戴上她的耳机，一路将他们开到了文明之地，仿佛她不过是开车去马路那头的7-11一样），还有一次他们卧底在一间夜店执行任务的时候，有个家伙想要钓Sabrina（而Sabrina只是在五分钟之后跑来对Eduardo说他们有具尸体需要处理。那个家伙并没有翘辫子，不过Sabrina仍旧觉得这只不过是就技术上来说罢了），还有那次Dave在比利时失踪了整整三天（而到现在他都不愿意告诉他们到底发生了什么，不过也许这回Chris能套出话来。Yolanda押他是去大吃特吃巧克力了）。  
  
然后也许，只是也许，他可以重新过上某种近似平凡生活的日子了（他不想费心去思考究竟从何时开始他向往起“平凡的”生活。自孩童起，他就把全部的时间和所有的精力都投入到如何成就非凡的人生）。  
  
  
Chris是个善于和人打交道的家伙，尽管长年以来他一直和Mark和Dustin混在一起（他们有本事把人带坏得不再适合文明礼貌的社交；不过再说了，Eduardo的组员们可远远同礼貌扯不上关系，或社交），所以Eduardo对他的组员面对与他交往时间最长的好友之一的反应并不是很担心。Yolanda和Dave在看到Eduardo带回一个陌生人时非常惊讶，但他很快向他们保证Chris是可以信赖的。  
  
Sabrina拿着盆栽消失在办公室内，Eduardo则开始为大家作介绍，“Chris，这是Dave。他是我见过的最聪明的程序员之一，而且他还会唱元素之歌，在喝醉的时候，那超棒的。Dave，这是Chris，say hello。”  
  
“H-hello,” Dave对着地板说，不安地挥了挥手。  
  
Chris笑着与Dave握手（后者还没有对上他的视线，头埋得很低，想要缩回自己的小世界里）。Dave看向Eduardo寻求指示，但Eduardo只是轻轻地给予一个微笑。  
  
Dave点头，努力地对视上Chris的眼睛，“我听过很多有关你的事。非常高兴见到你。”  
  
“接下来这位”，Eduardo一边说一边指向Yolanda，“是我们的瑰宝，Yolanda。她是工程师，聪明绝顶，而且她在马里奥赛车上所向披靡。说真的，她能让你一败涂地。Yolanda，这位是Chris Hughes，我的朋友。”在说到“朋友”这个词的时候他简直乐得脸上要发光了，努力克制了下情绪。  
  
Chris伸出手，但Yolanda大笑着将他拉入拥抱，“嗨呀，Hugh！真高兴见到你。”她退开身，把他好好地打量了一番，然后凑到他身边，大声地说起了悄悄话，“但是你要知道，Eduardo从没提起过你。”  
  
Chris皱起了眉毛。他看向她肩后的Eduardo，Eduardo正向他做着“她还是疯子”的口型，一边用手指在耳边画圈圈——一个全世界都认识的代表“疯子”的手势。Chris咬住嘴唇才没笑得太过夸张。  
  
  
他们叫了披萨外卖，围坐在厨房内的桌边喝酒畅谈，大家侃着各种蠢事段子，被其中的笑料逗得几乎笑抽过去。这时候Sabrina走了进来，满脸愠色。  
  
“嘿哎哎哎哎哎，Rina”，Yolanda口齿含糊，她感觉有些轻飘飘的，“想要来点披萨吗？”  
  
Sabrina对她没有理睬，朝Eduardo歪了下脑袋，“介意陪我一会儿吗？”  
  
Eduardo眯起了眼睛打量她，想弄清楚她是否因为缺失社交技能而闷闷不乐，却发现她非常严肃，于是沉默地跟随她走去了大厅。“什么事？”他立刻开口问，因为他一点也不喜欢正逐渐冒出来的心里一沉的感觉，最近这几天里他已经受够了（必须设置一条生活折磨他的最高限制线。他非常确信，不管上辈子他犯了怎样的滔天罪行，现在他也该还清了。这个世界在拿他取乐子。这无疑是不公平的）。  
  
Sabrina神色踌躇，双臂交叉在一起，清了清嗓子（这不太寻常，她向来说话直截了当）。“你应该、呃。你必须看看这个监视录像。”  
  
他没有做声，随着她走进了办公室，坐在了桌前。她按下了笔电上的播放键后，他空无一人的办公室的监视镜头出现在了他的眼前。他疑惑地瞥了她一眼，不过她示意他看下去。  
  
他将注意力重新集中到屏幕上，终于看到了内鬼的身影，穿着一身维修工的制服，胸前的名牌上写着Josh。只不过，他认识那个叫做Josh的维修工（他认得进出整栋大楼和周边大楼的每一个人的脸。Josh的身材短小粗壮，有着一头浓密的红发。这个人却身材修长健美，帽子底下冒出来的是一簇金发。这个不是Josh的Josh没有看向摄像头，并且成功地没有让任何一个摄像头抓拍到脸部（仿佛他清楚自己该怎么做，就好像他接受过他妈的和Eduardo一样的训练）。他走到了Eduardo的计算机前开始敲打键盘（戴着手套，自然没有留下指纹，否则就太容易了。这个世界恨他，还记得吗？）  
  
“他训练有素”，Eduardo说着看向Sabrina，“我们已经预见到了，不是吗？”  
  
“继续看。”  
  
Eduardo皱起眉头，因为，不，他不想看下去，他想做的是回到那个厨房，喝口啤酒，听Dave讲述他们是怎样骑着一头驴子、衣服挂在背上、带着满满一袋的瓷娃娃从一个不能说出名字的国家逃出来的，他想要看着Chris是怎样难以置信地爆出大笑（然后Chris就会问那些娃娃是做什么的，那他们就会告诉他这是机密，之后他们会继续这样嘻嘻哈哈地一直谈到天亮）。但是，在Sabrina在他肩上不停歇地敲打之下他转回了头，等待着，然后倒抽一口冷气。  
  
因为那名内鬼正在镜头前举起一张标牌（所以显然他知道这些摄像头隐藏的位置，之前并不是什么狗屎运）。标牌是一张白纸，上面以Arial字体清晰地打印着一句令人不安的挑衅。  
  
上面写着：bye bye Wardo  
  
他立即合上了笔电，速度之快连他自己都为之咋舌。他猛地站起身，双手插入口袋里。“这没什么”，他更像是在对自己解释而不是Sabrina。  
  
Sabrina脸上的表情是他从未见过的柔和，而这一点也没让他感觉好受。“他知道你是谁。他知道你是Eduardo Saverin，你是股东，也是秘密特工。”  
  
“对，那又怎样？他们也查出你了。”  
  
“他们可没有在我的桌前举着一块写有我名字的标牌。这非常严重，你到底有没有意识到自己现在的处境有多危险？”  
  
“你是什么意思？”  
  
她停顿了一下，对上他的双目，确保自己拥有他的全部注意力，然后继续道，“你不能再回公司了。你应该撤出这个地方，远程工作一段时——”  
  
“绝对不行。”他声音粗鲁，而且比他所意图的听上去更为尖利，但是他发现现在的他一点也不介意。“我不会退出的。我之前已经面对过很多次危险。”  
  
“从未有过特别针对性的威胁。”Sabrina再也无法镇定了，脸上的柔和表情不复存在，取而代之的是缺乏耐心的愤怒。“安全与保命一直以来都是我们的首要目标。Fuck, Wardo，你对着我们重复了无数遍，Dave说梦话都会这样嘀咕！”  
  
Eduardo不理睬他，走到飘窗边，望向窗外正值破晓的天空（深海军蓝逐渐褪为天蓝色，星星仍在天际舞蹈，却不再如之前一般雀跃，如同风化的灵魂和老旧的友谊。他思考着在同样的喻指中，月亮代表的是什么）。  
  
“我会告知全组人员。我们将把你撤离——”  
  
“不。”Eduardo依旧没有看向他，双手仍然埋在口袋里，背挺得如竹竿般笔直，“我不会抛下Facebook。我不会抛弃它第二次。”  
  
“它还是他？”  
  
Eduardo斜过头，含糊地发出声。“都是”，片刻后他决定诚实回答。  
  
“这值得你的性命？无论你是怀念往昔还是心有愧疚，不管你他妈地还有什么没有放下的，这他妈地值得你赔上性命吗？”她大发雷霆，他能从她颤抖的声音中听出来，仿佛她几乎无法控制住声音。  
  
他伸手碰触窗上的玻璃，手指上传来冰冷的感觉，那么的冷，几乎有种湿润的感觉，和他满头的情绪截然不同（就好像电话那头Mark尖锐的嗓音，而他无法好好思考，因为他的床起了火，但是如果他认真去听，他就可能听出来、看出来其中的含义，也许就能为此做些什么）。“你为什么会加入CIA，Sabrina？”  
  
“那有什么关系吗？”  
  
他用手指在一片玻璃上画着看不见的图形。“我最好的朋友背叛了我，斩断了我与我们共同成就的所有食物之间的联系。我起诉了他，索要六亿美元，而在那整个诉讼期间我都在不停地想着，‘拜托，只要你道声歉。那就没事了，我会原谅你，我们又是最好的朋友了。求你了。’可是他只是坐在桌子的另一头看着我，仿佛这一切全是我的错，好像我是这个世界上最他妈愚蠢的白痴。我最好的朋友。”  
  
“不”，他自己纠正了说法，皱着眉，“他不只是那样。我照料他、保护他，一路走来的每一步我都陪在他的身边。而他不只是看着我坠入深渊，是他亲手把我推下。”  
  
“一点没错。那我们为什么还要为此争论？”  
  
Eduardo转过身，坐上了飘窗台，手掌拍在一起。“今天我把一切都搞砸了。我看起来嫌疑重大。我有充分的动机和十足的机会泄露那些信息，借此来摧毁Facebook。但是Mark。”他甩了甩头，轻笑了几声，“Mark花了整个白天和晚上的时间竭力为我洗清罪名。我想就算耗费数日他也在所不惜。他将他所有的编程都抛在了一边，放下了对他最为重要的东西的全部关注，就为了挽救一个人，而此人不管从哪个角度来看都具有充分的理由试图毁掉他所最为珍视的东西。  
  
“是我最先爱上Mark，我也爱他最深。”Eduardo微微一笑，尽管他的眼中可能盈满了水光，“但是你知道我发现了什么？Mark爱我最长久。所以是的，没错，这值得我的生命。如果最终沦入那样的境地的话。”  
  
Sabrina在痛苦中皱起了脸，“我不会出席你的葬礼。”  
  
“我没有期望你会来。”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“那你是默许了？”  
  
她朝着他摇头，表示难以置信，“我从来没有像现在这样对你这么生气过”，她转过身，“至少去买只新手机，这样我们在现场就能沟通了。”  
  
“谢谢，Rina”，他说，因为他明白这个决定对她而言有多困难。  
  
“你突然变得如此有自杀倾向可不是我的错。”她如飓风一般离开了，重重地甩上了门。  
  
  
  
几分钟后Chris探出了脑袋，“嗨。”  
  
Eduardo向他报以微笑，“嗨。”  
  
Chris望了眼大厅，再看向Eduardo，“都好吗？Sabrina看起来不太高兴。”  
  
Eduardo点头，跳下了座位，“你说什么呐？那可是她开心的样子。”他把胳膊搭上Chris的肩膀，领他走向起居室，“现在告诉我，你是想睡上痛苦的三个小时，还是更愿意和我一起看Tron？”  
  
Chris哼哧，“还需要我回答吗？”  
  
“一点都不。”  
  
  
  
  


&&&

 

  
  
  
CIA有一点非常的棒，那就是他们都以结果为重。所以，即使从技术来说Eduardo可谓是叛逃了，但他仍然比任何一名其他特工都更深地渗透入了Facebook。于是，CIA决定照现情况继续下去，来一次真正的潜伏，或者算是某种新花样（而Eduardo对此早已习惯，他的父亲可算得上是严厉之爱的教科书，或是严父。他仍未能确定他父亲是否将爱视作为人父母的条件之一）。如果这次行动成功了，Eduardo可能会再次得到晋升。如果失败的话，well，他这会儿不愿意去设想结果。  
  
Eduardo重回到他的办公室之后（并在不那么引起怀疑的地方安放了更多的摄像头），Dustin出现了，在他的门口迟疑地徘徊不定。Dustin不安地来回走动，时不时地透过玻璃墙向里面偷瞄，在遇上Eduardo的注视后却又迅速移开视线。这样过了三分钟后，Eduardo厌倦了这样，走向门口，打开了门。  
  
“Dustin?”  
  
他抬头看向Eduardo，张大了眼睛，满是歉意，“你在生我的气？”  
  
“什——”  
  
“你不接我的电话也不回短信，我知道昨天我怪罪了你，但我只是压力太大了，请不要恨我，每个人都恨我，Mark和Chris对我总是那么刻薄，只有你一直那么好。Wardoooooo。”  
  
他不得不停下来喘气，Eduardo借此机会向他露出微笑，双眼也随着皱了起来，“Dustin，伙计。我的手机坏了，我得去买个新的。”  
  
Dustin停顿了一会儿，然后半信半疑地问道，“真的？”  
  
Eduardo张开双臂，“需要我给你个拥抱才肯相信吗？”  
  
Dustin咯咯咯地笑了，向四周张望，因为这会儿每个人都看着他们（他不知道从什么时候起Eduardo的生活成为了Facebook员工的每日肥皂剧，但是他能够猜到大概从他踏足这里的那一刻起就开始了。爱信不信）。“闭嘴，Wardo。”  
  
Eduardo耸肩，“你先挑起的。”  
  
Dustin傻笑着朝他的肩膀轻轻捶了一圈。“你忙着什么重要的事吗？”  
  
Eduardo有点想说“对，我正在拯救世界，但我能抽出空”，但他记起了现在他可以和Chris一起聊间谍的事情了，他不应该太过贪心（但是他的确贪心，他一直如此。他想要得到所有生活能够赋予他的东西，而他也会为此竭力争取）。他最终说出口的是，“你有什么计划？”  
  
Dustin拍了下手，跳着转过身，“在行政休息室里有台PS，我需要在Mark醒过来之前好好找个人杀个片甲不留。”  
  
Eduardo对着Dustin眨了好几下眼睛后才开口，“Mark睡着了？”Dustin点头。“在Facebook。”  
  
Dustin又点点头，“对，他倒在沙发上了。”他随意地挥挥手，“他一向这样，这没什么。所以他在办公室里才需要一张沙发。”  
  
Eduardo怒气冲冲地瞪着他，“这个公司里的人都见鬼地怎么回事？他应该歇在家里，在一张真正的床上。Mark不是机器人。”  
  
他推开Dustin跑出去，后者在他背后喊着，“那还没人能证明呢！开个玩笑。”  
  
  
  
Eduardo跳着冲上阶梯抵达了程序部，绕过办公桌和计算机，那些分析师们都不同寻常地非常安静。他减缓了脚步走向Mark的办公室，没有开灯，窗帘也落下了。他朝Mark的接待员点头致意。  
  
“他睡着了？”他问，指向办公室。接待员点头，Eduardo忍住了没有责怪她。在Mark执意要不要躺在办公室这一点上她恐怕没多少选择（但是她应该阻止他，他不理智地想到。因为Mark需要人来照顾，这个念头一直占据着Eduardo的大脑）。  
  
他叹息着悄悄溜入门内，缓缓地合上，没有发出丁点儿声响（间谍训练成果卓越。这完全就是他们预见过他会利用到的场合。完全）。屋内漆黑一片，仅有的光线来自于窗帘缝隙中透进来的晌午阳光。Mark蜷缩在沙发上，双腿姿势僵硬地靠在沙发边上保持平衡，毯子早已滑落在地。Eduardo在他跟前伏下身，端详起他。  
  
Mark能够保持连日清醒，但当他倒下的时候，就简直像是死掉了一样（Eduardo在头几次见着的时候都会惊恐地检查他的脉搏）。他的四肢放松，双唇微启，浅吐轻纳着空气。但他的眉毛却紧锁在一起，偶尔还会抽动一下。Eduardo伸出手，却犹豫了，手尴尬地悬在半空中。如果还是多年前在哈佛的时候，他对碰触睡梦中的Mark不会有丝毫顾虑（这在最好朋友的行动范围之内，就像是勾上肩膀，绕过他人的眼神交汇，仿佛他们在分享秘密，在以密码交流）。但是现在，这感觉太过亲密了，如同一项必须争取的特权（好像他需要——想要——得到Mark的允许，好像这比其本身要意义重大得多）。  
  
Eduardo认定是自己又在犯傻了，于是把手抚了上Mark。他的手指轻轻地覆在了Mark双眉之间的沟壑上，温柔地将之抚平，精心呵护地用拇指稳稳地搓过Mark的前额中央。Mark的眉毛舒展开了，他的嘴唇也微微翘起，呼气中几乎流露出一声轻笑。  
  
这是Eduardo所见过的最为美好的风景。  
  
  
然后，骤然之间，Eduardo再也无法正常呼吸。他的大腿再也无法支撑他的重量，他跌坐在地上，双腿滑稽地叉开着。他看着Mark，张着嘴，眼睛快速地上下扫视着Mark的脸。因为他明白了（他终于意识到，他明白了，在他的灵魂深处，就如同他知道自己的存在一般确信，就如同他清楚一加一等于二一样明白）。  
  
这就是他想要的。他想要看着沉睡中的Mark，他想要和他一起进行傻气的电影马拉松之夜，他想要凭借争执和摔东西来获得Mark的反应。他想要与他越过Dustin的脑袋用眼神交流，他想要同他一块儿合影，但绝不会贴到网络上，因为这些是他们的独家专属。他想要自由地碰触Mark，也想让Mark碰触他。他想要为他准备晚餐，哄他睡觉，成为那个能够把他从天煞的计算机前拉开的唯一的存在。他想要保护Mark，想要依靠他，想在周日的下午和他头碰头地靠在一起。  
  
  
他不想回到哈佛时代，或者他们在一同创造某种美妙的、即将改变世界的东西的日子。过去他们曾经拥有过，某种极似于他现在所渴望的东西（也许这一直以来就是他所向往的，但是他从未允许自己幻想过其可能性。也许是因为他们曾是最好的朋友，而这已经太接近与那个完美的理想，所以他从未允许自己再做多乞求，即使是在幻想中）。  
  
但是现在他看清了（因为他们现在不是朋友，但依旧是他们自己，而这是一种解脱，同时还有些令人惧怕，他终于能够完完全全地看清楚了，看得那么的一清二楚，令人炫目。  
  
他想要的是他们。在一起。他想要拥有Mark，想要声明对他的所有权，永久的所有权。他想要将Mark刻入他的心脏，注入他的血脉，深深融入他的体内，这样他的每一口呼气中都会含有Mark的一部分。他想要成为Mark早晨醒来的第一所想，成为他在人群中寻找的目标，想要让自己的声音在Mark的脑海中不断回响（就宛如只有Mark才能听见的旋律），他想要无论事情好坏（有趣或愚蠢），发生的时候Mark都会打电话对之倾诉的那个人，他想要将自己深深滴铭刻在Mark之上，足够深刻到Mark偶尔都会忘记他们其实是分开独立的两个人。  
  
这一发现令人心醉神迷，Eduardo躺倒在地，眼神失焦地盯着天花板，集中精力平复他的呼吸。他没有留意时间的流逝，不过照在地毯上的那几缕阳光已经移动了位置，沙发那边也传来Mark挪动的声音。  
  
“Wardo？”Mark问，声音中仍旧透着浓浓睡意。  
  
Eduardo不敢肯定他现在是否能正常开口说话。他非常确定的是，自己这会儿的脸上正写满了每一丝他还试图去理解的情感波动，而这些似乎都脱离了他的掌控（他总算明白了坠入情网的感受，因为他的心正犹如暴走的火箭一般猛烈地直上直下，而他一点没有控制的办法）。他抬起手，微微挥了挥，没有坐起来面对Mark的眼睛（因为Mark有双观察敏锐的眼睛，而Eduardo的脸皮就像纸一样薄，更何况Mark从来就能一眼看穿他的心事）。  
  
“几点了？”  
  
Eduardo习惯性地看了眼手表，“一点。”  
  
“早上还是下午？”  
  
Eduardo大笑，因为只要Mark才会需要搞清楚这点，“下午。”  
  
“为什么你躺在地板上？”  
  
“我在观察天花板。”  
  
“哦。”他听见Mark动了动，但听不出是朝哪个方向。“那你觉得它怎么样？非常别致，不是吗？这个天花板，有人跟我保证过，它就在地板之上，与墙壁保持连接。非常稀有，我能想象得到。你知不知道——”  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo打断了他，因为他发觉了Mark在紧张。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“呃，谢谢你。我知道是你为我洗清了昨天信息漏洞的嫌疑。”  
  
Mark不太满意地咕哝了一声，“是Dustin告诉你的，不是吗？”  
  
Eduardo哼道，“是也不是，他不知道我听见了。”他用脚碰了碰Mark的小腿，“这回放他一马。”  
  
“为什么你总是要替我的员工辩护？”  
  
“这很有趣。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
他们沉默了几分钟。Eduardo依然不愿意坐起来面对Mark，而Mark也不主动要求。  
  
“为什么你要这么做？”Eduardo问，不确定是否真的期望得到答案。就在他几乎要放弃了的时候，他听见了Mark的回答，声音很轻，有点犹豫。  
  
“你要我相信你。”Mark叹道，“这是我欠你的。”  
  
Eduardo不得不闭上眼睛，因为他无法保证自己还能够控制住这简简单单的一句话所叩开的情感决堤。他全身充盈了懊恼悔恨、无可指责的愤怒、对往昔的怀念和满心爱意，还有他在得知自己的股份被稀释的那一时刻时所体验的全部感受和闪过的念头，所有的这一切现在都汹涌地冲到他的眼底。他颤抖地吸气，用手盖住眼睛。  
  
“对不起”，他说，他衷心道歉。他为所发生的事情而感到抱歉，他很抱歉没有在那里陪伴Mark，他很抱歉他以虚假的身份出现在这里。他很抱歉他不能重回过去、他们不能放手继续生活，他为他们的重逢而抱歉，他为他们俩损失这么多年的时光而抱歉。“我……我不后悔起诉了你。你不应该用那样的方式稀释股份。你应该见鬼地跟我好好谈谈。但是……”他呻吟，更为用力地眯起了眼睛，仿佛那样能帮他控制好他自己的嗓音，“我犯了错，我很抱歉，为冻结账户和没能在你叫我的时候随你到这里来，还有任凭这一切最终发展的如此不可收拾。”  
  
沉重的寂静弥漫着整间办公室，他在忐忑不安中静静聆听着。他听见房间外放轻的打字声，某处有一个走得特别响的钟（为什么Mark会有一个走动的机械钟而不是电子的，这让他摸不着头脑，但是现在他没有功夫去琢磨这个，因为他感觉自己的心越来越沉，手臂也麻木了）。  
  
终于，他听见了声响，一声轻微的挪动，一声吸气。Mark说话了，Eduardo认得出这种过分冷静的缓慢语气（因为当Mark情绪激动的时候，他要么会加快语速尽可能快地摆脱困境，要么就会缓下来，就好像他明白这是他处理这件事的唯一机会，而他必须做对），“你对Facebook来说是错误的CFO人选。”  
  
Eduardo颤抖地呼出气，拼命告诉自己不能睁开眼睛，不能让那些情绪以盐分和水的形式流淌出来。  
  
“但是对于我，你一直是正确的朋友之选。我……”他叹息，又动了动，“我应该换个方式来处理。”  
  
Eduardo移开了手，他睁开眼睛，终于坐起了身。他看向Mark，看见他睁大了双眼，表情真诚，也许还和他这会儿一样地感到惧怕。Mark歪了歪头，试图露出一个微笑，却歪了嘴，样子可爱极了。  
  
“Yeah. Okay.” Eduardo点头，接受了道歉。  
  
“Okay”，Mark重复道，随后笑着躺到沙发上。“你永远不能告诉Dustin我们的这次谈话。他会为此做个拼贴画什么的。”  
  
Eduardo也随着Mark大笑，满溢着愉悦和快乐，“你说真的？”  
  
Mark严肃地点了点头，“他的桌子抽屉里装备了闪纸，以备‘紧急艺术和手工之需’*（arts-and-crafts）。拜托提醒我一下为毛我还没解雇他。”  
  
Eduardo的眼睛因为被娱乐到了而闪闪发光，“因为每个人都有一个不靠谱的朋友？”  
  
“这话跟从我口说出的冒犯了那么多女人的话具有同样级别的阴险。恭喜你，你应该为自己感到非常骄傲。”  
  
Eduardo哈哈大笑，捧着肚子滚回到了地上。Mark得意地勾着嘴角，用脚趾碰了碰他的肚子。  
  
“Wardo，我不能允许你这样。这里是正经的办公场所。”他的声音轻松愉快，眼睛里还藏着一抹无声的笑容（如果声音真的能存在于实体空间里的话，但是这一时刻Eduardo一点也不想去关心那个。他现在感到轻松快活，快活极了，这么多年以来头一次真正地完全地没有了懊悔和担忧的包袱。他想要在这一美妙的时刻里多逗留一会儿。这是他应得的，而Mark看来也非常乐意于此。  
  
  
  


 

&&&

   
  
  
  
他们之间交流的方式发生了转变。他们分享眼神，Eduardo会用那样的方式勾起嘴角（那种Mark明白他是在跟他分享某个笑话或什么的方式）。Eduardo的手会擦过Mark的，如果靠得足够近的话，Mark会以极细微地幅度贴近Eduardo。Chris和Dustin留意到了这种变化，两个人大声地咬起了耳朵。  
  
“你觉得他们是不是和好了？”有一晚他们在Mark的办公室里加班忙着一项更新，Dustin问Chris，一边用手夸张地比划了秘密的手势。Mark、Dustin和Chris在Mark的桌上装设了六台计算机，Eduardo则和笔电一起坐在沙发上。Eduardo受邀过来参与他们的深夜活动，但实际上他在这里真的没什么活好干的（这也许就是最初让Dustin起疑心的地方）。  
  
Chris扬起眉毛，露出微笑，“我非常确信你需要找回你的紧急艺术和手工装备了。”（arts-and-crafts）  
  
  
“Okay，首先? 是‘艺术n手工’（ ‘arts-n-crafts’）。是 ‘Nnnnnn’。不是 ‘和’。我不明白为什么每个人都记不住呢”，Dustin气呼呼地回答，“第二？”他开始尖叫，“耶！这就像是回到了哈佛一样。伙计们！伙计们！我们应该去喝个不醉不休！”  
  
Eduardo咯咯咯地笑起来，Mark则以眼向他发射死光，“Dustin，我了解你。你没本事一边聊天还能一边编程。所以闭上你的嘴。”  
  
Dustin只是咧着嘴，“你真是太可爱了，Mark！”他掏出手机。“我得为我的拼贴画拍张照。”  
  
Eduardo仰起头想要止住笑。当他从沙发上下来的时候，Mark正在念叨着Dustin是如何仅凭一己之力就拉低了整个人类的进化历程，Chris也在一旁帮腔。他合上笔电，走到桌边，小心地放在上面。在Mark说话的间隙中他问，“我要去买点晚餐。你有什么想吃的？”  
  
Mark耸肩，“你看着办好了，都可以。也许再来点香草棒。”  
  
“我想吃泰国菜”，Dustin发声，“多放点辣。”  
  
Eduardo看向Chris，后者也点头。他微笑着说，“那么就泰国菜。”他走向门口，路过的时候手轻轻捋过Mark的头发。Dustin开始尖叫，他笑眯眯地溜出了房间，就在这时候Mark投出了一个“我恨你，我恨死你了，你怎么能这么做，还把我留在这里和这个傻瓜在一起”的眼神。这好玩极了，他咬住嘴唇才没能笑出来。  
  
  
  
可是他的微笑没能停留多久，就在他抵达二楼的时候，他发现了Sabrina，正在走廊上迅速地匍匐前进，手中握着匕首。她在看见Eduardo的时候停下了，叹气，一跃而起，面对上他。  
  
“到底怎么回事？”他压低声音问。  
  
“发现可疑行为。实际上是多起可疑行为，我正在处理。”  
  
“拿着你的武器？而你一点都没想过要通知我？”  
  
她恼火地瞪着他，“这里在我们之中只有一个人没法他妈地回避不必要的危险。而那个人不是我。”停顿了一下，“是你。”  
  
他一把抓住她的手臂，直直看向她的眼睛，“你是否认可我的处理方式，这我无所谓。你必须告诉我这些。”她翻了个白眼，但是他加重了手上的力道，“明白吗？”  
  
“你明不明白这是一项任务而不是一次该死的角色扮演的心理治疗活动。”  
  
他没有理她，“赶快告诉我情况。马上。”  
  
她嗤了一声，但还是立刻说出了Dave告诉她的情报。网络里出现了几处很不明显的活动，但非常怪异。不过，这些都仅出现在系统内部，所以他们知道内鬼这会儿正在这栋楼里行动。  
  
“这就是为什么他们同时设置了多处活动点”，Sabrina解释道，“这样我就不能冲到一个地方然后干掉他们。不不不不不不不，我必须四处跑，穿着高跟鞋。”她叹了口气，“Yolanda来了，她正在顶楼检查。我负责底下的楼层。”她把他推向出口，“而你，现在该走了，直到我们通知你安全之后不准回来。”  
  
“好像你会似的。”他已经重新走上了楼梯，“我来检查上一层。你搞定这里后去和Yolanda会合，帮她里里外外好好检查一遍。”  
  
“为毛我要那么做？你才是处境更为危险的人。内鬼知道你是谁，记得吗？”  
  
他的回答是严厉并且不容置疑的命令口吻，“因为Yolanda在面对可能携带武器的目标这一方面毫无经验，而你如果有一丁点儿自以为是的探员常识的话，在派她独自行动之前你就该想到了。”他冲上楼梯没有再多跟她废话（然而内疚感已经开始在他的胸口咬噬，也许他对Sabrina过于粗暴了，但是她必须明白他们是一个团队，他们应该共同协作，而她确实是将Yolanda置于险境。过会儿他还要好好责怪Yolanda居然会同意这么做。  
  
  
  
他联系上Dave让他把活动源的坐标发过来。在他的这一层一共有三处，他很快查清了两处，然后谨慎地走入第三处的位置。这是一间拥有若干台计算机终端的休息室，也许是用来打游戏，或者上twitter和youtube以及非法下载的。他检查了入口和房间四周，却没有发现任何异常情况。事实上，没有一台计算机在运作中。  
  
正是这一点让他停下了脚步，开始仔细检查每一台终端。很快他的耐心就有了收获，他发现所有的显示器都关闭了，但有一个台式机的键盘上还有点蓝色的指示灯亮着，被匆忙地掩盖在一堆纸下。他冲向那台终端，按下了显示器边上的按钮。  
  
顿时眼前铺满了编码，一串又一串，飞速地闪过屏幕，由各种数字和字母组成看不懂的结构。他不知道这些代表了什么，他不懂程序编码，他希望Mark能在这里，因为这样的话Mark就会明白这些都是什么意思。不过他还是有头脑的，立即激活了公司安装在全体计算机上的默认监视软件（是Chris坚持安装的，以防万一他们需要监视某个员工的行为，但Mark在绝大多数时间里都将其设为睡眠状态。他希望他的程序员们能够随心所欲地发挥创造，如果那意味着在办公时间浏览色情网站的话，他毫不在意，只要能确保他的网站正常运行。  
  
  
他太过专注于追踪这些数据并反跟踪其源头，差一点错过了正在他身后移动的黑影。  
  
他咒骂着试图躲过袭击，但歹徒已把刀刺入了他的体侧。他痛苦地嘶吼，一把揪住歹徒，后者一袭夜行衣、手脚修长，乍一看没有特别之处。他设法把他同自己一块儿撞到了地上。他们开始相互抡拳扭打，直到Eduardo逐渐眼冒金星视线模糊。他失去了方向感，腰侧的剧痛盖满了全身。他呻吟着紧按住伤处，手指立刻浸满了鲜血（他的鲜血）。  
  
歹徒瞄准机会双手掐向了Eduardo的喉咙，凑到他跟前，透过变声器对他低声说，“你总是这么凄惨，Eduardo。”他在说到Eduardo的名字的时候仿佛那是个笑话一般，随即轻笑了起来。  
  
Eduardo几乎要窒息了，但还是设法憋出了一丝微笑。他紧握着手机，按下了紧急按钮，然后使出仅剩的所有力气伸向腰侧的小刀。他下定决心，猛地拔出刀随即插入了歹徒的大腿。“Fuck you”，歹徒由于剧痛而倒下了，他喘着气道。  
  
“Shit！”歹徒还是想办法爬了起来，一瘸一拐地奔出房间，企图逃跑。  
  
Eduardo想要追上他，可是才站起身就因为剧痛而倒下了。

 

 

&&&

 

 

感觉似乎等了有一辈子之久，终于看到了Yolanda和Sabrina冲入房间。Yolanda看见Eduardo的样子后吓得惊呼。他正喘着粗气，把脱下的衬衫揉成一团按在伤口处止血。他低着头，透过睫毛向上瞄了一眼。他试图露出微笑让他们安心，却只能皱着张个脸。  
  
Yolanda跑到他身边，毫不手软地按向他的伤口止血，“Wardo，shit，Wardo，坚持住。会没事的，随着我吸气呼气。”  
  
他皱着脸点点头。他知道该怎么做。这并不是他受过的最重的伤，但也没好到哪里去。“我要死了”，他呛住了咳了几下。Sabrina的脸色看上去想要毙了他。  
  
“我告诉你了”，她抱怨，“我早就告诉过你，你这个不知好歹、冥顽不灵的混蛋！”她攥起拳头吼道。  
  
Yolanda抱住他的腰，抬头对Sabrina说，“我们得把他从这里弄出去。Sabrina你可以晚些时候等他恢复了再吼他。现在我们必须帮他把伤口缝起来。”  
  
Sabrina点头，不愿意看向Eduardo。她走到他身边，在Yolanda的另一边搂住他的背，“我恨你我恨你，我宁愿从没见过你。”  
  
Eduardo点点头，在他们架起他走出房间的一路上都咬紧了牙关保持沉默。他的腿有些踉跄，但还是迈得开步子。他的腿好几次都支撑不住，但幸好Yolanda和Sabrina都很强壮，他这辈子都从未如此感激过他们。  
  
“你应该——”他不得不猛吸一口气，而这激发了他左侧的剧痛。他喘了好一会儿才缓过来，“你得去追上他。他就在这里，至少刚才还在。”  
  
“没门”，Sabrina咬着牙齿说。  
  
“他受伤了，我伤了他的大腿。你还能抓得——”  
  
“Wardo，不！闭上你该死的嘴，放手让别人照顾你一回。”Yolanda斥道。  
  
Eduardo和Sabrina都惊愕地盯住了她，因为她只有在打电子游戏的时候才会用吼的。Eduardo耷拉下脑袋，“对不起”，轻声地说。  
  
“还不够”，Yolanda在他们经过洗手间的时候停下了，“这儿，我可以在这儿帮他缝好伤口。”  
  
  
  
  
他们把他带进洗手间。Sabrina打开灯，然后他们将他靠在水池边的墙上，这样他能坐着。他呻吟着抓向伤口，紧闭上双眼。  
  
Yolanda回头对Sabrina说，“我的急救箱在车里，我去拿。你留在这里压住伤口。我想Wardo自己办不到。”  
  
Sabrina蹲到Eduardo身边，狠狠地用力压上他的腰侧。他翻动身体凄厉地喊叫。  
  
“Fuck！Rina。嗷。嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷。”他连吸了好几口气，脑袋砰地撞上了墙，“下手太重了。”  
  
“你活该。”不过她还是可怜他换了个姿势，跨坐在他身上，以此保持压力平稳有效。  
  
“你得把Chris找来。我们必须运行那些数据。休息室里到处是血迹。Fuck！噢，fuck！要是Mark发现了怎么办？”他睁开了眼睛，充满恐惧，“他们正等着我回去，就现在。该死该死。不能让Mark知道！”他的呼吸变得急促，Sabrina轻轻拍着他的脸让他回神。  
  
“他妈地冷静下来。冷静。”  
  
他点头，又开始呻吟。他的头开始晕眩，于是用手抓上了Sabrina的腰保持平衡。“Fuck。”  
  
门突然吱呀地被打开了。Sabrina立即抬起了头。  
  
“里面有人吗？噢，该死！抱歉！噢，该死，Saverin先生，对不起！非常对不起！”是Dustin的接待员，叫Tom还是Timothy之类的。  
  
Sabrina愤怒地瞪着他，弯下腰凑近了Eduardo以掩盖他身侧浸透了鲜血的衬衣。“我们正忙着。”  
  
Tom（还是Tim？）如捣穗般猛点头，赶紧退出了洗手间。  
  
Eduardo想要坐起身，但被Sabrina压了回去。“Sabrina，糟糕。我必须拦下他。他会去告诉Dustin，然后——”，由于愈发强烈的剧痛他呻吟了好一会儿，“不能让他们发现我受伤了，他们不能——”  
  
“Saverin！Tom看见一位千万富翁光着身子在洗手间里呻吟，还有一名跟他调情了几个礼拜的火辣姑娘骑在他身上。我认为他的脑子会得出其他的结论。”  
  
Eduardo使劲勾起嘴角以示微笑，“哈，对。好吧。”  
  
  
Yolanda很快带着她的急救箱回来了（其实就通常意义上的“急救箱”来说装备要好上不少）。她让Sabrina去那间休息室抹去所有有关Eduardo的痕迹，然后在开始她所谓的“小手术”之前为Eduardo做心理建设。  
  
她拿开衬衣，清理了伤口，呼吸比之前平稳一些，“噢，看上去没那么糟糕。”  
  
“没那么糟糕？”Eduardo难以置信地重复，“我就要死了。Shit。”  
  
“对，对。你要死了，你感觉不到你的腿了，我该替你跟你的母亲告别，我知道你的戏码。”她从手袋里拿出一瓶苏格兰威士忌，朝伤口上浇了一大堆，自己灌了几口，然后将酒瓶塞进Eduardo的手里，“干了它。”  
  
他点点头，以不被呛到的最快速度吞下酒精，在看见Yolanda用打火机给针消毒的时候闭上了眼睛。他从喉咙底发出哀嚎，“Shit，我真的必须要缝针？”  
  
“就几针”，她轻轻地拍了拍他的脸颊，用哄小宝贝的声音说道，“你不会有事的。”  
  
在他半醉的时候，她把针刺入他的皮肤，像缝该死的被子一样把他缝合起来。他无法正眼去看，所以扭过头，又灌下更多的威士忌（这还是个非常差劲的牌子。Yolanda买了便宜货。他告诉了她这一意见，但她只是敷衍地哼了哼，集中精力眯起眼睛）。  
  
  
  
Yolanda还没完工，Sabrina就带着Dave和Chris重新出现了。Eduardo缩了缩，尽自己最大努力地瞪向她（这一努力的效果微乎其微，所以看上去更像是在撅嘴）。  
  
Chris惊恐地张大眼睛，双手插入头发中。“Wardo？”他呼出一口气，“噢，我的——”，他的呼吸加快了速度，揪紧了自己的头发，“怎——你会好起来吗？”他转向Sabrina，“他会没事吗？”  
  
“Yeah，他会好的，直到我毙了他。”她气势汹汹地瞪着Eduardo，“尼玛我肯定要毙了你。我告诉过你，我他妈地早就告诉过你了。”  
  
Dave蹲在Eduardo身边，小心翼翼地把手放在他肩膀上，“嘿。”  
  
“嘿”，Eduardo回答。他翘起嘴唇，“没事，我没事。”Dave看上去不怎么相信，但他又重复了一遍，说得更为真诚，“我没事。别让Rina吓着你。”他转头对Chris说，“真的，我没事。”  
  
Chris靠着门，呆呆地点头，“Shit。Wardo，shit，你刚刚被刀刺了。在现实生活里。你在洗手间里缝合伤口，你还没事？”他握紧了拳头，“我完全不能。你怎么能。明天回想起来的时候我也许会觉得这酷毙了，但现在我就是吓坏了。好吗？”  
  
Eduardo轻笑，但这扯到了伤口所以他立马停下了，只是点点头。“有没有——啊！Landa，拜托！”  
  
Yolanda正在给缝线打结。“搞定了。”她从手袋里拿出一根棒棒糖，笑嘻嘻地递给她，“这是给你的奖励。”  
  
Eduardo对着她一副大恩人的神气样子皱起眉，还是把棒棒糖含进了嘴里（因为那是樱桃味的，他喜欢樱桃，好吗？）他没有靠Dave的帮忙自己站了起来。他看向Sabrina，“你有没有处理好那间房间？”  
  
Sabrina翻了个白眼，“Yeah，我收拾了你留下烂摊子。”  
  
他给了她半个拥抱，“谢谢。”  
  
“今天晚上的谈话你可逃不掉。等你伤势痊愈了，我要好好揍你一顿。”  
  
他在她脑后点头，“我猜到了。”他跌跌撞撞地走向Chris，“那么，呃。我们该怎么向Mark和Dustin解释？”  
  
Chris搓了把脸，“我不知道。”他叹了口气，估量了下Eduardo的样子。“你就直接跟他们说你累了想要回家，这样或许更可信些。可以说明天一大早就有个视频会议或什么的。”  
  
Eduardo咧开了嘴，“不管Mark为你的公共关系服务付了多少钱都不够。”  
  
Chris又叹了口气，但略微露出了笑容，“你需要一件上衣。”  
  
Eduardo低下头看看自己，勾起嘴角，“Yeah。我想是的。”  
  
“过来，我办公室里有备用的衣服。”  
  
  
Eduardo借了Chris的备用POLO衫（因为Chris不得不也跟着在Facebook连夜加班，但是同Mark不一样，他的确关心自己的仪表）。经Chris提醒，Yolanda和Dave出去买Eduardo答应要买的泰国菜（因为Eduardo离开很长时间了，如果他两手空空没带食物回来的话会显得非常可疑）。  
  
Eduardo坐在了Chris桌边的椅子上，在Chris帮他穿上衣服的时候小小地吐出一口气。“我发誓，我平时在编借口这方面非常拿手。”Chris将衣服拉到Eduardo头上，Eduardo拍开他，自己穿好了，“问题是当我面对你或Dustin或Mark的时候，我的脑海就会一片空白，什么也想不出来。这真是很让我挫败。”  
  
Chris歪着头，亲切地笑了，“你不习惯对我们撒谎。这是好事。”  
  
Eduardo哼了哼，“是啊，棒极了。”他尝试性地站起来，撑着压下呻吟。  
  
“是不是很疼？”  
  
Eduardo微微扬起嘴角，“Yolanda给我灌了酒，现在没那么疼了。”  
  
“有人点了泰国菜吗？”Yolanda带着两大袋子食物踏入了办公室。  
  
Chris试图把两个袋子都接过来，但Eduardo抓走了一个。“我能提一个。真的，没那么糟糕。我习惯了。”  
  
Yolanda幸灾乐祸地笑着，“他一天到晚都在死，确实没什么大不了的。”  
  
Chris看上去一点都不相信，但还是顺从了，帮着他走向Mark的办公室。  
  
  
Eduardo设法做到了行走正常地抵达了办公室，闪着巨大的笑脸亮出了食物。他没有理会Mark的视线——聚焦在Eduardo之上，扫过他乱糟糟的头发，停留在他的嘴唇上（现在由于之前的棒棒糖显得格外红润），然后对着他的新上衣眯起了眼睛。他重复了之前Chris的建议，告诉他们明天清晨有一个电话会议，所以他真的不得不回去了，但是今天过得很愉快，所以明天见。Dustin微微嘟起了嘴，但是似乎相信了他的借口。  
  
不过，Mark还在盯着他，眼神犀利得似乎要看穿他，逼着他道出事实、承认发生了什么事。他赶在妥协之前就简短地向他们道了别，走出了房间。  
  
Yolanda开车带他回家（因为他承诺过，要是他性命垂危的话她就能开他的奥迪车，他承诺过，她可有证人）。他们不顾他的抗议，直接把他架到床上）他必须重新检查一遍数据，他必须给Hugo打电话，他们应该取血液样本检验，因为他的确刺伤了歹徒，他没有完全一无是处）。最后居然是Dave（贴心、无邪的、有着可爱的小雀斑的Dave在他的巧克力牛奶里悄悄放了一片安眠药。他就应该知道他们怎么会给他一杯巧克力牛奶，这太不同寻常了。那些叛徒）。  
  
他气呼呼地逐渐失去了知觉，陷入不怎么安稳的沉睡，身体累坏了。  
  
  
  
  
  


&&&

 

  
  
他醒来的时候，已是晴空万里，艳阳高照，阳光洒满了房间（Dave的房间，他们强迫他睡在该死的床上）。他眯起眼睛，眨巴了几下驱走睡意。起来后发现床头柜上放了一杯水，颇为感激（在发现是温的、闻着还有点味道的时候谢意减少了几分，不过还是喝了）。他吞下了几片留给他的止痛片。  
  
他缓慢地爬下床，伤口感觉酸痛，但他能站直了行走（算是吧。这不重要）。他挪向洗手间，四周张望着寻找他的组员。感谢老天，似乎Sabrina已经去Facebook了，Yolanda的车也不在。Dave则和他的计算机们一起窝在办公室里，随着在他耳机里轰鸣的音乐声用脚打着拍子。Eduardo对着Dave的方向瞪了一眼（因为他是叛徒，他再也不会喝从他手上递来的任何东西。至少这几天里不会）。  
  
他总算磕磕碰碰地走进了洗手间，尽可能快地洗漱完毕。他在换绷带的时候稍稍犹豫了一下，不过撕下之后就发现确实没有他预想的伤得严重（所以Yolanda又说对了，但他还是觉得当时他快死了。他既拥有迷死人的好相貌又显然被赋予了不死之身，可不是他的错）。穿戴完毕后，他溜出了屋子，没让Dave发觉他已经醒了。他拒绝为此感到内疚（因为他们都背叛了他，那些叛徒，他们必须要再开一次小组会议，好好强调一下他是这个小组的组长，非常感谢）。  
  
  
  
  
当他抵达Facebook的时候已是下午，随即惊异地发现这一层楼几乎空无一人。他皱着眉在办公室里安放好随身物品，走出门，好在Scott在他的接待桌前。  
  
“Scott, 嘿!”  
  
Scott吓得跳了起来，眼睛张得老大，“Saverin先生！你来了。”  
  
他轻轻倚在接待桌上，“对，看来是这样。我的问题是，其他人都去哪儿了？“  
  
Scott前后晃着脑袋，似乎在斟酌怎样才是最好的回答，最后他朝上一层楼面指了指，“你也许该上楼去。差不多就现在。”  
  
Eduardo扬起眉毛，还是谢了他，走上楼梯。在距离顶楼还有一半的路程的时候，他听见一片压得极低的窃窃私语，还有Mark正用非常大的声音说，“走。立刻。”  
  
见鬼，这兆头可不妙。  
  
  
  
Eduardo踏入了程序部，随即屏住了呼吸。因为这是一场灾难，彻头彻尾的灾难。绝大多数的会计部、公共关系部和市场部的人都挤在程序部周围，试图抢到个好角度围观Mark的慷慨表演。Mark正站在Sabrina面前，双臂交叉，姿势僵硬，眼神凶狠发射着死光。Sabrina转过了座椅面对着他，双腿交叠，细高跟烦躁地敲打地面。她眼中的杀人视线毫不亚于Mark。好极了。  
  
Dustin和Chris还有一位Eduardo认得隶属人力资源部的人正试图缓和这一情势（收效甚微）。  
  
Sabrina恰到好处地扬起一边的深色眉毛，“我没有理由离开”，她说得非常字正腔圆，叛逆的很。  
  
“我解雇你。你不再为Facebook或其分支机构工作。你必须立即离开。以上信息是否足够帮助你搞明白？”他飞快地予以还击，语气冷酷。  
  
“你没有理由解雇我。”  
  
他嘲笑，“我有理由。我有的是理由。”  
  
“Mark”，Chris试图插进来，但随即被忽略了。  
  
“你总是不在你的座位上，你对整个公司来说穿着不当，老实说我还没有完全解除对你试图蓄意破坏我们网站的怀疑，但是最重要的一点是——你昨晚在公司里睡了Wardo。这绝对是非常不恰大的行为，并且违背了诸条公司规定。限你三分钟内离开这里。”  
  
  
“What the fuck？”Eduardo忍不住大声地脱口而出，由于震惊和尴尬而略微颤抖。然后简直就像漫画一样，房间内的每个人都扭过头看向他这边（简直像，但并不真的是，因为这正在发生在他的身上，而他真心希望他能有一个“黑衣人”里那样的清除记忆的设备，但是他不是Will Smith，所以他不得不随他们这么去了）。  
  
Mark狠狠地盯向他，眼中翻滚着失望和某种极近似于背叛的情感。他挑衅地歪了歪头，“没错, fucking。在公司。”  
  
Sabrina也在瞪着他，眼神所传达的讯息是“噢，你死定了。我不敢相信你居然还没复原就跑到这里来。回头我要把你用链子把你锁在床上，绝对让你好受。”  
  
  
Eduardo沉着脸走向这一堆疯狂的乱事之中。他向每一个围观的人点点头。“真是不错的一天，对吗？感谢你们观看日间剧场。晚餐后继续观赏。”他的话没达到多大效果。只有少数体面的人离开了，大多数人还在装作他们手头有着非常紧急的活儿要干，而干这些活都需要他们站着、翻阅文件（他们都装得非常像）。他站到Sabrina和Mark之间。“你到底在做什么？”他低吼。  
  
Mark迎上Eduardo的眼睛，丝毫没有退却，全身笼罩在一股义正词严的愤怒之中，同时一副我完全有这个权力的气势。“也许你可以解释为什么你睡了她——”他直接指向Sabrina——“昨晚，就在Facebook公司的洗手间里，Eduardo。”  
  
“我没有。谁，你怎么会以为我会那么做？”  
  
Mark冲着Dustin歪了下头，但没有断开他与Eduardo的对视，“Dustin的助理全都告诉我们了。而且洗手间性爱对你来说也不陌生。”  
  
“你也一样！”Eduardo喊道，随即发现Dustin一副下巴也要落下来的样子张大了嘴。  
  
“伙计你们俩在洗手间里做过？”Dustin问，对他们居然将这么重要的事情瞒着他而很不高兴。  
  
“那是在哈佛的时候”，Mark随口补充。  
  
“你们俩那时候就搞在一起了却从来没有告诉我？我还以为我们是朋友！”Dustin很哀怨。  
  
“那不是我们俩在搞”，Eduardo呻吟，把手盖到眼睛上。  
  
“拜托有哪个人能解释下你们到底在说什么吗？”Chris发问，睁大了眼睛，忧心忡忡。  
  
“都没人会想跟我在洗手间里来一发”，Dustin还在添乱。  
  
Sabrina投降地叹了口气，终于从椅子上站了起来。“如果对象不是Wardo的话这根本不成问题，对吗？”  
  
Mark对着她得意地勾起嘴角，“哦，你说对了。我可不愿意我最好的朋友又跟一个疯婆子混蛋女友搞到一起。干得不错，真的。”他提高了音量对整个房间宣布，“而且现在就严正声明，任何睡了Wardo的人都会被解雇。”  
  
“你能闭嘴吗？”Eduardo惊呼，声音里透出熊熊怒火，“我想跟他妈的谁睡就跟谁睡。这跟你见鬼的一点关系都没有。”  
  
Mark皱起眉，生气地瞪着他。“有。”  
  
“有？”  
  
“有”，他重复了一遍，“这每一丝每一毫都跟我有关系。尤其是当这发生在我的楼里，在我的公司里。”  
  
“那么我就能在自己的床上操Eduardo了？”Sabrina带着一抹恶毒的奸笑开口道。Eduardo开始有点慌了，因为她的眼睛已经失去了光芒，一片浑浊，那意味着她远远不止是生气了，她已经进入了危险的致命模式。这可糟糕了，她正在失去客观性（Eduardo并没有资格对别人说三道四，但每个人一辈子总会有虚伪的时候，他绝对已经挣得了这该死的特权）。  
  
Mark也已经逼近爆发边缘，放在一边的手攥成了拳头，背脊笔直而僵硬，“你这是承认你跟他睡过了？”  
  
她的眼睛闪了一闪，因为她发现了Mark的弱点，“对。而且那真是爽透了。”  
  
Mark忿忿地扭过头，“我希望那物有所值，因为你永远也不会找到新工作。他妈的保安在哪里？”  
  
  
Sabrina开口想要再刺激他几句，但Eduardo走到她身边，拉过她，在她耳边严厉地低语，“住嘴，Rina！”  
  
她的名字，她真正的名字让她清醒了过来，眼睛重新恢复了清亮。她看向他，张大了眼睛向他表示歉意。但是他们的对视很快就被打断了，因为Mark抓住了Eduardo的手臂，面无表情地把他拉回自己这边。  
  
Eduardo尖声一叫，痛苦地弯下了身，紧紧按向他的伤口，默默祈祷伤口没有裂开。Mark仿佛烫手一般赶紧放开了他的手。他的眼神柔和了下来，略微张大，有些担忧。  
  
“Wardo？Wardo你没事吧？”  
  
Sabrina弯下腰想要扶起Eduardo，但他指示她保持距离，不愿意把已经很糟糕的局势再复杂化。他咬紧牙关，自己站直了起来。“Chris，你能解决这堆麻烦吗？”他问。  
  
“Yeah，我能。”，顿了一秒，“Dustin，闭上你的嘴。”  
  
“我完全不能，兄弟”，Dustin回答，“完全不能。”  
  
  
  
  
Eduardo瞪向Mark，“跟我过来。”他没有回头看他背后的Mark是否有跟上。他打开一扇门，走进会议室（稀有的拥有实实在在的墙壁的房间之一）。他坐上桌子，深深吸了几口气缓解辐射自他伤口的痛楚。  
  
Mark跟了进来，将门关在身后。他凝视了Eduardo片刻，随后走到他跟前，挪开Eduardo的手，用自己的手覆上他的伤口。“出什么事了？你受伤了？”  
  
Eduardo摇摇头。“不，我没事。”  
  
Eduardo盯着他，扬起眉毛。  
  
Eduardo沉着脸低下头。“早上我把咖啡泼到身上了。烫伤得挺严重，但我已经包扎好了，所以没事了。我没事，好嘛？”他看向Mark的眼睛，祈求他放过这件事。  
  
Mark眯起眼睛，双手仍旧轻轻地压在Eduardo的身侧。  
  
“我没跟她睡”，Eduardo把话题从他的伤口上移开。  
  
Mark闷闷不乐地向后退了几步，交叉起双臂（有效地将自己从Eduardo和这场谈话中断绝开来）。“当然。”  
  
“我真的没有。”  
  
“她说了你有。”  
  
“她是在设套激怒你。”Mark无视了他。Eduardo歪过头，“而那奏效了。”他顿了一秒继续道，“Mark，为什么那会奏效。”  
  
Mark皱起眉，不自在地换了下站姿，“没有奏效。”  
  
“你是不是喜欢我？就像喜欢的那种喜欢我？”他一点都没奇怪这话怎么从他嘴里冒出来的。这是他一直以来都想知道的东西，为此他已经等待了好多天，好多月（也许是好多年，如果他够坦诚的话）。他知道他现在想要什么，他想要Mark，他想要他们。他需要知道Mark想要什么。  
  
Mark惊吓地盯着他，“你是初中生吗？”  
  
Eduardo咧开笑脸，眼睛里闪烁着顽皮的光亮，心里有种感觉咕噜咕噜地冒出来，“你喜欢！”  
  
Mark向后退，歪了下头。他看着Eduardo，看着他还在傻憨憨地对着自己笑，大大的棕色眼睛里溢满了笑意。Mark勾起嘴唇，思量着，然后眯起双眼做出决定。他大步走向Eduardo，用手牢牢抓住他的衬衫，把他拉到跟前。  
  
  
  
Mark的嘴唇凉而紧致，就像多日前的那时候一样。不过现在，他的嘴唇张开着贴在Eduardo的唇上，Eduardo闭上了眼睛，伸手环上Mark的腰，感受着手指下柔软温暖的帽衫。喉咙深处轻轻地发出了快乐的呻吟，他张开嘴俘获了Mark的下唇。  
  
Mark呻吟着更深入地压向Eduardo，突然之间一股难抑的悸动擒获了他们两人。Mark的手插入了他的发中，Mark的舌头在他的口里，这感觉太他妈妙了。Mark应该一直这么继续下去，永远。Yeah，那肯定赞。  
  
Eduardo压向他，想要Mark贴得更近，想要更多。他抓着Mark的帽衫，把他拉近自己。他张开双腿，将Mark纳入之中。Mark歪过Eduardo的头，吻一路细密地从下颚向下到颈部。  
  
Eduardo呻吟，努力睁开眼睛。“Mark”，他呼出声，随即又被Mark以吻封缄。Mark的双手向下摸到他的腹部，摸上他的皮带。突然之间他想起来他有多久没有享受过高潮（答案是他妈的很久）。他向前倾身，但又猛地缩了回去，因为他的伤口（他愚蠢、愚蠢的伤口）在提醒他现在有伤在身，很不应该进行任何耗费体力的运动（他绝对要他妈地干掉那个内鬼。他要好好折磨那个家伙，然后杀死他，再把他复活，这样Eduardo就能从头再好好招呼他一遍）。  
  
  
带着满心遗憾，他抓住Mark的手叫停，退后了几步，断开他们的亲吻。  
  
“怎么了？”Mark试图能够正常呼吸，一边还在追寻Eduardo的唇，想要恢复几秒之前他们还拥有的美妙联系。  
  
Eduardo花了几秒钟找回呼吸，嘴唇印上Mark的脖子，对着他的脉搏吐出微笑，“Mark，我们在公司里。”  
  
“那又怎样？”Mark的双手挣脱出了Eduardo的禁锢，搂上他的腰，在腰背上来回抚摸。  
  
Eduardo再次发出渴望的低吟，用牙齿轻轻嗑上Mark的喉咙。“你才告知了Facebook上下对这种行为的极度反对。补充一点，我想你必须炒了你自己。”  
  
“我是CEO，我他妈想做什么就做什么。”他将Eduardo的嘴唇拉回自己。  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo将责怪吐入吻中，轻轻地用牙齿擒获了Mark的下唇，挑逗地拉扯。  
  
“Wardo”，Mark低吟，手指扣上Eduardo的臀部，把他压向自己的勃起。  
  
操，那感觉太棒了。感觉真是棒极了。用手来一发应该没问题，那费不了多少体力，Eduardo向自己保证。  
  
“我要这个”，Mark在Eduardo耳边低语，这让Eduardo差点射在了裤子里。  
  
他顿了顿，手伸向Mark的腰带，拉下他短裤的拉链。Mark帮着褪下了短裤和内裤，随后Eduardo握上了Mark，开始上下抚搓。Mark颤抖着身子吐出呻吟，把脸贴上Eduardo的脖子，急不可耐地拉向了Eduardo的西裤拉链。  
  
  
“Fuck, Wardo, fuck, fuck,” 他喘着气，吸吮着Eduardo喉咙与肩膀之间的肌肤。  
  
Eduardo挨着Mark的头发，安静地点了点头，猛地连吸了几口气，这时Mark终于将他从裤子中解放了出来，开始缓慢、执着地摸他，拇指在Eduardo的阴茎前端摩挲着打圈。Eduardo凑向Mark的手。“More”，他喊着，“Mark，more。”  
  
Mark抬起另一只手插入Eduardo的头发中，把他拉回来，瞳孔因眼前景象所带来的巨大满足感而放大，闪闪发亮。他扬起微笑，双唇在Eduardo的照顾下水润光亮。“你看上去太美了，Wardo。”他拉下Eduardo的头再一次地吻上去，舔舐他的唇瓣，“美极了，而且全TMD出自我之手。”  
  
他加快了手上的速度，这让Eduardo呻吟着扭动胯部，集中起所剩的精力保证自己的手稳稳地握住Mark的阴茎，更为快速地抚摸，也更为粗鲁。Mark侵入了他的口腔，舔舐着里面的每一方寸，彼此的舌头相互纠缠。Mark正全面入侵他的所有感官、他的整个思想，他的一切。他的大脑在欲望中嗡嗡作响，毫不停歇地想要Mark再近些，想要得到更多。  
  
他已濒临极限，几近完全失控。正在此时，Mark贴着他的唇低吟，“射出来，为我，Wardo。”  
  
“Fuck！”Eduardo紧闭上双眼，射得Mark满手都是，臀部不定地颤动着。他贴着Mark的喉部呻吟，仍然在抚摸Mark，加快速度，加大力度。  
  
“Wardo! So good, so good.” Mark挪动臀部靠向Eduardo的手，在最终达到高潮时双唇紧紧地与他熔合成一体。Mark如熔化了一般倒在Eduardo怀中，喘着气，抓住桌子一角保持平衡。  
  
  
  
Eduardo呼出一口气，笑着亲了亲Mark的头顶。“我希望这间房间是隔音的。”  
  
Mark得意洋洋地勾起嘴角，稍稍后退，垂下睫毛，面色温柔。他看起来一副心满意足的样子，而这给Eduardo的胃部带来了各种奇怪的感觉，是他让Mark如此高兴。“你觉得Dustin会给我们搞个‘恭喜你们搞上了’的拼贴画吗？”  
  
Eduardo叹气。“要是他真这么做了我会揍他的。我真的他妈地会揍他的。”  
  
Mark大笑，低下头在Eduardo的唇上啄了一下，相当的纯情。他几乎有些害羞地转过身脱下帽衫把自己擦干净。他递过帽衫给Eduardo，但Eduardo的眼神却笑眯眯地闪着邪恶的光芒。他晃了晃头，抬起他的手（布满了Mark的精液）凑到嘴边，慢条斯理地、从容不迫地舔了个干净。  
  
Mark的双眼瞪大了，随后沉得墨黑，他拉下Eduardo的头，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，迅猛地陷入热吻。“你是想要拉我堕落吗？”最终停下来汲取氧气的时候，他问。  
  
Eduardo无辜地亮出笑脸，开玩笑地推开他。他拉上西裤拉链，腿脚不稳地滑下桌子，总算重又记起自己的伤势。“你可想不到我能让你堕落成什么样。”  
  
Mark被自己的呼吸给呛住了。  
  
Eduardo走向门，抚平乱糟糟的头发，他感觉到Mark扯了下他的手臂，于是停下了。他期待地看向肩后。  
  
“晚餐，今晚。好吗？”  
  
Eduardo露出笑脸，“好。”  
  
  
  
  
28.  
  
  
Eduardo想要尽量不引人注意地溜回自己的办公室。可惜不走运，他被Sabrina堵在了后门楼梯上（见鬼的直觉，她知道他会选后门楼梯）。他努力想要压下他脸上那种蠢兮兮、让人一目了然的傻笑，但是很明显，他的脸部肌肉已经彻底失控。  
  
“你跟他睡过了？”她出口责难。  
  
Eduardo装得一副生气的脸孔，“什么？为什么今天每个人都要怪我跟什么人睡过了？是因为我的打扮吗？是有那么点意思，是不是？你知道吗，你说对了。我今晚得回去好好清理下衣橱。我很高兴你告诉我。”  
  
他试图从她身边穿过去，但是她伸出手挡在他的胸前。她看上去不再那么愤怒了，脸上更多的是担忧的神色（甚至眼神里还带有一丝怜悯，Eduardo感到心里一沉，因为他和Mark现在正处于一种崭新的关系中，正如他所渴望的那样，但那同时又非常脆弱，而他非常清楚，Sabrina会用她的逻辑毁了这一切）。  
  
“你向我保证过，在你偏离太远的时候会告诉我。”  
  
“Rina，我在处理。”  
  
“但你没有！”她冲着他吼道，“你正在一寸又一寸地逼近边缘，你甚至都没有发觉早在三步之前你就已经坠入悬崖！”她看向一边，咽下口水试图冷静下来，交叉起双臂。当她重新开口的时候，她的声音已经恢复了平常的状态，“我并不是不清楚这是怎么回事。你为某人而倾倒，一切都感觉那么新鲜，你觉得她是这个世界上唯一能理解你的人，而她也是你的唯一。但是她不是。他不是。”她不自在地耸耸肩，“我们，是我们，这个小组，才是我们在这个世界上唯一拥有的东西，Wardo。别为了一时风流而冒险。”  
  
Eduardo感到一丛怒火从心底喷薄而出，沸腾了血液，也蒙蔽了头脑。“这不是他妈的一时风流，好吗？这是Mark，一直以来我想要的都是他，我已经等了太多年了。他远远早在你之前，早在整个小组、所有这一切之前。”他不禁哽咽了，但他仍然想要说下去，抬起手臂指向Mark办公室的方向，“他是我的源点。”  
  
Sabrina退后了一步，眼中如漩涡般混合了各种复杂的情感——受伤、难以置信，还有愤慨（这种表情他非常熟悉，他曾经常常从镜子里反射出的自己身上看到）。“你的源点搞垮了你。”  
  
Eduardo想要为Mark辩护，想要解释这是他们两人共同的过错，还有Sean和另一个充满勃勃生机的存在——Facebook（那一无形的生命正超乎任何人想象的迅猛发展壮大）的因素。但是Sabrina还在继续说，由于愤怒而语气尖锐地就像是削减了上千把小刀穿过他的皮肤插入他的心脏。“等这一切都结束的时候要怎么办？到那时候，谁又来收拾你的烂摊子？”  
  
  
他板起了脸，“我的生活曾经粉碎过一次，而我没依靠任何人就自己重新站了起来。”  
  
她仿佛被甩了一巴掌似的晃了晃，身体立即僵住了，“要是你以为我们才见面那会儿你不是支离破碎的一团糟，那你是在骗你自己。”她从他身边走过，故意撞开他让路。“等他再次把你伤得体无完肤的时候可别来找我哭。”  
  
他目送着她离开，随后如塌方般沉重地靠上冰冷的水泥墙壁，闭上了双眼，胸口如有巨钧（就在左侧，在那空荡荡的窟窿里，搏动着Mark的名字，灌输入他的血管，与那种蓝色的液体混合在一起，传遍整个循环系统，完美融合，他已无法记起从何而起）。  
  
他想要不去理会Sabrina说的每一个字。他说服自己她是在为他不平，她不明白这些（她确实如此）。Mark是不会再次击垮他的，他知道，心里有种不祥的预感。  
  
Eduardo才是那个能击垮Mark的人。  
  
  
  
幸运的是，Eduardo不用在Sabrina不令人愉快的话上多做纠结。Dustin跑到了他的办公室，他一屁股坐在Eduardo对面，朝着他咧开嘴贼兮兮地笑着。  
  
Eduardo从计算机屏幕前抬眼看向他，“你想要什么，Dustin？”  
  
Dustin一前一后地摇晃着脑袋，嘴角上仍旧挂着那副笑脸。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“嗯嗯。”Dustin的眼睛现在开始发亮了。  
  
Eduardo叹了口气，稍稍退离桌子，将所有的注意力都转向Dustin。“你心里闷着什么话要说出来吗？”  
  
“你们俩家伙完全就是搞在一起了，对不对？”  
  
一股笑容企图夺取Eduardo整张脸的控制权，但他咬着嘴唇压制下去了，只是耸耸肩，不置可否。  
  
Dustin热切地凑近身，“你们在约会？”  
  
“我——”Eduardo眯起眼睛，撅起嘴。他们是在约会？“我今晚会和Mark一起晚餐。我想算得上是约会。那是个约会。那算不算约会？”他充满希望地看向Dustin。  
  
Dustin笑嘻嘻地点头。“看起来Mark是这么想的。”他故作神秘地压低了声音，“他派助理去他家取西装了。我想他也肯定在某个高级餐厅里订好了位子。做好准备被追吧。”Dustin无比夸张地挥摆着双手。  
  
Eduardo大笑，低下头，有点羞涩。  
  
“晚点时候给我发短信，我要知道所有的细节，好吗？你知道，如果你没在忙的话。”Dustin夸张地抬了抬眉毛。  
  
Eduardo没怎么用力地向他丢去一支铅笔。“你跟Yolanda一样差劲。”  
  
“谁是Yolanda？”  
  
Eduardo僵住了，笑容一时从唇边消失了，他又随即再强挂上笑脸。“噢，她是我在新加坡认识的一个姑娘。”  
  
Dustin扬起眉毛，追问，“只是那样？就只是一个你认识的姑娘？”  
  
Eduardo清了清嗓子，“我和她一起合作过几个项目。她总是想找人跟我上床。”他有些宠溺地露出笑容，希望Dustin能接受这个解释。他不想对他撒谎，不愿意除了情非得已而去跨越那条事关他们友谊的无形界限。  
  
Dustin摆出生气的样子。“太不专业了。她绝对不应该试图找人跟你上床。”  
  
“你也一样。”  
  
“那是和Mark。这完全不一样。”  
  
“好，好，全然不一样。”  
  
Dustin又咧开了笑脸，“就是那样！”  
  
Eduardo笑得好不得意，做了个射击的手势。“好了，你闲聊够了。现在让我安心工作。”  
  
Dustin试图嘟起嘴，不过还是掩不住笑意。“祝你约会得亲亲热热哈，Wardo。”  
  
Eduardo敢发誓他能从Dustin语气里听见有爱心冒出来。  
  
  
  
接下来，Eduardo安安静静地独自工作到傍晚。Sabrina不愿意跟他说话，似乎也屏蔽了与其他组员之间的交流，因为除了Yolanda发来的一条:-(表情的短信之外没人跟他联系。  
  
他调查了下想要确认这不是因为任何、你知道、他们陷入危险的缘故，但他唯一能找到的证据就是Sabrina对他发起了冷战，而且她还拉拢了其他人与她站在统一战线。他叹气，试图回想起上一次她采取冷战策略的时候他干了什么（但是上一次她这么做的时候，他是被她拉到了同一战线对抗Yolanda，就因为她居然胆敢借用Sabrina价值不菲的Prada鞋。他讨厌Prada。他妈的讨厌极了）。他把这些驱出脑外，决定好好思量下他今晚和Mark的约会（约会）。  
  
而这明显是个错误。因为他想起的不是什么愉快的晚餐时品味美酒佳肴的景象，反而满脑子都是可能会出岔子的场面。要是他穿着不得体怎么办？他是不是应该冲个澡？他应该去冲个澡。晚餐订在几点？万一Mark忘记了呢？如果晚餐中途他发现自己犯了什么奇怪的过敏开始呕吐死掉了肿么办？  
  
等到七点过了二十的时候，他决定再这样下去他就要发疯了。所以他站起身跑上楼走向Mark的办公室。半个部门的人已经回家了（因为，你知道，他们都有自己的生活），而另外还有一半的人像群可爱的小机器人一般在键盘上忙碌（因为，你知道，他们奉Mark为偶像，Mark待多久他们也待多久。这很可爱，也挺骇人）。Sabrina不在座位上，但他相信她没有离开大楼（他能感觉得到她透过墙壁狠盯着他，因为她这一双吓人的X光眼睛之类的）。  
  
他晃到Mark的办公室前，朝他的助理颔首致意。“Mark在里面？”因为办公室里的窗帘又落下了，所以他开口问道。  
  
Mark的助理点点头，对他露出微笑，“对，进去吧。”  
  
Eduardo不禁露出笑容，因为他可以就这么直接进去。他拥有直达Mark的权限，他可以直接顺畅地进去，而不用作预约或经他的人操办手续（也许Eduardo想要再次成为他的人，也许即使现在他还不愿承认，但是他能感觉得到，这股充盈全身的温暖感觉）。  
  
  
他轻轻叩门，安静地走了进去，然后停留在门口，稍稍打量了一下眼前的景象。Mark身着西装（这非常少见），他看起来既显得笨拙又诱人的要命。他正对着窗户上的倒影想要打理好头发，手指生疏地在发卷中梳理。Eduardo感到暖洋洋的幸福泡泡从胸中溢出，他扬起了笑容。他确定自己现在看起来肯定满脸仰慕之情（但这种神情在Mark周围其实并不少见。他在最早结识Mark那几个月里就一直这幅蠢样子）。  
  
他将头倚在门框上，轻声叫他，“嘿，型男。”  
  
Mark扭过身，笨拙地招了招手。“嘿。”  
  
“嘿”，Eduardo重复道，双眸波光流转。“你看起来不错。”  
  
Mark耸耸肩，仿佛想了想之后加了一句，“你也是。”  
  
Eduardo笑出了声。“我和今天早上看起来一个样。”  
  
Mark勾起一个狡黠的微笑。“Yeah，我知道。我相信今天早些时候我也表达过相同的意思了。”他耸了耸肩膀，眼中闪过一道精光，仿佛他非常清楚Eduardo脑海里正在回放的是怎样一副场景（大声的喘息，嘴唇热辣又潮湿，双手游走于全身上下，还有他被拉扯的头发，稍稍大力了一点，正好激发了丝丝稍带痛楚的欢愉）。“不过这话经得起重复。“  
  
Eduardo有些呛到地笑了一声，轻轻叹息。“你在对我做什么？”  
  
Mark走上前，嘴角带着饶有兴致的笑意。“我这边可觉得是你在带坏我。”  
  
Eduardo挺直身接受挑战，装出一副邪恶的样子，伸出手指指向他，“我会带坏你的。你就等着瞧吧。我都计划好了。非常下流、色情、绝对能让人性致大起的计划。”  
  
“说的好听。”  
  
“我可是认真的。”  
  
“当然。”Mark一副屈尊纡贵样子拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀，咬着嘴唇压下笑容。  
  
Eduardo抓住这近水楼台之势拉过Mark，将嘴唇牢牢地贴上了Mark的唇。Mark立即回应了他，走近身加深亲吻，并斜过头调整到更好的角度。他的手滑到Eduardo的颈后，催促他靠得近些（就近一些，再近一些。他们迫切地渴望彼此肌肤相亲、想要共享彼此的体温、渴望彼此融合成一体，肺叶内的氧气几近枯竭，全身却如燃烧般火热，而这些他们都已经全然不顾）。  
  
Eduardo将叹息呼入Mark口中，结束了这个吻。他睁大双眼，目不转睛地捕捉、刻录下现在Mark的每一分每一毫（他异于往常的嫣红双唇、他稍稍向后仰起头的样子、在Eduardo后颈上手指的轻柔触感，还有Mark的臀部微微贴着Eduardo的感觉、他们两个的双脚交叉在彼此之中方式——Eduardo一脚在左、Mark一脚在右、Eduardo一脚在右、Mark一脚在左，如同一个基本算式般的简洁模式，一个x就会为此、为他们、为所有他们需要知道的一切提供答案）。  
  
  
Mark后退几步，拉直了他的外套，因为这一身行头而不太自在。“那么”，他开口，声音比几分钟前要低哑了几分，“准备好走了吗？”  
  
  
Eduardo舔舔嘴唇，点了头，从Mark身上移开了视线，试图缓解胸中突如其来的压迫感。他已经几乎无法确认自己到底身在何处、到底在做些什么，但是他非常清楚过去这几周里在脑中盘旋过的每一条想法和在心里积聚过的每一股情感（在股东大会上从另一头凝望着Mark，在午夜时分开车送他回家，一起边吃着意面边观看“终结者”，Mark的拇指摩挲着他的唇、祈求Mark信任他一次、只此一次，为睡梦中的Mark抚平眉间的沟壑。所有的这些欲望和无法否认的冲动，还有他已经无法正常思考的事实），所有的这一切都汇聚成一个事实。  
  
  
他爱Mark Zuckerberg。

 

 

&&&

 

 

他们开着Mark的车前往餐厅，一路上互相偷瞄着对方，装作在专心聆听车载电台里的音乐。Eduardo沉浸于端详Mark的脸庞，看着车窗外的交通信号灯和清澈的夜色映照进来，如艺术家般为Mark涂抹上霓虹斑斓。车程很短，于是Eduardo不用在这种尴尬的沉默中逗留过久。  
  
这整家餐馆没有一扇窗户，看起来更像是一家秘密会所，而不是提供餐饮的地方。Eduardo了解这类场所，在过去几年里也曾经在类似的地方用过餐。那些设计奇特的桌子、隐蔽的私人包厢，还有极其不舒适的座椅，所有这些印象都模糊地混合在一起，把他的头脑急速驱回到执行任务的模式——他假扮成一名投资人、律师或保安，伺机套取情报。他差一点就滑入了他的角色之中，脸上挂起随意的笑容，松垮垮地向后靠在椅子上。但是当他看见桌子另一头的Mark，看见他最好的朋友（这个自从他们俩在犹太人兄弟会上被笨拙地介绍相互认识的那一时刻起就占据了Eduardo心头的男人），他被惊回到了现实之中，不知如何是好。他的身体朝着两个不同的方向活动，他就仿佛是个陌生人一般无法操纵。  
  
Mark看上去也不比Eduardo自在多少。他不停地在座位上动着，扭扭脖子，脚烦躁地拍打地面。他扯着衣服，把西装的袖管卷高到手肘位置，然后放手任它们落回原位（变得皱巴巴的）。他看起来与这个地方格格不入，甚至有一丝痛苦（而这可绝对不是初次约会的好信号。他早就该知道这会是一场灾难）。  
  
Eduardo浏览起菜单以期转移注意力（老实说，这是一份极其装逼的菜单，尽是些稀奇古怪的食物，而且都没有明码标价）。并不是说他以前没见识过这场面，而且他猜想Mark这些年里也一定被迫在类似的场所出席过多次晚餐。但这不属于他们。他们俩总是用凉掉的披萨和啤酒来填饱肚子，Eduardo会在Mark的冰激凌离偷偷混进一颗复合维生素药丸，这时候Mark就会丢给他一个已经懒得反抗的眼神（因为他知道Eduardo又在婆婆妈妈地照顾他了，但他还是都吃了下去，至于原因为何Eduardo从未花时间思考过。这一切都是那样自然，他们俩之间的相处就是如此，自然而然）。然而，现在他们在这里，各自回避着对方的视线，在这个灯光昏暗的包厢内，Mark肯定为只提前了极短的时间预订而花费了大价钱。这里令人感觉冰冷疏离，Eduardo几乎就以为会有速记员随时出现在他们的桌子尽头（记录下经过谨慎斟酌的文字，无视房间内压抑的沉默以及所有那些同时盘踞于坐在诉讼桌两边的他们两人的心头、却没有说出口的话）。  
  
侍者走向他们，带着彬彬有礼的假笑与他们友好地攀谈。他询问是否已经选好了佐餐佳酿，Mark皱起眉头，眼睛快速地扫向酒单（也许这只是Eduardo自己情绪的投射，但Mark看上去有些被那些眼花缭乱的选择给弄晕乎了）。Mark最终选定了一款（快而尖锐地，几乎好像是在挑战侍者质疑他是否真的了解自己所选的酒的品质和所属年份的好坏）。  
  
那名侍者，自然只是微笑着夸赞Mark的好品味，然后转身离开。他们再次陷入沉默。在继续紧张了片刻之后，他们在昏暗的灯光下对上了彼此的视线。Eduardo露出微笑，想要缓和他的不适。Mark点头回应，以他微微歪下头的方式，远远算不上一下真正的点头。  
  
Eduardo忍住叹息，凑近身开口，“Mark。”  
  
Mark朝他眨了眨眼，“什么？”  
  
Eduardo用手指了一圈这个房间，“这是什么？”  
  
Mark微微斜过脑袋，“一家餐馆。人们习惯于在此类场所消耗食物，但其实酒类才是他们真正的利润所在。”  
  
Eduardo抑制住了翻白眼的冲动。就差一点。（Mark又在说些荒谬的话了，好吧，也许他是有些饿了，也许他在没吃东西的时候会有些古怪。）“我想我明白那意思。”  
  
Mark耸肩，“看不出来。”  
  
Eduardo清了清嗓子，玩弄起菜单的边角。“只是，你知道。Mark，这不是……”，他叹了口气，伸手挥了挥，“算了。没什么。”他努力让嘴角带上微笑。“谢谢带我过来。”  
  
Mark对着他，眉头紧锁，不愿意挪开视线。“这里的推荐度极高。”  
  
Eduardo点头。“Yeah。”他试图让自己放松下来，试图记住自己的身份以及他正和谁在一起。这不是一次任务（但这其实是），这并不是一个巧妙的手段（他开始怀疑，他与Mark的关系发展是否来自于某种想要接近任务目标的潜意识。那么也许这仍然算是任务的一部分。这想法令他恐惧）。  
  
侍者带着酒回到桌边，打断了Eduardo的思绪，Eduardo为此默默感激。侍者为他们两人的杯中倒入了半杯馥郁的红色液体，不过Mark至始至终都注视着Eduardo。Eduardo避过Mark的视线，向侍者微笑道谢。他点了法式鹅肝酱，Mark则随口要了牛排，仍然紧盯着Eduardo。侍者前脚才离开，Eduardo就立即抓起了他的酒杯，一口饮尽，酒精火辣地淌下喉咙，让他几乎咳嗽起来。他希望自己能够享受这次晚餐，希望他不会感觉像是在角色扮演一样，不会好像这是某种促进任务进程必须完成的条件，不会如同这是他的任务清单上的一条行动，更不会仿佛他同时感觉既全心投入又似乎全然不在状况一般。  
  
Mark，当然地，注意到了Eduardo的极度不适。他紧锁着眉头，随后果断地推开椅子，猛地站了起来。他走到Eduardo的桌面，抓起他的手臂，毫不礼貌地把他拉了起来，一言不发。  
  
“Mark，你在做什么？”  
  
“你不喜欢这里。我不喜欢这里。我不会整顿饭都他妈这么坐着。我们走。”  
  
Eduardo凝视着Mark，然后绽出一抹微笑，轻轻笑出了声。他点了头。“好的。”  
  
  
  
他们与那些侍者和正享用着定价高得离谱的餐饮的老主顾们擦身而过，偷偷溜出了餐馆。当他们最终溜到了室外，Eduardo再也忍不住了，开始咯咯大笑。  
  
“Mark，操，我们刚刚那是吃了霸王餐了？”  
  
Mark勾起嘴角做沉思状。“我们什么都没吃。”  
  
“我喝了酒。”  
  
Mark得意地笑了。“你准备好拍下嫌疑犯大头照了吗，Wardo？”  
  
Eduardo指向Mark，大呼，“你是我的共犯。要是我为此被抓了，我肯定要把你拖下水。”  
  
Mark大笑，短促而有所克制，但仍旧听着非常清晰，令人惊艳。Eduardo将其锁入脑海来来回回地重复播放，想要精确地记下其音高和声调，记住Mark的呼吸喷出来、在他们俩之间漂浮的感觉。Mark伸手从口袋里摸出钥匙，朝着车子的方向点了点下巴。“那么我们也许该赶快跑路了。”  
  
Eduardo欣然答应。他们小跑步地冲向Mark的车，略微有些喘气地将车开出了停车位，最后再也憋不住了爆笑起来。  
  
“我不敢相信我们居然那样做了。”  
  
Mark自鸣得意地微笑，动了动双肩，Eduardo猜想那动作也许是某种超级酷的大坏蛋的意思（但其实那样子还挺可爱的，他不得不克制住自己不要伸手去揉他的头发。Mark真的、真的很讨厌有人揉他头发）。“欢迎来到我的世界，Wardo。这可是一程逃命狂奔。”  
  
Eduardo轻轻推了把Mark的肩，咬着嘴唇咽下他的回答（因为，吃霸王餐？好吧，这可不怎么比得上从一幢楼的屋顶向下跳到隔壁楼的屋顶来逃脱追杀什么的。有相似处，但真的不一样）。“你饿不？”他还是这么问了。  
  
Mark不置可否。“你呢？“  
  
“饿死了。”  
  
“你想去哪儿？”  
  
“去你那儿怎么样？我可以做点吃的”，Eduardo提议。  
  
“我那儿没有食物。”  
  
“我可以就很简单地把材料混在一起就行了”，Eduardo开口道，但他随即反应过来当Mark说他没有食物的时候，他也许真的就是字面意义上的一点能吃的东西都没有。“等等，Mark，你是真的在房子里什么食物都没有？”  
  
Mark保持视线始终看着路面，双手分别摆在方向盘上十点和两点的方位，挺直了背。“反正我不住在那儿，我也不烧饭。”  
  
Eduardo震惊地瞪着他。“我不该感到惊讶的。完全不必。”他自嘲道。  
  
Mark从眼角瞄向他。“我是一个运转正常的成年人。我不在乎你或Chris还是Dustin说什么。况且Dustin原本就没有立场来批评我。他可完全不是什么健康生活的好代表。”Eduardo盯着他，抬高了眉毛，紧抿起嘴唇憋笑。“我经营着一家价值数十亿美元的公司。我有能力满足我的需求。”  
  
“然后你在家里没有任何食物储备。”  
  
Mark黑着脸承认了，“没有。我家里没有。”  
  
Eduardo忍俊不禁地噗了出来，然后飞速地用咳嗽来掩饰。“哈，呃，抱歉。那么好吧，我们去采购食品。这里最近的营业到那么晚的超市是哪里？”  
  
Mark朝他扬起眉毛。“Wardo，我才解释完我屋里什么食物也没有，我又怎么会知道最近的超市在哪里？更别说最近的超市了。”  
  
Eduardo脸上露出急躁之色。“你从来没去过超市？一次也没有？在你住了这么多年里？”  
  
“别傻了，我去过。我只是……没费心去记它们的位置。”Mark看向他，强调，“而且我过的也很好。Wardo，别那样看着我。”  
  
“你甚至都没去买过洗涤剂？”Mark翘起嘴唇，头微微斜向右边。“你从没自己洗过衣服，是不是？”  
  
“比起我衣柜里的衣服清洁度来，我有更重要的事情需要关心。”  
  
“你甚至都不知道它们是怎么变干净的？”  
  
Mark耸耸肩。“我猜是我助理干的。或者是Dustin。”他眯起眼睛，“可能就是Dustin。他跟你很像。”他有节奏地在方向盘上敲打起手指，“但你负责的时候，它们更好闻些。”  
  
Eduardo轻轻叹息，眼神在Mark和窗外之前来回流转，突然之间感到既暖融融的又有些羞怯（他早该记得和Mark在一起就是这个样子。既会为之而崇拜骄傲，又会为是该觉得有趣还是扶额而不知所措）。他清了清嗓子，掏出手机准备寻找超市，无视脖子上正泛起的红晕。  
  
他总算找到了一家合适的超市，而且Mark还知道该怎么去。在GPS的帮助下他们只迷路了两次。  
  
（“为什么要在这里转弯？”  
  
“这是近路。”  
  
“Mark，拜托，你会害我们迷路的。”  
  
“放松，我知道自己在干什么。”  
  
“Mark——”  
  
“Wardo.”  
  
“Mark.”  
  
“Wardo.”  
  
“哈哈，你可真有趣。”  
  
“我的幽默感非常高雅。”  
  
“我为高智商人群（intellectica）而感到悲哀。”  
  
“那根本不是一个单词。”  
  
“现在是了。”  
  
“你不能就这么编造单词出来。那整个颠覆了语言创造的目的。如果我们能用随机造出的音节来当作单词的话，那还要字典干嘛。”  
  
“我会向韦伯传递歉意的。”  
  
“那邮费你得花上一大笔。给死人传信要价可高了。你不得不去雇个僵尸或什么的。”  
  
“好吧，也许那是有点好笑。”  
  
“你还有的救。噢，超市到了。”  
  
“那是一家便利店。”  
  
“足够了，对吧？”  
  
“我们要买水果。”  
  
“为什么每个人都觉得有必要往我的喉咙里灌水果？我也许总有一天会因为维生素C摄入过量而毙命。到时候你们要怎么说？”  
  
“Mark Zuckerberg长眠于此，有史以来年纪最大的五岁小毛孩？”  
  
“啧，我刚才对你幽默感的希望全部报销了。”  
  
“你笑了。”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“Yeah，你笑了。承认吧。你确实笑了。”  
  
“你也许该配副眼镜了。”  
  
“我的视力好极了，就像我身体的其他部分一样。”  
  
“那可还没有证实过。”  
  
“今晚你有的是机会来评估，直到你满意为止。”  
  
“…”  
  
“Mark。Mark，眼睛看路！见鬼你到底出什么毛病？”  
  
“你还想怎样？是你刚刚在车里勾引我。”  
  
“我再也不会那么干了。”  
  
“我们还是别现在就下结论的好。”）  
  
  
  
Mark把车停在购物推车旁。Eduardo在座位前的杂物箱里翻出一个25美分的硬币来取推车。“我真的有需要那么多的食物吗？”  
  
Eduardo没有理睬他，走出去挑了个最干净的推车，在锁链上捣鼓了一阵子总算解开了，推动了轮子。“还需要我重复一遍，你在屋子里一丁点儿食物也没有吗？”  
  
Mark翻了个白眼，但也没多做抗议。Eduardo咧开笑脸，推着购物车走向商店，Mark双手插在帽衫的兜里紧随其后。  
  
  
这整个过程感觉是那么的有居家氛围，Eduardo完全没法掩饰他的笑容。Eduardo从没发现他会想要这种如此简单的寻常平民生活，直到他知道自己再也没有可能拥有它。尽管为CIA的工作里充满了各种风光十足的旅行和荣耀，尽管他为自己凑活了一个家（还有在他最需要他们的时候陪在他身边的亲人），他从未拥有过这个。在一个宁静的夜晚，出门采购食物，询问他所爱的男人是想要车打芝士还是马苏里拉芝士——这样的经历，就宛如一份瑰宝，他想要将之细心呵护，锁入心房。因为终将有一天，他将必须撇下这一切，他不会再回头，不会再看见Mark偷偷藏了七包香草棒在推车里。因为终将有一天，他早已远走他乡，他知道自己再也无法见到Mark，然后也许在某次任务完成之后，在他抓起啤酒的时候，今晚的景象会在他的脑海中闪过（温暖他的血液，提醒他，曾经有过那么一次，他拥有过一切）。也许会有一天，当他倒在血泊之中，他希望在他生命中最后的那孤寂的几秒钟里，能够重温回闪的是这段美好的回忆。  
  
  
他们来到麦片区，Eduardo询问Mark的意见。Eduardo偏爱水果麦片，但Mark坚持要可可脆片。  
  
“早餐吃巧克力，Mark？”  
  
Mark扬起眉毛。“而水果麦片就像是一整碗的纤维？”  
  
“这可是水果麦片。”Eduardo冲着Mark双手哗啦哗啦地晃着盒子引诱他。  
  
“如果我要在早餐中摄取糖分的话——而我确实会那么做，顺便说一句，就算是你也不能阻止我——那我就要吃到巧克力。”Mark将可可脆片的盒子放进推车，顿了片刻，又抓起了一盒。  
  
Eduardo惊诧地对着他，“为什么你现在要两盒？你不需要那么多的巧克力麦片！”  
  
“第一盒是我要吃的。第二盒是为了惹你讨厌。”Mark得意地勾起嘴角，靠在推车上。  
  
Eduardo嘟起嘴。“我才不要吃那个。早上我需要我的水果麦片。”  
  
Mark靠在推车上的身体略微下滑了一下。“你准备要过夜？直到早上？”  
  
Eduardo犹疑了，想要看穿Mark突然换上的空白表情。但是他看见了Mark的眼睛，他的眼睛正快速地在他自己的脸上搜寻、分析，尽可能多地获取信息。Eduardo缓缓地点点头。“我想是这么计划的。”他张开双臂，伸出一只手做了个暂停的手势，然后继续道，“但是，你知道，要是你想要慢慢来，那也没关系。”  
  
“不！”Mark几乎像要跳起来一样，随即又止住了动作。“我的意思是，我喜欢我们现在的进展。”  
  
Eduardo点头。“好吧。”  
  
“我说的进展是我们要做爱。”  
  
Eduardo轰然大笑，前后查看了一圈确定周围没有人。“也许你不该说那样的话，你知道，这里可能会有小孩子在。”  
  
Mark没有理他，从他手里拉过水果麦片扔进了推车，然后牵上了Eduardo现在空闲着的手。Mark极少会主动与人发生肢体接触，更别说是如此亲密、私人、温情的举动了，况且还是公开场合。但是现在，他的拇指勾着Eduardo的手，稍稍用力地捏着（仿佛他很清楚还用多少的力道）。  
  
Eduardo抬眼发现Mark正看着他，又一次地，用他那双热烈的蓝色双眸，Eduardo的心脏停止了工作，并且拒绝重新启动（他寻思着，他是否真的需要一颗属于自己的心脏，似乎那早已在Mark的双眼和微笑中安了家，也许在Mark的血脉之中）。他呼出气——喷出一股气流，也许类似于一声轻笑或喜悦的叹息，他永远都不会搞清楚了，因为他倾下身将Mark的双唇俘获于自己的口中。这是一个纯净而克制的吻，因为他们在外面，而且他可不想在一间超市的麦片区变硬（因为这会是一个Dustin觉得有趣的故事）。可是当他抽身的时候，Mark微笑着将他拉回推车边。  
  
“来，如果我们要吃麦片的话就得去买牛奶”，Mark说，抓过推车，向乳制品区推去。  
  
“还有，我不会喝豆奶的，无论你用你那双斑比眼瞪着我多久也没用。”  
  
“我没有斑比眼。谁说了我有一双斑比眼？”  
  
Mark轻轻笑着，耸了耸肩。“每个人都这么说。”  
  
“我的眼睛非常有男子气概，完全不像迪士尼卡通那样，是非常性感的眼睛。”  
  
Mark哼哼，没有发出任何声音或动作来响应Eduardo。  
  
“Mark。Mark！说真的，真的就是。”  
  
他们又在店里多逗留了一个小时，而他们其实早就已经采购完毕了，不过Eduardo就是不愿结束。他寻思着Mark是否也是同样的想法（如果他的笑容就是证据的话，那答案是振聋发聩的肯定）。  
  
  


 

 

&&&

 

  
  
  
他们一踏入屋内，Mark就立即去换下他的西装。Eduardo略有些哀叹地看着他，因为身着西装的Mark可是一道极其罕见的风景，他想也许根本没人会相信这发生过（他用手机偷拍了几张照片以防万一）。Eduardo开始将采购来的食物分类放好准备晚餐，估量着Mark这时候会拿出他的笔电埋头编程。不料Mark却走进了厨房——现在一身T恤短裤——从Eduardo手中抓过一袋香蕉。他环视了一周，最后决定把香蕉放到冰箱边的流理台面上。  
  
Eduardo面带微笑地扬起眉毛。“那就是你准备放置香蕉的地方？”  
  
Mark耸肩。“否则还有哪里可放？”  
  
“也许，你有没有水果盆？”Eduardo问道，但Mark只是一脸茫然地看着他（还带着一丝饱受烦扰的叹息，细微到难以察觉。不过Eduardo在Mark这方面是身经百炼，所以他几乎是立即就发觉了）。“好吧，你不知道。”他打开几扇橱柜查看里面的储备。他发现了各种锅碗瓢盆，默默记下它们的位置。“你怎么会有那么多的厨具？”他拿出一个小家伙。“你还有一个多功能切菜器（Slap Chop）。你什么时候用过多功能切菜器了？为什么你会买这个？”  
  
Mark朝这个家伙看了几眼。“是和房子配套的”，他回答。  
  
“不会有房子配备全套厨房用具的。”  
  
“如果你是我的话就会了。”  
  
Eduardo撅起嘴，却找不出任何逻辑上的漏洞。因为如果有任何人能够买到一间全装修配备到厨房用具也许还能包括床单的房子的话，那个人也许就是Mark Zuckerberg，而他甚至根本就不会珍惜这些东西。Eduardo决心晚些时候再去查看床单什么的，继续寻找踪迹难觅的水果盆（他现在敢肯定就在附近）。最后他成功地找到不止一个而是两个，发出了一声胜利的嚎叫。他把它们递给Mark。“水果请放在这里。”  
  
  
他们将食品都放好，举动之间会蹭到彼此，也许有几次还撞到了对方——肩膀相触，背脊摩擦而过，双手托住彼此的手臂、手肘、臀部来稳住平衡。他们自然而然地开始聊天，毫无主题地闲聊，不过Eduardo发现自己不管怎样就是停不下笑声，而Mark也在设法延长这样的状态，时不时地加入些辛辣诙谐的评论，Eduardo之前从未发现自己会如此地怀念这些（这是个谎话。他知道自己想念这些，就像他想念所有有关Mark的一切和他们曾经的样子一样。Eduardo是否认帝和自我压抑帝，这习得于他的幼年经历，为了自保，为了向前，为了生存，为了成功。）  
  
他们一起准备晚餐，Eduardo指挥Mark切菜和搅拌（不，Mark，你必须从锅底搅拌起，否则会烧糊的）。他们最后搞得烧糊的番茄酱满炉子都是，甚至溅到了旁边的台上，还有一堆脏兮兮的盘子和他们不确定自己甚至有用到过的餐具。不过最终的成品——卖相糟糕的主食和冷土豆色拉看上去却令人食欲大发，所以他们撇下那堆烂摊子，转移到了起居室。  
  
在他们解决掉晚餐、几乎都快看完他们的Doctor Who马拉松之夜的第二集的时候，Eduardo才发现他每次喝一口啤酒——他的第三瓶啤酒——的时候，Mark就会将视线转到他这边。Eduardo开始以为这是他的想象而已，或者也许只是Mark的某种怪癖（因为他记得在哈佛的时候Mark也经常这样，也许那也是一个很小的原因他为什么会养成一小口一小口、缓慢地品尝啤酒的习惯，以此来拉长他所得到的这一理应没有被发觉的注意力。但老实说，这真的只是很小的一个原因。他只是想要细心品味他的啤酒，他廉价的、没啥滋味的啤酒，对，就是这样）。不过，Eduardo是崇尚科学的男人（经济学是一种科学。它是数学，而数学可是科学的鼻祖，反正至少他的教授们总是这么告诉他的），所以自然地，他决定做个实验。  
  
  
他保持着视线完全集中在电视屏幕上，右臂放松地靠在沙发背上，慢慢地抬起拿着啤酒的左手靠近唇边，然后暂停。他从眼角瞥向Mark，看见Mark的视线从屏幕转向一边看向他（Eduardo猜是以某种Mark以为算是比较隐秘的方式。不知是如何办到的——他永远不会知道是怎么办到的——他保持了足够的自制力没有喷笑出来。但要是Doctor再说出点什么妙语的话，他肯定会爆笑的，他就是知道）。Mark的眼神追随着Eduardo的手直到它在唇边停止了动作。Eduardo放下手又歇回沙发的扶手上，留意到Mark抿着嘴唇，立即看回了电视屏幕上，好像被剥夺了某种机会似的。有意思。  
  
接下来，Eduardo非常迅速地灌了一口啤酒，从抬手到放下只花了不过几秒钟。Mark发出了含糊不清的咕哝声，这被他划分为试图抑制住什么的声音。非常有意思。  
  
Eduardo咬着嘴唇压下笑容，一边摇晃起酒瓶，觉得好玩极了，浑身充满了一股刺激的权力感。他开始觉察到他对Mark能产生多大的影响，而这真是令人痴迷陶醉（他也许早该发觉了，不过他为自己的辩护是，Mark对他也有着极大的影响，所以一直以来他都在忙着处理那个。所以事实上，这并不完全是他的错，这完全是Mark的错。完全是）。他又举起酒瓶到嘴边，嘴唇对着瓶口玩弄着。  
  
“你在做什么？”Mark突然出口质问，他已经完全转过了身面对着Eduardo，不再假装没有留意。  
  
Eduardo转过头，无辜地扬起眉毛。“嗯？”  
  
“停下。”  
  
Eduardo试图掩饰他嘴角得意的笑容，于是用另一只空着的手擦向嘴唇。“我一点都不明白你在说什么？”  
  
Mark眯起眼睛注视着他，嘴角微微勾起，一点都不相信他的话。他倾过身，抓走Eduardo钳在食指和中指之间的酒瓶，放在他们边上的地板上。他移到Eduardo身体上方，气势汹汹、突然间显得十分强壮，双手撑在Eduardo的头部两边（Eduardo从眼角看见Mark的前臂，非常可观、还离奇地极具色情意味的前臂，他永远也弄不懂从什么时候起前臂也会变得那么该死的性感了，但是他能肯定的是他一点也不会为此而抱怨）。现在Eduardo的眼里只看得到Mark的冰蓝色眼睛，他的鼻子只闻得到的那种无法言语描述、但他一直以来都清楚是属于Mark的气息，他的耳朵也只能听见Mark的呼吸声和他心脏的稳健搏动声（或者也可能是他自己的心脏，现在这会儿他难以分辨，或者说那又有什么大不了的。因为现在，Mark正逗留在他的身上，诱人的要命，而他不能碰他，没有哪个国家高级机构提供的训练能教他如何应对如此甜蜜的折磨——名叫Mark Zuckerberg的折磨。善良的纳税人们的银子都白白浪费了，完全地浪费了）。  
  
Eduardo与Mark对视着，似乎这联系永远也不会停下。他的神经开始躁动，伴随着期待和欲望。他连着深吸了几口气，但随着胸腔的扩张，每一次都变得更为急促，吸得也更浅。最终失去了耐心，他拉过Mark衣衫的前襟，抬起头吻上Mark。但是Mark微微退后了一些，于是他们的双唇之间仅毫米之差，却磨人地没有任何接触。Eduardo又尝试了一次，但Mark同样效仿了Eduardo的动作，所以他们还是停留在一样的位置。  
  
Eduardo发出泄气的喉音（这绝对不是呜咽。这不是，真的），嘟起了嘴（这可绝对是某位天才程序员所缺憾的）。“Mark”，他拖长了音对他说，轻轻拉了拉Mark的T恤，“别他妈地耍弄人。”  
  
Mark伸出手，拇指摸上Eduardo的下唇，跟多日前的那一次相同的动作（但是现在Eduardo知道Mark吻起来的滋味和Mark的手抚摸他身体的感觉，而这让现在整个状况都变得更千百倍的难熬。不，他不认为这夸张了）。Mark的眼睛里闪动着趣味、得意，还有一丝惊叹。他的整张嘴都弯成了一个弧度，洋溢着一种自我确信的得意笑容（这是Eduardo最喜爱的Mark的表情，他期望他们在一起的每一秒钟里他都能看见、追寻到这样的表情，都能够激发出这样的表情）。  
  
Mark把头移向左边，仍旧保持着他们双唇的距离，低吟，“这是谁在说啊。那个该死的酒瓶，Wardo？”  
  
Eduardo哀鸣，窘迫地撅起嘴，“我只是在喝酒。”  
  
“不，你不是。”  
  
“好吧，好吧。”Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇，感到有必要取得它们的鼓励。“我是在进行一项实验。”Mark保持沉默，于是Eduardo继续道，“有意思的是，你似乎对我的喝酒习惯相当着迷。”他扬起微笑，“那是否让你感到性奋？”  
  
Mark撅起嘴唇片刻，他的拇指仍旧停留在Eduardo的下颚上，没有移动但却用着力，带来一种快感。“没错。”他回答地相当坦率。  
  
Eduardo的双眼放大了。“Shit, Mark。”他抓在Mark衣服上的双手加重了力道，粗鲁地将他拉上前，两人的嘴唇撞在一起，火辣潮热，没有多少技巧可言却热情四溢。他们的舌头纠缠着彼此，呼吸融合在一起。Mark轻轻推倒Eduardo，膝盖挤进Eduardo的大腿中间，双手捧上他的臀部。Eduardo双手插入Mark的发中，不怎么温柔地拉着他到一个更好的角度，这样可以得到更多、靠得更近（他想要更多，多一些再多一些，只要是Mark他总是想要更多。他怀疑他是否会有满足的一天，或者他是否想要有满足的那一天）。  
  
Mark从Eduardo唇边撤退，一路火热地吸吮舔吻到他的喉咙，微微仰起Eduardo的头以便获得空间。Eduardo欣然合作，稍稍弓起身，把手伸入Mark的帽衫内。他用指甲刮着Mark的腹部，向上抚摸到他的胸膛，对着Mark随即而起的颤抖勾起了嘴角。Mark压上Eduardo，臀部上下韵动了一次、两次。Eduardo快感之下眯起了双眼。  
  
  
Eduardo太过沉醉于Mark正在对他做的一切（和想着Mark可能会对他做的事情的念头），以至于当Mark突然中途僵住了动作而没有立即发觉。但在Mark在他上方突然僵硬了数秒钟之后，Eduardo睁开眼睛，转过头来以便清楚地看向Mark。  
  
“嘿”，他开口，声音嘶哑。他清了清嗓子，再继续，“Mark，出什么事了？”  
  
Mark没有看向Eduardo的眼睛，仍然保持一动不动、令人恐惧的沉默。  
  
“Mark?”  
  
Mark压了压Eduardo的肩膀，这时候Eduardo才发觉Mark已经脱下了他的上衣（而这个，好吧，是在预料之中），而在肩头露出的是Luke叛逃时Eduardo受到那次枪伤留下的冰冷可怖的疤痕。“Wardo，这是什么？”  
  
Eduardo感到一股肾上腺素窜过他的体内。这不可能发生。不，不，不是这个，不是现在。Mark不能知道，他不能知道（他不是百分一百地确定为什么，但他非常确信但是不管发生了什么，Mark都绝不能知道）。他的头脑里一片混乱得嗡嗡直响，他现在完全靠直觉行事，因为他的理智已经当机罢工。他坐起身，推开Mark，开始扣回衬衣的纽扣。“这没什——”  
  
“那他妈的是枪伤”，Mark咬紧了牙关克制怒火。  
  
“别犯傻了。”  
  
Mark抓住Eduardo的手停下它们，逼迫Eduardo与他对视。“不要骗我。”  
  
Eduardo看着他，小心翼翼地、慢慢地开口，“什么事也没有，Mark。”  
  
Mark纠起眉毛，眼睛眯成了危险的一条细线。一个念头闪过他的脑海，他飞快地拉起Eduardo的衬衣，露出那绷带下的刀伤，鲜血正从白色纱布上渗出。“他妈的怎么回事——”  
  
Eduardo猛地站起身，因为动作剧烈所牵发的痛楚而眨了眨眼，他远离Mark了几步，脑海里循环播放着“不-不-不-不”和“不能让Mark知道不能让Mark知道”，仿佛这是最最重要的法则。  
  
“发生了什么，Wardo？”Mark问，声音变成了那种过于克制的冷漠语调（这种语气伤人至深，所留下的疤痕不止是皮肤表面，而是深入见骨）。  
  
“跟你没关系”，Eduardo撒谎。  
  
“没关系才怪。为毛你身上会有枪伤？而且看上去才发生不久？”他想要再度对视上Eduardo的眼睛，但这次Eduardo拒绝合作。“你遇上麻烦了？”  
  
Eduardo冷笑，尽管听上去有一丝苦涩，还一如往常的歇斯底里。“我很好，Mark。”  
  
“别再说那句话了！”Mark站了起来，双手深深插入他的口袋，“你能不能就他妈地停下一秒钟，不要一个人兜着处理事情？你可不怎么擅长。你从来就干得不怎么样。”  
  
  
Eduardo感到怒火窜上心头，因为Mark从未信任过他，因为Mark总是无所不知，从来就不承认他，从来就看不见他的能力、他能够改变世界。Mark永远都不会知道，因为Mark从未允许自己看见这一面的Eduardo（因为那就意味着Eduardo也许值得拥有Mark，也许，只是也许，他们两人是平等的。当然Mark从来都不可能那么做。Eduardo向来都比不上Mark，至少不在这个世界上）。  
  
“你没有权力知道”，他最终咬着牙齿这么回答他，语速缓慢，几乎带着嘲讽（他想要伤害Mark，就如同Mark伤害他一样）。  
  
Mark退缩了一步，随后又走向前，脱口而出，“我完全有权力知道。”他停顿了一刻，说出了口，“我爱你。”  
  
Eduardo发出了嘲笑，其中的怀疑迅速有效地立即歼灭了任何那句告白可能激发的欢喜之情。“你从来没有爱过我。”  
  
Mark平日里戒备森严的脸上现在闪过多种复杂的情绪，但是Eduardo不想去解析它们，他已经厌倦了分析、打乱再组合起那些Mark的点点滴滴，他难得有一次只顾自己的感情。“这些年里我为你做了什么、我对你是怎样的感觉，你根本没有概念。”  
  
“Oh yeah, 一定他妈的有一大堆，我肯定”，Eduardo讽刺道。  
  
“你自以为很了解我，但其实你他妈一点头绪也没有”，Mark回敬他，扬起了头。  
  
Eduardo倾身，以非常非常慢地语速说道，“你想要我是为了我的钱。而当你不再需要钱的时候，你就把我踹到一边。”  
  
Mark的头部一震，向后退。“你就是那么想的？”  
  
“这是我所知道的事实。否则你他妈地以为我干嘛要控告你？”  
  
Mark决然地点点头。“好的，好极了。你可以离开了。”  
  
“乐意之至。“Eduardo抓起他的外套，冲向大门。  
  
Mark跟着他走到大厅，绝情地说，“不用费心再回来Facebook了。”  
  
Eduardo刻意忽略心中的一阵绞痛（再一次地被踢出Facebook，再一次地被踢出Mark的生活，被踢出了这一切他曾经赖以确认自己身份的一切），猛地拉开了前门。他朝肩后瞄了一眼，回答，“再见了，Mark。”  
  
他在Mark面前甩上了门，关上了他自己的心门、封闭了所有他曾经骗说自己相信是真实的那些愚蠢的、不现实的美梦。


	2. 第二章

&&&

 

当回到家的时候（不，不是他的家，这只个在执行任务期间由四堵墙一个屋檐组成的蔽身之所。他没有家，他没有朋友，他没有Mark。他一无是处、一无所有，再一次的，一次又一次的），Eduardo仍旧满腔怒火，自恃正确的愤慨和痛苦不断溢出盘旋。Sabrina还生着闷气一个人窝在房间内。Dave和Yolanda在起居室里，看着一部白烂、不切实际、甜蜜到腻的爱情喜剧。这让Eduardo想吐。  
  
“嘿，热恋中的男孩，你回来得早了”，Yolanda说话的腔调相当可爱，她在沙发上转过身，手肘撑在沙发靠背上，双手做捧脸状，“告诉我细节，拜托。”  
  
他看着她，脑子里一片混沌，不知该说什么、该如何组织语句。他的大脑当机了，不像从前那样运转（但是他想不起来曾几何时他能够正常思考过，所以也许他其实就是个白痴，一个废物，那些偶尔的出色表现不过侥幸而已）。“我们闹翻了。”他终于做出了回答，声音沙哑而颤抖。  
  
Yolanda垮下了脸，脸上立即流露出了关切而又迷惑的神色。“什么？”  
  
现在Dave也用他那双充满了担忧和怜悯的眼睛盯着他，而屏幕上那该死的爱情片主角正在作爱的告白，台词都虚假得要命，一刀又一刀地直直刺激着他的神经（因为今晚他就听过这些词句，他 _听到过_ ，“我爱你我爱你我爱你”在他的血脉之中反复轰鸣，如同毒药一般，而他不知该如何 _停下它_ ，请停下，整个世界都在旋转，转速大大超过了他的极限，他乞望能够摆脱这一切）。  
  
“关掉那部垃圾”，他厉声道，侧身挤过他们俩走进洗手间，将门牢牢地关在身后，用手腕快速地扣上了门锁。他打开水龙头，对着水池弯下身，双手扶在两边，缓缓地吸气，深呼吸。.这感觉疼极了，仿佛他的胸腔不愿意多做扩张，仿佛他是在非自然地滥用他的身体（仿佛他的身体拒绝纳入他赖以生存的氧气，好像他在抵抗所有能够让他继续活命的东西）。他还不是很明白究竟发生了什么，不明白那一切到底是怎样从完美无瑕急转直下到世界末日的（再一次的，为什么他总是在天堂和地狱之间蹦极，无法停留在中间那块鬼影神踪的他的梦想之地？）  
  
他往脸上泼了些凉水，希望能够恢复正常的知觉反应，但是在他的睫毛之下，眼前唯一能看见的景象就只有Mark的脸，对他说 _我爱你_ ，还有他双眼中那抹混合着痛苦、脆弱、愤怒和希望的泛着水光的灰蒙蒙的碧蓝（注视着，等待着，鼓起勇气，乞盼着Eduardo能够知道、相信、终于这一次能够 _听进去_ 他的话，就这一次）。他抿紧嘴唇，害怕他眼睑之下的湿润，害怕那些可能从他口中溜出来的话（类似于 _爱_ 和 _对不起_ ，还有 _我从来就不配拥有你，你为什么就看不清呢？_ ），即便只有他一个人听得见。如果他让这些念头成形为具体的声音，配合上振动、声波、表义和 _涵义_ ，就会意味着那是真实的，这些所发生的都是真实的，他必须忍着熬过去（不会再有第三次机会了，这个宇宙对他已经够仁慈了）。  
  
  
门口传来轻声但却执着的敲门声。Eduardo本想无视，但他听见Yolanda在门外的声音，“Wardy，你还好吗甜心？”  
  
他犹豫了片刻，害怕在他往喉咙里逼入空气的那一刹那他就会崩溃，所幸的是他开口后的声音还是正常的，干涩而毫无情绪波动。“我没事。”  
  
“当然，我相信你没事。不管怎么样，我能进来吗？”  
  
他呼出一声嘲笑，用毛巾擦干脸，埋头在毛巾布里发出含糊不清的呻吟。“不，Yolanda。”  
  
“好吧，好，我那么问不过是为了表示礼貌。我要进来了。”  
  
他从毛巾中抬起头，确认门还锁着后说，“祝你好运。”  
  
门外消停了几分钟，Eduardo把自己再度沉浸于自叹自怜的状态里，直到听见哐啷作响的声音和Dave的尖叫，“这是租来的房子，我们会拿不回押金的！”  
  
“反正也不是我们自己的钱，甜心。”  
  
“那也是某个人的钱。拜托，Yolanda，噢，天哪。Wardo，拜托能请你出来吗？”  
  
一记重锤击在门板上，随即响起了Sabrina的吼叫，“Saverin，别他妈像个十四岁小姑娘一样，把你的屁股挪到洗手间外面来。”  
  
他呼出一大口气，转过身，用力拉开了门。“干嘛？”他嘶声道，声音比他所预计的要大些，但他并不愿为此而道歉。  
  
Sabrina黑着脸看向他，双臂叉在胸前，臀部恼怒地撅向一边。“你是否能解释一下为毛你表现得个像个青春期小姑娘？又一次的？！”  
  
“你们有自己专用的洗手间”，他回答，无视了她敌对性的问题，用手指向她，然后又指向Yolanda。Yolanda似乎略显失望地放下了她手上的工具和——“那是镭射枪？”  
  
Yolanda把那家伙扛到背上。“什么？不，什么？不，不……你说什么？”  
  
“你从哪里弄来——”  
  
“从你的奥迪车上”，Dave好心地提供了解释。  
  
“Daveeeee，闭上嘴你这个小叛徒”，Yolanda哀嚎，气呼呼跳到一边。  
  
Eduardo麻木地看着他们，身体重心都倚在门把上，间或眨几下眼。他感觉自己脱离在外，一切都显得那么遥不可及，仿佛他在观看其他人的生活（做着别人的美梦，经历着别人的心碎，因为他不可能再重新经历一遍，他已到极限，即将崩溃）。“就这些，说完了？”，他开口提醒他们，一心只想把自己锁回洗手间，打开淋浴，这样他就能假装那些流过脸庞的湿润来自于头顶上方的花洒。他动手要关上们，但被Sabrina顶住，硬是又拉开了门。  
  
“发生什么事情了？”Sabrina终于开口问他，非常生气，一边还在努力无视现在相当滑稽的场面，因为Yolanda正又一次地在侵入了Dave的个人空间。  
  
他的手靠在门上，眼睛端详着木板上的灰色涂漆。他咽了下口水，然后抬起视线，眼神透着自卫。“都结束了，okay？你说对了。我错了，我总是错的。现在高兴了？”  
  
Sabrina的眼睛里露出内疚之色，笨拙地把手放到他的手臂上试图安慰他。“我很抱歉。”  
  
“你没有。”  
  
“我确实警告过你。”  
  
“别再惹他了，Rina”，Yolanda厉声道，撞了下她的手臂。“Wardo现在有颗受伤的心。”她抓起他的手，把他从门廊拉进厨房。“我们需要来一杯，还有冰淇淋。”她高声叫道，“你想他们会有酒精冰淇淋吗？”  
  
  
Eduardo试图反对，想要重新窝回洗手间内，这样他就能独自一人沉湎于自己的苦闷中。但是Yolanda的手抓得极紧，Sabrina也真的从冰箱里拿出冰淇淋了。于是在他反应过来之前，他们就都围坐在厨房桌边，直接从冰淇淋桶里大口大口地挖着吃，一边还将酒混到里面（Eduardo提醒他们自己正在服用止痛片，所以今晚就不跟他们一起疯到醉酒了。他几乎要问他们，为什么他们都在喝酒，他才是那个应该醉酒浇愁的人，但还是决定不开口了）。  
  
  
“我们过去打碎他的膝盖骨”，Sabrina提议，已经醉醺醺的了，嘴里塞满了巧克力冰淇淋。她低头对着勺子皱眉，“明天起来我要肥死了，是不是？”  
  
Yolanda挥挥手，“才不会，它们会直接从你体内穿出去的。”  
  
“去你的。你的那什么……新陈代谢才真是快。我恨你。”Sabrina嘴里含着勺子咕哝。  
  
“我想我们恨的是Mark Zuckerberg？”  
  
“哦耶！”Sabrina一掌拍在桌上，转向Eduardo，“我们去揍他，打坏个膝盖骨什么的。”  
  
Eduardo扬起眉毛，摇头。“我们不会对Mark做任何事。是我的错。他什么也没做错。”他叹了口气，把头枕在桌面上。“是我搞砸了。再一次的。”  
  
Yolanda同情地哼哼，“也许事情本不想变成这样。”  
  
Sabrina使劲地点头。“正是如此。我们不是普通人，Wardo。”她低下头歇在桌子上，这样她就能看入他的眼睛。“我们没办法跟别人保持正常的交往关系。这就是为什么我们加入CIA。”她自以为很隐秘地小声说，其实很大声，“我们都是搞砸的废物，你知道。”  
  
Eduardo对着她眯起了眼睛，但Yolanda接下了Sabrina的话。  
  
“那对极了，Rina。真他妈说得太对了。比方说，我交往过时间最长的人是……就是你们大伙儿。”她朝着他们咧开笑脸，手臂勾上身边Dave的脖子。“我爱你们。”  
  
“我们也爱你！”Sabrina大声示爱，这让Eduardo笑趴到桌子上，因为喝醉的Sabrina出人意料地热情（那非常的古怪，同时也极其罕见）。他瞥向Dave准备相视一笑，但Dave却对着他的酒瓶看出了神（这才第二瓶，因为Dave不爱喝酒。“这会伤我的胃”，他早些时候这么拒绝来着，但还是被Yolanda强灌了一瓶啤酒下去）。  
  
Eduardo皱起眉 ，伸手越过桌子戳了下Dave的手。“嘿，怎么了？”  
  
Dave抬起头，看着Eduardo沉思了片刻，摇摇头，“没什么。”他转过椅子，站起身。“我还有活要赶。”  
  
Eduardo在座椅上挺直了身，目送Dave走回房间，然后注意力又被吸引到那两个已经醉得一塌糊涂、现在互相依偎在桌上的女人。在接下来的一小时里，她们都在诉说着各自最糟糕的分手经历，沉浸于自哀自叹之中。到最后，Eduardo终于感觉自己能够正常感知行动了，思索着没有他们的从前他到底是如何熬过来的（不过当他想起上一次与Mark的决裂，他掏钱换取了律师的陪伴。这有些可悲，而且相当令人伤心，并完全解释了他为什么始终觉得有必要每年都给Gretchen寄去一份体面的圣诞礼物）。  
  
看看姑娘们醉得差不多了，他把Yolanda和Sabrina都送进房，架着她们进洗手间刷好牙，然后把她们往床上一扔。整个过程中，Eduardo只躲过了一半的Yolanda咸猪手（每次喝醉了之后她都会变得非常爱乱摸人，不过通常受害人都是Dave），但他还是为她们盖上了毯子，关好了房门。  
  
Eduardo坐进了起居室，启动笔记本电脑，一边操作着手机。鉴于他现在被驱出了Facebook，他需要设定计划，调整战略。他为这个想法稍稍有些畏缩，但现在他血管里有着足够的糖分来支撑他处理问题。至少能撑过今晚。  
  
  
  
听见客房的门开了他抬起头，看见Dave踌躇地站在门口，于是向他露出微笑，“准备要睡了？”  
  
Dave摇头。“我只是来拿水。”Dave快步走过Eduardo身边，脚步踏过实木地板走到厨房的油毡地毯上。  
  
Eduardo的手指拍打着笔电，眉头紧锁，对Dave的冷淡感到很不舒服。等到Dave轻手轻脚地要走回房间，路过Eduardo所在的沙发背后的时候，他开口“Dave，坐过来。”  
  
Dave僵住了。  
  
Eduardo扬起眉毛，朝着他垂直方位上的躺椅点点头。“请坐。”  
  
Dave从Eduardo身上移开视线，眼巴巴地开向他打开的卧房门，然后投降似的点点头，不安地坐在指定的位置上。他小心翼翼地将水杯放在咖啡桌面的杯垫上，肩膀僵硬而不自然（不过这可是Dave，所以通常不自然才是他自然的样子），没有直视Eduardo。他的双手握着拳头，保持绝对静止地放在膝盖上，脸色紧张得要命，这让Eduardo想要紧紧第搂住他（只是这样就会被Yolanda发现，因为不知怎地她总能发现，然后就会开始抱怨在这样一个展现家庭温情的特别时刻居然没有人来叫她）。  
  
所以Eduardo放弃了这个念头，直截了当地问他，“你想对我说什么？”  
  
“哈？”Dave吓了一跳，满脸疑惑的神色，还略有些内疚。  
  
“你整晚都在纠结要不要告诉我。”他向后靠在沙发背上，摊开双手，表示他的欢迎和接受。“所以到底是什么？”  
  
Dave的眼睛飞速地从他的膝盖转向Eduardo又看回膝盖。他看起来有话要说，然后他摇了摇头。“我没有立场来说”，他最后小声地回答。  
  
Eduardo叹了口气，为自己的缺乏耐心而感到羞愧。“你是我的队友，而且更为重要的是，你是我的朋友。我可以向你保证，你有你的立场。说吧。”  
  
Dave连着吸了好几口气，然后闭紧了眼又猛地张开，“我认为是你自己给自己下的套导致结局变得如此糟糕，然后，你和Zuckerberg先生之间的事情很容易解决，还有，从整体上来说你现在的行为像个白痴。”  
  
Eduardo惊诧地叫了一声，对着Dave目瞪口呆。“什么？”  
  
“对不起，我什么都不该说的”，Dave咕哝着，双手紧张地在膝盖上搓来搓去。  
  
“不，不，没事。”Eduardo不太确定为什么他要安慰一个刚刚才管他叫白痴的人，不过这可是Dave。“我，呃，要是你能解释一下的话我会非常感激。”  
  
Dave看上去非常焦虑，站起身。“我该睡觉了——”  
  
“解释，立刻。”  
  
Dave叹气，重重地坐回到椅子上。“Okay, well，其实，我的意思是说，我并不想冒犯你。你是我遇见过的最和善、最棒、最了不起的人。真的。”  
  
Eduardo撅起一边的臀部。“是的，当然。我优秀极了。继续。”  
  
“呃。你是真的很喜欢Zuckerberg先生，对吧？”  
  
Eduardo的笑容变得有些哀伤和懊悔。“对。”  
  
“而且他，呃，他也喜欢你。非常喜欢。”  
  
Eduardo低头看向他的手，把他们缠绕在一起，不去看Dave犹豫的注视。“也许吧。”我爱你这句话在他的血管中奔腾鸣唱，攻入他的心脏、侵染他的细胞，于是他无力抵抗这场感染，他自身的免疫系统已经背叛了他。  
  
“那为什么你不能就解释给他听呢？告诉他你是一名探员，好吧，也许你是对他撒了谎，但你那么做是为了挽救Facebook，为了拯救世界。那肯定能解释的通，不是吗？”Dave脸上充满了希望，看上去是那么急切地想要挽回解决这个甚至一开始就不属于他的问题。  
  
Eduardo皱着眉摇头。“没那么简单。我们必须万事小心。就算Mark不会说出去，让他知道我们的任务也一样会害他陷入危险。”  
  
“可你告诉了Chris。”  
  
Eduardo眨了眨眼。“这完全不一样。”  
  
“怎么不一样？”  
  
“因为Chris是Chris，Mark是Mark，而且我是不会告诉Mark的，他不能知道，好吗？”他急促地喘着气，也许还有点歇斯底里，就因为Mark有可能会发现他的这一新生活，有关CIA和他属于那个世界的生活，他不知道为什么这会对有如此大的影响。  
  
Dave显然觉察到了Eduardo的困惑，脱口而出，“就是这个，这个就是问题所在。Wardo，你是个了不起的人，但你总是在限制自己。你给自己的生活筑上了一圈边界，就好像你不被允许去争取、去欲求想要的东西。这就是我不明白的地方，因为一直以来你总是鞭策我们要变得更为出色、要努力实现自己的梦想。”  
  
Eduardo震惊了。他认识到蕴含在Dave所说的话里的真相，那些没有察觉、潜意识里的想法和行为都串联在一起，彼此共鸣出其中的涵义。在他的生命里会发生这样的事情是因为它们就是如此（他父亲一直以来都在拿他和工作伙伴的儿子作比较，因为那是规矩，父亲就是会这样，而母亲则对维护他们的独生子无能为力。他没有资格期待获得更多的东西。他求学于哈佛，因为他应该去那里，因为他决定那是自己想要的生活，是他的父亲、师长和朋友为他所设想的生活，就是这样。他跟Christy约会，因为她喜欢他，而他也应该有个女朋友，这不过是生活理应的方式。他没有去加州，因为他必须留在纽约，因为计划如此，他不能改变计划，因为生活不该那样。他没有打破成规的力量。只有Mark才有能力取得那样的成就，因为Mark是人类历史上最了不起的人）。  
  
他想要说些什么，想要驳斥他所听到的话，但Dave还没有说完。“瞧，我也想自私点，说这没关系。这样你就能和我们在一起，我们将永远是踏遍全球的无敌特工组。但那样的事情不会发生。人会放下过去，天下无不散之筵席。终有一天，我们会分道扬镳，到时候我不希望你后悔为了一份没人赏识的工作而抛下了自己所爱的人。也许你和他最后还是没法守在一起，也可能是我完全搞错了。”  
  
他重重地叹出气，避开Eduardo的注视，用力绞着双手，继续道，“如果是我弄错了，实际上你并不想和Zuckerberg先生继续下去，那没关系。但是我不想看到你只是因为你父亲教导你只配获得有限的幸福而葬送这段感情。”  
  
Eduardo依旧哑口无言，他说不出话来，他的大脑由于震惊而化为一片空白的画布（但其实并非完全空白，只是消除了那些他赖以隐身藏匿的杂物。画布的角落里有几抹亮蓝色的线条，那里面珍藏着Mark初次对他展露微笑的记忆，只为他而绽放的笑容。最上面有着几大块红色的污迹，那上面钉着的是他父亲一次又一次地打发他、拒绝理会他的回忆， _为什么你不能像你姐姐那样出色，你根本就不该出生_ 。画布上渲染了霓虹般斑斓的色彩和各色形状，一一诉说着他的生命历程。而他有生以来第一次思索起他是否能够拓展这张画布，也许他可以不必遵照既有的线条来填充色彩）。  
  
  
Dave显然是没有发觉Eduardo已经醍醐灌顶，他抓起水杯，站起身。“我、我很抱歉说了那些话。我现在回去睡觉了。晚安，Wardo。”  
  
Eduardo茫然地盯着眼前的空气，过了好几分钟，他喃喃地出了声，“Well shit。”

 

 

&&&

 

 

Eduardo不清楚该如何处理这些盘旋在脑海里的崭新想法和顿悟，于是他选择了唯一能想到的符合逻辑的做法：将自己投入工作之中，期望那些思绪能够自己想出个所以然来，或者消失。不管哪一种他都能接受。  
  
凌晨时分，在确认Mark不在那里之后，他清理走了他在Facebook办公室里的所有东西。他给Chris留了言，含糊地解释说他不会再回到Facebook（不，他不愿细谈），以及万一他需要联系他们的话，Sabrina将负责主持现场工作。通过他的电子邮件及语音信箱的状态来看，Chris绝对的、一点都不为他的行为所动（或者Mark的，因为很显然，Mark也对整件事情绝口不提）。他为把Chris毫不知情地留下而略感内疚，但是他压根就不愿去思考任何有关于此的事情，更别提与Chris讨论了（而且是详细讨论，因为Chris就是那种烦死人的家伙，能迫使你在不理智的时候剖析自己的感情，而那对他的拒绝面对计划非常不利）。  
  
但是，Dustin可就没那么委婉了。他不遗余力地想要搞明白 _到底他妈地发生了什么，你不能这么对我，Wardo_ 。在遭受了整整三天的骚扰，直至Dustin发出最后通牒要不当招呼地就过来绑架他，Eduardo才最终同意见Dustin一面。就Dustin一个人（他反复着重强调，Dustin不能以任何方式、任何形状或任何模式带来任何其他人，尤其是任何名字开头是M的家伙）。  
  
他们约在了距离Facebook几个街区远的一家咖啡馆见面。Dustin早早地到了，膝盖弓起抵着桌子的背面，手指把玩着咖啡杯转圈，一圈又一圈，闷声不吭地猛盯了Eduardo好几秒。Eduardo颇不合作地保持了沉默，收敛起了所有的表情，只是微微扬起眉毛表示兴趣。  
  
最终，Dustin皱起嘴唇，蹦出了话，“你知道，有些时候，滚床单这档子事你必须花些功夫才会渐入佳境。”  
  
Eduardo呛住了，手摸向他的星冰乐（这就是吃太多冰淇淋的恶果了，怪就怪他现在如果不能保持一定的糖分摄取量就完全不能正常工作）。他喝了几口，试图恢复呼吸，然后发现Dustin（非常严肃的）眼睛还盯着自己。“什么？”他只能如此反应，由于震惊而有些呆滞。  
  
Dustin凑上去，显得异常地诚恳，“你知道，你事先设想了性爱会有多么棒，但最后却大失所望，于是你觉得自己是犯了个大错。然后也许你有点儿尴尬，于是你就怪罪Mark，Mark又怪到你头上。但这没关系。刚开始交往是需要些时间才能掌握到合适的节奏。”  
  
Eduardo的嘴张了又合合了又张，反复了好几次之后他才犹豫地问道（比他的平常说话的声音稍稍拔尖了一点音高），“你以为Mark和我绝交是因为性爱很糟糕？”  
  
“这很明显。”  
  
“不。不是。那完完全全就不对。不是那样。 _不是_ 。”Eduardo只能想到这样回答。因为，不。说真的，这是他们最不用烦恼的问题了。  
  
  
Dustin饱含同情地笑了笑，拍了拍Eduardo的手。“这没关系。是我，Dustin的，你最好的朋友。你可以信任我。我只是想让你和Mark重归于好。我都还没机会取笑你们，而现在Mark刻薄得不行，你么又逃走了。这太不公平了。”  
  
Eduardo举起一只手，深吸了几口气，然后一个字一个字地缓慢清晰地开口，好让Dustin毫无疑惑地听明白，“Mark和我分手不是因为性爱很糟糕。我们其实没什么机会约会。这对我们俩都是个愚蠢的主意。”  
  
“不，这是个绝妙的主意，好几年前就该这么做了。”Dustin凑得更近了，Eduardo突然有些担忧这样下去他会把桌子压翻的。“愚蠢的是你们俩分手了。再一次的。然后你又要跑到某个热得要命的外国，不搭理我在Facebook上戳你，而我将不得不再看上五年的心理医生。谁来付我的治疗账单，Wardo？你吗？你会替我支付我的心理治疗费吗？”  
  
Eduardo现在算是想了起来以前跟Dustin交流是什么样，一直都是这么的，疯狂。“什么？”他努力做出回应，困惑地歪过头。  
  
Dustin无视了他，继续他的咆哮。“而且我压根不在乎Chris觉得我的妄想症有多严重。我就是这场离婚案里的可怜小孩，这一点都不公平，你听见我说的话了吗？你不能这样打破我的希望。所以，你得跟我一块儿回去Facebook，向Mark道歉，或者他会跟你说对不起。我不知道这是谁的错， _因为根本没人告诉我任何事_ ！如果那还不能证明我是离婚案里的小孩，我也没什么话好说了。你应该那么告诉Chris，然后他就不得不相信我了。我敢发誓，他肯定在跟我的心理医生密谋策划要让我以为自己疯了。我没有。”  
  
“你刚才的那番话里有太多错误的地方了，我根本没办法开口回答”，Eduardo答道，嘴角微微翘起一个迟疑的微笑。  
  
“这不是什么笑料，Wardo。你会不会至少告诉我发生了什么事情？”  
  
“我没那样打算，不。”  
  
“你欠我的”，Dustin嘟起嘴，“你在哈佛的时候就总是跟Chris更亲，甚至都不理睬我的短信或电子邮件或电话或Facebook上的留言，然后就突然抛下一切跑去了新加坡——说真的，Wardo？你没有必要绕过半个该死的地球来避开我们，我到现在还觉得有点被冒犯到了——然后你几年都不打电话联系，再然后你又突然回来，还什么都不告诉我们——”  
  
“好吧，好吧”，Eduardo叹气，轻轻将Dustin推回去，因为，yeah，他已经开始快要压翻桌子了，而Eduardo可为他的星冰乐花了7美元呢，好吗？他叹了口气，瞄了眼Dustin，发现他难得的耐着性子。“所以我们——Mark和我，我，Mark和我——吵架了。”  
  
“废话，大侦探福尔摩斯。”  
  
“我向来认为我更适合华生医生。你知道，能理解人类情感——”  
  
“继续说下去，Wardo。Geez，你跟我一样差劲。”  
  
Eduardo得意地笑了笑，继续道，“所以，我们吵架了，然后从一个问题牵扯到另一个问题，现在落得我被驱逐出了Facebook，我们俩将老死不相往来。故事结束。”  
  
Dustin想要把纸巾甩到Eduardo的脸上，但是那张小纸片只是可怜巴巴地在空中飞旋了几秒钟就落在了桌子边沿上，距离Dustin扔出它的方位仅仅距离两英寸。他冲着叛徒纸巾做了个鬼脸，重又看回Eduardo。“说得详细点。你们在吵什么？”  
  
Eduardo清了清嗓子，思考他应该如何、怎样才能回答这个问题。他决定还是尽可能说真话，但同时也尽量说得含糊。“我们，呃，他想要知道某些事情。”Dustin抬高眉毛，微微探出脑袋表示他在听着。“某些有关我在那场诉讼之后都在干些什么的问题。”  
  
“你在做投资，对吗？”  
  
“呃，差不多吧？”Eduardo挥挥手，“这不重要。事实上我真的不能和他讨论这件事，或者与你，或是任何人。现在不能。于是Mark不喜欢那样。然后我也许变得有些沮丧，然后我们开始冲着对方大呼小叫。再然后也许他告诉我他爱我，而我也许说了他只是想要我的钱他从未爱过我。”  
  
“噢，Wardo，你不是吧。”Dustin低吟，低下脑袋，把额头靠在桌面上，抵着硬邦邦的表面来回摇晃。  
  
Eduardo咳了咳，在座位上不自在地动了动，握着星冰乐的双手变得冰冷。  
  
“你并不真的这么想，是吗？”Dustin问他，语气凄然，脑袋仍旧贴在桌面上。“因为如果你真那么想，那你就是个傻瓜蛋，你没的救了，而我就真的不得不把你绑回去，锁进我的地下室直到你想明白。”他猛地翘起头，眼神里充满了恳求。  
  
Eduardo的眉毛纠结在一起，认真思考着。从理智上来说，他知道这是个极不符合逻辑的想法。他知道，他一直都知道，就如同那所带来的痛苦一样清楚，他知道Mark关心他，他知道Mark珍视他，把他看得比其他任何人都重要。然而Mark又背叛了他，从未有人像Mark那样伤他至深。这两种极端对立的事实在他心中肆虐翻腾。  
  
“我想”，Eduardo终于鼓起了勇气，“我想，在我的脑子里我知道。但也许还需要些时候弄明白，呃，在这里”，他轻点了下左胸，心脏跳动的位置，因为他觉得确切说出来有些蠢。  
  
Dustin似乎不怎么满意（如果那夸张的白眼可以作为依据的话），不过他也没有再做逼迫。“好吧，自顾自怜去吧。看我还关不关心。 _但是_ 。”Dustin停顿了下，又俯身到桌子上，使得Eduardo赶紧救起他的星冰乐。“你要跟我去Facebook，然后你去道歉，或者Mark道歉，或者你们俩可以跳过这一环节直接吻个昏天黑地然后和好，okay？”  
  
“这没那么简单。”  
  
“为什么不简单？ **我已经都帮你摊开来计划好了** ！”Dustin怒气冲冲地哼哼。“别逼我去跟我的双胞胎互换身份，然后搅乱你们的生活，直到我们能一块去参加美妙的野营。”  
  
“你那真的是在重编 _‘天生一对’_ 的情节？”   
  
（译注：Parent Trap，一对双胞胎小姑娘合力促成离婚的父母复合的喜剧）  
  
  
“不管付出任何代价，Wardo。”Dustin的双眼由于极度兴奋而闪闪发亮，“不管需要怎样的代价。”  
  
“你没有双胞胎。”  
  
“ _无论任何代价_ 。”Dustin重复，非常激动。  
  
“别再重复了。”  
  
“开始相信如果你不听我的话我就会毁掉你的生活了？”  
  
Eduardo撅起嘴，死瞪着Dustin，无比纠结。Dustin和Dave的话在他的脑海中挥之不去，被Mark那句不自然的表白 _我爱你我爱你我爱你_ 和更为清晰锋锐的 _你责怪我是因为你作为公司首脑却跟自己的公司做了椿坏生意_ 这两句话击成碎片。他闭上双眼，深深吸了几口气，试图理智地分析这个问题，试图搞明白他应该做什么、他想要什么、他需要什么。可是，这并不是一个公式，Mark对他来说也从未是一道难解的数学问题（虽然他会尝试，一次又一次地从头开始，直到笔下的纸张随着橡皮的擦拭越来越薄，越来越无用，最终被他的笔尖划破）。他希望这能像读懂天空一样简单，根据云彩变幻的规律来预测降水是那么的容易（不过，他不是已经如同对待大气系统那样研究过Mark了吗？就像观察云彩的变动和降水可能性那样细心留意他弓起的双肩会有怎样的细微动作以及他飞舞于键盘上的手指速度变化。但云彩不会令他对其的恐惧深入骨髓）。  
  
他睁开眼睛，摊开双手，瞅着星冰乐杯壁上凝结的水珠，还有Dustin不耐烦地手指敲打桌面的样子。他不想面对事实，不想去争取幸福、争取Mark和其他所有他渴望的东西然后再一次地以失败告终。但是他无法想象接受放手Mark成为过去（Mark跟别人 _结婚_ ，成立家庭，以他应当深爱Eduardo的方式爱上别人）。最终，他做出了一个不怎么难受的决定。“我还有事情必须处理。但在那之后，我会告诉Mark。我会向他坦白一切。”他努力说服自己这是因为他想要先完成这次的行动，他想要先确认Mark和Facebook都彻底安全，在这之后，他才能开始谈论整个“我隶属CIA只是为了任务才跑到这里接近你”的故事。但是他明白，他骨子里害怕地要死，害怕Mark不会原谅他，害怕现在的境地是真实的，他会再一次地遭受伤害与 _抛弃_ 。所以，他为自己的世界再度被颠覆之前争取一些时间。  
  
“那要多长时间？”Dustin哀号，明显为这一转折而很不高兴。  
  
Eduardo耸耸肩，就像Mark一样（仿佛在模仿他，仿佛他的身体在想念所有那些Mark式的东西，因而试图想要以自己来有所补偿）。  
  
“你会保持联络的？我可是很清楚你住在哪里，这你知道”，Dustin警告他。  
  
Eduardo露出微笑，稍稍放松了下来。“当然。我会保持联络的。”  
  
“每一天？”  
  
“每隔一天。”  
  
“好吧。”Dustin也笑了，灌了一大口咖啡，然后停下来扬起一边的眉毛，“你确定不是因为性？”  
  
“不是因为性！”  
  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
  
接下来，Eduardo一头埋入了工作之中。他与Hugo的小队多次开会分析，轮流监视Facebook周边（假如他对Mark仅有的几次离开公司的场景多摁了几次快门，那又怎样？没人介意。除了一个人，那就是Yolanda，她总是用怜悯的眼神看着他，仿佛他是青春片里的那种“永远追不到心上人的十六岁”男二号，于是他不得不派她去修理些什么或为他们建造某种他们永远也不会用上的超级间谍武器，这样她才能停手）。  
  
Hugo的心腹之一，名叫Kamil的非常迷人的绅士，取得了在Facebook财务部的工作，于是他们在现场又至少多了一名探员工作。  
  
（“我讨厌他”，Sabrina在与那人会面不久就这么告诉Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo不屑，“你还讨厌阳光和狗宝宝呢。他是个完美、和气的好人。”  
  
“这就是他的问题所在。这可是个国际性的重大任务，我们是训练有素的杀手。我们不和气！”  
  
“我就很和气”，Eduardo辩解，微微撅起了嘴。  
  
“你是个极端的双面人。”Eduardo震惊地张大了嘴，但她继续在说，“Yolanda是个精神病，而Dave再恐慌发作一次就彻底旷野恐惧症了。但是那个Kamil居然 _为我开门_ 。”  
  
Eduardo装出一脸嫌恶的样子。“砍掉他的脑袋！”  
  
“你在嘲笑我？”  
  
“不敢。”  
  
“我要踢爆你的小——”  
  
“屁股。是，是，我知道。”）  
  
  
Eduardo在确认Sabrina不会把Kamil大卸八块之后，就取出了他的奥迪车（他的毕生之爱），前往旧金山，与渗透入Twitter总部的CIA小组会晤。他为他们之前怎么会没有交流过而感到疑惑，考虑到他们所追踪的内鬼极有可能是由同一来源资助的（如果不是同一个内鬼的话）。这不仅仅是可疑。Eduardo在路上反省自己这几周来被分散了多少注意力（他与目标太过亲近了。而这正违反了他在接受训练时最先被教导的规矩之一。情感会蒙蔽理智，影响思考判断。CIA的高层中怎么会有人认为他是这次任务的最佳人选？）。  
  
他见到了负责Twitter的小组，由一位名字叫B的女人带队（她拒绝提供任何有关她名字的信息，因为这不关他的事，而且她根本不该与他说话，因为他们的主管肯定对此不会同意。况且他不是还有违背命令的前科？）。他设法说服了她共享手头的信息（他很想把这份功劳算到他好看的脸蛋上，但是他知道这其实是因为他们在调查中陷入了死胡同，他们就像他需要他们的情报一样急需他的情报。不过，他的发型也许还是有派上点用场的。  
  
“没有。”B告知他，简直像在读取他的心思似的。他认定了她非常恐怖，就是那种“我是你母亲，你休想瞒过我任何事”的类型）。  
  
他们仔细研究考虑了两组各自收集的证据，最终得出的结论是有两名内鬼——一名在Facebook，一名在Twitter，但肯定是携手作案。Eduardo的小组在调查中更为深入，不过是因为Eduardo已经成功渗入了Facebook高层，而负责Twitter的小组还在为此努力。  
  
在Facebook的内鬼比Twitter早一个月开始活动。他们巨细无遗地梳理了所有的薪金账户，试图找出相关点，查看新雇佣员工和员工银行账户内的波动情况。在所设下的特定时间段里，Facebook和Twitter都有多名新入职员工，但是没有一个人的银行账户有可疑情况。  
  
Eduardo在驱车返回Palo Alto之前，这周剩余的时间里都留在旧金山与他们一同工作。他和B都同意保险起见不向主管回报他们此次的小小会谈。他们都没有说出心头对主管前后矛盾的行为的忧虑，他们都非常擅长自己的工作，不愿意因为违背上级而给组员引来危险。暂时他们将放缓行动，不多做猜测。  
  
  
返回Palo Alto的车程比预计的要久，而他一离开旧金山天就下雨了。他皱着眉毛，精神都集中到面前的路上，不太习惯在雨中开车。他调整了下座椅，打开电台，这样他就不用去听雨水拍打在车身上的声音（他从未料到在加州会有如此瓢泼大雨。在午夜时分，他疲惫不堪，却又为能够见到他最好的朋友而愚蠢地兴奋至极。他太想念他了。他硬撑着快要耷拉下来的眼皮，等待Mark出现。他在哪里， _Mark_ ）。  
  
他应该回去自己的房子，回到他的组员身边，询问这一周的近况，然后好好吃些不是快餐的食物。他应该回去家里，冲个热水澡，换上舒适的睡衣，不再理会外面的雨。然而，在他抵达Palo Alto的瞬间，天色在暴雨之下一片漆黑，他就转向了Mark的房子（仿佛这已是一种习惯，仿佛那已深深植入在他的大脑之中，而他已经不再分析或去理会。他需要Mark，这是他现在唯一清楚的事实）。  
  
  
他将车停在Mark家车道外的街上，双手紧抓住方向盘不放，看着雨水模糊了挡风板，汇聚成溪流向下淌落。他直直看着前方，无比纠结，一边想要说服自己 _走出车子跟Mark谈谈_ （因为他想念他，想念他的那张蠢脸、他打字的声音和辛辣的评论，在所有那些当中最最怀念的还是他的舌头掠过Eduardo的嘴唇滑入口中的感觉），但同时又想要 _调转车头立即离开_ （因为他害怕，害怕Mark还在生他的气，仍然在暴怒中，而他又有何权力奢求他已有的之外的东西？而且，他理应集中精神拯救Facebook。还有，他怎么知道Mark这会儿在不在屋里呢？但是他知道，因为他们之间有着某种奇异的联系，Eduardo就是知道Mark在哪里）。  
  
于是，他做出了唯一能想到的理智决定——抛硬币。如果正面朝上，他就下车去和Mark谈谈，也许还能搞定现在的烂摊子。如果反面朝上，他就返回家里，按照计划专心任务。他深吸了口气，然后把硬币抛向空中。他快速抓住了它，然后扣在左手背上。他的手指紧紧盘绕在左手掌上片刻，然后小心翼翼地撤开，露出硬币。  
  
正面。  
  
 _正面_ 。  
  
好吧，好吧，他能办得到。正面。好吧。这就是命，对吗？  
  
好吧。  
  
他拉开车门，赶在改变主意之前下了车。他立即遭到了冰冷的豆大雨点的袭击，雨水压平了他精心打理的发型，打湿了他的衣服，使得布料都紧贴上他的皮肤，非常不舒服，雨水沿着他的头颈流入衣内，淌过他的背脊。他叹了口气，看着他呼出的气体在空气中凝结了片刻，随后朝着Mark的房子迈了一步。  
  
然后僵住了。  
  
因为有车正开出Mark的车道，一辆大得过分、异常装逼的黑色SUV卡迪拉克，后窗上还涂上了黑漆（太装逼了。不，奥迪车不装逼，好吗？那他妈的可是Eduardo应得的）。他没有必要透过挡风板去搞清楚是谁驾驶的这么操他妈的装逼SUV。他没有这个必要，但他是个受虐狂，所以他瞧了，然后不出所料，果然里面的人是Sean•操他妈的•Parker，穿着他那身阿玛尼，一脸混蛋表情，脸上还挂着他一贯的那种好像人生赢家似的笑容（好像他为Facebook做出过贡献似的，他没有。那是Mark的、Eduardo的、Dustin和Chris的。那不属于Sean，不，不从来都不是。他至死都不会承认Sean的任何帮助）。  
  
Eduardo站着一动不动，浑身发抖，黯然沮丧，感觉到怒气从他的手臂和脸颊散发出来，与雨水混合在一起，冰冷的雨滴如同细针一般刺入他的皮肤，阵阵刺痛。这感觉太熟悉了，熟悉得让他想吐（这所有的一切，仿佛他被困在某种该死的循环时空里，他不知自己做了什么会遭受如此待遇。因为无论他的父亲对他说了什么，他都更为优秀，他可以 _得到_ 比这更好的生活，他能够得到他所渴望的东西）。  
  
他用尽了全部的意志力才命令自己返回车内，开车离开（因为如果他留在这里，他必定会与Mark对峙，说出些违心的更加伤人的话，而他不能为此而冒险。现在不行）。除此之外，一个念头在他的脑海里扎了根，他需要立即查清楚。  
  
因为如果他的直觉（他心怀不轨、违背逻辑的希望）是正确的话，Sean•操他妈的•Parker就是内鬼（也许这样就是说，他终于能揍扁他的脸了）。

 

 

&&&

 

 

他车轮尖锐的刹车声通知了组员们他的到来。他立即下车走向前门，手握上了门把后突然停顿了下来。他叹了口气，用葡萄牙语低声咒骂了一句，又奔回车里取出他的手提箱，因为他知道Yolanda肯定会向他索要旧金山之行的礼物（显然对Yolanda而言，任何车程超过三十分钟的外出都需要带纪念品回来）。  
  
他迅速返回房子，进了门，将手提箱放置在门边，然后脱掉湿嗒嗒的外套。  
  
Yolanda跳到门厅迎接他，“嗨呀！给我带了什么？”  
  
Eduardo朝手提箱点点了头。“在那里面。Dave在哪儿？”  
  
Yolanda欢喜地两手一拍，扑向行李。“在他的房间里。”  
  
Eduardo点头表示谢意之后迅速走向客卧，精力极其旺盛。Sabrina坐在沙发上，正在给脚趾涂抹指甲油，她向他瞄了一眼。“你整一个落汤鸡。”  
  
Eduardo低头看才发现，水滴正一路从他的裤子和鞋子上蜿蜒滴到地毯上。他耸了耸肩，“Yeah。”  
  
Sabrina眯起眼睛看着他，“旧金山那边如何？”  
  
“棒极了。搞到了不少情报。我们都认为主管形迹可疑。猜猜怎么着？Sean Parker在城里。”  
  
Sabrina眨了眨眼，“对，他来这里已经好些天了。”  
  
Eduardo愣住了，转身瞪向她，震惊和愤怒在他的脸上清晰可见，“什么？”  
  
“你离开后过了几天他出现的。”她将小刷子浸入指甲油的瓶子里，再拉出来，将多余的部分在瓶口按掉，然后小心翼翼地刷上她的指甲。“他向我狂献殷勤。”她仰起头大笑，“好像、好像他真的有——”她笑得更猛了，不得不举高刷子远离她的脚，“好像他真的有机会钓得到到我似的。”她摇头，“白痴。”  
  
Eduardo走向沙发，双手交叉在背后。“Sean Parker已经在这里逗留了 _好几天_ ，而你们没有一个人想到要告诉我？”  
  
Sabrina勾起眉毛，撅起了嘴，“我们处理好了。Hugo的小队在跟踪他，Dave也一直在监视他在Facebook的计算机活动。真的没什么异常之处。”  
  
Eduardo难以置信地晃着脑袋，“Sean就是那个该死的内鬼，你看不出来？”  
  
她顿了一下，然后将指甲油刷放回瓶内，然后转身更直接地面对他。“不。是你 _希望_ Sean就是内鬼。我们查过记录，大部分内鬼活动的时候他在巴哈马。”  
  
Eduardo眉头紧锁，不愿意轻易地放弃这一设想，“他可能是与什么人联手干的。”  
  
“对。那跟Facebook其他的人都一样。你又在胡思乱想了。”  
  
“你不知道Sean有多能蛊惑人心。他已经唬得你们都联手反对我了！“  
  
“你才不知道自己有疯狂！”  
  
“怎么了？”Yolanda问，从角落看向起居室。  
  
“Wardo像个见鬼的被嫉妒冲昏了头脑的小姑娘在胡思乱想。 _再一次的_ ”，Sabrina强压住怒火，凶狠地瞪着Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo黑着脸，“Mark在Sean面前毫无招架能力。Sean是个阿谀奉承、善于控制的混蛋，他野心极大且毫无廉耻。他有办法搞到他妈的任何东西。他完全符合嫌疑。”他转向Yolanda，因为她更有可能相信他的话。  
  
然而，Yolanda只是哀伤地摇晃着脑袋，“你绝对应该在有机会的时候睡了Mark。现在你在性上饱受挫折，脑袋也发了疯。  
  
Eduardo张大了嘴，惊愕地指向她，“我，我疯了？“  
  
Yolanda猛点头，“不过别担心，我们还是爱你的。“  
  
Eduardo把头埋进手里呜咽，“Dave！“他绝望高声叫道（他不可能是这四个人里唯一正常的人 ）。  
  
Dave从房内探出脑袋，随即眼里盛满了恐惧，Eduardo对此完全摸不着头脑，直到Dave大叫，“地毯！你正在毁了这地毯！我们需要毛巾。“Dave急忙冲向柜子，把Eduardo胸闷地留在原地。  
  
Eduardo叹气，沉重地坐进了沙发旁的双人座，无视了Dave在一旁惊恐地哀号着他们将不得不更换双人座了，他们再也拿不回押金了，这太糟糕了，他们是最差劲的租客。  
  
  
  
接下来的几天，他紧密跟着Sean的行踪（不是那种强迫症似的执着，因为他非常理智。他就是。闭嘴）。不知如何，他做到了没有直接拔出枪赏给那混蛋一颗子弹（因为他可是James 他妈的 Bond，不是Indiana 他妈的Jones。他选择了优雅而隐秘的行事风范，而非纯暴力的震慑，他只是稍微考量了一下这决定是否公平）。但他在监视录像上唯一能看得到的就是Sean有多人渣，钓到了太多的姑娘，根本不是他那张脸应得的。这实在令人沮丧。  
  
等到了第六天，Eduardo也不得不下此结论，好吧，也许是他想太多了（但是这怎么能怪他？Sean也许是人类史上最烂的类型了。如果他真的算得上是人的话）。所以，他决定这个下午将是最后一次耗费他宝贵的时间跟在Sean屁股后面在Palo Alto到处转悠（而且，说真的？就Sean那堆被害妄想而言，真的有人在跟踪他的时候他是屁也没察觉出来。这给Eduardo带来了某种诡异而且完全错位的成就感）。  
  
Sean开着那辆招摇的SUV来到了Facebook公司，一身自命不凡的阿玛尼，戴着那副装逼的眼镜（好吧，也许他确实视力欠佳有医生的处方。Eduardo怎么会知道？）。Eduardo紧随其后。Sean将车子停入了预留位，然后下了车，突然猛地回头看向肩后。  
  
Eduardo立马蹲身躲在一辆车后，确保自己紧贴在轮胎边以藏住他的脚，如果Sean真的有脑子检查车底的话。他没有，相反，他很快就转头走进了大楼，速度比Eduardo这一周所观察到的都要快了一点点。Eduardo希望Sean以为自己被黑手党盯上了（或其他什么，随便哪些从Sean那个疯癫的小脑瓜里想出来的），因为尽管Eduardo是个心地善良的好人，但他对惹到自己的人可算是狠心，而且相当乐于围观敌人深陷水深火热之中（也许这也是CIA想要他的又一个原因）。  
  
他等了几秒，全神贯注地听着Sean的脚步声越来越远，然后站起身，整理西装。他正准备出去检查办公楼外的监视录像，这时候某样东西引起了他的注意，停下了脚步。  
  
这其实没什么，但是他发现自己避于其后的车子上有某种东西令人熟悉的可怕。这只是辆普通的车子，不起眼的颜色，就是通常在Facebook的员工会驾驶的类型。但是那车子给他一种极其舒适、习以为常的感觉，这让他的直觉尖叫着提醒他仔细看个究竟。多年以来他已经非常清楚这种直觉必须毫无置疑地接受，否则到后来绝对会有你好受。  
  
他眯起眼睛，看向车内，留意到了空气清新剂——柠檬味，相当常见（他有很多年没用过柠檬味的清新剂了，Dave不喜欢那股刺鼻的酸味），以及后座上的物件摆放得井井有条（他的后座通常要不就是干净地什么都没有，这要归功于Sabrina坚持不留任何私人物品；要么就是铺满了各种不知从何而来的垃圾，因为Yolanda把那儿当作她的私人移动仓库）。  
  
他记下了这辆车的牌号、制造商和型号，以及所停放的车位，然后走到了Facebook对面街上的咖啡馆里。他给Dave发短信，请他查验一下该牌照的主人，然后与他们手上的员工财务记录做个交叉比对。为了保险期间。  
  
他点了一杯贵得离谱的星冰乐，然后坐在床边等候。他没等多久电话就响了，惊讶地发现是Dave给他打了电话，而不只是一条回复短信。  
  
“什么事？”，他接了电话，拇指拨拉着吸管。  
  
“好吧，我查了那块车牌，那辆车登记在一个叫做Anthony Barr的名下，三十岁，离异，有两个孩子。”  
  
Eduardo在多出来的纸巾上做记录，点着头，“好的。他账户上有什么异常的吗？”  
  
“不，没有什么不寻常的。但是，呃，他不在我们的财务记录上。”  
  
Eduardo皱起了眉毛，停下了记录，转起了笔，“我们查漏了？”  
  
“不，他不在工资表上。”  
  
Eduardo的眉毛抬得极高，“他出现在Facebook员工专用停车场里。”  
  
“也许他停错了地方？”  
  
Eduardo抿着嘴，深色的眼睛暗暗发亮。“我再给你回电，Dave。”他快速把手机扔进西装口袋，撇下饮料，快步走向Facebook。他不清楚自己是否被列入了保安黑名单，不过他不想引起不必要的注意，于是他绕到楼侧的入口。  
  
他轻而易举地解开了锁，溜入了一道鲜少使用的楼梯。他一步两阶地大跨步地冲到了他的目标楼层，稍微停歇了片刻稳下呼吸，并整理发型（这是为了任务，真的，不是多此一举），然后走出了楼梯，快步迈向人力资源部，小心翼翼地避开任何会对他的存在产生疑问的人（比方说Mark或Dustin或Sean Parker）。他穿梭于办公桌之间，刻意绕过了人力资源部经理的办公室（因为她有些坏心，而且讨厌他）。他找上了她的助理，一位名叫Linda的女性，非常和气，每次跟她讲话的时候她的眼睛从来都不与他对视，而是稍有些漫不经心地停留在他的嘴唇上。  
  
感谢老天，她不在她的座位上（那正好在她的老板视野之中），而是在几步之外的复印室里。她正皱着脸对着复印机，责怪它犯了某些他所不知情的罪过。他稳步走到她的身旁，举手把两根手指覆上她的手臂。  
  
  
“嘿，Linda”，他拖长了音叫她，咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
  
她吓了一条，瞪大了眼睛看了一会儿，才呼出紧张的笑声，“Saverin先生！”  
  
“我说过了，请叫我Eduardo。”  
  
“那好吧，Eduardo”，她微笑，略有些羞涩地低下头，将一簇发丝捋到耳后，“我，呃，我以为你在这里的工作结束了。”  
  
Eduardo没有露出丝毫惊异之色，不过还是很高兴得知Mark和Chris就他的突然离开做了低调处理（但其实他应该担心的，他才是喜欢闹出大场面的人）。他歪着头，说，“噢，不完全是。我正在想你是否能帮我个忙。”  
  
“任何事”，她回答，这让Eduardo为利用她对自己的倾慕而内疚了一秒（但他随即想起了他的工作，以及危在旦夕的事情，况且他也并未在哄骗她或怎么的）。  
  
“我的计算机当机了，而我有一些非常重要的信息存在了私人办公服务器上。我能不能借用你的计算机，就一会儿？”  
  
Linda犹豫了，双眼不自在地看来看去，“呃，我很想帮你。但由于近来的安全漏洞，我们被严禁将计算机借给他人使用。”  
  
“求你？就一会儿？”他张大眼睛，以期显得更为可爱难挡。  
  
她咬着嘴唇，看起来她的大脑里正在激烈斗争，然后，叹了口气，她摇头，“抱歉。我的上司会杀了我的，你了解她。”  
  
Eduardo掩饰住失望之情，爽快地点了点头，“哦，那没事”，他说，挥了挥手表示不要放在心上，然后改变了策略。他迈步走出房间，在门口停下脚步，一副突然想起什么的样子，“噢，顺便问一下，刚才我在停车场里看到一起事故。某个混蛋撞到了一辆车，居然不管不顾地直接跑掉了。”  
  
“噢，天哪，那太糟糕了！”  
  
“可不是吗？不过我尽力记下了一些信息，想要亲自交给受害人。你知道，万一他们想要问我些什么的话。那发生在第112号车位上。”  
  
Linda的眼睛亮了起来，“这个我可以帮到你！跟我来。”她催促Eduardo走出复印室，领他走到她的桌边。Eduardo站在部门经理看不见的盲点位置，看着Linda在计算机上操作，等待着。终于，她哀伤地喊道，“噢，不！”  
  
Eduardo从她的肩后看向屏幕，“是什么？”  
  
“那是Tony的车。噢，可怜的Tony。”  
  
“Tony？”Eduardo问。  
  
“他就在这个部门。挺贴心的家伙，稍有点冷淡。我带你去见他。”她站起身，领着Eduardo穿过部门，兴高采烈地告诉他Tony在她碰上计算机问题的时候帮了多大的忙。他花了整个午休时间来修理计算机，坚持让她出去享受她的午餐时光。Eduardo感到一股电流窜过他的血管，他正在一步步逼近他的猎物。突然之间，他非常清楚地能够感受到绑在他小腿肚上的匕首和塞在背后的手枪的重量。  
  
“噢，他一定是正好离开座位了”，Linda说，他们走到一个没人的桌子前。  
  
Eduardo眉头紧锁，但还是点了点头，走近桌子想要分析之上的物品。桌上布满了随意装饰的明信片和小玩意儿，这些东西理应能够彰显出主人的性格，但却毫无感情。没有主题，没有特别的摆放顺序，感觉冰冷而虚假。他小心翼翼地拂过几张散开的文件，这时候Linda欣喜地出声。  
  
“噢！他来了。Tony！”她开心地朝他挥手。  
  
Eduardo转身，随着Linda视线望过去，立即僵住了，如同漫画一般夸张地瞪大了眼睛。  
  
在他面前的这个家伙，穿着深蓝色牛仔裤和一件舒适的T恤，一头金色的头发比他上一次见到的时候要蓬乱了不少，一双熟悉得不能再熟悉的锐利的碧绿色眼睛正望着自己，嘴角勾着一个傲慢的弧度。  
  
当然了，他追踪了好几个星期的家伙绝对就该是那个他妈的西斯大帝。当然了。

 

 

&&&

 

 

Eduardo看着Luke睁大眼睛，认出了他。有那么一会儿，他们俩仅仅是注视着对方，估量着现时的情况（Luke很有可能更为冷静，且比起Eduardo有更多邪恶的念头在脑子里盘旋）。  
  
“Tony，这里的Eduardo看见——”Linda的声音仿佛在远处响起，但是Luke已经拔腿跑向大厅，突然爆发的速度快得惊人。  
  
Eduardo只有极短的时间作出决定。他要么追上Luke，然后引起太多人的注意，对他的掩护身份造成暴露威胁，同时还不保证能够抓得到Luke。要么，他可以放Luke一马，回头再把他揪出来，保住自己的掩护身份。后一选择更为安妥。他知道根据自己所受的训练应该选择哪一项方案。他应该选择后一项。  
  
“去他妈的。”Eduardo奔上去追赶他，嗖嗖地飞速跑过一排排办公桌，所过之处文件纷纷飞散一地。“Luke！”  
  
Luke还在向外跑，在拐角处低下身，试图甩掉Eduardo。  
  
“他妈的给我站住，你这个极地混蛋！”Eduardo冲他大吼。  
  
这句话总算引出了Luke的反应，他扭过头，绕着办公室奔跑（现在房间里的人都紧贴在墙壁上，脸上的表情是各种 _他妈的怎么回事？？？？？？？？_ ）。“见鬼他妈的别开极地的玩笑了，好嘛？它们从来就一点都不好笑。”  
  
“它们一直很有趣”，Eduardo一口回绝，感觉受到了冒犯。  
  
  
Luke发现了楼梯的方位所在，得意地嘴角一勾，猛地越过栏杆，一步三个台阶地冲上楼层。Eduardo咒骂着飞奔上去，紧随其后。他从口袋里抓出手机，按下了紧急事态按钮。他迫切地需要Sabrina的支持，因为他也许动作敏捷，但Luke向来都能赢过他（依靠他愚蠢的运动员体魄，他就像是把该死Winklevii双胞胎合二为一了一样。基因神马的最讨厌了。）  
  
他在几尺之下看着Luke踏入了最高一层的楼面。这是好事，因为Sabrina很有可能就在那里，万一他们撞上的话，她会立即制服他。但是这同时也他妈的 _糟透了_ ，因为那正是Mark的所在之处，该死，哦，不，要是Luke胆敢动念头伤害到Mark美丽的头毛上一根卷发，他一定会亲自拔剑把西斯大帝大卸八块的。  
  
他全力冲刺跃上台阶，冲过大门，进入了程序部，然后止步，迅速地扫视四周的开阔环境，几乎没有留意到自己粗重的呼吸声。他找不到Luke，该死， _该死_ 。他的身体保持着绝对的静止，但有股力量正在他体内循环，他的血液由一股纯力量所代替，这是他在追逐时才会感受到的状态。他仔细观察着周围每一个细节，全面发动了他的视觉、听觉和嗅觉，竭力寻找这个地方每一个微小的不同之处，  
  
他看见Sabrina就在房间另一头，脚步轻快，装得镇定自若的样子，哒哒作响的高跟鞋声音只比平时快了一点。她对上了他的视线，抬高了眉毛表示疑问。  
  
他走向她，随即她睁大了眼睛，喊道，“Wardo，趴下！”  
  
他差点来不及做出反应，一枚忍者飞镖生生擦过他的头。他直起身，向后转，发现了那一丛叛徒的金发。“见鬼的忍者飞镖，Luke？你他妈地玩我吗？”他再次拔腿冲向他，追在Luke后面跑到一个急拐角。  
  
“他妈的怎么回事，Luke？是Luke？”Sabrina在他后面吼道，高跟鞋哒哒哒地向他追来。  
  
“对吗？”  
  
他们在一群毫无戒心的员工之间穿梭，有人吓坏了，还有什么人在哭。他们也许已经叫了保安。棒极了。  
  
他必须尽力保住他的掩护身份，他必须把这些人从这里弄出去，他必须要杀了Luke，他必须找到Mark并确保他的安全。有太多的想法和担忧充斥于他的大脑，所以他暂时闭上双眼，双脚仍旧没有停步，任由直觉掌控全局（因为计划、思考再分析是不错，而且安全，在某样像现在这么重要的东西岌岌可危的时候是完全没有用处。第一时间听从他的直觉行事让人既胆战心惊，却又无比自由畅快）。他睁开眼睛，手伸向火警警报。他一把将其拉下，听见随即响起的刺耳警报声后满意地勾起了嘴角。  
  
“到底他妈的怎么回事，Saverin？”Sabrina冲他大吼，总算追上了他。她愤怒地把他猛地推了一把，“我们会在恐慌的人群中追丢他的。”  
  
“我们必须将这些人撤离出去。你去西边的出口，我来检查这一楼层。Yolanda在哪儿？”  
  
Sabrina脸上浮现出微笑，嘴角微微向上扬起，“很高兴称职的Eduardo回归了。”  
  
“闭嘴。Yolanda的位置。现在。”  
  
“在你发出警示的时候她来了电话，现在她应该就在楼里。”  
  
“好。快去。”Eduardo赶她快走，目送她急转弯冲向西边的出口。他再次掏出手机，拨出了Yolanda的号码，一边穿梭于半陷入恐慌的人群，大家都在试图下楼逃离大楼。她在第一声铃响的时候就接了起来。  
  
“什么事，我的君主？”她回答，呼吸声有些弱，仿佛她在奔跑。他能听见在她电话那头传来警报的回响声。  
  
“你在大楼里？”  
  
“二楼，北边，快被踩死了，没什么大不了的。你在哪儿？”  
  
“三楼。我需要你撤离每一个人，尽可能地保证没有一个人留在大楼里。”  
  
Yolanda哼哼着表示明白，“遵命，船长。”  
  
“你的引用混淆了。”  
  
“我是一名来自封建时代的英国海盗，那有什么搞不懂的？”  
  
Eduardo闪过一个飞速跑过角落的人，那人将笔电牢牢抱在胸前，满眼的惊恐。“忘记我说的吧。噢，Yolanda？”  
  
“嗯哼？”  
  
“小心点。是Luke。”  
  
停顿了一会儿她才问道，“哪个Luke？”  
  
他把手机挪离耳朵，不可思议地盯了它几秒钟之后才把它放回头边。现在可不是担心（他妈地太让人担忧了）Yolanda的大脑运作构成了。刚刚那是，什么？“Luke，我们的前任组长。西斯大帝Luke？”  
  
“是他？”  
  
“对，就是他。”  
  
“嗬，这可新鲜。”  
  
Eduardo叹气，即使Yolanda看不到还是点了点头。“他就在这一层。我正在追踪他。”  
  
“要是他拔出了光剑，你可一定要录下来啊。”  
  
“快去驱散人群！”  
  
“我是认真的，WARDO——”  
  
他挂断了电话，把手机重又放回口袋。这一层的人群正在不断减少，绝大多数的员工正挤在楼梯上。他借此机会一一检查了办公桌的底下和家具的后面。然后他想起了现在他在对付的人是Luke，那家伙跟自己接受过同样的训练。他低声地诅咒。这可不容易。  
  
他减缓了脚步，一边跑一边查看天花板，然后再看下地面（也许他现在的样子真是蠢毙了，不过他不能放过一次可能性）。他把手伸向后背，想要确保他的手枪还安稳地留在原处，发现它还在他记忆中早晨时所放置的地方丝毫未变，安心地呼出气（当时他想象的是用这把枪射向Sean。看来这一梦想是永远不会实现了）。  
  
在一片尖锐的警鸣声之下，他发觉右边一阵轻微地窸窣声，他的耳朵久经训练能够过滤掉明显的噪音并放大隐蔽的声音。他跳跃穿行在一排排桌椅之上，一路踢翻了不少器具文件和小装饰品（如果有那么一会儿为踩到了某个人的豆豆熊（beanie baby）而感到内疚的话，稍后他会处理的）。  
  
他正准备从某个人的桌上跃下，一只脚荡在半空中，双臂展开以保持平衡，这时候他向下看，发现正以严厉眼神盯着他看的人是Mark，眯着双眼，嘴唇也抿成一条细线。他听见Dustin也在某个角落里大叫他们将如何死于一场猛烈的地狱之火，就因为Mark不愿麻烦停下编程立即离开 _一栋着火的大楼_ 。Chris回应了什么Eduardo没听清楚，不过他现在没有时间去想那个，因为他非常清晰地听见了Sean的声音。他沉下了脸，然后转向Mark。  
  
他生硬地扯出微笑，“嘿，Mark。“  
  
“喔哈，喔哈，Wardo，你在做什么？”Dustin开口问道，几个人都转过了拐角，聚集到了面前。  
  
Sean对着站在桌子上的Eduardo眨了眨眼，然后抬起头，说，“他在这里做什么？”  
  
Eduardo恼火地瞪向Sean，从桌子上一跃而下。他飞快地看向Chris，后者正对他做着 _发生什么事了_ 的口型，显然相当担忧。Eduardo向他颔首致意。“你们应该离开这里”，他告诉他们，然后向前迈开步子，希望没有因此拖延而跟丢了Luke。  
  
“不。”  
  
Eduardo止住了脚步，身体两侧的手攥紧了拳头，Mark那一个字的回答在近乎空无一人的房间里回荡。他看向肩后，眼神里充满了请求，“Mark，你必须离开。”  
  
Mark双臂交叉在胸前，叛逆地抬起头，嘴唇不屑地拧在一起，“这是我的大楼。”  
  
“Mark。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“也许我们该听Wardo的话。”Chris插了进来，焦急地看向Wardo，“有火情——”  
  
“没有着火”，Mark刻意指出，朝Eduardo点了点头，“对吧？”  
  
“哪个人能告诉这紧张的气氛是怎么回事吗？”Sean问，在大家之间摆着手势。  
  
Dustin非常乐意补上细节，急冲冲地开口，“基本上来说就是，Wardo回来了，然后Mark对每个人都那么关注他而超级嫉妒，于是他们开始亲热，成为了一对儿，然后他们再一次地离婚， _伤透了我的心_ 。现在着火了，而Mark希望我们都不得好死，因为他不愿意离开，而Wardo就开始在桌子上跳起了踢踏舞？也许吧？我不知道，最后那部分还不是很清楚。”  
  
“好了，现在每个人都必须他妈地立即离开”，Eduardo厉声道，声音中流露出一丝挫败和恐惧。  
  
“告诉我发生了什么事情”，Mark回答，一动不动，一双碧眼锐利而含有希望（它们是如何还能保有希望的？在所有的这些谎言之后，在遭受了Eduardo以最伤人最严厉的方式拒绝了他一次又一次之后，Eduardo不明白。这令他震惊，揪起了他的胃，沉浸在愧疚和懊悔之中，还有某种极似于妒忌的东西，因为Mark能做到Eduardo一直以来所渴求的事情。他能够一次又一次回来，将自己毫无提防地展现在Eduardo面前，因为Mark是不可战胜的。Eduardo希望他能像Mark一直以来的那样，能够如此坚强）。  
  
Eduardo张开口，准备扯些站不住脚的借口，然后去追上Luke、永远地离开Palo Alto、离开Facebook和他的老朋友们和 _Mark_ 。但是，有某种东西蕴含在Mark注视着他的眼神里，仿佛他是这个房间里唯一的人，仿佛他的回答是唯一有意义的答案（好像 _Eduardo_ 对他来说很重要，对这个天才、这个改变了整个世界的男人。Eduardo对 _他_ 至关重要）。这令他感觉沉重难负而又心醉神往，感觉他的肺叶在重压之下不住地颤抖，仿佛他能从Mark那里偷取一丝魔力据为己用（仿佛Mark将自己的魔法赠予给Eduardo，好像Eduardo值得他这么做）。他向Mark走近了两步，然后停下，不知自己是否可以再靠近些。他伸出双手又迅即抽回，内心无比纠结。  
  
“Wardo”，Mark重复，凑上前，双目现在快速地描绘着Eduardo的脸庞，饱含希冀，却又令人心痛地踌躇不定。  
  
“噢，fuck，去他的”，Eduardo嘀咕，然后回答，“我隶属CIA，我是一名间谍，CIA的特工。”Mark向后畏缩，脸色在难以置信中愈发阴沉。“当然，你们不相信我，这听起来非常可笑。这太他妈荒唐了。我也没法相信自己。”他指向Chris，“问Chris吧。”  
  
每一个人都立即面向了Chris。Chris一脸担忧，睁大的眼睛里充满疑问，“你确定你知道自己在干什么吗，Wardo？”  
  
Eduardo点头，双眼牢牢锁定在Mark身上，希望Mark的视线能再度回到他的身上，祈祷Mark能够相信他。  
  
“ **这他妈的什么情况？** ”Dustin尖叫，目瞪口呆，视线在Eduardo和Chris之间不断来回，“CIA？Chris你早就知道？Wardo？什么？我，我得坐下来。”  
  
“这太滑稽了”，Sean相当不帮忙地开口（而且还是一副沾沾自喜的嘴脸。总是那么得意。这可不是Eduardo单方面的偏见。不。甚至连Sean呼吸的方式都是在拍马屁）。“Dustin，叫保安。Dustin。”  
  
Dustin呆呆地摇头，“为什么没有人告诉我任何事？我再也不要跟你们任何一个家伙做朋友了。你们全都是坏蛋。今晚我就去分类广告栏上贴征友广告。”停顿了一下后，“你真的是CIA？你他妈地是认真的？”  
  
Eduardo仍然在沉默地祈求Mark至少能看他一眼。“Mark”，他轻声说。  
  
“Saverin!”  
  
叫声来自于正处于盛怒状态的Sabrina，Eduardo立即被惊醒了。他朝肩后望去，畏惧地向后缩，这才后知后觉地意识到他的手机在过去的几分钟里一直在他口袋内一刻不停地振动着。她脸上的表情与Mark不分秋色，这让他徒劳地思考起他是否在为他在另一段人生里所犯的事而遭受惩罚（那是绝对不公平的，因为他对其他人生里的事情是毫无控制力的，而且他难道受得还不够多吗？）  
  
“你他妈地得接手机，而不是——”她骤然收声，看见了Mark（和Dustin、Chris和Sean，不过她担心的可能只是Mark，如果她眼中闪过的精光有任何涵义的话）。她减缓了脚步，相当克制地向他们走近，嘴角上挂起了一丝笑容，有点僵硬不足以作信。“我正试着联系你”，她继续道，嗓音甜美地腻人，无比做作，显然在场能听见的人里没有一个人相信她。她似乎察觉到了这一点，再次开口尝试，声音比平时略微尖锐了一些，“我们，呃，我们应该找个时间共进午餐。”  
  
在场的人仍然盯着她，Eduardo考虑是否该告诉她前几分钟里发生的事。他最后否决了这个念头，不，这样就麻烦大了。反正事后她肯定会揍他的，所以他还是做个够本。  
  
“我是说，呃，你在这里做什么？在大楼着火的时候”，她蹩脚地补充道，拢了拢衣襟，避免直接对上Mark的视线。Eduardo突然感觉非常满意自己作为间谍的失败了（因为Mark就像是个人形测谎仪，现在不仅仅是Eduardo在他的监视之下了）。  
  
“该死，她也是CIA一员，对不对？”Dustin呼出气，瞪大了双眼，满脸不可思议，“Fuck，她可是个出色的程序员。”  
  
Sabrina猛地扭头瞪向Eduardo，暴跳如雷，“你竟然他妈地告诉他们了？”  
  
Eduardo抬起眉毛，怯懦地抓抓颈后，“也许是的？”  
  
她向他扑去，对他上上下下拳打脚踢，偶尔还用脑袋撞他。“你这个操他妈的无能的娘娘腔！我们学得的最首要的一点就是不能告诉任何人，而你他妈地告诉了每个人？你他妈地有什么毛病？你他妈地出了什么毛病？”  
  
Eduardo尽可能地躲开Sabrina的袭击，弯腰躲闪直到双手抓上了她的手腕，“能不能——fuck，你能不能停下了？”  
  
“你干嘛不联系当地广播电台，然后向整个该死的城市昭告一切，啊，Saverin？”  
  
“他有资格知道！”Eduardo脱口而出，完全不顾每个人的强烈的注视，专心于躲避Sabrina的指甲。  
  
Sabrina的眼睛危险地眯成了细线，“是因为Zuckerberg？又是因为他？你他妈地是说真的？”她光火地瞪向Mark，后者稍稍畏缩了一下，但随即也眯起眼睛，以绝不输人的杀人视线瞪了回去。“我希望你为自己而自豪。你独自一人就把我们的首席探员毁成了片片废物。”她把视线转回到Eduardo身上，“ _废物_ 。”  
  
还没人来得及回应，这时候Yolanda急匆匆地出现在拐角处，短促快速的脚步声听起来太欢乐了，豪不适合现在的气氛（Yolanda的脚步声是怎么能富有感情的，这一点Eduardo没法解释，但它们的确就是，那么的欢乐）。  
  
“喔，喔！”她叫道。Eduardo颇有些觉得好笑地发现她不知从哪里搞来了一套消防员的行头（就好像有一回他们埋伏在匈牙利的一个马戏团里，而她不知使了什么法子在三十秒之内就钻进了一套训狮师的制服里。有时候他会猜想她是不是个有魔法的仙子或什么的）。“人们啊！你们不应该留在着火的大楼里！”她快步走向Sabrina和Eduardo，仿佛他们的争论像是每天都会上演的戏码已经见惯不惯（确实是），随手抓上Dustin和Chris，朝其他人点了点头，“快撤，快撤。”  
  
“他已经他妈地告诉他们了，Yolanda。”Sabrina从Eduardo的手中挣脱开来（因为从一开始对她就不构成威胁，而且即使她现在盛怒攻心，她仍然能开玩笑），抓上了Yolanda的肩膀。“Eduardo全都告诉他们了，现在我们不得不把他们都杀了然后毁尸灭迹。你带强碱了吗？”  
  
Yolanda歪起头沉思，“没带，不过我知道从哪里能搞得到。有多少具尸体？”  
  
“我们不会杀任何人”，Eduardo叹气，搓了搓鼻梁，然后闭上眼，想要驱走逐渐逼近爆发的头痛。只要每个人都闭上嘴哪怕一秒钟，并且哪个人能关掉那该死的不停、不停、不停在尖叫的警报声，为什么那个警报还在响？“噢，该死。”Eduardo猛地重又睁开眼睛。他用葡萄牙语地不停地咒骂，“Luke，fuck，我们必须找到Luke。”  
  
Sabrina睁大了眼睛，骂向Eduardo，“噢，该死。我们绝对是有史以来最差劲的探员了。”  
  
“哪个Luke？”Yolanda又开问了。  
  
“那个操他妈的西斯大帝的Luke，你们这些家伙都是怎么回事？”Eduardo爆发了，微微挥舞起双手。他抽空看向Mark（满脸困惑，双目急速地扫视着每一个人，仿佛在追踪他们身上的代码以期搞明白到底发生了什么事，也许还微微觉得有些有趣和一丁点儿的希望，不过那可能只是Eduardo的自我投射。这不是第一次了）。“稍后我会都解释清楚的，我发誓”，他告诉Mark（恳求Mark），然后转向Yolanda。“Landa，把他们都带出去。Sabrina，几分钟之前他在奔向后楼梯。”  
  
Eduardo和Sabrina奔了出去，Eduardo立即拨通了Dave的电话，默默祈祷他们没有彻底追丢了Luke。他听见Yolanda哄劝Mark跟她一块儿下楼，毫不搭理Dustin无休止的问题。  
  
  
  
“他也许早就在逃向墨西哥的路上了”，Sabrina咕哝，高跟鞋哒哒哒的速度骇人。  
  
“他只不过领先了几分钟而已。”  
  
“Fuck you，Saverin。要是你能干好你该死的工作的话这一切就不会发生。”  
  
Eduardo不满地哼哼，因为这不是他的错（不全是。不能把所有的过错都归咎到他一个人的头上，好嘛？）。“你干嘛不闭上嘴？”他回敬她，就在此时Dave接起了电话。  
  
“什、什么？”Dave结巴了，突然被Sabrina上身的Eduardo吓得半死，再一次的。  
  
“我是在跟Sabrina说话，她又凶得像个老妖婆一样了”，Eduardo这话故意更为清楚地冲着Sabrina说而不是Dave，并把电话设为免提状态。  
  
“没错，那是因为Wardo追丢了Luke，全都怪他是个 _感情问题太多太棘手的十四岁小姑娘_ ”，Sabrina朝Eduardo的方向怒吼。  
  
“我必须在线上听这些吗？”Dave求他们。  
  
“是的”，他们异口同声地下令。Eduardo想他听见了Dave的呜咽声，不过他不能肯定。  
  
“在最近十分钟之内有任何情况吗？开启保险柜，门禁什么的？“Sabrina问道，总算想起了她的专业操守和迫在眉睫的任务。  
  
Dave迅速进行了一番搜寻，说出了几个需要密码才能开启而在Sabrina所提供的时间段里激活过的位置。Sabrina立即冲向一楼检查，向Yolanda发去地下室的方位地址，让她一完成护送“Wardo那愚蠢的男朋友和那些顶着张蠢脸满是傻问题的愚蠢朋友们”离开的任务之后立即去查个清楚。Eduardo无视了Sabrina毫不掩饰的侮辱，开始走向二楼，突然发现边门楼梯的门虚掩着。门缝只有一英寸，但是他在停在了门口，咬着淡粉色的指甲陷入了沉思。  
  
Luke在有机会逃下楼的情况下反而往上跑的可能性极低，这扇门可能是有人在火警时逃离的时候打开的，而且他的小组需要他去二楼，他应该去那里。但是Eduardo实在抵不过好奇心，而且不介意拿自己的皮肤冒险，尤其是考虑到花不了几分钟就能确认上面的安全，这样就能安心地回去完成任务。再说了，他非常肯定Dave在他的衣物和戒指上安装了不少GPS追踪器（以及Sabrina和Yolanda的衣服里，而Yolanda也已经发现了这一点，并对他发动了一场无声的战役，烧掉了某些特定的衣物和首饰，有一次还是胸衣，并确保Dave能够清楚地看见她在做些什么。Sabrina认为她们正在上演一场女权起义。这场闹剧持续了两周，相当有意思）。  
  
Eduardo推开门，发现里面是一个坚固的水泥楼梯井，被漆成浅灰色的金属阶梯通向屋顶。他一步跨上两级台阶，随着他的脚步沉闷的哐啷声在这个中空的结构里不断回响，对此他稍稍皱了皱眉。攀到楼梯顶部之后，他略整理了下西装，然后伸手覆上了冰凉的金属把手。他半怀着希望通向屋顶的门是锁上的，但是门把在他的手下顺从地转动，门随之打开。  
  
面对突如其来的阳光他不得不眯起眼睛，但是他其他的感官仍然立即向他警示了屋顶上另一个人的存在。凭借超前的预见力他及时趴到了地上，但一枚飞袭而来的忍者飞镖仍然割破他西装的肩部。“你和你那些该死的飞镖是他妈的怎么回事？”他质问，张大了双眼，气势汹汹地瞪向Luke。  
  
Luke对此嗤之以鼻，将手机夹到肩膀和耳朵之间，双手又掏出一枚该死的飞镖。“我买了一大堆，怎么样？你从没听说过冲动购物吗？”没等Eduardo回答，Luke翻了个白眼，“不是，见鬼，我不是在跟你说话，看在见鬼的份上”，他对着手机咕哝。  
  
Eduardo拔出后背上的手枪，打开保险，直接瞄向了Luke的头部。“这很容易解决。放下你的武器，慢慢走过来。”  
  
Luke笑得肆无忌惮，“拜托，Eduardo？你是认真的？那句‘慢慢走过来’的废话哪次起过作用了？”  
  
Eduardo耸肩，“试试总没错。反正你是逃不掉的。”  
  
“什么，你要对我开枪？”Luke表示难以置信，仿佛他知道Eduardo的能力，好像他已经评估过Eduardo（对他做了评估，并且发现了他的不足，因为Eduardo永远不可能够格）。  
  
“如果有必要的话”，Eduardo咬紧了牙关，眯起眼睛。他深吸了几口气，平复下剧烈跳动的心脏，驱走涌入胸中的恐惧和自卑。  
  
Luke嗤笑，注意力又迅即回到电话上。他飞快流利地操着外语（Eduardo起先怀疑是俄语，但很有可能是另一种斯拉夫语。Dave是他们的斯拉夫语翻译），然后将电话塞入了裤子后袋。“现在，我们说到哪儿了？噢，对了，你在虚张声势想要威胁我，而我就要跑路了。”  
  
Eduardo微微斜过手，扣下了扳机，得意地看见Luke的身体一震，面对擦身而过的子弹而瞪大了眼睛。“Oops”，他幸灾乐祸地耸了耸肩。  
  
Luke眯起双眼，神色决然，突然冲到Eduardo跟前，猛地扳开Eduardo手中的枪丢到地上（Eduardo任其滑落。他心里有个角落并不想杀死Luke，毕竟曾经是自己的队友，尽管是个混蛋但的确教过他必需的生存技能。从另一方面来说，他更为偏爱拳拳到肉的真实感和畅快之意。这才是混蛋应得的）。  
  
他们扭打成一团，互相抡拳闪避。Eduardo试图回忆Luke的搏击风格，想要预测他的攻击位置和动作，可是过去Luke一直不怎么有兴趣跟他或组里的人进行对打操练。  
  
“你实在是个大混蛋”，Eduardo喘着气，一手扭过Luke的手腕。  
  
“我？我是混蛋？”Luke骤然呼气，将Eduardo拽过来，试图予以肘击。“你才是那个总是唠叨那些可笑的星球大战笑话的家伙。”  
  
“你的名字是天行者路克（Luke Walker）。那我还能怎么样？”  
  
“所以你才是混蛋。”  
  
“我 _从来都不是_ 混蛋。其他人才是。”  
  
Luke冷笑，成功地占到了上风，一拳头狠狠地揍上了Eduardo的下颚。Eduardo迅速向后踉跄了几步，有些眼冒金星，嘴里尝到了血腥味。他咒骂了一声，振作起来，想要用意志力驱走剧痛。Luke趁机跑向一边，一跃跳到了隔壁大楼的屋顶。  
  
“噢，你是在跟我闹着玩吧”，Eduardo低吟，追向Luke，落到屋顶时顺势一滚，衣料档次上层的西装撕裂了一大条口子。“这件西装再也补不好了。彻底完蛋了。”他自言自语地哀嚎，止不住摆手。  
  
Eduardo追着Luke一路下楼到第三层，经过了一堆目瞪口呆的员工，还有好些人大声问他们是否在拍电影或什么的，甚至有两个人真的拦下他要求签名。这一耽搁刚好给Luke提供了机会蹿上消防通道，跳到了一辆经过的卡车上。Eduardo也随即跳下，却没能赶上那辆卡车，安全着陆在马路中央，剧烈地喘气，咒骂个不停。  
  
他的脸疼得嗡嗡作响，他的肺快要罢工了，他最爱的西装变成了一堆破布，Mark在生他的气，Sabrina也在生他的气，Yolanda和Dustin也许正在策划一场全球性的革命或复兴菲比娃娃（Furby）的热潮（其实两者是一回事），而他刚刚追丢了几乎在摧毁整个Facebook的罪魁祸首。他希望自己快要死了，这样就能舒心多了。

 

 

&&&

 

 

他脸颊上的阵阵钝痛已经蔓延到了额头的部位，就在颅骨之上皮肤之下，好似有一只球在那里上下上下地蹦跳。他已无力控制他的眉毛，它们将永久地纠结在一起，因为至少这样可以将球的运动控制在一定范围内，不过，那并不表示他的脸颊已经不痛了。但是，至少Yolanda还是很好心地给他送来了冰块用以缓解肿痛。  
  
但其实，你知道，没任何东西包裹在冰块外面。她是徒手拿过来的，笑嘻嘻地用湿嗒嗒的手拍了拍他的背表示安慰。他对之报以微笑，因为这是礼节，然后从自己的衬衫上撕下一块布做成冰袋。反正他的西装也毁了，那就看起来破烂个彻底吧。  
  
而这，他想，就是这个可怕的一天的结尾了：在Facebook顶层的一间为数不多的有着实实在在的四面墙的会议室里，门窗紧锁，他的小组、Chris、Dustin、沉默得吓人的Mark和Sean（一个Eduardo不能合理合法地杀掉甚至连揍他都不行的Sean，太可悲了）都零零散散地围坐在大会议桌周围。Yolanda和Dustin坐在座椅上转圈圈，Eduardo只能将其称之为是在进行一场“看你只推一下能转上多少圈”的竞赛。Dave也到了，正紧张不安地环视着屋内，然后看回他的笔电，再望向其他人，好像他在等着谁的脑袋会支撑不住而爆炸，而他是那个不得不善理后事的人。Chris在用两根手指在太阳穴处徐徐地画圈，喃喃地考虑着需要多久他能卖掉房子然后远远地逃离加州。Sabrina则在他的iPad上匆忙地做着记录，估计正在联系负责Twitter的小组沟通最新情报，还时不时地凑近Eduardo耳语，嘀咕些他到底他妈地有多蠢、并且再也不许他一个人去追赶目标、他实在是该死的走运只是脸上吃了一拳头（而这非常可笑，他的衣服也惨遭毒手了好不好，那可是大事件，不过Sabrina看起来丝毫不像他那样为此而心碎，但是他绝对再也摆脱不了这一伤害的，好嘛？）。Mark呆滞地看着Eduardo，视线偶尔移向他的组员，然后再回到他身上，面无表情（但是从他那以极细微的幅度拧起的嘴唇上Eduardo能看出来一丝恼怒。Eduardo想他应该为自己能觉察出这么多Mark的情绪而高兴，但是这对现在情况毫无帮助，Eduardo并不为此而感到感激。他妈地一点也不感激，他很生气，而且累毙了，他真的非常希望这不是他的生活）。  
  
然后，当然了，这里可是有Sean在，后者正在Mark坐着的那一边在会议室里踱来踱去，不停地唠叨。看起来Sean已经抛却了之前认为Eduardo只是在做秀愚弄他们的看法，而坚信了Eduardo确实就是一名中央情报局的干探。于是情况变得更糟了，因为现在他完全无法住口，喋喋不休地说着什么政府阴谋，还有他早就知道是Eduardo上周派那个姑娘到派对上给他下套（因为很显然，在Sean的生活里每出一个岔子都该由Eduardo负责。Eduardo轻易地忘记了他自己也把发生在Facebook的每一桩恶行都归结到Sean的头上。因为，也许Sean确实负有责任。这是符合逻辑的，好嘛？）。  
  
Sean就内部互通阴谋的长篇大论已经进入到了第七分钟（他还设法把Eduardo跟发生在JFK的枪击事件联系在了一起），Eduardo已经听得头都要爆炸了（也许Dave的恐惧并没有太过夸张，因为如果要从房间里找个人清理干净Eduardo爆到墙壁上的脑浆的话，那个人肯定是Dave），这时候Yolanda停下了转动椅子，好像头一次看见似的把头转向Sean。她眯着眼睛撅起嘴，然后指着Sean看向Eduardo。  
  
“那是谁？”  
  
Eduardo抬高眉毛，但也没太过惊讶。他叹了口气，搓了把眼睛。“那是Sean Parker。”  
  
Yolanda张大了嘴，惊异地回头看向Sean，“不是吧————。真的？”他看向左边的Dustin，“他真的是？”  
  
Dustin点头，还在坐着椅子转圈圈，“那就是Seany boy。”  
  
Sean停下了踱步，注意力集中到了Yolanda身上，眼睛上下扫视，那样子让Eduardo直想吐，因为，不，Sean刚才不是在打量Yolanda，恶。恶恶恶恶恶。  
  
 _恶。_  
  
Yolanda从座位上起身，直直走向Sean，眼中尽是敬畏之色。“就是那个Sean Parker？”她毫不必要地确认了一遍，脸上发光的样子令Eduardo有种背叛的感觉（也许Sean确实散发着某种魔力，能够让Eduardo每一个朋友都立即喜欢上他。）  
  
Sean勾起嘴角，完全就是那副臭屁自傲的派头，伸出手臂将Yolanda的一只手握拢在他的双掌之中。“独一无二，如假包换”，他说，拇指摩挲起Yolanda的手。  
  
“恶，你在干毛？”Sabrina脱口而出，说出了Eduardo的心里话。Dave和Dustin似乎也有些不安。  
  
Yolanda毫不理会，眼神片刻不离Sean的脸，现在真的是满面红光了，“我一直都很想见你一面。”  
  
Sean故作谦虚（真的很假）地耸了耸肩。“我就在此，我就是那个Sean Parker。”  
  
Yolanda点头，抽出被Sean握住的手，一记直勾拳问候上他的脸，兴高采烈地看着他在一击之下痛苦地倒在地板上。“Wardo的西装一点都不可笑。”她快活地放声大笑，然后转身面向他的组员们，指着地上的Sean，露出笑脸，“快看我的杰作！”  
  
Sabrina先是看着她目瞪口呆，然后也露出了可与其媲美的灿烂笑容，然后相当罕见地拥抱了Yolanda，“这才是我的好姑娘！”  
  
Dave咬住嘴唇憋笑，埋头到笔电前。Eduardo不敢相信刚刚所发生的事情。他上半身倒到了桌子上，头撞在冰冷的桌面上，发出很响的一声“砰”，歇斯底里地笑个不停，肩膀不停起伏。他隐约能听见Sean气愤地在抱怨他流血了，瞧，他要控告他们， _这可是暴力执法，他没有疯，好嘛？_  
  
Mark似乎对Sean的痛苦无动于衷，面无表情地让他去洗手间清理干净，要是他把这一小时内发生的事情透露一个字出去，明早就等着五马分尸吧。或者是类似有同样效果的话，Eduardo还在激动地肩膀乱晃，听得不是很清楚。这不是真实的生活。这不可能是任何一种方式或形状或模式的真实生活（但的确跟他母亲和妹妹曾经痴迷过的一部电视剧很像。他当然没有看过。他不过总是在播出的时候凑巧正在房间里。如果该片的最新一集不知怎的出现在了他的笔电里，well，他肯定那是Dave的恶作剧。因为Dave可是个捣蛋鬼。没错。一直如此。）  
  
Seal离开了，嘴里咕哝着CIA是怎样想要钻进他的脑袋里或什么的，然后谢天谢地整个房间总算是安宁了、大概十秒钟，随即每个人都同时爆发了。Eduardo听不太清楚细节，但Chris正在抱怨这已经是一场公关灾难（因为最最至少，他得想办法解释为什么整幢该死的大楼都被撤空了），而Dustin则是无比兴奋，既陷于超级好奇的敬畏之中，又为Eduardo居然从他那里夺走了雇佣杀手的头衔而备受冒犯。Sabrina正试图教授Yolanda她的拿手必杀绝招，但是Yolanda的注意力已经转移到了更为有趣闪亮的事儿去了（例如究竟Dustin是个什么样的家伙，他知不知道Doug？对此Dustin的反应先是困惑地盯了一秒钟然后开始质问她是怎么会知道他三年级时的Doug的）。Dave则开始扮鸡宝宝了，抬起头张大了眼睛好奇地观察着每一个人（还有一丝恐惧），再低下头独自沉浸在他的计算机屏幕前。  
  
Eduardo，头枕在靠在桌上的胳膊上，眨了眨眼，目光落到了正对面的Mark上。Mark正咬着指甲，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，像要烧出洞来一般的火热眼神注视着Eduardo的双眼，挑衅、愤怒、宽慰，全都交融成一种情绪，Eduardo只能将此形容为背叛的乐观（他妈的太可笑了，因为这是自相矛盾，但是他们一直以来总是类似于某个矛盾里的好坏的两个极端，所以这也许说得通）。他的凝视里所传达出来的那份热烈提醒了Eduardo手上棘手的任务。他挺起身，直到后背碰到椅背，然后非常威严地快速开口，“大家安静。”  
  
整个房间立即消声了。Sabrina抬高了下颚，态度轻蔑地坐在了Eduardo身边，仿佛这最初是她的主意一样。Yolanda皱了皱眉，还是坐在了Dustin身旁，两个人互相做嘴型，对此Eduardo的翻译是“Wardo在没人跟他滚床单的时候最讨厌了”，但是他拒绝这句话成为现实，所以决定不予搭理。Dave按下他的笔电，全神贯注地面对Eduardo。但是，Eduardo的眼中只有Mark。  
  
他清了清嗓子，然后开始说道，“我相信我欠在座的各位一个解释。”他深吸了口气，“以及致歉”，他对着Mark说，希望他的真诚能够体现在他的眼神和嗓音之中，但是Mark仍旧毫无反应，表情让人捉摸不透。  
  
“我们能从你到底是什么时候、怎么混进CIA的开始吗？还有你有没有朝谁开过枪？”Dustin急切地问。  
  
“这发生在一个月黑风高的雨夜，就在Baton Rouge”，Yolanda挥舞着手，操起一口说书人的夸张风格，“‘我可以给你任何你想要的东西’，那个女人告诉他，声音如若游丝，根本没有挪动嘴唇，仿佛那些话语是凭空而生。‘我唯一的条件就是你的灵魂——’”  
  
“闭嘴，Yolanda”，Sabrina讥笑，眯起双眼，显然被惹恼了。  
  
“你才闭上嘴呢。我正在讲故事，好嘛？”  
  
“我要踢你屁股。”  
  
“放马过来，伙计”，Yolanda回答，张开双臂站了起来。  
  
Eduardo一手抓住Sabrina的手臂把她拉回座位。“我们还有更重要的事情要解决”，他提醒她，然后眼睛扫向Dustin、Chris，最后落在Mark上。“你们在过去的几个月里安全漏洞频发。”Dustin点头。“那不是某个闲的没事干的黑客所为。我恐怕得说事实上问题要棘手得多。”  
  
Eduardo向他们解释了情况，在他们插话提问的时候给予解答，Mark偶尔会参与进来，他徒然地克制自己不去读取Mark的口气里所隐含的意思（Mark的怒意节节攀升，那种即使在诉讼期间Eduardo也从未领教过的可怕到竖起寒毛的愤怒）。Eduardo攥紧双拳，逼迫自己继续简报，因为他知道自己失去了Mark（亦或者他从未拥有过Mark，也许他们从来就不应该在一起，否则不应该会如此 _艰难_ ，对吗？）但是这事情非常重大，无论Mark是否恨他，他们现在都必须同心协力拯救Facebook（Facebook是Mark和Eduardo过往的仅剩的见证，见证了他们曾经之于彼此的意义，见证他们在另一个时间、另一个宇宙里可以拥有怎样的结局）。  
  
“那我们现在怎么办？”Chris在Eduardo说完之后问。  
  
“我们清查整个系统。没错，Luke还在逍遥法外，我们也不知道他为谁效命，但是至少现在我们能做到停止外泄保护网站”，Eduardo回答，然后看向Sabrina，“Sabrina是我们最资深的分析师。她比我更清楚该对网站做何处理。”  
  
Sabrina立即接话，“我们需要清查所有的代码和每一台该死的服务器，每一台计算机都必须仔细核查。你们也许可以找些低层员工帮助检查计算机上是否装有间谍软件和漏洞。我想他们能做得了那些工作”，她趾高气昂地加了一句。  
  
“我们只雇最棒的”，Dustin骄傲地反击，有点儿被冒犯到了。  
  
“是啊”，她拖长了音，压根不买账，“那你也许该从检查Fred Atkinson的工作入手，马虎草率得一团糟，要是我不得不在他旁边多待上一天，那他就会从地球上消失了。”  
  
Dustin皱眉，“好吧，Fred例外。”  
  
“他们处理那些的时候，我和Dave会清查所有的代码和服务器。”  
  
Mark眉头紧锁，坐着向前倾身，手肘撑在桌面上，双眼是漆黑的两条细线，“ _我_ 来复查代码并清理服务器。”  
  
Sabrina停下了话头，瞪着他，“这不是在过家家，Zuckerberg。我们是受过训练的专家。”  
  
“但这是我的网站。 我的。”  
  
“这是CIA的案子。”  
  
“CIA根本无法理解我对世界所做的事情。我比他们能想得到的拥有更好的渠道、能够更好地控制信息。去他妈的CIA。”  
  
“Mark，也许我们应该让他们——”Chris开口，但随即被Eduardo打断。  
  
“你们俩能别他妈的那么幼稚那么混蛋吗？我们需要所有能够利用的人手来清查所有的东西，必须赶在Luke有机会再溜进系统之前，而这一点，容我加一句，这会儿他可能正在这么干呢！Dave、Dustin、Mark、Sabrina，你们全部都来清核系统。如果你们能想得到一些高级别、高才干且值得信任的员工能帮得上忙的话，也很好。都明白吗？”  
  
Sabrina叹气，倒回她的座位。“好吧。”  
  
Mark瞪着他，但还是极细微地点了头，表示同意。  
  
“我们需要让网站下线”，Sabrina说。  
  
“我们不崩溃”，Mark执意回答。  
  
“这比保持在线就为了让什么该死十六岁娃娃用来抱怨门禁时间要重要得多——”  
  
“我们 _不_ 崩溃”，Mark重申，Eduardo不得不闭上眼睛，因为他听得出Mark嗓音里的慌乱，他能听见这与多年前从电话里传来的声音回响在一起，责备着他，质问Eduardo为何就是 _不明白_ ，这远远要比他卑微的妒忌要来得重要，这是在改变世界。他能感觉得到同样的空虚在他的体内如漩涡般翻转，知道他做得太过了，他们永远也无法和好，即使在Mark对他说他们办到了、快来签署文件、我们就要一起住在大房子里、一起在车道上打篮球、结婚、这是他一直梦寐以求的一切的时候（但是这一切都是不可能获得的，他永远都无法持有的东西）。  
  
Sabrina想要争辩，但Dustin快速说道，“我们会尽量在网站在线的情况下处理，好嘛？然后，下线之后的活就尽可能快地完成。”  
  
Sabrina不情愿地点点头，不过仍然交叉起双臂，把座椅转到远离Mark的一边。  
  
“一个小时”，Mark开口，视线在Dustin、Sabrina和Dave之间扫视。“你们有一个小时的下线时间。就这么多了。”  
  
“你是他妈地在跟我开玩笑——”Sabrina开口。  
  
“好的”，Dave欣然同意，“我们会在一小时内搞定。”  
  
Mark眯起眼看向Dave那边。他打量了好一会儿，使得Dave在他猛烈的注视下不自在地挪动身子，然后再看向Eduardo（后者非常挑衅地没有不自在地挪动身体。没大幅度地。）  
  
Eduardo站起身，朝Yolanda点了下头，“Yolanda和我将会检查整幢大楼解除任何实物威胁。如果你们有任何需要就打电话给我”，他补充道，在门口犹豫不决。但是Mark已经打开了笔电并全身心地投入其中，手指以其独有的节奏在键盘上飞舞。Eduardo试图不去多想现在他和Mark之间的距离，竭力抛开心底那股沉重的感觉，那感觉告诉他一旦他离开这个房间，他与Mark之间最后的联系也即将斩断。  
  
Yolanda拉了拉他的袖子，他抿起嘴跟着她走了出去。他从来就不擅长控制自己的情绪。  
  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
  
Eduardo、Yolanda和Hugo的小队分头搜寻。在Eduardo的命令下，每个人都必须二人一组，以防有险（对，他就是虚伪了怎么着，他现在感觉糟透了所有闭嘴）。他与Yolanda结成一组，因为他这会儿一点都不想扮好好先生，而Yolanda在他心情不好的时候很少会感觉受到冒犯。  
  
他开始考虑这是否是个错误了，因为他忘记了尽管Yolanda不会感觉受到冒犯，但在她嗅到八卦的味道的时候同样也闭不上嘴。  
  
“Wardoooo。嘿，嘿，Wardo。”  
  
“什么？”Eduardo随口问道，一边手指拂过一面墙壁，这里敲敲那里扣扣，查找不正常的痕迹，在听到空洞的回响声后，他皱起了没。他又重复了一遍动作，快而猛地敲打表面。  
  
“你又在不高兴了。在你毫无理由的时候”，Yolanda开口道，“Wardo。嘿，Wardo，你在听我说吗？”  
  
“Yolanda，这墙有点不对劲，而那很可能是一枚炸弹，所有，没有。没怎么在听。”  
  
Yolanda把Eduardo的手从墙边拉开，“那是我安放的。两支霰弹枪和一把喷火枪，也可能是手榴弹。我不记得了。”Yolanda皱着眉摇了摇头，抓上Eduardo的肩膀，“那不重要。我们需要讨论下你的感情问题。”  
  
“你疯了。合法范围内的疯了。”他耸起兼甩开她的双手。“回去继续检查是否有任何窃听器或炸弹或什么的。”他胡乱地指向他们所在的地方周五，引开她的注意力。  
  
“我在查”，她讥笑道，翻了个白眼，“听说过多线程工作吗？”  
  
“从没。”Eduardo假装真诚地摇头。  
  
“我会缠着你直到你肯说为止”，她像唱着小曲儿一样地回答，Eduardo低吟，因为他知道这会是真的。  
  
“好吧，好吧，什么？你想知道什么？”他问，一边检查一个盆栽底下。  
  
“噢，当然是所有事。但是现在我可以只听听为什么你又表现得好像世界终结了一样，当实际上，我只能看见你的前途一片大好。Marky现在知道你是CIA了，都好了，争吵结束，问题解决，对吗？”  
  
Eduardo叹气，没有从侦查中抬头就回答她，“这没有那么简单，而且你明白。我仍然骗了他，我是在迫不得已的时候才告诉他，我仍然是以虚假的身份来到这里。我仍然——”他咽了下口水，但还是继续道，“我仍然否认了他爱我。”  
  
“你的重点是？”  
  
他难以置信地抬头看向她，“你是认真的？”  
  
“道个歉然后继续向前有什么困难？”  
  
“我骗了他，我徒手掏出了他的心脏并粉碎了它”，他用手比划了个捏碎的动作。  
  
“别那么夸张”，Yolanda朝他挥了挥手，“你骗了他，而他在得不到想要的答案的时候把你连根拔起从他的生活里丢了出去；你告诉他其实他并不爱你，而他稀释了你的股份。你冻结了账户，他忽视了你，你太过唠叨烦他，而他在你们约好见面的时候没有出现。爱情并不是一张平衡记分卡，Wardo。”  
  
Eduardo瞪着她，“我这是要从你这里听取交往建议了？”  
  
Yolanda点头，“我是一名人类现状的优秀观察者。”  
  
“你？”  
  
“为什么每个人在我这么告诉他们的时候都这样反应？”Yolanda皱起了眉，更多的是自己烦恼而非针对Eduardo，然后又注意力集中到他身上，“不管怎样。听我的话。追求你想要的东西，追求你所渴望的人。”  
  
Eduardo撅起嘴，“Dave跟我说过差不多的一席话。”  
  
“嗷，真的？”Yolanda欣喜地拍手，“他真是好好的长大了，不是吗？”  
  
Eduardo双手放到她的肩膀上，把她转过身，轻轻推着她到房间的另一端，“工作。你还有活要干。”  
  
“多线程作业，Wardo。你应该什么时候也试试。”  
  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
  
当他们终于里里外外扫清了整幢大楼，已经是七小时之后了。他们找出了一堆不是Yolanda安插的武器（或者至少是她不记得自己放过，她偶尔会忘记把事情记录到她的日记上，所以谁知道呢？）和数个监视录影设备，他们迅速将它们都关闭了。Eduardo把这些都移交给Hugo和他的小队进行分析，然后感谢了他们的辛苦工作，祝他们晚安。Eduardo想要把Yolanda派回去休息，但是她以那种眼神看了他一眼，跟着他一起回到了会议室。会议室已经被征用为Mark和其他所有人检查代码的场所。  
  
有几名Eduardo只在简历上见过的程序员也加入了团队，但是似乎Dustin和Mark都认为他们能够胜任，于是他决定信任他们。Chris蜷缩在房间另一头角落里的椅子上，脑袋靠着冰冷的玻璃窗，手机和iPad仍然牢牢地抓在手心，不过下颚已经因为睡着了而不再紧绷。程序员们都在埋头工作，全身心地投入在手头的任务里。即使是Dustin对他们走进屋内也只做出了微小的反应，飞快地抬起视线闪过一个微笑，紧张而疲惫，又迅即回头工作。  
  
Eduardo在Mark身后坐下，骤然间发觉自己是多么的劳累。他差一点就要瘫在椅子上了，好在及时抓住了扶手，慢慢放松下来。Yolanda试图坐到Sabrina的大腿上，但被粗鲁地推倒在地。她大声地予以抗议，引起了两名程序员的注意（Maria和Sam，如果Eduardo记得没错的话），还有Dustin。  
  
“Lana”，Eduardo开口，朝自己身边的椅子点了点头，“让他们集中精神。”  
  
Yolanda冲着他撅嘴，但还是走了过去，夸张地噗通一声坐到他身边的椅子上，交叉起双臂，“我是在生Sabrina的气。还有Dave。”  
  
“为什么是Dave？”他习惯性地问。  
  
“他没有维护我的尊严。”  
  
“嗯”，他哼哼，头靠向她的头边，把她的头发当做枕头，“嘘，Mark在工作，好吗？”  
  
与其说他是用眼睛看到的不如说他感觉到了Mark坐在椅子上动了动，就仿佛Eduardo能够仅仅凭借Mark与Eduardo之间的关系远近就能察觉出空气中微妙的成分差别（好像他们是彼此息息相关的，好像他之前一直独立存在没有比较，直到有一天他们遇见了彼此，而就从那一刻起他们才寻找到了确凿的意义）。Mark抿着嘴扬起一条弧线，朝Eduardo点了点头。Eduardo回报以微笑，疲惫不堪而忧虑重重，却仍然为只是在Mark的身边而高兴，能够听到他的手指在键盘上忙碌的声音（他能够认出Mark的指尖下独有的韵律，从围绕在房间里的那一大片嘈杂的敲敲打打之声中隔离开来）。“你想要些什么吗？”他情不自禁地问道，放松地进入这一熟悉的角色，放下心防，允许自己试探一下，尝试着将脚趾浸入那一片伪装得很平静的水面，那一片代表了Mark和Eduardo在一起的平面。  
  
他心里早已知道会有怎样的答复，但在听到Mark回答时还是露出了微笑，“我们需要更多的红牛。还有香草棒。”  
  
Eduardo知道自己也许脸上正挂着蠢兮兮的宠溺表情，但他毫不介意（现在已是凌晨一点，他已经连续好多天没有好好睡一晚了，今天早些时候他耗尽了全部精力追赶——最终追丢了——Luke；他的脸在碰触之下依然丝丝刺痛，还有Dave和Yolanda对他说的那番疯狂的话正开始在他的脑袋里激起某种愚蠢的感觉）。“当然如此”，他咕哝出声，站起身，样子疲倦，点头，“好的，我去去就回。”  
  
Mark从喉咙底发出一种气恼的声音，转过椅子，正面看向Eduardo。“不用，我——”  
  
“我很快就回来。”  
  
“你不必照顾我，Wardo”，Mark清楚地说明，眼睛睁得是那么的大、那么的碧蓝、充满震慑力（一双眼睛闪烁着请求Eduardo听一听，请他看清楚Mark的话里没有任何密码暗示，它们就如同其表面意思一样，请听 _明白_ ）。  
  
Eduardo面带着微笑，走近Mark，一只手放在Mark的颈后，微微弯腰，“我知道。我喜欢这样。我想要这么做。”  
  
Mark的眼睛扑闪了几下，不过他对着Eduardo微微翘了下嘴角，然后转过椅子面向计算机，手指如同从未离开过一样再次开始在键盘上飞舞。“还有啤酒，等我们完工后会需要。”  
  
Eduardo不置可否地叹了口气，点头，“当然，好的。”他捏了捏Mark的后颈，然后转身走出房间。Yolanda严肃地端详了他一会儿，然后站起身，沉默地跟上了他（为确保他不会在方向盘后打瞌睡，还有她真的很想来点匹萨，而她可不信任他的口味选择）。  
  
他们带回了几箱子啤酒和红牛（可是每个人都太累了，一开始搞不清楚它们哪个是哪个，后来Dave只好不得不把啤酒挪到房间外，以防搞混），各种形状的糖果（包括那——在Eduardo看来高度过誉的——香草棒），和一大堆的匹萨。这些食物供给看来成功重启了这些仅靠着极少的睡眠和长期咖啡因支撑生物系统的程序员们。  
  
或许是因为他实在太累了，或许是因为他略有了些信心，而他想要再进一步地试水，又或许是因为某种古怪的偶发事件，或某种他曾在高中时期读到过的命运的红线（那时候他曾怀疑过是否真的会有这么一个人与他如此的戚戚相关，他们会对彼此那么的重要，重要到神明也不得不将他们绑在一起。完美契合的另一半，珍贵到不会迷失于生活的纷杂混乱和人性的祸殃险恶之中），Eduardo坐在了紧挨着Mark身边的椅子上，拉近椅子直到他能够感觉得到来自Mark身体的热度却又保持一定距离不会相互碰到。他等候了片刻，紧张而警觉，不过Mark唯一的反应是把他的椅子向Eduardo的方向移动了极其细微的距离。Eduardo含着笑，伸手抓起一片匹萨。  
  
在某个吃完第一片和第二片匹萨之间的时刻，他睡着了，闭上了眼睛，听着Sabrina轻声地询问各人手头的进展，在被他筛选出来的Mark啪嗒啪嗒的打字声之下哄入了梦乡。

 

 

 

&&&

 

 

 

 _啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒_ 的声音回荡入Eduardo的脑海，越来越响，几乎震耳欲聋。Eduardo皱着眉，抗议性地紧眯起眼睛，朝脸颊上的温暖更近地依偎过去。他思索着自己是否被转移到了那间装满了无尽的猴子和打字机的房间，而他们其中的一位终于写就了“李尔王”，因为每个人都在吼叫。  
  
“我们还剩他妈的五分钟”，某个人怒吼，打字的速度仍然不减。  
  
“如果你允许网站再多下线他妈的十分钟的话，我们根本用不着那么赶”，另有个什么人厉声反击，Eduardo扬起了嘴角，因为他能听得出Sabrina正在咬牙切齿。  
  
“网站已经挂了五十五分钟，那已经该死太久了“，Eduardo的笑容很深了，因为Mark又开始无比的顽固却也可爱的要命。  
  
“也许每个人都闭上嘴，那么我们就能够完成这个”，这是Dustin，出人意料地成熟，也许已经被逼过了忍耐极限。  
  
Eduardo猛地睁开眼睛，终于记起了他在哪里、发生了什么。他坐直了身体，惊恐地发现他一直都睡在Mark的大腿上。睡觉，在 _Mark的_ 大腿上。他呻吟着用手搓了把脸，感谢老天其他人都太专心编码或侵入系统或随便什么的，他们都在忙着敲打键盘。他好好眨了一会儿眼睛，观察留意他的周围。  
  
Maria和Sam似乎已经回去了，而Chris醒了，正愁眉苦脸地对着他的iPad，但是看起来已经不再那么紧张和担忧了，所以Eduardo将此看作是个好兆头。Yolanda蜷缩在一张椅子上，口水淌在手臂上，时不时地哼哼。Mark、Dustin、Sabrina和Dave聚集在一块儿，手指不停地飞舞，眼睛以快得吓人的速度扫向屏幕（这让Eduardo想起了多年前在哈佛的黑客竞赛，只不过现在他们靠的都是肾上腺素而不是酒精）。  
  
“三分钟”，Mark呼气，手指飞速到影像模糊，Eduardo从未见识过那么快。  
  
“我们绝对不可能办得到的。再多五分钟，Zuckerberg先生，拜托”，Dave求他，双手微微颤抖，但仍不停歇。  
  
“别叫我Zuckerberg先生。还有，不。”  
  
“搞定！”Dustin的手撤离了键盘，满脸笑容，双臂自豪地举得高高的，“我的奖励是啥，Facebook的豪杰们？”  
  
“那里有啤酒”，Sabrina随口回答，眯着眼睛紧盯着屏幕，手指令人迷惑地略慢于Mark和Dave。  
  
“现在是早晨六点”，Dave回答，吓呆了。但是Dustin早已离开了座位，一蹦一跳地去拿啤酒。  
  
“现在就是喝酒时间，我的好伙计”，他兴高采烈地说着，将箱子拉进屋内。  
  
“你完成了没？”Mark问Sabrina。  
  
“正在收尾，给我三十秒。”  
  
“二十。”  
  
“操你的，Zuckerberg。”  
  
Mark歪过头，得意地笑了笑，扬起了左边嘴角（Eduardo认出来这是首肯的标志，于是某种非常温暖的东西在他的体内绽放）。  
  
他们都赶在Mark自设的最后期限前一分钟完工了，于是，在经历了漫长的一小时下线之后Facebook重又恢复了正常。Chris已经着手草拟一份满是巧妙的遣词用句和半真半假的新闻稿来解释整件事情的原委。他建议他们全都回家睡觉（尤其重点地看了眼Mark和Eduardo），然后抓起一瓶啤酒走向他自己的办公室。Yolanda被Dustin吵醒了，后者正在大声地和Dave讨论，很快她也一边喝酒一边加入了他们（而这绝对糟透了，因为她清楚Eduardo每一桩尴尬难堪的故事，而Dustin爱听尴尬难堪的故事。  
  
Eduardo、Mark和Sabrina集中在窗边商谈，橙色的晨光透过窗帘照射进来，温暖着Eduardo冻冷的肌肤。他们发现了数个很可能出自Luke之手的异常点，但他们已成功地将它们全部清除。显然，Luke没有料到会暴露身份，因而没有设置过多的障碍。  
  
“负责Twitter的小组怎么样了？”Sabrina问Eduardo。  
  
“他们目前还没有任何新的情报”，Eduardo回答，谨慎地瞥了一眼Mark，“现在又只能等待了。”  
  
Mark眺望着窗外，表情又恢复了空白，眼睛底下堆积起黑眼圈，Eduardo不得不克制自己不去用毯子把他包裹起来，再喂上一杯热腾腾的巧克力。但是那样做的话可能不太妥当。绝大部分原因是因为那样做太蠢了，但也是因为Eduardo不确定他现在和Mark算是处于怎样的关系，而这让他备受折磨。他想要大声地说出来，他想要讲清楚，但是他已经对Mark作出了太多的要求，他忍不住会想自己没有资格再对他做更多的要求，哪怕只是一丁点儿。他决定这件事还是让Mark来开头。  
  
Mark对着冉冉升起的朝日点头致意，离开了窗台，视线转向Sabrina端详一会儿，随后停留在Eduardo身上，久久没有挪开。他依旧一言不发，但目光始终专注于Eduardo的眼睛（大大的双眼，凝满了乞求，如同公告牌一般清楚地写明了他所有的想法，至少Eduardo感觉如此，赤裸裸的坦诚，敏感又脆弱，是那么绝望地渴望着Mark，他根本无法介意）。他从他们的身边走过，沉默地出了门。  
  
Eduardo沉重地靠向冰冷的玻璃，叹气，完全没有意识到之前一直在屏息以待（但现在他意识到了，从而被胸中及眼底的刺痛击回了现实）。他感觉到Sabrina的手试探性地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
“会，呃，事情会好转的。”她清了清嗓子，眉毛纠结在一起“只是，呃，让他冷静一下？”  
  
他笑出了声，用手擦过眼睛，突然间又感觉累极了，“顺便说一句，你在安慰人的方面逊毙了。”  
  
“去你的，Saverin。”  
  
“噢，太有创意了，Rina。就好像我以前没听过你这么说过似的。去喝个畅快吧。”他把她推向那群现在已经躺在地板上的家伙们，Dustin和Yolanda正在咯咯得笑个不停，Dave则低头冲着他一动未动的酒瓶微笑。  
  
“我不喜欢啤酒”，她看着那群人厌恶地皱起了鼻子（Eduardo认为这更多的是因为那群人而不是饮料之选）。  
  
“我还搞来了杜松子酒。”  
  
Sabrina笑了，眼神闪亮跳跃，“真是我的好小伙。”她大步走了过去，抓起杜松子酒瓶，“好了，孩子们。我们现在来玩个小游戏。”  
  
Yolanda兴奋地鼓掌，一边用手肘戳戳Dustin，而Dave则张大了眼睛，“Sabrina”，他开口，“我们还是不要搞得不可收拾——”  
  
“看在见鬼的份上，Dave，你怎么老是这么一惊一乍的？”  
  
“因为你手上有一瓶杜松子酒！根据以前的记录，现在正是恐慌的时候。”  
  
Eduardo看了他们几秒，然后推开玻璃门，安静地溜出了房间。他准备回去瘫在家里（也许会沉浸在自哀自怜之中，但那见鬼的是他自己的事）。走到半路，他听见有人在身后。  
  
“Wardo。”  
  
Eduardo瞄向肩后，看见Mark背着他的笔记本包，正在设法套上他的帽衫。  
  
“我们走”，Mark声明道，朝右边歪了下头。  
  
Eduardo呆呆地看着他，然后缓缓地点了点头，走向Mark，连续两阶一步地追上他（因为，Mark当然不会等他，快步穿过大厅，希望他能跟上自己。Eduardo思索着他是否该为此而恼火）。  
  
他们下楼到车库，默不作声地坐进了Mark的车内，唯一掩盖虚无的是Eduardo走路时西装的摩挲声和Mark吓人的拖鞋声。Eduardo想问他们这是要去哪里，但是Mark一脸毅然，他知道那意味着无论Eduardo是否知道他们的目的地，他们反正就是要去那里。  
  
不过这一问题的解答不用等待多久，Mark很快就将车驶入了自家车道，熄了火。Mark的双手松松垮垮地抓在方向盘上，皱着眉看着前方，不愿迎上Eduardo强烈的注视。Eduardo在座位上不自在地动了动，终于再也无法忍受这样的沉默了。他宁愿来场全面爆发的互吼硬仗，也不愿Mark无视他再多一分钟。  
  
“Mark，对不起，我完全是在错误的——”  
  
“我有两个问题要问你”，Mark打断了他，手指敲打着方向盘，以某种在Eduardo看来属于二进制的节奏（他希望那是摩尔斯码，因为至少 _那个_ 他是受过训练能够破解的）。“两个……也许有三个。”他撅起嘴，琢磨着，“两点五个。”  
  
Eduardo呼出一口气，既宽慰（因为Mark又跟他说话了），又紧张（因为他不是完全肯定自己有Mark想要听到的答案）。“好的，没问题，两个、三个、一百个，没关系。请快问吧。”  
  
Mark听见Eduardo这语气奇怪地瞥了他一眼，舔了舔嘴唇，点头道，“不在这里，我们，呃，我们进去说。”  
  
Eduardo沮丧地低吟，挥起手，“不要转换地点，就他妈地消停几分钟别绕圈子了，说重点。”  
  
Mark现在整张脸都转向了Eduardo，脸色阴沉，“我可不认为你有任何立场指责我。”  
  
“噢，是的，因为我总是那个犯错的人，我知道，我明白。”Eduardo尖锐、恼怒地叹气，固执地扭头看向窗外。“为什么你总是要把我逼到绝路，哈？是不是这样就能让你感觉自己至高无上、可以随心所欲地控制我？”  
  
“你在他妈地说些什么？你才是那个一直在愚弄我的人，接连几个星期，Wardo。好几个星期。给我下套，还、还，操，你他妈地为什么不看着我？”Mark质问，双手抓住Eduardo的肩膀，逼迫他转回来与自己对视，那愤怒而充满戒备的双目。  
  
“我他妈的吓坏了，好嘛？”Eduardo迫使自己不要挪开目光，逼着自己面对Mark，面对那双直直刺入他灵魂的碧蓝色眼睛（因为他想要。他想要Mark，想要这个，想要他们，而他不知该如何才能得到。他不知道该怎么做，他总是搞砸事情、在生气、说些他不应该说也并不是他真正心意的话，好像某种可笑的自毁冲动深埋于他的骨髓之中。他无比地渴求，违背了一切这个世界对他的教导，但是他已经再也无法忍受了，所以，他抛却了所有的谨慎与顾虑，将自己丑陋可悲的想法完全地剖析在世界面前、在Mark眼前，让他看个一清二楚）。“我曾经——”，他叹息，咽了下口水，“我面对过无数个杀手。我潜入过很多贩毒集团和法西斯政府。我凭借着预测天气就在一个暑假里赚到了他妈的30万美元。谁能办得到？没有人！”  
  
Eduardo抓过Mark在他肩上的一只手，紧紧握在自己手里。Mark的手指本能地在Eduardo的掌中蜷缩起来。他扬起了眉毛，但没说什么。Eduardo理解为让他继续。  
  
“但是，Mark。”他又叹了口气，“你是唯一的一个人、唯一的一个总是让我感到害怕的存在。你是唯一一个能够对我具有如此疯狂的掌控力的人。”  
  
Mark的眼睛瞪大了，在那深邃的蓝色之中有某种东西一闪而过（某种极似于占有欲、欲望和 _渴求_ 的东西，与贯穿于Eduardo体内的感觉交相呼应，某种他的身体所熟悉的东西，甚于他的心跳、甚于他的手指在皮肤之上的触觉）。Mark润了润嘴唇，凑过身，“好吧”，他自顾自地点了下头，咬着下唇，“好吧。第一个问题。你是不是、你是不是为了任务才接近我的？”  
  
Eduardo震惊地张大了嘴，“什么？不。Mark，不是的。”他加重了握住Mark手的力道。“你必须相信我，事情不是那样的。我被告诫了要避开你。而且还有，如果你记得的话，是你勾引我的。”  
  
Mark叫道，“解释。”  
  
“Mark，你让整间办公室的人都监视我。而且你策划了太多次毫无必要的机会让我们共乘一车。还有，你把拇指放在了我的 _嘴唇_ 上，好吗？”  
  
“不对。”Mark用他空余的那只手指向Eduardo，脸上摆出了教训Eduardo的那番话到底有多离谱的样子，“不对，你才是那个穿着你那身愚蠢的西装、顶着你那张愚蠢的脸和那头蠢兮兮的头发出现的人，你有没有概念你的屁股在那些西裤包裹之下是什么样子？是你先引诱我的。”  
  
Eduardo目瞪口呆，“哦，哦，好像你不知道你自己有多诱人似的，而且，说真的，Mark，拇指贴在嘴唇上，那可一点都不含蓄。”  
  
Mark向Eduardo挪近了几分，他几乎能够感受到Mark温暖的气息呼在他的嘴唇上。“好吧，第二个问题。当我告诉你，呃，上一次我们在一起的时候，我跟你说了我的感觉——”  
  
Eduardo反应过来得惊跳，先行打断了Mark，“我错了。对不起，非常、非常对不起。”  
  
Mark耷拉下嘴角，“你说的有关我只是因为钱才想要你。那不是真的，好吗？”他的拇指拂过Eduardo的手背，“我可以从随便什么人那里搞到钱。我希望那个人是你。我想要的是 _你_ 。”  
  
在Eduardo的大脑深处有一个声音在对他说那不是真的，当然Mark不可能只是单单为了Eduardo这个人而想要他，只是因为他本身。但是，Mark正看着他，仿佛他是这个世界上唯一的人一般，仿佛如果Eduardo不吸入下一口气的话，Mark也将无法呼吸。Mark注视着Eduardo的样子就如同Eduardo注视Mark那样，于是，他想，也许他可以允许自己拥有所有他渴望的东西，只此一次。“Yeah，我明白。”  
  
Mark的目光拂过Eduardo的脸庞，然后露出了笑容（那种令Eduardo痴迷成瘾的笑容，是他永远也享用不够的毒药）。他倾身，消灭了他们之间的数寸距离，以口相覆，干涩的嘴唇贴上同样干涩的嘴唇，奉上了一个纯洁的吻。  
  
或者说，至少最初的计划只是一个纯洁之吻。Eduardo非常肯定，这一开始应该是个单纯的吻。但是，当他感觉到那还不甚熟悉的来自于Mark的嘴唇的压力紧贴着他自己的唇的时候，他发出了微不可闻的叹息，张开嘴，用牙齿轻轻嗑上了Mark的下唇，闭上眼睛，用心感受。Mark发出了惊讶的声音，某种介于呻吟和惊呼之间的声音，随即用那只空闲的手勾上了Eduardo头颈。这只手在那里停留了片刻——温暖而坚定，手指轻巧地卷弄着他颈后的头发，在Eduardo颈上激起了一阵战栗——然后加重力道，骤然 _下压_ ，让他们的双唇撞击在一起，留下淤痕也在所不惜。  
  
面对突然其来的动作Eduardo试图惊呼，但没有这个机会，因为Mark的舌头就在他的口中，潮湿、火热，还有一丝狂乱。Eduardo呻吟，贴近Mark，笨拙地将Mark向下拉倒在车座上，伏上他的身（还有，见鬼的是谁设计的这些东西来着？它们完全就不利于亲热），他的脑海里反复吟唱着 _想要想要想要、我的我的我的_ 的颂歌。  
  
他想也许他将此说出了声，发觉Mark的嘴唇已经离开了他的唇，而一路向下循迹到了他的喉部，一边宣告了对其肌肤的主权，“我的，我的，我的。”Mark没说一个词就吮咬一口。  
  
Eduardo笑着埋入了Mark的发丝中，跨坐在他身上，大腿紧贴。他感觉到Mark的勃起紧挨着他自己的硬挺，他思索着他们俩是怎么退步到像16岁毛小子一样的性欲旺盛（他并不是真的在抱怨，但是说真的，怎么会这样？）。Mark翘起臀部，靠近Eduardo，手还在搂着他的头颈向下拉。  
  
“我的”，他再一次地清楚说明。  
  
Eduardo哼着答应，双手向下抚过Mark的胸膛直到他的衣摆。他将指尖滑到里面，在他的裤子上划了一道线。“第两点五个问题是什么？”他随意地问道。  
  
“哈？”Mark曲起膝盖，好让他们的臀部能够再度相互接触。  
  
Eduardo颤抖地呼出气，啃上Mark的耳廓。“你有两个半问题。”  
  
“你真的想进入这个话题？比方说，现在？”  
  
Eduardo耸肩，“我是个好奇的人。”他啄了下Mark的脸颊，微笑，“说来听听？”  
  
Mark半阴沉着脸眯起眼睛看着Eduardo，不过还是叹了口气，将手梳入Eduardo的发中，“我想要知道这会去向何方。我们。但是我很肯定，在不久的将来会牵涉到一张床，所以让我们继续，好不好？”  
  
一个想法浮现了出来，Eduardo皱着眉，坐了起来，双手撑在Mark胸上。“等一下。”  
  
“什么？”Mark怔住了，完全不在状况。  
  
“Well”，Eduardo惭愧地笑了笑，抓了抓后颈，“我的意思是，我们这样会发展到哪里来着？”  
  
“床，也许就车上。衣服必须脱掉”，Mark回答简洁，试图就着他的手腕拉下Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo摇了摇头，恨自己正要做的事情（他的身体真是恨死他了。尤其是他的下半身。Yeah，他的下半身恨不得立马干掉他），但是这实在是太重要了，绝不能搞砸。“Mark。用你上面的大脑好好想一想。”  
  
Mark扬起眉毛，难以置信地盯着他，“你刚才说了‘上面的大脑’？你真的那样说了？”  
  
Eduardo翻了记白眼。“我们有事情要谈。你已经连续天晓得多少天没睡了，很有可能大脑没办法正常思考。而我从某种意义上来说还跟我的工作铐在一起。你知道，这份工作会让我满世界的跑，真的没给我多少空闲谈男朋友？”  
  
听到这里Mark停下了全部的动作，用手肘撑着稍稍坐起身，眉头紧锁，“你在说什么——”  
  
“我要说的是，我们必须把事情都想清楚。我们不能再匆忙行事。我们俩在冲动决定这一方面的记录都糟透了。”  
  
Mark接着一耸肩，带着极细微的自负，而Eduardo情不自禁地冲着他微笑。他弯下身，双手捧起Mark的脸庞，拇指轻抚过细滑的皮肤。“这真的非常重要。我不想再次失去你。求你了。”  
  
Mark叹气，点点头，举起手搓了搓眼睛。“Yeah。不，你说的对。”Eduardo从他身上爬了下去，坐回到原本的座位上，为此他呻吟了一声。“那么，我们应该要等多久？”  
  
Eduardo耸肩，不自在地动了动。“至少等到我们能合理客观地决定将来该做些什么和怎么做的时候。”  
  
Mark点头同意，“好吧。”  
  
他们在车内静坐了片刻，平复呼吸和急速的心跳。最后，Mark转头看向Eduardo，“你想进来吗？睡觉，当然就纯粹字面意义上的。”  
  
Eduardo扬起眉毛，脸上绽开了一个笑容，“Mark Zuckerberg，你是在邀请我搂着你睡么？”  
  
Mark气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，甩开车门，咚咚咚地冲向屋子。“你是对的，我们是得好好想一想。我们应该分手，我们已经分手了。再见，Wardo。”  
  
Eduardo下车，一蹦一跳地追上他，整张脸还牢牢地锁定在笑容里，抹也抹不掉。

 

 

 

&&&

 

 

Eduardo向Mark借了件T恤当作睡衣。如果说Mark盯着他的时间比往常稍微长了些、瞳孔也略微有些放大，那么Eduardo没有指出来（要是Eduardo正巧在Mark脱衣服的时候对他多瞧了几眼，well，不管怎么说，毕竟这几天太漫长了）。Mark似乎在脑袋碰到枕头那柔软表面的瞬间终于发觉自己有多么的精疲力竭。他闭上眼睛，在床上蠕动着，直到能够不用手掀起毯子而钻到里面去，一边含糊地小声嘀咕着Eduardo应该把灯关掉。  
  
Eduardo翘起嘴角，露出微笑，被逗乐了，回答说想要关掉太阳可有点难，踱步走到Mark身后，拉下窗帘，尽量挡住光线。  
  
“我肯定你能找到法子”，Mark打着哈欠，蜷缩到床的一边，把枕头拉到肩上。  
  
Eduardo停住了，不太确定（不确定他能拥有多少，不确定Mark给予他多少空间。对Mark之于他的信心没有把握，对他之于Mark的信任没有把握，不确定、没信心、没把握。因为，根据过去的经历，能够预测天气远不等于摸透了其脾气。而且对方可是Mark，那些突如其来的倾盆大雨、涡流飓风，以及当Mark将全部的注意力都集中在他身上的时候，独独在 _他一人_ 身上时的那些平静得惊人的时刻）。他转身卧上床的另一边，面朝着Mark的后背，小心翼翼地伸出手，张开五指，抚摸起Mark的肩膀（如羽毛般的轻柔）。他的手指拂过Mark的T恤，感受着手下棉质布料的手感——经过多次洗涤而薄得毫无质感——安静而充满敬畏。  
  
Mark从喉咙深处发出些许不耐烦的咕哝声，仍旧闭着眼睛，手伸到背后摸索。他摸到了Eduardo的手，抓起来牢牢地将其安置在自己的屁股上。他的肩膀很快随之而放松，紧张感在浓浓睡意中烟消云散。  
  
Eduardo张大了眼睛，可能还微微带点湿润，他咧开嘴，绽开一个如同中了爱情蛊毒一般的甜腻笑容（反正Mark已经睡着了，而且还背对着Eduardo，所以不管了，Eduardo丝毫没有掩饰的打算，任其占据了他的脸，从嘴角延展到两颊，扬起双眉，眼睛也弯成了月牙儿。他的整张脸都转化为了他从未敢倾诉的话语、千万句的呢喃；数不尽的心绪涌入脑海，汹涌不断，最后融合为一个永不停歇、毫无畏惧的事实，Mark，Mark，Mark）。  
  
他静止地躺着，一时间全身心地为之神倾迷醉，看着他覆在Mark臀上的手随着Mark缓慢的呼吸上下起伏，伴随着节奏收紧、放松手指（随着Mark吸气而引发的上扬收紧手指，抓得轻柔却坚定，以四根手指和一根拇指拽着，是全心全意的忠诚，不愿因为移动而放手；随着Mark的长长的呼气而放松伸展开手指，自信地占据着这一位置，并且追求更多，它们的归属之地，在Mark那一边，潜入Mark的心脏、皮肤、肌肉、骨骼之下，所有一切Eduardo所钟爱的、切实存在的东西）。  
  
他望向窗户，几缕阳光透过窗帘，在地板上投下几条平行的图形，部分照到了床上。他回忆起他曾经是如何将Mark视作为他世界里的太阳，温暖而且无以伦比的巨大，是他生活的源头和精华。也许他的确是，以某种过于诗情画意且极其老套的方式（不过，太阳也是星星，就跟那些在天幕上闪烁诱人的魔物一样，以其妖娆的身姿召唤他，调转方向靠近他的世界，比任何其他飞星星都要近，令他有这么一种感觉、一股希望，是的，他能够得到，是的，这是一颗星星，但这是属于他的星星）。他已经将自己的轨道锁定，围绕着Mark不停地公转，在Mark的引力之下自转，确定自己的意义，由他来分明四季、主宰自己的喜怒哀乐，在他的全心温暖之下被日光蒙蔽了双眼。可是，星星并不长久，而且一旦靠得太过亲近，即惨遭烧灼。（太阳本就不该爱人或被爱。）  
  
Eduardo蹙眉，手指随着Mark的吸气而收紧。早在多年之前他就已经迷失了自我。也许，打一开始，他就从未认清过自己，不完全清楚（将自己打造得符合父亲对他的期望和印象，向着Mark认为他所能成就的方向发展，成为Christy想要的那个人。他将自己依照太多的方向锤炼铸造，试图符合每个人的要求）。但是，在某个介于facemash、thefacebook、诉讼、愤怒、消沉以及在CIA的那些疯狂的冒险之间的地方，他丢失了那部分所熟知的自我，（白日里被闪耀的太阳蒙蔽了双眼，入夜后仍被其在夜空中的反射所侵扰）。他带着面具，穿梭于各种角色和掩护身份之间，频繁到他不再明确真正的自己。  
  
他在工作的要求之下抛却了自我。他沉溺于任务之中，遵照既定的计划行事，因为如此一来，他就不是他自己，他不再存在于世（如果他并不存在的话，那他就再也不会违背什么人的期待，再也不会失败）。但是，他不想再继续迷失下去了。  
  
现在，他不再迷茫。他能感觉得到，在他的骨子里，他的血流温暖着他的躯体， Mark将视线锁定在Eduardo身上，看着他，竭力将他召回现实，回到活生生的生活之中，回到又一个源点，一个全新的绕之旋转的轴心， _他自己的_ 轴心（因为Mark并不需要一枚卫星围绕他旋转。Mark从未想要过，从未想要Eduardo证明他自己。Mark唯一的渴望只是Eduardo。 _Wardo_ ，Mark一直以来都清楚他的存在，那个深深隐藏在长年累月的过度努力与挣扎之下的人）。Eduardo思索着，在多年前的那个时候，事情是否可能进展得完全不同，如果他当时知道他现在所明白的——Eduardo根本没有必要为Mark而勉强改造自己，Mark爱他，不是因为他将自己塑造成Mark所想要的样子，而是因为Mark爱 _他本身_ 。  
  
这一醒悟令人陶醉（但其实算不上是一种醒悟，不完全是。Eduardo一直都明白，在他心灵深处的某个地方，与他真正的自我一同等待着，不是为了太阳或光芒或一系列证明自我价值的任务，而是等候着信仰、爱情和希望的轻盈降临）。他的气息粗重，蜷缩着靠近Mark，将手（如同忠诚的守卫般覆在Mark的臀上）拂过Mark，手掌平摊在他的腹部，脚踝挤入Mark双脚中间。他将唇贴上Mark的后颈，闭上了眼睛。  
  
“你是我的海洋”，他紧贴着Mark的皮肤呢喃，嗓音低柔，紧闭气息，仿佛这些话语是那样的珍贵、罕见，只能以这一种方式——依靠Eduardo唇直接抵在温暖肌肤上这一方式传达给Mark。“我的河川，我的海洋，我的湖泊，我的溪流，所有的各种水体。”他露出一抹微笑，拇指来回摩挲着Mark的腹部。“你赋予了我生命，淌过我的心田、包围着我、在我目不可及的地方支撑着我。不过你始终在那儿，支持我，灌溉着我和我的森林、草原，为我的沙漠浇灌甘霖。”  
  
Mark被逗笑了，Eduardo一惊（尽管Mark辩解说他是想要忍住的，但是Eduardo按在Mark腹部的反复摩挲的手害他破了功）。“你从什么时候开始听的？”Eduardo问，嘴唇还贴着Mark的后颈。  
  
Mark转过头靠着枕头，哼了一声，却没有回答Eduardo。他反而问道，嗓音里还透着一股趣味，“那些都 _什么意思_ ？”  
  
Eduardo撅起嘴，“闭嘴。我在试着告诉你我有多爱你。”  
  
Mark完全静止了，覆在他腹部的Eduardo的手也丝毫不动，原本随着Mark的呼吸而稳定地上下起伏已经消失。“噢”，他终于回答，声音极轻。  
  
Eduardo叹息，转过头，下巴埋入了Mark的颈窝，但什么也没有说。  
  
“你其实可以，比方说，说出来”，Mark显得不太自然，“关于爱的部分。你可以直接说出来。”  
  
Eduardo屏息了数秒，蹭着Mark点点头，“我爱你，Mark。”  
  
Mark转头瞥向Eduardo，一个微笑从他的唇角蔓延开来，眼神中闪烁着少许傲慢的自信。“你当然爱我。”  
  
Eduardo笑了，在Mark的脸颊上印下一个吻，“自负的混蛋。”  
  
“我确实两者皆是，没错。”  
  
Eduardo报复性地跟Mark扭作一团，笑嘻嘻地攻击Mark的腰侧，“你也爱我。”  
  
“爱情是一个多么丑陋的字眼”，Mark装模作样地说，一边挥舞着手臂保护自己。  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
“放马过来。”  
  
Eduardo终于将Mark压到了身下，用手扣住Mark的手腕钉在的床头，双腿跨坐在Mark的屁股上，双唇靠着Mark的下颚，笑个不停。他张口亲吻起Mark削尖的下颚轮廓，一路向上直到他的双唇，舌头滑入Mark的口中，与他的舌头牢牢抵在一起。缓慢而慵懒，但也吻得相当、相当的全面周到。  
  
Mark的手溜出了Eduardo的禁锢，攀上Eduardo的前臂，朝上拂过肩膀直至Eduardo后颈处的毛发。他摊开手指，慢慢插入发丝之中，握住Eduardo的头摇晃，手下轻轻用力，倾诉着 _更多、再近点、再来、继续_ 。  
  
Eduardo随即回应，双手上下游走，触摸着Mark的每一寸肌肤（他的脸、他的双膝、双手和臀瓣）。他与Mark完全化入了同一节奏，双手完美地与其契合（如同尽忠职守的护卫，勇敢地坚守岗位，热切地注视着他们的主人）。他稍稍伏向Mark，在Mark坚持的手之下调整着亲吻的角度。他将呻吟呼入Mark的口中，因为不知什么时候Mark的另一只手摸到了Eduardo的后腰，并且在不断下压，向下、向下、再向下，直到他能够感觉到Mark的硬挺抵着他。他渴望地扭动起屁股作为回应。  
  
Mark笑了，断开了亲吻，将双唇贴上Eduardo的脖子，吸吮着，“我以为你想要等一等。”他听上去相当得意，就如一贯的风格，声音因为兴奋还略微有一丝沙哑，Eduardo已经无法再进行任何的正常思考。  
  
“我们等过了。差不多三个小时”，Eduardo回答，两只手向下摸到Mark的腰，手指探入衣内（而在这一时刻，他完全没去留意那洗得已经快没质地的棉布手感，虽然在这天的早些时候他曾着迷于此）。  
  
Mark的呼吸瞬间停滞了，Eduardo此时摸索到了他的一边乳首，正以指腹来回拨弄。他撅起屁股靠上Eduardo的。“我们真是一对自控力的完美范例。”  
  
Eduardo笑着埋进Mark的头发中，在他的卷毛上印下一个小小的吻。“我爱你。我想，我已经爱上你很久了。我想和你在一起，即使”，他咽了下口水，继续道，“即使我们不能如我们所愿的长相厮守，我仍然想要试一试。这就是我现在所需要做的全部思考了。”Mark的嘴唇一时静止了，Eduardo紧闭呼吸，想着自己是否说得太多了，或许是还说得不够，亦或者他到底什么时候才能学会闭上嘴一小时跟着感觉走，嘘。  
  
Mark用手肘撑起自己，猝然发力，翻身将Eduardo压倒在下。Mark逼近Eduardo的身体，双臂搂着Eduardo的头，大腿滑入他的双腿之间。Eduardo发出一股破碎的声音，向上注视着Mark，直直看入那双令他迷醉神往的蓝色瞳孔，感受着它们透过他自己的双眼（如深海般幽暗）直达他的左胸（那个已经空虚了许多年的位置），在那里他感觉到了 _扑通扑通_ 的声响，他的心脏已然回归。Mark弯下身，嘴唇贴上了Eduardo的，牙齿轻轻擦过Eduardo的下唇，然后撤离，再一次凝视着他。  
  
“我永远也不会放得下你”，Mark坦白，由于自信而几乎语气单调，仿佛他只是在复述一条摘自于百科全书的事实。“所以，也许，我们应该再也不分手。”  
  
Eduardo无法呼吸、难以言语，甚至都没法眨动眼睛，但是那些都无所谓了，因为Mark就在这里，在他的身边，也许他们还是太过年轻，仍然有些愚蠢（也许他们将一直都难免犯蠢，因为那是天才的代价，不是吗？），但是，他们会在一起共同面对（他们一直都在一起，即使是在稀释股份、冻结账户、双方都拒绝承认他们在互相指责的时候，因为那令人心痛。他们一直以来都与彼此牢牢绑在一起）。Eduardo咧开笑脸，抓上Mark在他头边的手腕，将Mark的手拉到嘴边，亲了亲他的指关节。“如果你不会，我也不会。”  
  
Mark笑得好不得意，嘴角勾出一个诱人的弧度，微微眯起了眼睛。“成交”，他一锤定音，然后手指轻轻拍了拍Eduardo的嘴唇。Eduardo扬起一边眉毛表示疑问，Mark回答，“张开。”  
  
“你对我的嘴有种古怪的迷恋。”  
  
Mark耸肩，毫不在意。Eduardo顺从的分开了双唇，将Mark的食指和中指吸入口中，舌头舔舐着两指的四周和中间的缝隙，以某种节奏吮吸着，使得Mark逐渐鼻息粗重、瞳孔放大。这太令人痴迷了，于是Eduardo吸得更为卖力，将它们更深入地纳入口中，直达喉底。Mark低吟，抽出手指，唾沫的湿润布满了他的手背和Eduardo的下颚。Mark平躺在Eduardo身上，用舌头取代手指伸入了Eduardo的嘴里。Eduardo呻吟着拱起身贴近Mark，Mark的手指（被他自己的唾沫而润湿的手指）在他的衣内抚过乳首，微微用力捏弄。他硬极了，绝望地渴求摩擦、直接的肌肤相贴，渴望感受到Mark在他的 _体内_ 。  
  
“Mark”，他叹息，伸手向上卷起Mark的上衣，向上、向上、再向上，直到堵在了Mark的肩膀处。Eduardo从喉底发出气恼的咕噜声，推开Mark， _脱掉_ 他的衣服（该死的邪恶的中间没有纽扣的衣服，害得他不得不上拉过Mark的头才能脱下。这就是为什么每个人在任何时候都应该穿有纽扣的衬衫。这里说的每个人，Eduardo指的是Mark）。  
  
Mark撅起嘴发出不满的声音，重新扑向Eduardo的嘴唇，比之前更为用力的撞在一起。  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo又尝试了叫他，双手抵在衣内。  
  
“还没亲够你呢”，Mark贴着Eduardo的嘴回答。  
  
“就只要两秒——嗯嗯嗯。”Eduardo再度被Mark封上了嘴。他立马将报复抛之脑后，因为Mark的屁股正贴着他的不停扭动，他们的勃起隔着内裤摩擦着彼此，感觉棒极了。快感在Eduardo全身流窜，直至脚趾。他放开了衣服，指甲划过Mark的后背，分开双腿，右腿勾上了Mark左边臀瓣。  
  
“Fuck”，Mark诅咒，埋头窝进Eduardo的颈窝。“Fuck, fuck, fuck”，他急促地反复吼着，颤抖的双手飞速拉下了Eduardo的底裤。他用手握住Eduardo的阴茎，开始上下撸动。  
  
Eduardo从喉底发出低吼，屁股向上挺入Mark的手掌。“润滑剂”，他赶在决定晚些再来一发之前说了出来，然后再一次地射在了Mark的手中（这个，好吧好吧，那感觉真是他妈的太赞了，他开始计划今后要多来几发。经常性的）。但是他需要Mark，想要感受到Mark在他的身体里，感觉Mark在他的体内扩张、搏动、达到高潮，就因为他正在操着Eduardo，并且无法正常思考（因为Eduardo令Mark丧失了他一向的理性思维，使他变得失去常人的自制、沉溺于绝望的欲求之中，就如同Mark也令Eduardo变成的这样）。  
  
Mark似乎也颇为赞同，他翻到床边，拉开床头柜的抽屉，在里面翻捣起来，总算找到了润滑剂。Eduardo借此短暂的空隙脱掉了衣服。  
  
“啊哈！”Mark一手抓着润滑剂，一边回头自豪地望向Eduardo。他将瓶子丢向Eduardo，然后回到抽屉前，又开始新得到一轮翻找，Eduardo估计是在找安全套。Eduardo将瓶身向上，挤在手指之间，然后拉开盖子，往手指上倒了一大堆。他稍稍摩擦了下手指，然后向下伸入了自己的体内，缓慢而坚定。他微微抽了口气，停顿了会儿以便适应这种感觉，然后又伸进了一根手指，并开始两指交叉扩张自己，速度徐缓而难熬，感觉愉悦但又 _无法满足_ ，因为他需要的是Mark，需要Mark的手指在他的体内，需要Mark在 _他的体内_ ，还有Mark的眼睛注视着自己，噢，该死，Mark是什么时候转过身开始用那样的眼神看着他的？  
  
Mark的嘴唇相当放松随意（由于Eduardo而变得红润可人，泛着水光），瞪大的双眼中充满了惊艳和性奋，眼神是那么的炽烈，并且完全、直接地专注于Eduardo、Eduardo埋在股间的手指、还有硬得已经不住地滴下前液的阴茎。Mark喘着粗气，猝然扑向Eduardo，双手向下代替了Eduardo的手指，紧贴着Eduardo的耳边低吟。  
  
“太辣了 。你真是见鬼的——”Mark没有说完，不过Eduardo看上去也没法介意，因为现在，Mark的左手正在他的下腹不停地揉捏，而右手的手指则在Eduardo的 _体内_ 。  
  
Eduardo呻吟，脖子后仰陷入枕头里，屁股在Mark的服侍之下不断前拱。“Mark，拜托，够了。”  
  
Mark摇头埋入Eduardo的肩窝，嘴唇紧紧吸吮着那里的皮肤。“永远不够。”  
  
Eduardo想要笑出声来，但发出的却是某种混合了惊呼、窒息和颤抖的声音。“Fuck，Mark，到我里面来， _快_ 。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
“没错。噢。”他能感觉得到Mark贴着露出了微笑。他不曾记得性爱何时会感觉如此急切的同时又可爱得要命。不过也许这正是爱情的魔力。  
  
他没有多少时间来思考这一最新理论，因为Mark已经脱掉了衣服，并且戴上了安全套。他压在Eduardo的身上，调整了下角度，双手变得有些颤抖（动作若有似无的轻柔，激发了阵阵惊颤与充满能量的电流，仿佛打翻了糖罐一般，涌入他的四肢，冲向他的下腹）。Mark蹙着眉，一根手指抚过那个正在愈合的伤疤，那个Eduardo几周前所受的刀伤（当一切都还是未知数的时候，那时候Eduardo还不相信会有幸福、爱情和一切美好的事物等待着他）。  
  
“这一刀你是在Facebook挨的”，以一种声明的口气。  
  
Eduardo皱起眉，还是点了点头。  
  
Mark的手指再次摩擦过伤疤，这一次更为用力。“那么，这个就是我的。”  
  
“该死”，Eduardo惊呼，差一点就射了，张大了眼睛、心跳急速，就为Mark语气里的那股冷静的占有欲、Mark眉毛的样子，为其手指又一次地抚过伤疤，聚精会神。  
  
显然Mark对此反应相当满意，他低身将Eduardo以吻封缄，屁股下压，然后——  
  
“噢，fuck，你真紧”，Mark呼道，两手紧扣住Eduardo的臀瓣。  
  
Eduardo笑出了声，在Mark身下动了动，看着Mark紧眯起的眼睛咧开了嘴。“你是准备要操我呢还是就这样不动地歇一会儿？”  
  
Mark睁开眼睛，得意地翘起嘴角，抽出、再猛然冲刺，此时Eduardo所能看见的、听见的、闻到和尝到的全部都是Mark（上上下下、里里外外地包容贯穿他的全身，因为Mark是Eduardo的海洋、河川和地下奔流）。这感觉太他妈赞了，再正点不过，并且真的、真的热辣十足。因为这是Mark，嘴唇红润，潮湿又火热的双手抚摸着他腹部的肌肉，头发一团糟，深蓝色的眼睛里闪耀着兴奋和高傲，还有爱意。  
  
Eduardo几乎忘记了如何咽下了口水，在他发现这样一个事实的时候，是的，Mark看上去就像是一尊性爱之神，就因为 _他_ 吻肿了他的嘴唇、将手插入他的头发中、还在他的颈边种下那样子的草莓，是 _Eduardo_ 使得Mark会如此贴着他的脖子不连贯地吼着一连串罪恶的 _fuck fuck, shit, Wardo, 我没法, Wardo, fuckfuckfuck_ 。是Eduardo令Mark在每一次向上戳刺和向下抽出的时候都双手紧紧握住他的屁股，粗重而潮热的气息喷上他的皮肤。  
  
而Mark令Eduardo忘记了如何正常运作，抛却了脑海里的所有思绪，直到他唯一知道的就只有Mark持续的夹混着粗口的喘息着 _“宝贝-宝贝-太棒了-噢-fuck-棒极了-Wardo”_ 。是Mark在他的体内耕耘扩张，填满了他，令他处于欢愉的闪电之中，浑身上下都是 _fuck-yes-yes-就是那儿_ 。是Mark令他猝然弓起背、屁股抬高远离床面面，就在Mark将他翻过身俯卧的时候。  
  
“Mark”，他低吟，屁股以毫无章法的节奏撅起。“Mark，我要射了。”  
  
Mark一手握上Eduardo的阴茎，以跟他的冲刺同样的节奏开始套弄。“耶，我也是。来，再来一会儿。”  
  
“Mark，该死。”Eduardo伸出手，向下抚过Mark的背，抓牢。随着一声涌自喉底的窒息般的低吼，射在了Mark的手里和他们两人的腹部，潮湿又黏糊。  
  
“Fuck，Wardo。”Mark咬着下嘴唇，停住了全部的动作，任自己坍塌在Eduardo身上，四肢松软，大口大口地喘息着。  
  
Mark最先平复了呼吸，转头在Eduardo的脸颊上印下一个吻，慵懒而随意，各种完美。“我们早该这么做了。很多很多年前就应该。”停顿了一秒，“例如我们认识的那一晚。”  
  
Eduardo大笑着双臂搂上了Mark的脖子，将他拉近自己。“闭嘴，回来睡觉。”  
  
Mark哼了哼，转过身，一边打着哈欠一边嘀咕着类似于“就因为你刚刚给了我高潮不意味着我就得听你的话了”，不过他的眼睛逐渐垂了下来，于是Eduardo将此算作是他赢了，随后也跟Mark一样沉入了安稳的睡眠。

 

 

 

&&&

 

 

临近傍晚，Eduardo被屋外坚持不懈的敲门声吵醒。他微微睁开眼睛，翻了个身，感到左胸一股重压（就在他的心脏重生的位置， _扑通扑通_ 地稳健跳动，这份感觉打从Mark的视线落在他的身上、他们启动网站改变世界以来就已消失不见。这感觉沉甸甸的，有些不适，仿佛他的血管还不习惯这样的血液供应，正在适应这一新变化，就如同他一样，不习惯于如此的幸福，不知该如何控制这种可能预示着失败的晕眩。他无法肯定该如何呼吸，仍然等待着事情往糟糕的一方逆转。但那份稳定的 _扑通扑通_ 需要氧气，于是他感到无需他的意愿控制，氧气正在充盈他的肺叶）。他打了个哈欠，又翻了下身，扭头看到Mark有一半身体挂在他身上，还有本事把一条腿甩过了床边。他觉得这个样子很有趣，轻叹了口气，用肩膀推了推Mark。  
  
“Mark。Mark，醒醒。”  
  
Mark蹙眉，两条眉毛纠结在一起。Eduardo伸头过去亲吻了他的前额。Mark露出得意的微笑，搂住Eduardo腹部的手臂紧了一紧。  
  
Eduardo眯起了眼睛，“你醒着。”  
  
Mark哼了哼，脸上的笑容更深了。  
  
“混蛋。”  
  
“你爱的就是混蛋。”  
  
“人各有所好。”  
  
“作为侮辱，这可在你的智商水平之下。”Mark睁开了眼睛，凑近吻上了Eduardo的下巴，“早上好。”  
  
“下午好”，Eduardo纠正他，一只手上下抚摸着Mark的背。  
  
Mark皱眉，眼睛看向门廊，“那里什么声音那么吵？”  
  
Eduardo哼了哼，一只手懒洋洋地摸了摸Mark乱蓬蓬的头发，“我想有个什么人在你的前门。”他暂停了下，眯起眼睛，注意到敲门声不太统一，“实际上，我想是有两个什么人在你门外。”  
  
Mark翻了个白眼，“废话。谁在门外？”  
  
“我怎么知道？”  
  
“你不应该是某种超级高端的间谍吗，或其他类似荒谬的东西？”  
  
这回轮到Eduardo翻白眼了，呼出气，带了几分好笑（还有一丝恼怒），“我是CIA的探员，Mark，不是灵媒。”  
  
Mark扬起眉毛，“你的职业随着时间流逝越来越没意思了。”  
  
Eduardo慵懒地躺回了枕头上，低声轻笑。他推了推Mark的胸膛，“下去。”  
  
Mark开口想回答但又很快闭上了。  
  
“什么？”  
  
Mark摇头，翻下了床。“没什么。”他抓了件散落在地的T恤，套上脑袋，“我会让他们安静的。”  
  
Eduardo蹙着眉，凝视着空无一人的门廊思考，手指随意地拂过皱巴巴的被子，不久之前就在这里，他的人生完美无瑕（他心无疑虑，不会对Mark的每一个动作、每一个眼神变化做过多的分析解读）。他伸手插进自己的头发，摇头。他努力让自己记住他不是多年前的Eduardo（那个需要依靠他人来维持自信的人，一次又一次地付出，直到他变成一无所有的贝壳，空虚而脆弱，奄奄一息，濒临崩溃，因为如此一来，就会有什么人不得不收拢起他的碎片。会有某人不得不照料他，即使只是因为他所造成的烂摊子）。他试图牢记他不是六个月前的Eduardo，那个心防高筑，充满悔恨和苦涩的漠视的人，疑心很重，封闭了自我，因为现在他知道，当他脆弱不堪的外壳破碎的时候，没有人会照料他伤愈。没人知道他是如何仅凭自己一片一片地捡起碎片、重新振作起来并将自己打造成自己所认为的样子）。他奋力提醒自己，他现在是拥有未来的Eduardo（那个少了几分天真、多了几分世故、能够自力的人，他现在会承认自己需要某人，清楚自己想要什么，知道他能够最终获得）。他努力想要记住，距离成功只差一毫（但他的心里装满了各种被遗忘的情绪，他的大脑不得不花上些时间才能理清）。  
  
当他终于记起他是现在正光裸着身子、躺在Mark  Zuckerberg的（皱得相当可疑的）床上的Eduardo的时候，已经有人走进了屋子。一大堆人，似乎正从打开的门外往里走，啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声惊悚地越来越近。  
  
他张大了眼睛，哀嚎着认出了那急促的脚步声和兴奋的尖叫声。他才钻进被子里，Yolanda和Dustin就冲进了房间，脸上（一如所预见的）闪耀着最最傻瓜的笑容，双臂勾搭在一起（早该料到了，他们俩基本上就一个样。Eduardo决定他必须将此推迟到很远的将来再做分析。很多年之后，他90岁的时候。他可有一大堆事情要操心的，好嘛？被一群可笑的傻瓜蛋包围着是最不用他担心的。他希望如此。），他们还带来了一个蛋糕（这可是出乎意料之外的）。蛋糕上撒了很多很多的糖霜，最上面是醒目的一排蓝色字母“Congrats on the sex”（恭喜滚床单）。Eduardo重重地叹了口气，祈祷他们别开口唱 _The Lonely Island_ 的歌。  
  
“啊哈！是真的，瞧瞧他乱糟糟的样子！”Yolanda脱口而出，手肘戳了戳Dustin。  
  
Dustin激动地猛点头，“我想妈咪爹地和好了。”  
  
“那我们是不是就成手足了？”Yolanda瞪大了眼睛，满脸热切，仿佛头一次发现似的盯着Dustin。  
  
Dustin张大嘴，看着Yolanda，然后扭过头望向Eduardo的方向，“妈咪？”  
  
“为什么我是妈咪？”Eduardo质问，声音比他所预计的要高。因为父母这一比喻非常可笑，但更重要的是，为什么他是母亲？说真的，为什么他是母亲？  
  
Dustin和Yolanda都看向他，同步地翻了个白眼（Eduardo在想他们是不是练习过这个，或者他是否真的一不小心撞上了个女版Dustin。现在他们俩认识了彼此，他是应该向整个世界道歉还是直接跑路？）。  
  
“Zuckerberg显然是爸爸，Wardo”，Yolanda说，口气了满是 _当然了_ 的意思。“所以你就是妈妈了。”她停顿了下又加了句“当然了。”（以防万一她的语气还不够。）  
  
Eduardo眯起眼睛，指着她责备道，“Sabrina会就你的性别成见好好谈一谈的。”他指向Dustin，“还有你。”  
  
“你知道，一般来说我会的，但这次他们说的没错”，Sabrina的声音慢吞吞地响起，她踏入了房间，后面跟着Mark，臂弯里夹着一台笔记本电脑。“你是妈咪。”  
  
Eduardo朝她黑起了脸，看向Mark寻求帮助，Mark又爬回了床上，坐在Eduardo身边，打开了笔电。Mark无所谓地耸耸了肩膀，但Eduardo侦查到了一抹被飞速掩盖的笑意。“我恨你们每一个人”，Eduardo说，这话已经说了不知道多少遍了。  
  
Dustin仿佛演戏般的发出一声惊呼，按住心脏，把蛋糕塞进Yolanda的手里，以便能自由地开足全力表演。Yolanda又翻了个白眼，“你总是那么说，亲爱的，但你从来都不是真心的。”  
  
“我向你保证，Yolanda。每一次我都是说真的。”  
  
“我才不接受裸男的保证呢。”  
  
“我没有——”，Eduardo开口抗议，但住口了，因为，好吧，也许他的确裸着。但是Yolanda不知道，而他不喜欢被错误的（正确的）指责为性变态，“我没有裸着”，他继续道（因为他偶尔是有点儿叛逆、无耻，他终于接受、并相当乐意地接受这点。还有很严肃的一点，Yolanda怎么胆敢侵犯他纯洁的名誉）。  
  
然而，Yolanda对Eduardo维护尊严的举动不怎么感冒。她又翻了个白眼（再一次的。这样下去她会头疼的，Eduardo知道他也许应该警告她，但她还错误地责怪他光着身子，所以他遗忘了他平时的礼仪。几乎）。  
  
“你那样会头疼的。”  
  
“如果你停手的话，我就不用不得不翻白眼了。”  
  
他指着她，“我没有光着身子。”他看向身边的Mark，Mark正在敲打键盘，无视了这堆正是Eduardo的生活的混乱。“对不对，Mark？”  
  
Mark的手指瞬间减缓了速度，但又立即重回了原本的高速击打。这非常难以察觉，不过Eduardo已经将他的耳朵调试到能捕捉到动量、速度和加速度之中最最细微的差异（早在他加入CIA之前，当年他就能仅凭手指敲打键盘的速度推论出Mark的意见和情绪，甚至偶尔还能读懂他的想法）。“对”，Mark说，视线没有离开屏幕，但他的脚钻进了被子底下，脚趾摩挲着Eduardo右小腿肚。  
  
Eduardo朝他瞪了一眼，本是斥责的意思，但也许表现的更像在生闷气。至少从Dustin和他最新的最好朋友Yolanda的反应来看是这样的（这个世界完蛋了。完蛋了）。Mark没有做出反应，除了对着Eduardo无动于衷地耸耸肩，得意地勾起一丝细微的笑容。Eduardo叹气，表示投降，然后转移到另一个话题，“Dave和Chris在哪里？”他问。  
  
Sabrina僵住了，不自在地动了动，“他们在Facebook。”  
  
Eduardo眯起眼睛，表示怀疑，“真的？他们在Facebook？错过这一切？”他冲着房间内比划了一圈，尤其针对Yolanda和Dustin。  
  
Dustin歪过脑袋，“你指着我干嘛？我做什么了？”  
  
Eduardo没搭理他，“你想让我相信Chris会放Dustin一个人出来，跟他的最新搭档出来闯祸？”  
  
“那是在委婉地说我吗？”Yolanda尖声问，双手不高兴地转着蛋糕。  
  
“我不认为那话委婉了”，Mark帮倒忙地回答。  
  
Eduardo瞪了一会儿，然后看向Sabrina，“你对他们做了什么？”  
  
“什么也没有。”Sabrina端详着她的指甲，无视Eduardo。  
  
“她对他们做了什么，Yolanda？”  
  
Yolanda想要挥手不谈，却只能低头对着蛋糕皱眉。她把它又塞回Dustin手里，然后在Eduardo面前毫无效用地摆手，“没啥重要的事。”  
  
Sabrina冲着Eduardo沾沾自喜，显然认为Yolanda完全是站在她的一边。  
  
“她只是把他打昏了，于是Chris坚持要留下陪着，确保他没事。”她看向Dustin，“他太爱操心了。”  
  
Dustin热烈地点头，“我试过告诉他这对他的健康有害。”Yolanda包含同情地哼了哼。  
  
“什么？！”Eduardo惊呼。  
  
“Yolanda你这个白痴。”Sabrina生气地看着她的队友。  
  
Yolanda猛吸一口气，双手按住胸口，被冒犯到了，“是你把我牵扯进去的，贱人。”她又加了去，“你臭死了。”  
  
“你想打一场？来啊，就在这儿，现在我就能对付你。”  
  
“放马过来，伙计。”  
  
“不准在Mark的房子里打架！”Eduardo对着这一团糟吼道。  
  
“我不介意”，Mark的声音在他身边响起。  
  
Eduardo再次对着他瞪眼，“你没帮上忙。”  
  
Mark耸肩，“我也没这个意思。”  
  
“有人要吃这个蛋糕吗？”Dustin插了进来，“这里面糅合了我的爱心。我的爱！”  
  
Eduardo举起左手，另一首揉了揉眉间，“好吧，就，给我一分钟。”他连续深呼吸，然后继续道，“为什么Sabrina要敲昏Dave？”  
  
“我需要理由吗？”  
  
“对！那是 _Dave_ 。”  
  
Yolanda点头，朝Sabrina抬了抬下巴，“他说的没错。”，她靠近Sabrina，“那可是 _Dave_ 。”  
  
Sabrina垂下眼对着Yolanda冷笑，“你这个大嘴巴。”  
  
“反正Dave也会把你供出来的。”  
  
Sabrina顿了顿，歪了下头，“倒也没错。Okay，好吧，但这不完全是我的错，好嘛？我们本来喝得挺快活的。”Sabrina手指头指向Eduardo，模仿他那种夸张的姿势，“我们的确是，okay？但后来Dave就非要多管闲事拿走了我的手机。有谁会这么做？那可是我的心肝宝贝。”  
  
“为什么Dave必须要拿走你的手机？”  
  
“他没这个必要。他不过是疯了。”Sabrina交叉起双臂，Eduardo瞪着她，“我在给女王打电话，好了吗？”  
  
“请告诉我你指的不是英国女王”，Eduardo呻吟。  
  
Sabrina不屑，“还有其他哪个女王我看不顺眼吗？“  
  
Mark终于从他的笔电前抬起了头，皱起嘴唇，“为什么——”他蹙着眉看向Eduardo，“为什么她对英国女王有意见？”  
  
“请不要提起这一茬——”Eduardo才开口就被她的疯子队友打断了。  
  
“她几十年来都戴同样款式的眼镜，okay？她有的是钱。她戴得起最好的、最新潮的款式。但是，没有噢噢噢噢噢噢”，她夸张地拖长了音（这不公平，因为每当Eduardo做了什么夸张的事情的时候，他们都会说他又在演戏夸大了，但她却能随心所欲地想怎么疯就怎么疯，没人会说一句话，就因为他们都怕她。好吧，也许这样算是公平的）。“她坚持戴着那些糟糕的眼镜上杂志上电视。还有帽子，那些帽子！她以为她是谁？拜托！”  
  
“是你开的头”，Eduardo朝Mark叹气。他转向Yolanda，而Sabrina还在自顾自地咆哮，“为什么你没有出手制止？”  
  
“什么，我？”Yolanda一脸困惑地指着自己。  
  
Eduardo朝他点点头。  
  
“我那时候在做蛋糕。”她指向Dustin，后者已经在用手吃蛋糕了。  
  
“怎么了？”他问，“要是没人要吃我的爱心，至少我自己可以享用掉。”  
  
“Yolanda，你敢”，Eduardo警告道，但她无视了他，欢快地伸手抓了一大块蛋糕。Eduardo摇头，对着Mark感叹，“欢迎光临我的生活。”  
  
Mark微笑，靠近身，在他嘴唇上飞快地吻了一下，“谢谢你回来”，他小声地说，然后又抽身回到计算机前。  
  
Eduardo在接下去的一小时内都脸色喜洋洋的，笑容怎么也抹不掉，直到Dave和Chris也来了的时候仍旧如此，Eduardo的小组内不得不开展一场“不准袭击队友普及知识”的讨论（结果毫无建树，不过Eduardo发觉自己对此并不担心。Mark的话一直在他的耳边回响，那份微笑也总是浮现在眼前）。

 

 

 

他们很快就确认了针对Facebook的渗透行动已经终止，但Sabrina、Mark和Dave还是着手给网站加载新的隐私保护功能。尽管Eduardo怀疑Luke或他雇主不会再度启动这一无耻行动，他还是领着Yolanda和Dustin走遍办公楼里的每个角落，加强安保措施、调整监控设备。Eduardo告诉自己记得要将第一个孩子命名为Chris，因为那个男人对付公司员工真的很有一手，他们对过去几周眼前所上演的各种戏剧化事件只字未提（Chris摇头，小声告诉Eduardo，“不是因为我。全靠他们对Mark的忠诚。”Eduardo的胸口一紧，混合着某种捉摸不清的感情，嫉妒与宽慰交织在一起，而这一矛盾从来都是他与Mark之间关系的潜在主题。想要保护Mark、确保他安全的需求，以及成为唯一能提供那份保护的人的深埋于心底的欲望）。  
  
最终确认威胁全部清除之后——至少目前是这样——Eduardo基本上算是搬进来跟Mark住在了一起，对此，Mark欢迎之至（或者Eduardo是这么认为的，因为Mark总是时不时地与他对视并偷偷对着他微笑，就像在哈佛的时候，但更棒，因为现在Eduardo能悄悄走到Mark身边、摸摸他的脖子或在他嘴唇上飞快地啄一下，又或者只是笑得像个傻瓜一般。而Mark会压低声音地笑开怀，再回头继续本来做的事情。这是Eduardo所从未涉足过的爱，如此地快乐、美好、值得为之而生的爱，他永远也不会放手）。美中不足的是，那就意味着Eduardo的小组也随着他搬了进去，于是他们花费了数个小时重新装备Mark的房子，安置各式器材配给，还有Yolanda的美发产品。这天临近结束的时候，Yolanda已经睡着了，在Mark的起居室里的沙发前的地板上，挤在Dustin和Dave之间。Dustin在睡梦里不停地点着头，时不时地突然惊醒、然后点着头继续睡下去。而Dave和Chris则正在安静但热烈地讨论世界政治或其他类似严肃、学术的问题。  
  
Sabrina拿起遥控器，调低了电视机音量，让“时空特警”的最后几幕在静音模式下播放。她朝窝在一张单人椅里的Eduardo和Mark点了点头（这个晚上的早些时候，当Eduardo钻进Mark一直坐着的单人扶手椅的时候她就嫌恶地皱起过嘴唇）。“你们两个介意停止互摸、跟我到厨房里来吗？有重要的事情要谈。”她问道，不过没等回答就起身走向了厨房。  
  
Mark啧了一声，朝着她走去的方向沉下脸，“如果我要把她比作某个农场动物——”  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo先发制人。  
  
Mark耸肩，摊开双手，“我不会。我只是说如果，我觉得没人会因为这个而受到冒犯。”  
  
Eduardo叹气，离开扶手椅站了起来，舒展四肢，仍然留恋他们方才所共享的暖意，“你会习惯她的。”  
  
Mark扬起眉毛，不怎么信服。  
  
“你们有很多共同之处。你们两个都完全不顾文明礼仪。”  
  
Mark跟随Eduardo走进厨房，显然不为所动。他走过Eduardo，坐在冰箱边的灶台上，交叉起双臂，晃着腿。他朝Sabrina微微歪过头，等待她开口。Sabrina靠着炉子，姿势跟Mark如出一辙，不过她是站着，双腿交叠，防御式地撅着臀部。Eduardo叹气，站到他们俩中间，坐在真正的椅子上（令人惊讶，是的，真的把椅子用来坐。有谁想到过这一点么？）。  
  
Sabrina瞪着Mark，Mark也态度高傲地回瞪她，这样互瞪的时间久得令Eduardo不自在起来，最终他还是清了清嗓子，说，“我们是要来讨论的？”  
  
Sabrina转头看向Eduardo，叹了口气，松开双臂，把手撑在身后的炉子上，“你——”她开口道，视线垂向地板，清了清嗓子。Eduardo弯身凑近，眉头紧蹙，因为他明白她在试图说出一些她很不情愿说的话，于是以此来默默地支持她，“你要”，她重新开口道，撇了下嘴，深吸了口气，继续道，“那么，我猜你是要留下了，跟Zuckerberg在一起，在这次任务结束之后。”她转过视线，双眼牢牢锁住Mark，“是不是？”  
  
Mark停止晃动双腿，对着她微微首肯，“如果Wardo意愿如此的话。”  
  
“我就是这么想的”，Eduardo快速确认道。  
  
Sabrina若有所思地点点头，毫不惊讶。她又凝视着Mark沉思了许久，眼神令人紧张，然后开口道，面色冷静得吓人，“如果你再伤害他一次，我就毁了你。”  
  
Mark目不转睛地看着她，开口回答，声音不大，但话里的分量让Eduardo为之一震，“如果我再伤害他一次，就用不着你动手了。”  
  
Sabrina似乎对这个答案相当满意，甚至对他露出了半点笑意，“很好。”她重新看向Eduardo，“你和主管谈过了没？这个工作可不是你提前两周通知就能辞得了的。”  
  
Eduardo皱起眉，抓了抓脖子，“Yeah，这件事我一直想跟你说，实际上、需要跟整个小组谈谈。我尝试要告诉主管，但找不到他。”  
  
Sabrina眯起眼睛，“是他在开会于是你就胆怯了的那种——”  
  
“是他下任务去了的那种”，Eduardo回答。  
  
Sabrina吃惊地猛吸了口气，“Shit。”  
  
Mark不解地歪头，“这很糟糕是因为？”  
  
Eduardo一只手梳进头发里，叹道，“因为主管是我们这个案子的负责人， _这个_ 就是他的任务。所以，要么就是他不信任我们，亲自来处理问题。”  
  
“要么他就是我们的麻烦之一”，Sabrina接了下去，说出了这几周来一直在他们心头折磨的怀疑，但他们都不愿意承认。  
  
“不管怎么样，我们都不能再依靠局里了。我们现在要正式切断与他们的联系。”Eduardo长长地呼出一口气，“Shit，我会想念他们的数据库的。”  
  
Mark哼了哼，跳下了灶台，“我有Facebook，Wardo。在我掌控下的信息量远比他们想象的要多。”  
  
Eduardo盯着Mark，惊讶地半张开嘴，“你会让我们利用你们的系统？”  
  
Mark耸肩，“如果你们需要的话。”  
  
“我们需要。”  
  
“那么okay。”  
  
Eduardo半含笑意地呼出气，因为Mark给予他如此的信任而有些晕眩，难以置信自己怎么会浪费那么多年用来怨恨这个不可思议、了不起的男人。“我爱你。”  
  
Mark得意一笑，“我知道。”  
  
Sabrina冲他们冷笑，显然被恶心到了，“恶，你们刚才是引用星球大战来互相告白了？”  
  
“Yup”，Eduardo回答，傻呵呵地对着Mark笑  
  
“这电影已经正式毁掉了，我希望你知道。不是Luke，而是你们两个家伙糟蹋的。为此我要好好揍你一顿。”  
  
Eduardo没有理睬他，在椅子里摇来晃去，无法抑制满心的幸福，“想亲热下么？”他问Mark。  
  
Mark点头，微笑道，“Yup。”  
  
&&&  
  
  
Eduardo同Dave和Hugo一起动身前往旧金山与负责Twitter的小组商讨他们的新战略。Yolanda主动要求（主动得有点过分）在Eduardo离开期间和Sabrina一起留在Facebook办公室。Eduardo宁愿不知道她干了些什么，但他从Sabrina口里得知那牵涉到Dustin、另一名可能与他们为敌也可能不会的CIA探员，以及一整盒火柴。Eduardo叹气，在Sabrina的口气从正常的解说迅速转变为咆哮的时候将手机递给了Dave。如果Dave惊恐的叫喊可以作为判断的依据的话，Eduardo很满意自己做出了正确的决定。  
  
这次出行总共逗留了三天时间。在B冲着Eduardo的咆哮“你这是愚蠢、可笑、完全丧失职业道德的行为，这可不是007的电影”之后（Eduardo恐怕不敢苟同；他已经脑内了好几周的 007主题音乐了），他们终于意见达成一致，在他们确认是否能够信任主管之前，他们会携手合作。  
  
“根据我们的情报，我们这里的内奸将和他们的负责人在下周的TWNNPH组织的慈善双年会上接头”，B悄声告诉Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo朝她眨巴眼睛，“TWNNPH组织是什么？”  
  
她迷茫地回瞪着他，“你不知道？”他摇摇头，于是她翻了个白眼。“  
  
“不出所料。这个就别管了。你们的Luke就在来宾名单上，用的假名是Benjamin Foley。有好几名Twitter员工受邀出席这次活动，不过我们已经将可能的内鬼嫌疑人名单缩小至5人。”她看着Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，嫌恶地补充道，“我们比你们行事更谨慎。”  
  
Eduardo忍住没有反驳说至少我们找出了谁是内鬼，而且他还睡了性感的亿万富翁。不过他认为她对他这部分的生活没什么兴趣。  
  
“没有”，她回答，于是Eduardo想起来她是个该死的灵媒或什么的，于是他不再脑内Mark裸体的样子，以防万一她在读心的时候看到那些画面。  
  
Dave提醒Eduardo给大家准备礼物，对此Eduardo争辩道，“我们只不过出来了一天，不应该需要纪念品。”  
  
“我们过夜了。在外面过夜就以为要带礼物。”  
  
Eduardo瞪着他。  
  
Dave不自在地动了动，清了清嗓子道，“至少要张明信片。”  
  
“你们都不可理喻。”  
  
Dave不好意思地微笑，双手插入口袋里，“我们是功能失调，就跟每个和和美美的家庭一样。”  
  
Eduardo叹气，但流露出了笑意，“好吧，打家庭牌是吧。”  
  
当他们满载着礼物回到Palo Alto的时候，发现Yolanda正对着电视机出神，手指稳定地每三秒钟就按键转换频道。  
  
Eduardo歪过头，问，“你在这里做什么？现在是下午四点，你不是应该在公司里？”  
  
“被赶出来了。”她扭过头，看向Eduardo和Dave，但还是继续在按动遥控器，“你给我带礼物了吗？”  
  
“早告诉你了”，Dave提醒他。  
  
Eduardo没有理会Dave，坐到沙发扶手上，揉了揉太阳穴，“你为什么会被赶出来？”  
  
“你是真的想知道还是要听我编个理由？”  
  
“编一个！求你，求你编个理由”，Dave插嘴道，眼睛瞬间瞪得巨大，“我没法应付更多压力了，拜托。”  
  
“那里到处都充满了可爱的狗宝宝和香甜的小蛋糕，我们一个个都乖巧和睦得要命。我被赶走是因为我就跟太阳一般光彩照人，就要闪瞎所有人的眼睛了。”Yolanda对Dave微笑，“这样好不好？”  
  
“不，实际上不好”，他回答，然后转过身。“我要找我的笔记本电脑了，然后一个人待着直到晚上，不理你们了。”  
  
“我想你，Davey-poo！*” Yolanda 在他身后叫喊。她转回头看向Eduardo，“那么，你给我带了什么？”  
  
（译注：可能取自Lil' Pooey Poo，一个卡通婴儿形象）  
  
“一匹小马驹。”  
  
“是不是粉红色的而且闪闪发光？”  
  
“就跟童话里一样披满了闪粉。”  
  
Yolanda咯咯咯地笑了起来，把遥控器抛到咖啡桌上，“真高兴你回来了。这段时间里Mark脾气暴躁的不行，老是闷闷不乐的，这样子持续三分钟后就一点不好玩了。”  
  
Eduardo微笑，“那不该让我感到高兴。”  
  
“不过确实有效。”  
  
“是啊，确实。”他陷进沙发里，推开碍事的Yolanda的脚，“我什么时候变得那么傻气了，Landa？”  
  
“噢，亲爱的，你向来这么傻气。你只是从没这么快乐过。”  
  
“嗬。”  
  
Yolanda朝他咧着笑脸，“对，嗬。”她把脚伸到他的膝盖上，“我想凭我的超凡洞察力，我应该得到一次脚部按摩。”  
  
他用两根手指抓起她的脚踝，推了下去，“抱歉，你没听说么？我现在有男朋友了，我的按摩技能是他的独享服务。”  
  
“拜托，好像他不是那个想对你上下其手的人。 _你_ 才是被全身按摩的那个。”她又把脚伸了回去，“给我来个脚部按摩，混蛋。”  
  
“他非常容易嫉妒，而且掌控了半个现代社会。”  
  
Yolanda抬脚轻轻地不停戳他，“小气鬼。”  
  
“不要脸。”  
  
“给我、给我、给我”，她开始哀号，Eduardo却大笑，挡开她的脚。  
  
当Yolanda总算放弃了后（过了好一会儿，这个野孩子），他们俩茫然地盯着电视机，昏昏欲睡的Eduardo无聊地把头靠在靠枕上，“想来打一场吗？”  
  
Yolanda望向Mark宽敞的后院，耸肩，“Okay”，她滚下沙发，“噗”的一声巨响，腹部朝下地跌在地板上。“我可能有点疏于操练了。”她举起手臂，“拉我起来。”  
  
Eduardo轻笑，看到她开始前后不断挥舞手臂后终于将她拉了起来。“我怎么会让你松懈得这么厉害？”  
  
“嘿！我是组里的工程师。搏击不在我的职责范围之内。”  
  
“你是间谍。那就包含在内了。”  
  
“哼！”  
  
他们走到院子里，Eduardo脱下鞋，抵着地面扭动脚踝。Yolanda的舒展动作则更多花样、但也毫无效用，全是她多年观看战争片的结果。  
  
“老规矩？”他问，解开袖口，卷起袖管。  
  
她点头，“不准用牙齿、不准用指甲、不准问候对方老母除非真的活该。”她抓起头发扎成一个马尾，“还有最最重要的一点——”  
  
“不准伤害卖点”，他接过了话，指指自己的脸蛋。  
  
“我的意思是 _我的_ 脸。”  
  
“那应该指的是我们俩的脸。”  
  
Yolanda耸肩，“随便吧。”  
  
她首先挥出了拳头，因为Eduardo就是那么的绅士（当然他永远也不会告诉Sabrina，因为，well，他还没白痴到这个份上）。不过，彬彬有礼就到此为止了，他迅速沉溺于在他身体内奔腾的力量与肾上腺素的洪流之中，全神贯注地调动起本能反应与超人般的预见力，拦截下袭来的拳头与甩腿，身手轻盈，但充满了破坏力。他专心于消耗Yolanda的体力，而非阻止她的行动，因为他清楚她的弱点所在。但她同样了解Eduardo的弱点，所以她棋高一着，数次抓住并扭过他的手臂，拧得生疼，直到他投降才作罢。  
  
他们都太过专注于交战之中，没人注意到Mark和Sabrina回来了，直到Sabrina刺耳地吹了声口哨，吼道，“你们俩打够了没有？我需要Yolanda帮我修好注射器。”  
  
Eduardo和Yolanda停在半中央，而Eduardo差点就失去了平衡。他弓起背，设法站直了，但Yolanda一下滚到了地上。她撅起嘴，摸了摸背，“噢。”  
  
“Yolanda，注射器，快！”Sabrina命令道，快步走向他们。  
  
“我受伤了，Rina！我能来点冰激凌吗？”  
  
Sabrina走到他们身边，朝Eduardo点点头，然后拉起Yolanda，“我们付你工钱不是让你吃冰激凌的。”  
  
Yolanda叹气，听任Sabrina把她拉走，“我肯定有人会为付钱让我吃冰激凌高兴得不得了的。”  
  
Eduardo笑了起来，转身看向院门口，脸上盈着微笑，看见Mark正望着他，双手插在帽衫口袋里，扬着下巴微微偏右。Eduardo挥挥手，小跑步到门前迎接他。“嗨”，他说，努力喘过气来。他拉了拉因为大量流汗而黏糊糊的衬衣领口，然后低头吻了一下Mark，“想你了。”  
  
Mark的双手抚上Eduardo的胸膛，环住他的脖子，拉他低下头再次吻了上去，这次吻得更久也更热切。Eduardo惊呼，但很快转为呻吟，搂紧Mark，爱死他那修长手指的触感（凉凉的，下手准确）埋入他的头发里。“M-Mark”，他想要说些什么，但Mark把Eduardo拉进了屋子，上楼走向他们的卧室。  
  
“我想、我想要——”Mark终于说了出来，嘴唇贴着Eduardo的头颈上下忙碌，“我只是——”他把Eduardo抵在距离卧室几尺远的走廊墙壁上，齿尖轻轻刮过Eduardo的锁骨。  
  
“Fuck”，Eduardo喘息，两手握上Mark臀部拉近自己，近一点、再近一点，直到不能再近为止，“为什么你还没脱光？”  
  
Mark大笑，声音低哑含糊，太撩拨人了，这根本不能称之为是笑声（严肃地说，Eduardo不应该只因为Mark的笑声就被挑逗得欲火中烧，不过没办法，所有有关Mark的一切都对Eduardo具有惊人的吸引力）。“为什么你在搏斗的时候那么性感？”他的手指放开了Eduardo的头发，开始飞快地解Eduardo的衬衣扣子。  
  
Eduardo亲吻着Mark的下颚，循着那诱人的轮廓一个吻一个吻地直到牙齿最终啃上他的耳垂，“我一直都很性感。”  
  
Mark翻了个白眼，把他推进卧室，总算完全解开了他的衬衣。他的视线移向Eduardo的胸膛，因为欲望和某种Eduardo愿意相信是爱情的感情而瞳孔放大，“为什么你不管做什么都穿着正装衬衫？”  
  
Eduardo哼哼着脱掉Mark的帽衫。“我没有做什么都穿着它们。”他的手掌在Mark的前胸向下抚摸，逗留在他的乳首处，用拇指和食指来回摩擦。  
  
“我见过你穿着衬衫清理洗手间”，Mark倒抽了口气，然后在Eduardo的颈边用力吸吮，留下印记。  
  
Eduardo闭上眼睛，从喉底深处发出低吟，弯曲起脖子，给Mark提供更好的角度。“那是——噢，fuck，Mark——那是因为附近没有别的衣服，而洗手间需要清理。”  
  
Mark把Eduardo按上床，吻落到他的腹部，解开他的皮带，拉下裤子。“你可以借用我的上衣。”  
  
Eduardo的头哐地敲在床垫上，闭紧双眼，感觉Mark湿热的呼吸喷在他的左大腿内侧。“它们闻起来像你。”  
  
“所以？”Mark的手搭在Eduardo的两边膝盖上，缓缓地撑开。  
  
“所以我不想一边下面硬着一边打扫洗手间。”  
  
Mark抬起头，看着Eduardo露出得意地微笑（还没睁开眼睛Eduardo就知道他在这么笑着，但当亲眼看见时仍然不禁为如此迷人的景象而屏息，那两瓣因为Eduardo的照顾而水亮红润的嘴唇微启、左边嘴角稍稍上扬，Mark的双眸闪耀着傲慢和某种更为纯粹的东西、某种类似于喜悦的东西）。“你穿上我的衣服就会勃起？”  
  
Eduardo叹了口气，点点头  
  
“很高兴知道。”  
  
Eduardo想要辩驳几句，也许还能挣回几分尊严，不过随即Mark的嘴就含上了他的阴茎，于是所有关于尊严的念头都即刻烟消云散（实际上他脑袋里的所有想法都灰飞烟灭了，除了 _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_ 和 _MarkMarkMarkMark_ ，还有 _我TM太爱我的男朋友了_ ），他的全部注意力都集中在Mark的嘴上，双手拽住身下的床单。  
  
当他们最终耗尽全部精力（暂时性的），不再像兔子一样在彼此身上忙活的时候（这是Sabrina的说法，因为显然Mark的卧室没有隔音功能），Eduardo躺在床的一边，冲着身旁的Mark笑。  
  
“怎么了？”Mark问，在床上不自在地挪动。  
  
“没什么。我只是觉得快乐。”他摸到Mark的手，十指紧扣。  
  
“哦。”Mark盯着他们相连的手（眼神是如此专一的热烈，Eduardo记得，就在初雪时分、Dustin在表演“回到未来”的开场戏的时候，他一路跑入Kirkland的寝室时就已牢记）。“我，呃，我也是。”  
  
“嗯？”Eduardo的注意力回到现在，过去的记忆和感觉已退离他的脑海。  
  
“我也很快乐。”  
  
Eduardo柔柔地笑了，拇指搓了搓Mark的手，“Yeah。”  
  
Mark翘起嘴角，露出他鲜少展露的微笑，若有似无（他鲜少允许自己去感受的若有似无般的细微情绪），“Yeah。”

 

 

把Eduardo和他的组员们的名字加入慈善活动的宾客名单是小菜一碟（Eduardo仍旧不知道组织者究竟是哪个协会，不过Chris向他保证对方来头不小）。Sabrina带领Yolanda和Dave奔赴旧金山与Twitter小组设立基地和监控设备，而Eduardo则按兵不动，负责留心Facebook的状况。  
  
他白天驻守在公司，与Chris和Dustin聊聊天，为赶工新闻发布会的财务部和市场部帮把手。没过多久他就发觉，Mark不是唯一一个拥有一帮将其奉为偶像的追随者的人；Eduardo自己也赢得了不少人心。一些实习生和老员工会来向Eduardo讨教他的建议，或是一起讨论试下的经济形势，有时候甚至会向他挖掘开发Facebook的新点子。这感觉仿佛他真的是Facebook的一份子，是这个网站、这个由他所出力创建的非凡杰作的一部分（而他记得，如果没有他的话，这个网站就不会 _在这里_ 。不会是处于现在的地位、这样的形式。当然肯定会有创新的发生，Mark也一定会有所成就，他清楚，就凭借那深埋于他心底的超人意识，随着心脏的波动湍湍流入血管，在整个体内涌动。但他在那儿。他帮助Mark的发展势头变得更为无人可挡。他是那口Mark所依靠来混合发挥他的魔力的坩埚，也许他本身也有那么点儿魔法）。这是一种激奋人心的感觉，就跟他结识Christy的那晚一样，当他 _被肯定为_ 某个特别的、重要的人物时心里所激荡的那份感觉（也许这也是他在发觉Christy是个疯婆子很久之后还和她在一起的又一个原因；在她与作为某个重要人物之间存在着某种联系）。只不过这一次，他不必纠正他们，不用为他在Facebook的所作所为做任何解释。这一次，他们明白，他们景仰他，他知道不应该太过看重他人对自己的看法（他也没有这样，不像他19岁时的那样。不过他依然是Eduardo Saverin，而那有必要保持一点点虚荣，okay？）尽管如此，这一感觉仍然令人陶醉（但也比不上Mark在办公室里、阴茎在Eduardo的吸吮下头向后仰起、不再击打键盘时那股向下窜过他背脊的快感，不好意思跑题了）。  
  
Eduardo仍然不确定日后该做怎样的打算（或者说在他作为CIA探员奔波了那么多年后他还 _能够_ 做什么），但他想，在现在这个时刻得出结论也许并不如他曾经设想的来得重要（也许他已经赢得了这样的权力，可以留下来、放松身心、 _只做自己_ 。也许他能够为自己而感到自豪，不是为了他所做的事情或在他的名下留有多少光辉事迹或他将得到的地位与荣誉。也许他可以只为他自己而感到自豪，最最真实本质的自己，这包含了所有那些——向上翘着可笑的头发、他从来都无能为力也已经厌倦了去试图抑制的热切笑容、他对所爱之人的信任，还有他对 _生命_ 的真诚渴望——也许这只会持续一小段时间。他发现，这实际上没有他原先以为的仿佛世界末日般的糟糕）。  
  
慈善晚宴这天的傍晚，Eduardo坐着复核宾客名单，他穿着背心和礼服西裤，衬衫敞开着，领结松垮垮地挂在脖子上。他已经在他的办公桌前坐了一个小时了（他现在在Mark家里有一张办公桌了。他的家。他们的家，耶，就是这样），默记每张脸的容貌并在地图上标出各条路线。桌面上似乎随意地铺满了各种纸质和其他媒介载体的文件，他的视线在它们之间飞速地穿梭扫视比对。他感到一股熟悉的期待感在他的血脉中流动，不完全是肾上腺素——不是那么的紧张、兴奋——只是呼吸稍稍加快、微笑里盈着一丝得意（因为他 _知道_ 。他知道自己 _有_ 这份才能）。  
  
他能听见Mark在几尺远的卧室里喃喃地抱怨，总体上是在自言自语，却故意提高音量让Eduardo也能听见“黑领带/领结”的着装要求是多么的可笑和令人难受。  
  
“有谁会穿这些玩意儿？还有，为什么我要穿这么多层？我们是要在室外用餐么？”  
  
“我以为你喜欢时尚这个概念”，Eduardo不禁开玩笑道。  
  
“我喜欢舒适这个概念。”  
  
“你完全没抓到我刚才话里的笑点”，Eduardo喊道，扭过头，让声音更响亮。  
  
Mark哼哼，“Yeah，我知道。那不好笑。”停顿，“而且也不是个笑话。”  
  
“我觉得挺有意思的。”  
  
“里面根本就没有笑料。”  
  
“嗯嗯”，Eduardo回答，注意力回到他的iPad上。  
  
Mark不停地爆着粗口，恶狠狠地有点过头。Eduardo看向卧室。“噢，拜托，没那么糟糕吧。”  
  
“就是很糟糕。”Eduardo _能听得出来_ Mark在不高兴。  
  
“我们约会的时候你就穿了西装”，他提醒Mark，回想起当时的情节微微一笑。  
  
“我那是为了能滚到床单”Mark回喊。  
  
“如果我保证你今晚也能滚床单怎么样？”  
  
Mark又哼了哼，“好像那会有疑问似的。”  
  
Eduardo张大了嘴，愤怒地盯向那堵档在Mark和他之间的墙壁。Eduardo目不转睛地盯着，深受冒犯，直到Mark叫他。  
  
“Wardo.”  
  
Eduardo拒绝回答，更加生气地盯着。  
  
“Wardo?”  
  
更加更加地生气。  
  
“我不会假装你不会轻易跟我上床。”Eduardo能听得出后面跟着夸张的翻白眼的动作。  
  
“我今晚不会跟你上床的”，Eduardo下定决心，皱着眉，坚定地看向桌上的宾客名单。  
  
“你当然不会。”  
  
“我是认真的。接吻也不行。”Eduardo相当肯定自己听上去令人信服，但如果Mark毫不在意且不再回答的样子可以用来作为依据的话，Eduardo的表现非常差劲。但是，他今晚不会跟Mark上床的。没门儿，不可能。即使他今晚有任务。即使出任务会在他体内积蓄起过量的精力和兴奋，Eduardo通常通过大肆酗酒、过量锻炼或马拉松式的性爱来发泄。即使Mark现在走出了卧室，身着修身的晚礼服，温文尔雅又颇具领袖风范，而且迷人的要命，嘴角含着一丝得意的微笑。没门儿，即使这样也不行。（Eduardo今晚死定了，他非常肯定。）  
  
Mark觉得相当有趣地笑出了声，歪了歪头，那样子傲慢极了，也诱人极了，真是令人难以置信。“你真这么说？”  
  
Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，总算在开始真的流口水之前闭上嘴。他扭回头，收拾起他的iPad，随便抓了几份他根本不确定是否需要的文件。“我下楼了。”  
  
Mark哈哈大笑，不过Eduardo无视了他，冲下楼梯。  
  
“我今晚要死了。就这么简单”，他自言自语地嘀咕，一步两阶地下楼。他走进厨房，把文件和电子产品扔到桌子上，从冰箱里抓了瓶冰水。他大口大口地猛喝了好几口，直到冻得他的皱起眉、牙齿打架。“没事的，我能做到的。我已经这样很多年了。我能做到的。”  
  
通往后院的玻璃移门上突然响起一串敲门声，Eduardo猛地跳了起来。他猫着腰迅速而又悄无声息地靠近门口，门前挂着帘子，遮挡了从厨房照射进来的渐渐黯淡的霞光，他透过门帘缝隙向外望去。他皱起眉，看见Ned（怎么是他）贴着房屋外墙跪在地上，打手势让Eduardo放他进来。  
  
Eduardo打开门锁，让Ned进了屋，“怎么回——”  
  
Ned伸出手指盖在他的嘴唇上，让他收声“嘘！”他立即拉下门帘，比划着让Eduardo跟他走去没有窗户的客厅。  
  
Eduardo跟了上去。“怎么回事？”他小声问，不愿在明确该警惕什么事情之前惊扰Mark。  
  
“你查过屋里有没有被监听？”Ned回答，无视了Eduardo的询问。  
  
“很多遍。”  
  
“你们自己安装过监控设施吗？”  
  
Eduardo蹙起眉，“怎么了？”  
  
Ned环视客厅四周，然后走近Eduardo，“我有事需要与你谈，但必须保证绝对不被第三个人听见。”  
  
Eduardo后退一步，略感受到冒犯，“只有我的组员才有权限拿到录像。而我信任他们，连性命都能交付给他们。”  
  
“没有什么是百分之一百能不被黑客侵入的”，Ned皱着眉回答。他面色严肃，Eduardo从未见过他这么严肃，这让他感到不安（因为Ned就是Ned，他就应该开开玩笑、嘻嘻哈哈的，再编些他虚构的女儿们的趣事）。“关掉。”  
  
Eduardo的大脑卡壳了，一片空白，无法消化所接收到的命令。他想按命令行事，然而，他的脑海里有那么一部分在提出警告、提醒他一个至关重要的问题，那就是他永远、都不应该、在任何人的要求下、关闭监控，就算是最信任的伙伴也不行。“为什——”  
  
“拜托，Eduardo，只需要关闭五分钟。”  
  
“我的组员会收到警报的。”  
  
“那你能在五分钟之内向他们报平安。”  
  
Eduardo短促地吸了口气，视线集中在Ned的脸上（那么的熟悉而又陌生，就是这张脸将他拉离了曾经的生活黑洞，令他不再孤身一人迷茫地度过余生，将他带回到这里，回到Mark身边，回到他的归属之地）。他的眼睛，灰中带着一抹绿色，睁得极大，恳求Eduardo _相信他_ （如同那个加州雨夜，跟在他冲出门之前Dustin乞求他的样子一模一样）。他掏出手机，按动屏幕找到监控设备的遥控界面。他抬头又看向Ned，看向他那双诉说着 _相信我相信我相信我_ 的眼睛（就如同那次在雅典，Sabrina在他们首次合作执行任务时请求让她来应付那帮可能是杀手的家伙时一样）。他的拇指滑向“关闭”的选项，悬在上方，不清楚未来会有如何的发展，Mark就在楼上，而Ned的眼睛正在求他 _相信我相信我相信我相信我_ 。  
  
他的拇指按向冰凉的手机屏幕，看见“关闭”的按钮闪烁了一下，然后屏幕又回到了主菜单界面。“关掉了”，他轻声肯定道，几乎难以确信（因为他仍然不敢肯定何人何时他应该给予信任，也许他永远也学不会）。  
  
Ned点点头，一只手搭上Eduardo的手臂拉近自己。Eduardo没有挣脱，但站稳了脚步，让Ned无法再拉近几分。“你最近和主管联系过吗？”  
  
Eduardo扬起眉毛，摇头，“已经几周没有音讯了。”  
  
“我不想让你担心，但事情已经变得太过可疑。我认为Harold参与了这一整桩针对Facebook和Twitter的阴谋。这几周来他的行为非常古怪，现在他又突然人间蒸发了，他的银行账户也被提取一空。”  
  
Eduardo急切地点头，“对，对，我们小组和Twitter那边的人也得出同样的结论。”  
  
Ned叹气，幅度夸张地搓了把脸，“我从没想过会是Harold。”  
  
“我的小组已经准备好在今晚的一场宴会上抓捕Twitter的内鬼和他们的线人。我正准备去——”  
  
Ned摇头道，“他不会在那里的。Harold绝不会如此轻率地泄露他的计划。”  
  
Eduardo眉毛紧蹙，来回踱步，试图思考，“我们该怎么办？我的小组在旧金山。 _所有人_ 都在旧金山。”  
  
Ned昂起头，笑了，像柴郡猫那样大大地咧开嘴，笑得令人毛骨悚然（嘴张得太开了，笑容灿烂得过分，这令Eduardo头脑里警铃大作、血液沸腾、皮肤上泛起了鸡皮疙瘩）。“那我们可以自己去把他找出来。快来，我的车就停在外面，而且我对他可能的藏身之地有不少眉目。”  
  
Ned走向门口（正门，这很奇怪，因为他之前似乎特别地小心翼翼），Eduardo却没有跟上。他的眉毛紧紧地纠结在一起，叫道，“如果你知道他的位置，你为什么要到这里来？”  
  
Ned停步，瞄向肩后的Eduardo，眼神里浮现出一丝不耐烦，但被迅速掩盖了。“我需要后援。我原本希望Sabrina也在这里的。她能帮上不少忙。但我可以将就，对吧？”他转过身面对Eduardo，“你看，虽然条件不怎么完美，但我们必须赶紧行动。天知道他什么时候会采取下一步？而且我们不希望再次失去Luke的线索，对吧？相信我。”  
  
Ned又在用眼神恳求Eduardo了，相信我相信我相信我相信我（就好像Sean在桌子对面应答时的那个样子，在一家对首次会面来说太过装逼的餐厅里），Eduardo想要跟上去，去逮住主管和Luke，然后消灭每一个对Mark的世界和他们共同的幸福有害的潜在威胁。  
  
Eduardo点头，迈开步子跟上Ned。他们的脚步声沉重，几乎在这所寂静得仿佛空无一人的屋子里四处回响（这里安静极了，太安静了，怎么会这么安静？）。他感到肾上腺素开始在他的血管里奔腾，加快了他的脚步和脑筋运转的速度，各种想法、战略和待做事宜清单以惊人的高速闪过他的脑际（他必须联络Sabrina；他口袋里是否有后备武器；为什么这么安静；他该告诉Mark他走了；这里太安静了；他一定要在Luke的脸蛋正中央来上一拳，那肯定感觉他妈的棒透了；这里安静地像墓地一样，他妈地怎么还这么安静；Ned是怎么知道Luke就是内鬼；会这么安静是因为Mark在这十分钟里没发出丁点儿声响，Mark在楼上，Mark _刚才_ 就在楼上，但现在是那么的安静，一片死寂； _Ned知道Luke的事；Mark在哪里？_ ）  
  
Eduardo骤然停下脚步，急转身冲向楼梯。他略微瞥到一眼Ned紧跟在他身后，不过继续冲上楼梯。“Mark。Mark！”  
  
没有回答，这令Eduardo愈发恐慌，他的大脑瞬间空白，心脏在肋骨下 _不不不不不_ 地猛烈跳动，他以为自己已经熟悉了这一痛苦的节奏，但从未想象过会骇人得如此无力招架。“Mark！”  
  
一只手搭上他的手臂暂停了他的动作，有那么一秒他全身放松了下来，他以为是Mark，他所有的恐惧都是自己幻想出来的蠢东西，他将不得不解释他怎么会这么愚蠢，不过那没关系，因为Mark会在他身边，Mark会安然无恙。然而，当他刚刚尝到一丝安心的甜蜜滋味，恐慌又重新席卷而来，因为搭在他手臂上的不是Mark的手，是Ned的。  
  
“Wardo，停下！你在做什么？”  
  
“Mark在哪里？”Eduardo走下一个台阶，但仍旧处于Ned的上方。他的双眼里跳跃着怒火，嘴唇颤动而变形，嗓音低哑，透露着危险，“你他妈地对他做了什么？”  
  
“我不知道你在——”  
  
“你是怎么知道Luke的？”Eduardo质问，从Ned手下抽出手臂，一把揪住他的领口往上提，“如果 _你_ 不是他的同伙的话，你是怎么知道的？”  
  
Ned夸张地叹了口气，“你就不能让这事儿操作得容易些，是不是？”  
  
“Mark在那里？”他拽紧了Ned的领口，用力拧得Ned的喉咙正好被压迫得呼吸困难。  
  
Ned试图发笑，声音嘶嘶的，“我得说Luke在十分钟前将他扣为人质了。”  
  
Eduardo怒骂，放开Ned，转身奔上楼梯，因为这不可能。这不可能发生。Mark在楼上，就坐在他的笔记本电脑前，手指在键盘上忙碌。（必须是这样。在他们经历了这么多事情之后，在这么多年后的现在，在那一切都过去了之后，不可能会是这样的结局，不该是这个样子。）  
  
可是Ned比他更快，Ned抓住他的手腕向后拉，利用冲力将Eduardo甩下楼梯。Eduardo摔在地板上，肺里的空气猛地全数冲出了他的嘴。他动了动嘴，挣扎着重新把氧气充回肺部（让Mark回到他的生命里，让所有一切回归原貌），他短促地喘着气，肌肉痛苦地收缩扩张，但空气没有回来，没有回来（Mark永远也不会回来了，都结束了）。  
  
Ned跪在他身旁，他想要起身用拳头把他的脑袋揍到地板上，扭断他的脖子，用他在训练中所学到的数百种方法都把他杀上一回，做些他 _知道_ 、他擅长的事情。然而，Eduardo动不了（他甚至无法呼吸，甚至不能保护他的最爱），Ned又在夸张地大叹气了，手握着左轮手枪，戳了戳Eduardo体侧。  
  
“你就是不能让这活儿轻松些，是不是？”他撅嘴，舌尖啧地碰了下上腭，“但是没关系，我想你有权力反抗——至少可以试一试。我会再想个别的法子，就跟我通常做的那样。”他笑了笑，柔和的标准营业用笑容，但Eduardo现在能看出隐藏在其后的狠毒，感到遭受了背叛，他早该察觉到在Ned和善的正面伪装下所露出的蛛丝马迹。“我真是个天才，你知道。我女儿Cindy在这方面跟我很像。”  
  
Eduardo听到Ned的枪打开了保险，他想要移动，想要躲开射来的子弹，但是他无法动弹（因为恐惧或是他的身体在倒下后还未从休克中恢复过来，他不知道，但现在已经不重要了，不是么？）。他闭上眼睛，因为他不希望Ned的嘴脸成为他生命最后所看到的画面（他应该看到的是Mark在超市的谷物货架前激烈地为他的含糖早餐选择辩护）。他竭力回想那晚Mark的模样，但是他的大脑就是不肯合作（因为现在还不是终点），而在逐渐排空他的疑惑、恐惧和自责（他为什么会关闭摄像头？为什么他会没看见就在他眼皮底子下的真相？为什么他无法百分之一百地确知他的将来？），直至他的脑中只留下一个想法、一个目的、最终的尽头（回到他的原点，他知道在他保证Mark的安全之前他永远不可能从这个世界上消失）。  
  
他数着心跳，一、二、三，随即一跃而起，双手抓住Ned的脸，使出全身力气把他拉了下来。他没占多少上风，但仍然满足地 _撞断_ 了那个混蛋的鼻梁。  
  
Ned咕哝着脏话，急忙要抓住Eduardo。他们扭打在一起，Ned再次把手伸向他的枪，Eduardo也在试图取出绑在腿上的武器。但在他们中任何一个取得优势之前、或用枪瞄准彼此之前，屋内突然响起了枪声，那种被消音器抑制了大分贝的闷的一声。  
  
Ned颓然倒地，趴在Eduardo身上。Eduardo从他身下爬出来，掏出枪，迅速背靠上身边的墙壁，扫视房间搜寻新出现的枪手。  
  
主管从角落里走了出来，将手枪放回身边，蹲下身，翻过Ned的身体。  
  
“主管？你杀了他？”Eduardo问，枪仍旧对准了他们的方向（不知该用在Ned还是主管身上）。  
  
Harold没睬他，动手绑住Ned的手脚，双手快速而灵巧地将该探员固定在楼梯上。  
  
“你杀了他，噢，该死，他死了，只有他才知道Luke把Mark带到哪里去了。你知道你他妈地干了什么吗？”Eduardo的声音越来越高，响亮而脆弱，他的恐惧感愈发剧烈（Mark、Mark，你在哪里，markmarkmarkmark）.  
  
主管抬起头，努力想要克制住不翻白眼（很不成功，不过至少他 _努力了_ ）。“别那么戏剧化。”他朝他的枪点了点下巴，“这是麻醉枪。我还有几个问题需要他回答。”  
  
Eduardo走向前，双手紧握着枪，“你究竟站在哪一边， _主管_ ？”  
  
主管站起身，双臂交叉在胸前，试图露出极不赞同的表情，“我们可以现在谈论这个话题，就在一名昏迷的CIA前探员的跟前，浪费宝贵的时间，让你比我预计地更加灾难性地搞砸这次任务。 _或者_ ，我们可以找出你男朋友的位置，也许还能救活这次任务并保住我们俩的小命。你选吧。”  
  
Eduardo低下枪，将其放回他大腿上的绑带里。“Luke把Mark带到哪里了？”  
  
“见鬼我怎么知道。”  
  
Eduardo扑了上去，抓住Harold的衣领，用尽所能使出的全部力气摇晃他（但其实力道并不大，因为有一半的正常力量被他用来停止他的手脚和整个身体因害怕而颤抖）。“我现在不怎么理智，主管。告诉我你所知道的事情， _马上_ 。”  
  
Harold皱起眉，一只手盖在Eduardo的手上，拍了拍，“你知道，我刚干洗了这件衬衫。”  
  
“Mark他妈的在哪里？”  
  
“禁止与目标上床是有理由的，Saverin。”他不满地啧了一声，“这就是为什么。”  
  
“Mark不是他妈的目标。Mark是我爱的人。”  
  
Harold的脸微微柔和了下来，但随即又换上了他无动于衷的面具，“爱，Saverin？”  
  
“全心全意。”  
  
他叹了口气，取出手机，用拇指和中指旋转它，“我也许在Luke的车里按了追踪器。”  
  
Eduardo呼出一口气，沉重但怀有希望。他放开了Harold，拿起钥匙，跑向门口，“我们走。”  
  
“这路上我们可以好好讨论下你的 _极端_ 不合适行径、你是怎么危害了整个任务、还有 _这不是一部他妈的007邦德电影_ ”，Harold讥笑，钻进Eduardo的奥迪车内的乘客座。  
  
“这非常像一部邦——”  
  
“闭嘴，开车，只有我能说话。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
  
  
  
Eduardo不顾一切地飙车，急转弯、高速超越其他轿车和半挂汽车。他基本没怎么留心他在哪里或他往哪里去，他现在唯一的感觉就是握住方向盘的手，唯一能看见的就是Harold手机上追踪Luke和Mark的闪烁小点。他隐约听见主管的抱怨，一开始在唠叨他的不专业，很快又转为让Eduardo拥有一辆奥迪是多么荒谬，你知道这个怪物耗费了多少政府资金？你还一次都没有用过镭射枪，是不是？  
  
Eduardo试图将自己的注意力沉浸入一些细节上，他脚踩（用力而麻木地）油门时引擎发出的嗡嗡声，直到掐准时间动手拐过街角（他手下方向盘的皮质越来越热，手指不断下滑、下滑、下滑，然后再抓紧，将方向盘转向左边，轮胎尖叫着提出抗议，但引擎稳定的嗡嗡声表示一切安好，都没事）。他试图理出计划、制订战术（不过那从来不是他的强项。他向来凭感觉容易冲动行事、犯错。这就是为什么他出了这么多岔子、又都能化险为夷的原因。）  
  
他使出浑身解数控制住自己（因为这不仅仅是一项普通的任务。这不只是他搞砸了那么简单。这是 _Mark_ ，他满心沉重地明白，万一Mark有任何闪失，他将永远无法振作。这远比噩梦要来得糟糕。这是他一直都哄骗自己相信并非真实的现实）。  
  
Harold正在与Sabrina和小组通话。他们正在赶回Palo Alto的路上，但一时半会儿赶不来（来不及，永远都会来不及。他们只有Eduardo和Harold，他衷心祈祷这样的人手能够应付）。  
  
“Saverin！”Sabrina的吼声从电话那头传来，显然Harold将电话设置为免提状态了。  
  
Eduardo张开嘴想要回应，却喉咙干涩得无法出声。他咽了下口水，再度开口，“Rina？”  
  
“Saverin，我知道你现在急疯了，但是你必须他妈的冷静下来。”  
  
Eduardo摇头，随后意识到Sabrina看不见他，“他手上有Mark”，他说，希望他语气中的绝望足以令Sabrina明白情势的严峻性。  
  
“但Mark有你。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“Luke抓走了Mark，但Mark并不是毫无获救的希望。Mark他有 _你_ 。你是准备拿出真汉子的样子、 _他妈的_ 好好冷静下来去救他，还是就这么惊慌失措地再一次地抛弃他？”  
  
Eduardo的双手再度抓紧了方向盘，“我这次不能搞砸，Rina。这不仅仅是项任务——”  
  
“那正是为什么你必须使出你他妈的全部本领。你能办得到。”  
  
Eduardo瞪大了双眼，他慢慢地咽了下口水，然后允许那充满全身的恐惧褪下、让冰凉的镇定缓缓流入血脉。“谢谢你，Rina。”  
  
“我等不及你退休了，混蛋”，她回答，但他能从中听出她在微笑。“现在，你们正在驶近的是一个仓库。根据主管的跟踪设备，Luke三分钟前停靠在那里。我黑进了那里的监控录像，可以看到他在仓库外围安排了四个呆子望风。”  
  
Sabrina详细说明了他从监控录像里所获取的情报（Luke抵达的时候，Mark看起来还活得好好的，他们进入室内后就再也没有出来）。Eduardo将车停在一个街区远的地方，飞快地取出了藏在座位底下的武器。Harold则把手伸向加速杆，对此Eduardo不解地皱起眉毛。只见Harold拧下杆顶，从里面拉出来一根金属短棒，样子极似于一柄光剑。  
  
“什——”  
  
“这就你想要的操蛋的镭射枪，害得政府为你多花了1万美元”，Harold在Eduardo说完问题之前就给出了回答。他将镭射枪放入了他的西装口袋，“而我准备将纳税人的钱物尽其用。”  
  
Eduardo纠结于是该十分成熟地（哀怨地）指出Harold完全糟蹋了亲自寻找镭射枪的藏匿之地的乐趣，还是上前抢过来、像“星球大战”里那样比划战斗。他最后决定还是快速地提出，“那是我的。”  
  
Harold瞪了他一眼，下了车。  
  
他们迅速到达了仓库，悄无声息地踏上了停车场的碎石路面上，弯着腰掩身于一排车辆后面。  
  
“在我的视线范围内就有三名保安，每个都全副武装”，Eduardo指出，同时传达给Harold和Sabrina（他把手机放入口袋里了，不过Sabrina让他发誓保证开着免提）。“我走右边，你走左边，我们应该能收拾——”  
  
Harold掏出手枪，拍拍Eduardo的背，“我会收拾他们的。你进去找Luke。”  
  
Eduardo蹙眉，“主管，你已经很多没有参与过实地战斗——”  
  
“我完全有能力料理几个废物保安。”他扭动脖子，“让我好好活动下筋骨，过几分钟我就会赶上你的。”  
  
Eduardo看着Harold的眼睛打量了片刻，试图找到质疑他的理由。最后，他点了头，微笑道，“谢谢你，主管。”  
  
“你欠我的”，他说，然后站了起来，慢悠悠地晃向保安。他欢快地向他们挥挥手腕，“嘿，伙计们！”  
  
在主管引开保安注意力的同时，Eduardo绕过汽车，溜进了占地面积巨大的建筑物内，门关上的瞬间发出很响的金属碰撞声，在这座满是仓储单元的迷宫中回荡，穿越漆黑的走道，反射在单元的外壁上，如涟漪般阵阵回想。他迅速扫视周围，跃上楼梯，热切地祈祷能够找到Mark、希望Mark安然无恙、期望能终结这一噩梦。  
  
他担心Luke的藏身地点会非常隐秘，但显然他的忧虑是多余的，因为没过多久他就听见从左侧的走道内传来刺耳的来回走动的声音。他身体贴上冰冷的金属集装箱外壁（僵硬、紧张地挺直了背，倚靠着表面微微凹陷的地方）。他拼命集中精力指挥手脚听从他的命令（恐惧、直觉和训练所得的能力在互相冲突，他已无法理出一个清晰明了的想法）。他提醒自己，他是一名间谍、一名战士（一个懦夫、一个废物）；他曾经所扮演过的每一个角色都闪过他的脑袋，潜入他的血液。他试图依赖过去所有那些经验和知识、所有他被教授的东西（但是惦念往昔一直以来都是他失败的原因。未来和不确定的未知性才隐含着最大的陷阱，引诱他、嘲笑他、召唤他向前行，挑衅他付出信任、迈出那一步）。  
  
“……哪怕只有一秒钟以为这会是个好主意，那你的智力水平远远及不上你所预计的水平”，Mark回答，趾高气扬，语气中散发着危险的怒意。  
  
正是这个熟悉的嗓音，这个强势、咬字清晰、聪明绝顶的冷酷的声音安抚了他的情绪，一秒钟、两秒钟，他能够静止、平静下来了（屏住呼吸，停止思考，暂停那颗敲打出 _markmarkmark_ 的心脏，这就如同重启计算机，仿佛是在重新开始，清除所有数据、回归他的原点）。他伸直了那只空着但原本攥紧了的手，摊平贴在背后此时感觉温热的金属面上，向下按上他的大腿。他用了两根手指掐进上半大腿，感觉到他的双腿恢复了感觉、又重归他的掌控之下，如释重负地呼出气。他将手枪指向地面，打开了保险——准备直接瞄准Luke的心脏——转过了拐角。  
  
他立即看清了眼前的场景。Mark坐着，背靠着一间仓储单元，双手被塑料带反绑在背后，脚腕也被绑在一起，微微屈膝。他双脚同时拍打着地面，每一丝肌肉运动都在叫嚣着烦躁与恼怒。他狠狠地瞪着Luke，每次遇上某个毫无资格却害他遭遇灾难的人时，他都会这么瞪着对方。有那么一秒钟，Eduardo感觉回到了谈判桌前，Winklevii和Divya陷入了与Mark互相瞪视的拉锯战之中，而他只能无能为力地站在角落里，将水倒入杯中，因为他需要做些事情来使自己不闲着（避免让Mark在桌子对面向他询问、述说、打趣、嘲弄，所有的行为仅凭眼神就能与他交流，因为他没有资格这么做了。Mark _没有资格_ 再这么做了）。这一次，Eduardo不必克制自己向Mark伸出援手。这一次，Eduardo不会抛下Mark任其孤身面对狼群。  
  
Luke看见了Eduardo，他停下焦躁的踱步，露出微笑。他背靠上Mark对面的金属墙壁，歪着屁股，握着枪轻拍大腿，“噢，Wardo。我看到你终于决定移驾光临了。”  
  
Eduardo举枪直接瞄准Luke，视线却投向Mark，“你还好吗？”他问，声音轻柔，由于太过急切而微微有些颤抖。  
  
Mark扬起下巴，抬高了一边眉毛。他不在乎地笑了，翘起嘴角，左边脸颊上浮现出一个小酒窝，“我没事”，他说，就如同在对Eduardo说是的，他吃了午饭；是的，他睡了不少时间；是的，是的，是的，别唠叨了，Wardo。  
  
Eduardo朝Mark点点头，一抹感激的笑容闪过脸庞（他早该知道Mark不会允许自己受到伤害；Mark只允许过一次，那一次Eduardo转过他的椅子，拉回原本凝视窗外的视线，陈述了一个数字，一个本不该具有那般巨大影响力的数字）。  
  
“Wardo, Wardo, Wardo。你是在无视我么？”Luke插了进来，迫使Eduardo的视线离开Mark，转向Luke。  
  
Eduardo歪了歪脑袋，耸肩，“这不难做到。”  
  
Luke大笑，短促而充满嘲讽意味。他握着枪挥了一圈，然后轻轻转动手腕瞄准了Mark，“你应该学会管好你的嘴巴。”  
  
Eduardo用了咽下口水，“别激动，Luke。”  
  
Luke撅起嘴，装作思考的样子，“为什么不从你放下枪开始呢？”  
  
“别这么做，Wardo”，Mark警示他，不过Eduardo对他微微一笑，请求他 _这次相信他_ 。  
  
Eduardo把枪放到地板上，关上保险，然后举起双臂表示投降。  
  
Luke向后甩甩头，“踢给我。”  
  
Eduardo照做了。  
  
Luke捡起枪，得意地笑着卸下了所有子弹，然后把枪扔到肩后。“非常好，Wardo。”  
  
“为什么你要这么做？你不可能希望通过绑架Mark来达成目的。”  
  
Luke哼了哼，又放低了手中的枪，捧腹大笑，而Eduardo眯起眼睛紧盯着他，“什么，请告诉我，你了解我的目的么？你现在又掌握读心术了？天哪，你一定是累坏了，要扮演这么多角色，间谍、股东……情人。”他慢吞吞地吐出最后一个单词，故作嘲弄地微笑。  
  
Eduardo没有理会他的奚落，继续套取信息，“绑架Mark、并把我引到这里怎么能搞垮Facebook呢？”  
  
“你永远都办不到”，Mark在一边开口，愤怒又充满骄傲，这完全没有帮助。  
  
Luke盯向Mark，伸出一根手指贴上嘴唇，“嘘，Zuckerberg先生。这跟你无关。”  
  
“当然”，Mark回答，眼睛眯得极细。  
  
“你是在让我很难不对你开枪。”  
  
“噢，是嘛，需要我道歉？”  
  
“Mark，住嘴”，Eduardo小声制止他，急着想要将Luke的注意力从Mark身上拉回到自己这边。  
  
“不。”  
  
Luke直起手腕，在Eduardo没能反应之前按动了扳机。子弹射穿了距离Mark头顶上方一英寸的金属集装箱。“如果我是你的话，就听你男朋友的话。”  
  
Mark沉默了，不是因为震惊就是因为Eduardo脸上的恐惧（也许两者皆有，Eduardo此时无法分辨）。Eduardo走向Luke，但看到Luke低下枪瞄准Mark时停下了脚步，“你想要什么，Luke？”  
  
“噢，其实，很简单”，他回答，“我想让你受罪。”  
  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，一头雾水，竭力想要控制局势，“那跟Faceb——”  
  
Luke翻了个白眼，“那只是我接的一份活儿。这真的是白痴雇主的问题，我要的只是钱。”他耸了耸肩膀，离开墙壁，靠近Mark，“我真正想要的，是看着你痛不欲生。你瞧，我讨厌你。我讨厌你的脸、你的西装、你的头发，还有你那蠢兮兮的‘tonight’的发音。我恨你介入我的小组，破坏了我多年经营的团队凝聚力。我恨你那些该死的星球大战的玩笑。”  
  
“星球大战的玩笑？”Mark问。  
  
Eduardo瞥向Mark，耸了耸肩膀，摊开双手，“他的名字叫Luke Walker，这怎么能算是我的错？”  
  
Luke挫败地大吼，“你他妈地又这样。明明情况他妈的糟透了，你却在轻松气氛。我恨死你了。”Luke深深吸了口气，恢复镇定，尽管已是逼近疯狂的边缘，他的动作飞快而扭曲，“所以，当机遇自己出现的时候，我决定报仇。”  
  
Eduardo保持缓慢平稳地呼吸，试图制定出一条战术。Luke正在逐渐失去理智，他知道在这名前探员完全丧失理智之前的时间不多了。他举起手，“好吧。我就在这里。我在这里，你不需要Mark。放他走。”  
  
“Wardo”，Mark低声咆哮，从语气到犀利的眼神都贯注了万分的不满与固执。  
  
Eduardo没有理他，仍然盯着Luke。“放了Mark。”  
  
Luke笑道，“不。”  
  
“求你了。”  
  
“不”，Mark回答，满面怒容对着Eduardo（脸上的怒色说明了当他们摆脱这里之后有他烦了，对此Eduardo会他妈的面带笑容地欣然接受，如果这意味着他们能够 _熬过_ 这一劫。  
  
Luke打了个响舌，歪过头，说，“我不得不同意你男朋友的话。看着你为某个超出你掌控之外的东西而恐慌可有趣多了。”  
  
Eduardo因惧怕而张大了双眼，直到他看见了Harold，毫无声息地匍匐在他们上方，一寸一寸地爬向Luke的所在位置。Eduardo一定是瞬间流露出了安心的表情，因为Luke抬头瞧了一眼，发现了Harold，随即咒骂。他向主管开了一枪，不过没有击中。Harold纵身跃下，扑倒Luke，朝着Eduardo的方向撞落了他的手枪。Eduardo敏捷地捡起枪，冲向Mark，掏出匕首，切向绑住Mark手腕的塑料带。  
  
“你他妈的就是个白痴，你脑袋里他妈的在想些什么”，Mark对他火冒三丈，尽管他现在眼神里流露出的是宽慰、感激和某种涵义太过丰富的东西（某种类似于爱意的东西构成了Mark的蓝灰色瞳孔和绿色斑点）。  
  
Eduardo只是冲他咧开笑脸，在松开Mark手之后让他自己抓住刀，费力切断绑在脚踝的塑料带。他想要用双手搂住Mark的脖子，想要把手指梳入他头顶的那丛卷毛将他拉近。他想要贴上Mark的嘴唇，感受那微凉的触感激荡出火热的激情蹿过他的血管，改变他心脏的节奏。他想要做很多的事情，但现在不行，因为从他眼角那里能看到Luke，仍然并按在地上与Harold搏斗，正扭过Harold的枪瞄向他们，朝向 _Mark_ 。在他启动大脑之前（不过思考是被高估了，他到现在还没学乖吗？），在他指挥身体移动之前（在最需要行动的时候，他的大脑运转缓慢而且卡壳，抵抗、抵抗再抵抗，不为其他，就因为那伪装成骄傲的恐惧），在Mark 还未能切断仍绑住脚的塑料带之前（只要再过一秒或两秒他们就能获得自由，逃到安全的地方，奔向他们原本计划的生活，那悠然的周一早晨和周三的电影之夜，还有裹在被子底下共度的美妙时光，通过轻吻、触摸和轻喘交流无法以文字传达的话语），在所有这些之前，Eduardo拽住Mark的肩膀，把他远远地推到一边。  
  
Mark才摔到地面另一头，Eduardo就听见子弹的闷声穿出Harold的手枪消音器。  
  
“你在干毛啊，Wardo？”Mark的声音从不远处传来，可是Eduardo的听觉不太灵光，他的视野也逐渐模糊，他全身唯一的感觉就是巨大的恐慌想要让Mark _他妈地_ 躲开这里，以及在他每条神经末端鼓动的剧烈心跳。  
  
他想要告诉Mark离开这里，但是他的呼吸变得十分吃力而粗重。他又试了试，却发现无法呼吸了，他不该会这样。  
  
“Wardo？”是Mark的声音，但是Eduardo很难将注意力集中到他的脸上或是为什么他凑得这么近，“Fuck, fuck, Wardo.”  
  
“他妈的发生什么事了？”Sabrina的声音细微而模糊不清地从他的手机传来。Eduardo想要发笑，因为他忘记了她还在免提上，发出的却是粗重的喘气。  
  
“Wardo，我们会把你治好的，okay？你会没事的。Wardo！”Mark用手按住Eduardo的腹部，Eduardo睁大眼睛明白了，感到了剧痛。  
  
 _哦_ ，他想。  
  
“Zuckerberg，你最好告诉我到底他妈地发生了什么”，Sabrina质问。  
  
“Wardo被枪击中了！”他对着电话吼道。  
  
Sabrina倒抽了口气，Eduardo想他听见Dave嘀咕了几句，但传来的是Yolanda的声音，“他是不是在哀叫他快死了？别担心，他一直都那样。”  
  
Mark的眼睛睁得如此巨大，一双瞳孔溺在恐惧之中，Eduardo从未见过如此狂乱的恐惧，犀利的蓝眸闪烁着随时会滴落的泪珠。Eduardo想要拭去他眼里的泪水，擦净那渗透入Mark全身的惊骇、恐慌和忧惧。“你不会死的”，Mark命令道，将整个身体的重量都压上Eduardo的伤口来止住大量流血。  
  
可是，那是一句谎言，Eduardo知道他正在渐渐离去，呼吸哽在不再挣扎扩张的肺叶里。他要死了，而这一次他并不惧怕（生活片段的剪影没有闪过他的脑海，而他意识到其实他并不需要那晚在超市的场景为他带来生命尽头最后的安宁。因为Mark在这里，他一直都在，在他的心中，循环在他的血管内，存在于他的每一口呼吸、每一个微笑和每一滴眼泪，一直都是Mark，Mark, _Mark_ 。他默默地向这个世界道谢，让他在生命结束前寻获了这一缕美好的阳光）。他看向Harold，微笑着看到Luke被搞定了，在他没留意的时候已经倒在地上，失去了意识，而Harold正在语速飞快地通话中，要求派遣救护车（但那时就晚了，太晚了。他疼极了，呼吸困难，一滩深红色的血泊在Eduardo的身下逐渐漫延，浸湿了跪在身边的Mark的裤子，这就仿佛连他的血液也在回归他的原点）。他试图抬手碰碰Mark的脸颊，却发现毫无力气。他只能闭上眼睛，说，“我不会死的”，一句轻柔、安慰人心的谎话。  
  
Mark含起微笑——透着恐惧，非常浅，但依旧是一个微笑——直到Yolanda哽咽着呼气，然后说，“Wardo？”  
  
“他被击中哪里了，Zuckerberg？”Sabrina问，她的声音在恐惧中低沉而冷静。  
  
“为什么他在说他不会死？他应该嚷嚷着抱怨。Rina, Rina，他——”Dave的声音越来越响。  
  
“Saverin，你他妈的敢死！”Sabrina咆哮，可是Eduardo发觉他无力集中精神在电话上。  
  
他弯了弯嘴角，希望露出的算是微笑。“Mark”，他小声叫他，不得不暂停片刻来吸气，浅口地吸气，依然加剧了集中在腹部的痛楚。  
  
“闭嘴，Wardo。不准你因为 _你不会死_ 而跟我说什么临终遗言。我不会回去的。我不会回到没有你的生活里。Eduardo！”  
  
“Mark”，他再度开口，视野的边缘开始逐渐变黑，他不得不拼命睁开眼睛，他就快撑不住了。他不知道他想说什么（最后一次说他爱Mark，留下一些能让他安息的话，感谢他）。他不知道，他永远都不会知道了，因为他坠入了一片漆黑的未知（点点黑白，所有的东西都混沌不清），唇边还萦绕着Mark的名字。  
  
  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
  
  
当他颤动着睫毛睁开眼睛时，迎面而来的是刺目的白光（也许他瞎了，所以看出去会这样？他一直以为应该是漆黑一片），他立即闭上眼睛，隔开这一给他带来痛苦的源头。他花了数秒钟深呼吸之后意识到，疼痛并非来自于光线，而是从他的腹部和异常僵硬的四肢传来。他呻吟着不愿睁开眼睛（以防万一他搞错了，那光线确实会引发痛楚）。  
  
“他醒了。”  
  
Eduardo的呼吸停滞了几秒，感觉到有一只手——他此时才发觉那只手一直握着他的手——收紧了（温暖而有力，如同他自身的一般熟悉），Mark的拇指往上轻轻擦过他的手腕。  
  
“Wardo”，Mark说。这不是一个问题，不是在询问他是否醒了。这是一道命令（睁开你该死的眼睛，我现在对你很生气）。  
  
Eduardo笑了，露出点点浅笑，眯着打开了眼睑。“Mark”，他的嗓音嘶哑，犹如在续完他临死时最后的思绪。哦，对了，他那时快死了。为什么他现在没有死？“为什么我没死？”  
  
“因为蠢人永远死不掉，混蛋。”说话人是Sabrina，Eduardo微微转头看向她。她正盯着他，抱着双臂，气势汹汹地满眼冒火。  
  
“Hello”，他微笑道，又转回看向Mark，“大家都在？”  
  
“什么？Wardo醒了，你们居然没一个来叫我？”Dustin突然冲了进来，回答了Eduardo的疑问。“我就知道，我说过他醒的时候要告诉我的！！！！！！。”Dustin急忙穿过房间跑到Eduardo床边，在Mark的对面。他笑呵呵地用空闲的那只手拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀，“Hi Wardo。下次别死了，好吗？Mark实在令人无法忍受。”他将一盘咖啡放到床头柜上，气呼呼地环视房间内的人，“没人能喝到咖啡，因为你们没有遵守承诺。这些现在都归我了。”  
  
“你不可能一个人喝掉六杯咖啡。”Sabrina瞪向他，悄悄地用渴望的眼神瞄向咖啡。  
  
“请不要在这方面挑战他”，Chris叹气，搓了把眉毛。  
  
“我没在跟你说话，Chris。你应该告诉我Wardo醒过来了。我第一个就喝你那杯。”  
  
Yolanda举手，“我给你发短信了。”  
  
Dustin抬起头，掏出手机，然后露出笑脸，递给她一个大杯子，Eduardo知道那是杯热巧克力。Yolanda开心地咧开了嘴，接过杯子，贪婪地吮吸上面的奶油。Sabrina试图绕过Dustin去拿，但被他拍掉了手。“不行！”  
  
“看在操蛋的份上，把我那杯该死的咖啡给我，Moskovitz。”  
  
“不~~~~~~行。”  
  
Eduardo忍俊不禁，笑声有些虚弱，他重新看向Mark。他使出此时能调动的最大力气握紧了Mark的手。“你还好吗？”  
  
Mark凝视了他片刻，合上眼睛，痛苦的表情覆盖了整张脸。他低头把脸埋入他们握在一起的手里，嘴唇轻轻吻上Eduardo的手腕。  
  
Eduardo张大眼睛，用另一只手轻柔地抚摸Mark的头发。“Mark？”  
  
“我以为我失去你了。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“我以为我 _失去了_ 你。”他抬起眼，Eduardo能看出在他的脸上，在那每一个浅浅的凹陷和弧度里都透着长时间未眠的疲惫、恐惧和忧心。  
  
Eduardo轻轻闭上眼睛，咽了下口水，“我不感到抱歉。”  
  
Mark咬着嘴唇，叹道，“我知道。”  
  
“你们俩他妈地没救了”，Yolanda说，上唇镶了一圈白花花的奶油，全部得自于偷喝那些Dustin拒绝分发的摩卡和拿铁。  
  
“大家能住嘴一分钟不说脏话吗？”Dave提出请求，声音里流露出一丝绝望，“你们知道，周围可能有孩子。”  
  
Sabrina冲着他翻白眼，“这里是医院，不是学校。”  
  
“公立医院里一直有儿童出没。”  
  
Eduardo含着笑，把头朝Mark靠近了几分，“爱你。”  
  
Mark得意地笑了，在Eduardo的脸颊上印下一个吻，“Yeah。”  
  
没过多久他们就认定Eduardo的病房里人太多了，一名护士进来把大多数人都赶了出去。他们轮流进来探望陪伴他。Sabrina告诉他此次任务的结局（Ned和Luke已被抓捕，而Twitter那边的小组也终于揪出了他们的内鬼。局里正在追踪这场已告失败的互联网阴谋的策划人，已经另派了一组人负责，希望这次的人选没那么多肥皂剧的戏码、工作也更勤奋，或者至少Harold路过来总结的时候是这么说的。Eduardo要求他归还他的镭射枪，可是Harold的回答是那从来就不归他所有，那是美国政府的财产。Eduardo将此解读为Harold在没人的时候会拿来扮演极地大师）。  
  
Saverin小组正式进于休假状态，这让Sabrina烦躁不已。Dave，却似乎放松多了，露出了许久未见的笑容。Yolanda则完全不受影响，因为她基本上对于他们正在执行任务都没什么意识，更别说休息状态了。  
  
第一天夜里，护士曾经多次努力把Mark赶出Eduardo的病房，但是Mark表情骇人地不愿合作，非常固执，于是最终他们还是学乖了随他去了。Eduardo曾尝试劝说Mark每隔一段时间离开片刻，给他们俩带点吃的东西或是去冲个澡，但在心底，他默默地感到很高兴，并伴随着几分宽慰，绝大部分的时间里Mark都陪在他的身边（如果说Mark在夜里会离开他的座椅，溜进Eduardo的被子与他躺在一起，well，没有人需要知道那个，对吧？）。  
  
他苏醒后的第五天，Harold与他的上司，那位眼神犀利、头脑敏捷的年长女性，最初派遣他去Facebook的人，一同出现了。她微微一笑，一项文明的礼貌表示。“午安，Saverin先生。”她瞥向Mark，颔首道，“Zuckerberg先生。”  
  
Mark从他的笔记本电脑前抬起眼睛，视线扫向这两名入侵者。他停下了双手，歪了下头，“你好。”冷冰冰地回礼道，礼貌但充满了厌恶。  
  
Eduardo忍住了没称呼她为长官夫人，只是点点头，“你好。”  
  
女人坐在了靠近Eduardo病床的椅子上，但没有近到可以碰到床沿。“也许我们可以谈一谈。单独的。”她特意看向Mark。  
  
“不行”，Mark立即回答，合上了笔记本电脑。  
  
“这并不是一项请求。”  
  
“那我的回答也没有商量的余地。”  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo插手。他在床上坐直了一些，希望他的眼神如他所期望地传达着恳求，“我不会闯入你的会议。”  
  
“Facebook永远不会想要我的命。”  
  
“那是看待问题的角度，不是吗？”那女士沉思状地自语道，随意地看着她的手机，等待他们说完。  
  
Mark瞪向她，但Eduardo清了清嗓子，蹙眉看着Mark。“给我们五分钟，Mark。”  
  
Mark眯起眼睛，看着Eduardo，再看向那女人，又看回Eduardo。最终，他点了头，短促而生硬。他将笔电夹在腋下，站起身，“五分钟。”  
  
Eduardo含着笑目送他离开，然后将注意力转移到那个女人身上。她朝Harold随意地挥了挥手，“做点好事，给我带杯咖啡来，Harold。”  
  
Harold眨了眨眼睛，皱着眉头，说，“我不是为你跑腿的。”  
  
“但是你不能参与此次会议。”她再次挥手，“咖啡。再为Saverin先生来点儿茶”，她瞥向Eduardo，“你喜欢茶吗？”他还没来得及回答，她又转回看向Harold，“茶和咖啡。”  
  
Harold叹气，还是离开了，咕哝些什么他有两个硕士学位。  
  
Harold一关上房门，女人就倾身将一份文件扔到Eduardo的腿上，“你的新任务。”  
  
Eduardo压低下巴，盯着她，“但是我——我还在康复中。”  
  
她耸耸肩，“你可以先着手调查。”  
  
他把文件夹推到一边，向她靠近一些，“你看，我在事情变得复杂之前曾尝试过。我准备辞职——”  
  
“我知道。你的辞职流程已经完毕。你现在正式失业了。”  
  
Eduardo蹙起眉，试图理解发生了什么，“那么——”  
  
“你再也不是中央情报局的探员。你现在无论从任何渠道、状态、形式上都与美国政府无关。”  
  
Eduardo明白了，他把文件放回腿上，试探性地打开了。“目标受到保护了吗？”  
  
“在多项免责协议的保护之下。”  
  
Eduardo点头，翻阅着这份厚重的文件。“那我的组员？”  
  
“将会重新分配。”他看向女人。她耸肩道，“他们无关紧要。你 _已经_ 辞职了。”  
  
他咽了下口水，还是点了下头。这样的结局是无法避免的。他叹了口气，合上了文件。“抱歉，但我已经决定这次是我最后的任务。我不干了，我要开始新生活。”  
  
“你我都知道你永远不可能收手。”她做回自己的位置上，看见Eduardo眼中闪过的困惑露出了微笑。“那存在于你的血液里。”  
  
她是对的；那种肾上腺素的快感，他痴迷于这种秘密行动、冒险和力量，那为他的血管注入了强劲的生命力，为他的血液带来了与氧气同样必需的养分（但同样的还有那来自他心脏的markmarkmark的搏动，那股保证了他的血液流动、循环全身的力量）。他正打算再次开口婉拒，文件里目标人物的假名清单中的一个名字引起了他的注意。他顿时感觉口干舌燥，无法眨动眼睛。  
  
“他是个恶魔，多年来一直逍遥法外”，她继续道，随后压低了嗓音，补充，“我相信你认识他。”  
  
他点头，回忆起那远在巴西的日子，美好而炎热，他与邻居在田野上奔跑，无忧无虑地笑个不停。他想起了他最好的朋友，Manoel，他那明亮但不甚完美的笑容，因为他刚掉了门牙。他记起了Manoel的葬礼，棺材是那么的小（棺材不应该这么小，永远都不应该有这种需要）。他回想起那个夜晚，他的父亲面如土色，将那张他刚刚收到的可恶的纸撕得粉碎（上面用刺目的黑色墨水写满了单词和Eduardo的名字，那是他当时读不懂的威胁，但仍然感到恐惧）。他们在之后的一个月里远赴美国，抛下了他唯一所知的生活（以及被过早剥夺的天真无邪）。  
  
“你将无法得到任何来自于CIA的帮助。你将必须作为自由探员行动，完全依靠自己。你是否明白？你得自力更生。”  
  
“为什么选我？”  
  
“你敢于打破常规。而且你已经证明了你能够应付最棘手的——私人问题。”  
  
Eduardo眨动眼睛，看着她，“这是你派我参与Facebook行动的原因？”  
  
“我做的每件事都是有目的性的。”她微笑道，“你做到了。我得提醒你，算不上出色，但成功了。”  
  
他们沉默了片刻，Eduardo问道，“如果我拒绝这个任务呢？”  
  
她耸肩，“由你来选。”她站了起来，走到他床边，伸手打开文件，翻到目标人物最新犯下的罪行。“不过我认为你会后悔的。”  
  
Eduardo咽了下口水，点点头。她是对的。  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
当Mark回来的时候，房间里只剩下Eduardo一人。他把文件塞到被单下面，看着Mark坐回了他床边的椅子里。Mark把他新入手的红牛放在床头柜上，朝Eduardo笑了笑。伸手打开笔电。Eduardo没有回报以微笑。而是垂下视线，看着放在腿上的双手。  
  
“他们给了我一项新任务。”  
  
Mark的手僵住了，他盯着面前的计算机。“你拒绝了。”这细小而含着希望的声音击碎了Eduardo的心（奄奄一息地跳着ma—rk—ma—rk—ma—rk，在他的肋骨和肺叶之下，痛楚万分）。  
  
“我接受了。”  
  
Mark看向Eduardo，满面阴霾，“他们不能强迫你离开。”  
  
“我自愿的。”  
  
“你又要离开我？抛弃、抛弃 _我们_ ？”他的声音严厉而冰冷，充斥着责斥。  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo开口，在被单下握紧拳头保持冷静，想要保持理性。他不想争吵，不想再度陷入其中。他只是想让Mark看到，就这一次，了解他所想要的。  
  
“不，我们说好了。你本应该辞职的。”  
  
“我的确辞职了。Mark，他们没有别的人选。”  
  
“他们可以他妈地再找其他人。”  
  
“我不愿意他们这么做。这是我的任务，这是我报仇的机会。”Eduardo对视上Mark的眼睛，眼神里饱含坚定，肩膀的姿势也传达出同样的决心。Mark别过脸，脸色愤怒，但没有说话，于是Eduardo深吸了口气。“我不会离开你，Mark。我从没有离开你——”  
  
“胡说。你不愿意来加州。我请你——求过你——”  
  
“我从没有 _抛弃过_ 你，Mark。我一直都会回到你身边。”他松开了拳头，看着Mark，打破每一堵由虚假的骄傲建筑起的围墙和栅栏，撤下所有的掩饰和防备，只留下他自己，只是Eduardo，请求、恳求、要求Mark这一次不要转开，这次请看入我的眼睛看清楚，求你。“不是每件事都能够遵照你的步调进行。”  
  
这似乎奏效了，因为Mark看起来震住了。他咬住下嘴唇，问道，“多久？”  
  
“我不知道”，他希望他知道，希望他能够给Mark一个期限，希望能许给Mark整个世界（或者至少是他们的世界，这个完美的融合了美梦、爱情和他们曾经共同经历过的一切的世界。但是生活并不是梦想，他还有事情要办，他知道那仍然处在他的本能之中，毒害着他的血液，违抗爱情和希望，以及稳健的 _markmarkmark_ ）。  
  
Mark点了点头，快速地眨动眼睛，固执地看向窗外，“你会回来的？”  
  
Eduardo闭上眼睛，点头，“Always, Mark. Always.”  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
在Eduardo康复的期间，只要有机会他们一直都在一起，可是Eduardo康复的速度超出了Mark的预期。他们撒谎说Eduardo要去看望他的父母，于是举办了一场送行派对。只有Mark一个人知道Eduardo真正的目的地，他们一直维持着美妙的假象，直到夜晚褪去，早晨来临。  
  
破晓时分，Mark坚持不懈地把密密的吻压入Eduardo的肌肤，留下印记，声明他的所有权，编织出一张引领其回到他身边、回到他们的地图（那么的深刻，穿透他的肌肉、进入他的骨髓，引发阵阵颤栗，提醒他这里正是他的 _归属之地_ ）。Eduardo一一回报，用他的指甲在Mark背上、腹部、大腿、小腿和颈部，在那每一个凹陷和突起的地方留下道道抓痕。这既亲昵甜蜜，而又感觉苦涩绝望，即使当他登上了飞机、即使当他的脚踏上巴西国土（他曾经称之为家乡的陌生国度）时，他的思绪依旧浸淫其中。  
  
他全身心地投入调查与情报搜集之中，之后便披上他的伪装，开始跟踪他的猎物。这令人沉醉，又极其危险，为他带来了新鲜空气灌入肺部，并保持他的头脑高速运转分析预见各种可能性（但是，当一切都安静下来的某些时刻，他褪下面具，他的心脏会提醒他所留下的东西，以及他所拥有的为之拼搏的东西、将会回归其身边的存在）。  
  
Yolanda在发现Eduardo的谎言后很快离开了CIA。她一路追查找到了他，并提出加入他的行动，但是他拒绝了，只是请她为他带一叠信给Mark。她同意了，不过在离开前给他留了她的新号码以防万一（并且用十种语言骂他是个蠢蛋很多遍）。六个月后，他在一份报纸上看见了她的名字；她写了本儿童图画书，讲述了一个小女孩想要成为海象的故事（她认为这可以拍成一部很棒的皮克斯电影。对此除了Dustin没有人同意，她的电子邮件如是说）。  
  
Sabrina被升任为组长，没过多久又受到了进一步提拔，取代了Ned原本的职位。某日在圣保罗市中心，他瞧见了她，当时他正在深度卧底中（他成功渗入了目标的杀手团，不过仍在努力爬上高位）。她对他微笑，舒展了下脖子。他看见她还戴着他们的家人项链，咧开了笑容。他一直在衬衫领子下戴着他的那条，于是抓了抓脖子，告诉她，是的，他也戴着。她低下头，看往别处，走向了相反的方向。  
  
他没见过Dave，但每周会收到他的电子邮件，如同时钟一般准时。Dave在Eduardo离开后的第四个月，也离开了，为英国的军情五处效力。Sabrina咒骂说她永远也不会原谅他转换阵营，不过Dave似乎变得更开心更放松了（如果那孩子能放松的话）。  
  
他通过电子邮件了解Chris和Dustin的近况，也会从新闻里获知有关他们的信息（Chris微笑的样子经常出现在报纸的财经版块，同时也是世界经济版块的常客，比起前几年他现在的事业越来越多元化了）。时代杂志采访了Mark，问及Facebook如此流行的原因。Mark之前就此问题已经回答过无数次了，但是这一次，他的答案有所不同。  
  
“因为你永远不会真正地失去某个人。无论他们近在比邻，还是远隔重洋，Facebook是我们能够保持联络的中心。我们无需了断我们之间的羁绊，我们可以独立成长，变得成熟懂事，并与我们所关心的人保持联系。这样，会有那么一天，我们最牵挂的人将会回到身边。”  
  
Eduardo将这篇采访剪了下来，放在衬衣的前胸口袋里，就在他左边肋骨的地方，在那里，他的心脏跳动着为他重复那些语句。  
  
他花了一年的时间得以接触到目标人物，又努力了三个月，争取到了足以出手的亲信位置。然而，Eduardo心意已决，他能够嗅到自由就在不远处（他能感觉到家的温暖、周五晚上的匹萨香味，还有当Mark在半夜爬上床时他的舌头间接尝到的红牛味道）。  
  
距离他最后一次亲吻Mark已经过去了一年四个月又十七天，Eduardo第一次杀了人（不是一起暗杀或任务中无法避免的牺牲或任何来自于他不认识也永远不会认识的人的指令。这是一次基于复仇和公正、仅由Eduardo个人意志所裁决并执行的杀戮）。他确信这将是他的最后一次（因为这曾经是他所热爱所珍惜的生活，这样的生活曾经将他解救出他人生最最黑暗的时期，然后又将他重新拉了回去。这曾经是他会永远感激的生活，然而，这已经不再是属于他的生活了。他已经准备好开启新的人生，彻底的崭新生活）。  
  
他多留了一天去探望Manoel的墓地，将花束放在墓石上，低身祈祷（“魔鬼已被消灭”，他告诉Manoel，露出了微笑）。  
  
在下一轮的太阳重新升起之前，他就抵达了Palo Alto，直接奔赴Facebook（因为Facebook已经成为了Mark的同义词，而Mark一直就代表了 _家_ ）。他绕过了保安，也避开了Chris和Dustin（尽管他也很想念他们，想要与他们叙旧，但是他的心脏正在加速，催促他独独锁定并接近markmarkmark）。办公室里依然是一副忙碌的景象，程序员们埋头沉浸在他们的代码之中，打字和开罐子的声音充斥了他的耳朵。他一边观察Facebook一边不禁露出了骄傲的微笑（这个东西，这个诞生于Mark、Dustin、Chris和他手下的 _存在_ ）。  
  
Mark办公室的门虚掩着。他靠着门框，轻轻用指关节将其推开。当Mark抬起头并随即双手完全静止时，他颤抖地呼出气，他左侧肋骨下的那个地方停止了跳动。Mark的眼睛（美妙的蔚蓝瞳孔，深邃、强大，里面只有 _wardowardowardo_ ）逐渐瞪大，灿烂的笑容从他的唇边蔓延开来。  
  
“你回来了”，Mark吸气。  
  
Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇，发现他的心脏恢复了跳动，是他熟悉的那个节奏，一曲令他爱恨交加、曾试过否认但始终在他的皮肤之下跳动的旋律，从未改变。“Always, Mark. Always.”  
  
  


-完结-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鉴于原文PO上AO3的章节分割和LJ连载时不一样，所以译文按照这次的分割来贴的，未精校，如有问题欢迎提醒囧，谢谢


	3. 吾息易国 (My Breath for Kingdom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark视角，发生在诉讼后、Wardo回脸书前

【番外】  
My Breath for Kingdom

  
  
  
起初，Mark忙得不可开交，没有时间想念Eduardo（这完全不是因为他还在生气。因为他没有。他从来不生气。Mark不会对Eduardo抱有那样的情绪，好吗？）。他快笔一挥签订了协议，以这种传承了几个世纪的传统方式，白纸黑字，他没有忽略这其中的讽刺。Mark活在网络上—— _整个世界_ 都活在网络上——但是Wardo总是会将他拉回到现实中，拉回到生活里、回到从来就未曾欢迎过他的人群中、回到不属于他的地方（不过Wardo也不属于那里。Wardo不属于兄弟会或华尔街。Wardo不属于网络和这一崭新生活的纪元。Wardo是一股自成一派的力量，犹如他所钟爱研究的气候、如同一本自传，比水晶球更为精准的预言。Wardo如同那种神奇的魔法，提醒你在自身之上另有一种无上的力量，无论你筑起多少的屏障和诱惑想要求得一日阳光，它都会给你淋点小雨，暖暖身，再凉快一下，落几片雪花。不要下雪，我需要你，请不要告诉他这是我说的话，我不会再回去的，为什么你不在 _这里_ ？）  
  
  
所以，Mark一开始没有想起Eduardo，因为他正忙于建立起这个世界从未领教过的最具改变人们生活方式的非凡创造。他太过忙于赢得300万名好友、忙于和那些外交官、大使、总统、 _比尔盖茨、还有史蒂夫•该死的•乔布斯_ 共进晚餐。偶尔，当他发觉自己有些怀念往昔的时候，他就会主持一场黑客竞赛，或者允许Dustin撒开爪子闹腾，看着接踵而来的各种欢乐场面（和混乱），（Dustin坚持欢乐和混乱是同一个词。他能滔滔不绝地从“欢乐”这个词的词源一直说到“耍诈”和“机会”，这样过了三分钟左右之后，Mark就不再听下去了，因为这完全就是打死婷理论，而打死婷理论还声称独角兽确实存在，至少在恐龙年代的时候还存在，也许还跟爱尔兰小矮妖或其他什么同样可笑的魔幻生物共同栖息。真的，他可有更为重要的事情要处理，比方说Dustin是否真的有完成过工作或者他们是否该求助专业人士来修理他的大脑？）  
  
但是偶尔（当然这极其罕见），在夜深人静的时候，当更新已经上线并没有发生问题，当派对已经收场，他独自坐在办公室里，室内仅有的光源来自于他的笔电屏幕，那微弱的蓝色亮光，他感觉自己似乎无法呼吸。从身体上来说，他非常正常地吸入再吐出氧气。他清楚。但那无法阻止他难以正常吸气的感觉。  
  
吸-吸-吸气。  
  
他打开Eduardo的Facebook主页。  
  
屏住。屏住。屏住。  
  
他打开Eduardo的Facebook主页，那页面早在诉讼开始之前就已不再更新，所以这对Mark没有任何帮助。  
  
屏住。屏住。屏住。他不敢出气，氧气已告耗竭，他即将窒息于二氧化碳。  
  
他的主页至多只算得上是一个框架，上面没有任何新照片、没有状态更新、没有活动，什么也没有。  
  
吸-吸-吸气，他需要更多的氧气，但是已经没有更多可纳入的空间。吸-吸-吸——  
  
于是，Mark做了任何一位优秀的、有理智的、从不想念最好朋友的CEO会做的事情。他拨通了Chris的电话。  
  
  
他致电Chris是因为Chris返回了哈佛。是的，在任何人胆敢开口问他之前，这跟Eduardo想要留在学校完全是两码事。Chris负责公共关系，所以他需要完成学位，这很有道理。Wardo应该在这里，因为Wardo是他的CFO（Wardo是 _他的_ ，但是他并不在 _这里_ 。这就意味着Wardo _不是_ 他的。  
  
这指的是CFO）。  
  
  
所以他打电话给Chris，要求获知Wardo的最新情况。也许还有他的课程表。  
  
也许还要他新结交的朋友们的姓名。  
  
和他们的Facebook主页。  
  
还有社保卡号码。  
  
你知道，就是些普通的随便聊聊的问题。  
  
  
  
但是，Chris为向Mark提供信息而犹豫不决，因为Chris仍旧是他们两人的朋友（好吧，也许现在只算得上是Wardo的熟人，但是Mark感觉得到Chris正在为此努力，而在争取获得某人的好感的同时告诉某人的前好友所有有关某人的信息也许不是什么有利的行为）。不过Mark相当敏锐（见鬼那是自然，他可创造了一整个不受任何实体拘束的王国），他了解Chris几乎就像了解他自己一样。Chris没有说出口的话反而向Mark道出了更多的信息，即刻间，Mark能够呼气了（短促而痛苦的气体喷薄而出，刺穿了他的肺叶，匆匆逃出他的体外）。  
  
那样就够了，足够他撑上一阵子了，尽管他的呼吸仍旧不太顺畅（如果有医生能治好他的话，他愿意将他一半的财产拱手相送，但是他们不可能做到，因为当整个大气都已经消失的时候，他又怎么可能呼吸正常呢？）  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
Eduardo没有出席最初的那几场股东大会。尽管他公开坚称未多做留意，Mark实际上相当受其烦扰。因为Wardo是商人，Wardo知道露面的重要性，就算只是过来说两句“嘿，我会关注这家公司的，我是 _股东_ ，你要对我负责”的话（对此Mark通常都强烈地表示异议，也许只有Wardo是例外。他想他可以对Wardo负责。这看起来不赖）。  
  
所以当Wardo没有出现的时候，Mark得出了唯一符合逻辑的结论：Wardo对他的恨意超过了他对生意的关心（而那令他刺痛，深刻而又了无痕迹，在那些他所藏身的黑暗的阴影之下、在那些与世隔绝的口袋里，因为他不想接受任何人的安慰或任何人 _碰触_ 那些伤口。这些疤痕仅属于Wardo，也属于Mark。想到会有别的什么人知晓他们曾经的拥有就让他不寒而栗，所有那些他们不曾拥有、那些他们永远也得不到的东西，以及所有他们可能在另一种他并不认为自己想要的生活里可能获得的一切）。  
  
而他再度无法呼吸。  
  
呼-呼-呼气。  
  
他的视线掠过长桌停留在一把空着的椅子上，一把专为Wardo而设的空荡荡的座椅（以如此明显的无生命形态纠缠在他心头，用它的沉默、正常、空缺控诉着他。而Wardo应该坐在那里，Wardo应该在这里，他在哪里，发生了什么，为什么他们不能拥有所有他们想要的一切？）  
  
呼-呼-呼气。  
  
（他们曾经称帝于世，这个全新世界的帝王，他们曾经是那么的高兴快活、勇敢无畏、年轻气盛，足以名垂千史。他们曾经是帝王，尽管他们的王国持续兴旺壮大，他们却躺在废墟之中。）  
  
呼-呼-呼——他的肺叶里已毫无所剩，他的胸腔内如有一台真空吸尘器，把氧气都抽离出他的血液，因为没有办法停下呼出空气，没有办法停下任何东西脱离他的身体。  
  
这一次他不能打电话给Chris，因为Chris就在这里，他主管公共关系部，而Wardo则已经搬去了世界的另一端（但其实感觉更像是消失了，没有新闻报道、没有电子邮件可供查询、银行账户也鲜有活动，就仿佛他知道Mark在关注、在等待。仿佛他都知道，而他想要折磨Mark。但这可笑极了，因为他现在仍然看得见Wardo的那双眼睛，张大的双眼中满是难以置信的惊异，逐渐盈现的湿润中反射出 _伤心痛楚_ ，和某种他还在努力分析的东西，极似于 _我爱过你我不敢相信我居然爱过你_ 。他已经受够了折磨）。  
  
屏气。屏气。屏气。他无法呼吸。他 _无法呼吸_ 。  
  
然后，在Wardo消失了两个月之后的股东大会上，他的座椅上有了人。Mark能够吸气了，虽然只是一小口。有那么一瞬间，他还在试图让自己相信，是的，Wardo拥有如此细嫩的双腿，他爱穿着套裙参加所有的会议。  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
Linda作为Wardo的代理人出席所有的股东大会，并负责处理所有需要Wardo出现在Facebook的事宜。她年约五十中旬，言辞犀利，随身携带三台手机，并且总是以反问来回答问题。  
  
他恨她（好吧，他不恨任何人。但是他非常地不喜欢她和她那些愚蠢的电话，那有可能是在跟Wardo通话，还有她从来就不回答任何他想知道的问题，而她 _知道_ 她能回答，即使只是一小部分。她 _清楚_ 。而最糟糕的部分是她知道他知道她知道，并觉得这样很痛快，Mark发誓她肯定这么想）。  
  
“你好吗今天，Linda？”  
  
“你好吗，Mark？”她从一开始就管他叫Mark，完全没有为表示礼貌而称呼他Zuckerberg先生。直呼Mark其名就仿佛她不是那么傻傻地好糊弄（Mark虽然心里老大不情愿的，但还是颇为欣赏她的坦诚和胆量。他仍然不喜欢她）。  
  
“我很好，谢谢关心。你呢？”  
  
“上一次我怎么回答的？”  
  
“我不知道，你从来不回答问题，即使是最无趣的寻常问题。”  
  
“那真奇怪了”，她回答，面无表情地勾起嘴角，“我最喜欢寻常问题了。”  
  
至少这不是一个问题 。尽管如此，整场会议过程中Mark还是气呼呼地盯着她。那之后的会议也是如此，还有那之后所有的会议，然后他发现不知不觉之间，他的呼吸恢复了，只是一小部分，当她出现在周围的时候（仿佛她在与Wardo的交流之中吸取了Wardo的一小部分，而他能够从她身上收集到那微小的点滴）。  
  
不过，他的肺叶仍旧工作得时断时续。  
  
吸-吸-吸气。  
  
呼-呼-呼气。  
  
经过长久的反复，这一节奏方式已逐渐熟悉，他甚至忘记了曾经是怎样的感觉，在那之前（在他以自己的大气换取一个王国之前）。  
  
吸-吸-吸气。  
  
他核查了Wardo的银行记录（普通、规律地令人生疑）和他所投资的数家公司（网络市场新人、华尔街保值不动产；Wardo不属于这些世界，他在那些领域可以呼风唤雨，尽他掌握。Mark怀疑Wardo是否知道他自己有多强大）。  
  
呼-呼-呼气。  
  
（如果他能有机会，只要他一得到机会，他就会告诉他。）  
  
吸-吸-吸气。  
  
（但是Wardo从来都不听Mark说的话。Wardo的脑子里已经装满了各种糟糕的念头和假象。Wardo从来 _不把话听进去_ 。）  
  
呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼气。  
  
（从来都不听，从来都听不见Mark努力想要传达的话。）  
  
屏住。屏住。屏住。他无法呼吸。  
  
（只要他能有机会，他就会做给Wardo看。Wardo从来就不好好听，但是Wardo一直以来都 _用心在看_ 。Wardo比任何人都看见得更多。）  
  
吸-吸-吸气。  
  
（Mark会做给他看。如果他能有这个机会。）  
  
呼-呼-呼气。  
  
（如果。）  
  
屏住。屏住。屏住。屏住。屏住。  
  
  
&&&  
  
  
Chris去度假了。他说要去澳大利亚，但是Mark知道他真正的目的地是新加坡。因为Mark就是那样洞察敏锐（而且Dustin根本没法保住秘密，他就像是个嗑高了糖果和非法药物的五岁小毛孩。正是这种时候能让Mark记起为什么Dustin如此珍贵）  
  
然后，Mark发觉在Chris离开——在新加坡——的这段时间里，他的呼吸变得更顺畅了一些。  
  
吸-吸气。  
  
呼-呼气。  
  
因为当他回来之后，Chris即使不多说什么，他的举止神态也能传达出很多讯息，Mark就能 _知道_ 些有关他最好朋友的近况。（曾经的最好朋友  
  
吸-吸-吸-吸气。）  
  
  
只是当Chris回来之后，他嘴唇紧抿，即使勉强扯出微笑在办公室内分发小礼物的时候双眼里仍难掩忧虑。  
  
于是Mark知道有事情不对劲。  
  
呼-呼-呼-呼-呼气。  
  
Mark _知道_ 。  
  
吸-吸-吸-吸-吸-吸气。  
  
因为Chris从来都面含愉快的微笑、眼睛闪闪发亮，即使不悦的时候也只是耷拉下嘴角，从来、从来不曾露出如此茫然失措、失去焦距的眼神和忧心的叹息。有什么很严重的事情不对劲。  
  
吸-吸-吸-吸-吸——  
  
Mark的手指在他的笔电上飞速忙碌，事无巨遗地挖出他能找到的每一件跟Wardo有关的东西，他的银行账户、他属下员工的银行账户、他的旅行记录、他母亲的旅行记录、他喜欢的购物、用餐、跳舞的场所，甚至他送衣物干洗的地方。就在这里他有了发现。没有干洗。所有那些西装，那些 _该死的西装_ ，在任何一张信用卡或银行账户上都没有送去干洗的记录。  
  
吸-吸-吸-吸——  
  
他的肺叶在不断扩张，胸口的压力愈发剧烈，伴随着他心脏的每一下 _砰、砰、砰_ 撞击出剧痛传遍全身（他的心脏，跳动而鲜活，并在等待着，等待、等待着。究竟为何而等待，为哪个时刻而跳动，为谁而活？）他可能会就这样死去。他可能会死，而他却甚至都不知道、永远都不会知道Wardo身上到底他妈的发生了什么（那样就没有机会了。没有机会）。  
  
吸-吸-吸——  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
Linda第二天一早就过来了，尽管没有任何会议安排，她却在清晨六点出现在他的办公室内。此时的大楼内仍然寂静无声，朝日的光芒照亮了房间。她在他对面的座椅上坐下，双腿交叠，一副职业而冷酷的样子。  
  
“我的客户希望你停止挖掘跟踪的行径。”  
  
Mark眉头紧锁，歪了歪脑袋，不作回答。  
  
她朝他扬起眉毛。“你必须住手，Mark。”  
  
“我会告诉你我必须要的事情。我必须为下一次更新完成我的编码，本周内我必须出席几场会议来保证Facebook获得必需的伙伴支持，我必须和我的顶尖程序师一起讨论如何解决最近出现的漏洞。我没有必要停下，Linda。”  
  
吸-吸-吸——  
  
Linda眯起双眼，向前倾身，气氛突然变得剑拔弩张。“住手，Mark。Saverin先生不需要你窥探他的私生活。”  
  
“他的衣物都是送哪里干洗的？”  
  
“你说什么？  
  
Mark沉下脸。去你妈的以提问来回答问题（她是一个社会威胁，这就是她的本质）。“干洗。他、最、常、光、顾、哪、里？“  
  
Linda不屑地笑了一声，随即眼神如同一把利剑刺向Mark，她突然大笑（相当大声又刺耳，还有些渗人，如果Mark老实承认的话）。“你爱他？”  
  
呼-呼-呼气。  
  
Mark向后挪了挪身体，有些说不出话来。“什么？”  
  
Linda向后靠在椅背上，摇着头，懒洋洋地，满脸不可思议。“多么悲惨的爱情故事。孤独的天才和拒绝接受现实的流浪者。”她站了起来，整理仪表。“祝你好运，Mark。你会需要的。”她行云流水一般地离开了他的办公室，没有再说一句话。  
  
他还是不喜欢她。即使现在他的呼吸已经恢复正常（他现在明白所谓的正常就是那种吸-吸-吸、呼-呼-呼的断断续续的模式）。  
  
在下一场股东大会上，他试图记住他有多讨厌她，但是她不见了，换了个西装笔挺的家伙顶替她坐在Wardo的位子上（某个新人，通过网络与Wardo交流，这一不含感情和个性的无形墨水。Mark的呼吸变糟糕了）。  
  
吸-吸-吸-吸-吸-吸——  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
他开始玩起了一个游戏，猜一猜Wardo的那些代理人能支撑多久。  
  
Vincent出席了三场会议。  
  
吸-吸-吸-吸-吸气。  
  
Mary只撑过了两场。  
  
呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼气。  
  
好吧，也许他是稍微让他们不太好受，那又怎样？他们就是被付了工钱过来的，而且他想知道到底是什么让Wardo最初雇佣了他们（也许他是想要向Wardo证明，他应该在 _这里_ ，出现在这些会议上。这也他妈的是你的公司，你不记得了吗，为什么你不来带走 _属于你的东西_ ？）  
  
Pyotr坚持了相当长的时间，Mark几乎都要将他视作永久代表了（虽然他是那群人里的最糟糕的一个），直到Carl的出现。  
  
Mark开始隐约觉得自己像是个军事教练官，训练年轻的行政人员的心理免疫能力或什么的（这是挺诡异，好吧，他就是有这么一股感觉，他从未、绝对不会告诉Dustin）。  
  
Mark讨厌Carl，但和他讨厌Linda的方式不一样。Carl对Facebook太有兴趣了。Carl会在走廊里“迷路”，会和每一名股东谈话，问些稀奇古怪的问题。Carl还会在记事本上不停地做记录（而且看上去像是以密码写就，这让Mark极其烦心，有一回他找到机会翻阅里面的内容，却一个字也没看懂）。  
  
Carl给人的感觉就像那两名CIA探员，他们过来询问是否可以监视他们的网站几个月（对此他立即回答让他们滚）。  
  
Carl感觉完全、彻底地跟Wardo扯不上关系，这丝毫没能给Mark带来宽慰。  
  
吸-吸-吸-吸-吸-吸-吸-吸-吸-吸-吸气。  
  
而Wardo还是不在这里，不在他应该在的地方。  
  
呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼-呼气。  
  
  
Mark的王国已经成长得出乎他的想象，但仍然无法满足（因为倘若一个王国没有阳光、雨润和清风的话，那如何算的上是一个王国？那些他曾经拥有过的飓风、晴日、闷热的夜晚、雷暴和雪天，还有冻死人的低温，所有他曾经拥有的那一切，他从未拥有、他原本可以拥有的一切）。  
  
屏住。屏住。屏住。屏住。屏住。屏住。屏住。屏住。   
  
这永远都不会好转了。他将永远也无法正常呼吸。  
  
吸入吐纳、然后屏气，毫无章法的模式，左胸上方犹如压着巨石，等待着，等待着，等待着某种他自己都不知晓的东西。  
  
直到那一天，他走向召开股东大会的房间，Dustin在身边说着前一晚他是如何在电子游戏上大获全胜（手脚并用、还有脑袋，都在剧烈地比划着，声音抑扬顿挫地发出各种自创的特色声效），他推开门（仿佛这只是一个寻常日子，仿佛整个世界与昨天一样，明日也将继续不变），然后所有的一切都改变了。  
  
  


&&&

  
  
  
Wardo在那里，在他的座位上（那张一直以来都属于Wardo的座椅，那张嘲讽、责怪、痛斥过他的座椅；现在终于安静、满意了），发型一丝不苟，西装裁剪修身，双眼睁得巨大、充满真诚，Mark无法读懂其中的复杂感情（混杂着曾经的话语和回忆，还有那些他们从未拥有、或尚未拥有、抑或永远不会见到的未来，他不知道）。  
  
Wardo在这里。  
  
他的呼吸停滞了。  
  
Wardo在 _这里_ 。  
  
停下。停下。停下。  
  
  
是Dustin，摇晃着他，想要把他摇醒做出反应。人们在窃窃私语（用那种其实每个人都听得见的方式，那还干嘛还要费心假装压低声音你们这些胆小鬼？）Wardo就在那里，他的双眼里闪耀着整个世界（那个Mark一直以来都想要碰触却迷失在半途的世界）。  
  
吸气。  
  
Wardo没有移开视线，他一直注视着Mark（蕴含着同等的挑衅和脆弱，是百分之一百的 _他_ ）。  
  
呼气。  
  
Mark又能呼吸了。  
  
  


\--完--


End file.
